Kerkermond
by Lady of the dungeon
Summary: Voldemort hat fast gesiegt. Nur Harry Potter lebt noch, ist unauffindbar untergetaucht. Wer weiß, wo Potter sich befindet? Etwa Snape, der Verräter? Oder Lupin, der Werwolf? Wird es Lucius gelingen, die Gefangenen zum reden zu bringen? Seine Existenz häng
1. Lucius: Aristokratische Perfektion

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

* * *

**1. Lucius: Aristokratische Perfektion**

‚Gibt es die perfekte Folter?' fragte sich Lucius Malfoy und ließ sich in seinem breiten, ledergepolsterten Sessel zurücksinken. Seine eleganten, langen Finger mit den teuren Ringen glitten sanft an der Maserung des kostbaren Mahagonischreibtisches entlang, auf dem neben einem Tintenfass und einer Feder nur ein Gebäudeplan und ein paar alte Bücher aus den geheimen Bibliotheken eines Jesuitenordens lagen.

Er blätterte beinahe beiläufig durch eine antike Handschrift. Die Kupferstiche zeigten Menschen, die aufs Rad geflochten, in kochendes Wasser getaucht oder bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet wurden.  
Oh ja, die Muggel früherer Tage waren kreativ gewesen, wenn es darum ging, ihresgleichen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Doch all dies war nichts gegen die glühenden Explosionen namenloser Pein, die mit einem einzigen, perfekt ausgeführten Cruciatusfluch auf das Opfer einwirkten.  
Er hatte also den Schlüssel zur Höllenqual in der Hand, er konnte seine Gefangenen mit nur einem einzigen Fluch so lange foltern, bis ihr Herz still stand.  
Dazu gab es nur eine Steigerung: Man zwang das Opfer, dabei zusehen, wie ein ihm emotional eng verbundener Mensch dem ‚König der Flüche' ausgesetzt wurde.  
Lucius hatte diese Methode perfektioniert. Für jeden Gegner gab es den einen Menschen, dessen Qual er nicht aushalten konnte.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo**

Der Werwolf zerrte an den schweren, rostigen Eisenketten, die in der Wand hinter ihm in den feuchten Stein eingelassen waren. Vor ihm stand eine Schüssel mit Wasser. Leider hatte man sie so weit weg gestellt von ihm, dass er sie gerade eben nicht erreichen konnte. Absicht? Er hätte es vermutet, doch sie hatten ihn bisher noch nie dursten lassen.

Im Vergleich zu vielen anderen war er bisher geradezu glimpflich davon gekommen. Ein kurzes Verhör, ein paar schmerzhafte, aber lächerliche Spielereien mit silbernen Nadeln, ein paar arkan schlechte gebündelte Cruciati.  
Nach einem Leben mit zwölf schmerzhaften Transformationen in jedem Jahr war er ziemlich abgehärtet. Er konnte eine Menge mehr einstecken als das.  
Was ihn jedoch quälte waren die Schreie der anderen. Irgendwann kamen sie in ein Stadium, in dem man nicht mehr wusste, wer dort schrie. Die Stimmen verloren ihre Erkennbarkeit.  
Er wusste, er hatte Moody gehört. Tonks. Minerva. Die beiden Frauen waren tot, er hatte gesehen, wie man ihre Leichen den Gang entlang geschleift hatte.  
Er hatte auch die Kinder sterben gehört. Sie hatten sie alle den Dementoren vorgeworfen, in einer einzigen Nacht.

Harry allerdings, Harry war nicht unter ihnen gewesen. Er hatte zu der Gruppe des Ordens gehört, die nicht bei dem Überfall der Todesser umgekommen oder gefangen genommen worden waren.

Doch trotz dieses Wissens schwand die Hoffnung mehr und mehr mit jedem Tag.

Remus Lupin fühlte sich schuldig, weil er sie nicht hatte schützen können. Neville war zu seinen Füßen gestorben, Dean Thomas wenige Meter neben ihm. Die Todesser hatten sie abgeschlachtet. und es waren so viele gewesen…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Lucius warf einen Blick auf den Grundrissplan.  
Von insgesamt sechs miteinander durch Querwege verbundenen Gängen gingen Zellen ab. In jeden der Räume waren mit grüner Tinte Namen eingetragen, und viele davon waren bereits mit dunkelrotem Blut durchgestrichen, und neue Namen prangten daneben.

„Lucius Malfoy, Kerkermeister", zischte er durch zusammengepresste Zähne. Ja, es war eine Strafe gewesen, als der Dunkle Lord ihn an diesen abgelegenen, von der Welt vergessenen Ort verbannt hatte. Herr über ein leeres Gefängnis, welch eine Demütigung für die ehemalige rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords. Aber Lucius hatte seinem Meister bewiesen, dass er ein würdiger Diener war.

Ausgerechnet Arthur Weasley, mit dem er weitläufig verwandt war, erwies sich als Schlüssel zu Lucius' Erfolg. Denn es stellte sich heraus – und es überraschte Lucius nicht einmal sehr – dass man alles aus diesem degenerierten muggelliebenden Idioten heraus bekam, wenn man seine geliebte kleine Tochter bedrohte.Arthur aus dem Ministerium zu entführen war ein Kinderspiel gewesen, die kleine Ginevra Weasley in Hogsmeade zu kidnappen war nicht so einfach gewesen. Doch Lucius' Plan war sorgfältig ausgearbeitet gewesen, und er hatte nur die besten, fähigsten Leute eingeweiht.

Dumbledores Orden war doch ein Haufen von degenerierten Weichlingen. Sie vertrauten einander ja so sehr, dass sie einen Einzelnen in derartig viele Geheimnisse einweihten, dass es beinahe unter seiner Würde war, sie alle aus Weasley heraus zu pressen.

Es bereitete am Ende wenig Vergnügen, doch es war effektiv. Der verzweifelte Mann hatte gesungen wie eine Lerche – nicht, dass es seinem missratenen Balg etwas genutzt hätte am Ende. Man hatte das Mädchen getötet, nachdem der Vater offenbar nichts Verwertbares mehr preiszugeben hatte.

Lucius empfand keinerlei Befriedigung bei dem Gedanken. Weder das Töten noch das Quälen an sich interessierte ihn, nur die Effizienz war entscheidend – der Erfolg.  
Und erfolgreich waren sie nun. Weasleys Informationen verdankten sie die Möglichkeit, bei einem sorgsamen Anschlag die Hälfte der aktiven Mitglieder des Phönixordens entweder töten oder gefangen nehmen zu können. Und Merlin sei Dank ergaben sich weitere zweckdienliche Paarungen.

Von Kingsley Shacklebolt erfuhren sie viel über das Ministerium; er liebte seine Frau gar zu sehr. Unbefriedigenderweise versagte ihr Herz schon beim zweiten Folterfluch, und danach konnte man den Auror nur noch töten, der seine Kinder rechtzeitig außer Landes gebracht hatte.

Minerva McGonagall erwies als ebenso mitteilsam, wie Alastor Moody verschlossen blieb. Vielleicht liebte er sie nicht genug. Vielleicht war er auch einfach zu sehr überzeugt von seiner ‚Mission'. Aber es spielte keine Rolle, denn die stellvertretenden Direktorin von Hogwarts war ein wahrer Schatz an Informationen.

Nymphadora schließlich, die Kusine seiner Frau, sagte ihnen alles, was sie wusste, um ihre Mutter Andromeda zu schützen. Nun, Bella hatte sich dieses unwürdigen Zweiges der ehrenwerten Familie Black angenommen, und dafür gesorgt, dass er die Familieehre nicht weiter beschmutzen würde.

Lucius strich mit Bedacht den Namen der ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrerin durch.

Der dunkle Lord hatte ihm eine andere Position offeriert, aber Lucius hatte darum gebeten, weiterhin Kerkermeister von Dolores Isle zu bleiben. Es ermöglichte ihm, seinen Herrn mit dem kostbarstem Gut zu versorgen: Wissen. Information. Geheimnisse.

Sie hatten das Ministerium in der Hand, die Presse, Hogwarts. Sie waren weit gekommen. Eigentlich hatten sie bereits gesiegt.  
Es war nur ein Schönheitsfehler, dass eines noch fehlte: Harry Potters Tod. Obwohl von untergeordneter Bedeutung, aber der Dunkle Lord haderte mit diesem Umstand. Niemand unter den Gefangenen wusste, wo sich der ‚Junge-der-lebt' verbarg.

Lucius Finger glitt wieder über den Plan des Gefängnisses. Es war voll dort unten. Wie vorteilhaft, dass man ihm einige Dementoren geschickt hatte, um die Gefangenen zu bewachen und ruhig zu halten.  
Die meisten dort unten waren mittlerweile nur noch kleine Fische. Emmeline Vance, dieser Name war noch nicht durchgestrichen. Sie lebte allein, hegte keine intensiven Freundschaften, und sie schwieg beharrlich. Doch sie wusste nichts von Bedeutung. Man konnte sie ebenso gut gleich töten.

Remus Lupin. Dumbledores Haustier. Für wen würde Lupin wohl sein Schweigen brechen? Vielleicht für eines der Kinder, doch sie hatten derzeit keins mehr übrig. Ein hässlicher Zwischenfall mit ein paar ausgehungerten Dementoren. Hätte man Black gehabt… Aber Sirius Black war tot, schon etwa zwei Jahre. Außerdem hatten sie von Weasley und von McGonagall erfahren, dass Dumbledore dem Werwolf nie wirklich so sehr vertraut hatte, dass er ihm den Aufenthaltsort des wertvollen Jungen anvertraut hätte. Nein, Lupin wusste zu wenig. Nicht so wenig, dass man sich seiner jetzt gleich entledigen musste, um Platz für die Neuen zu schaffen, aber nicht genug, um sich jetzt intensiver mit ihm abzugeben.  
Werwolfsgesockse, Abschaum. Er würde es Crabbe und Goyle überlassen, Lupin in die Hölle für Dunkle Kreaturen zu foltern und ihm irgendwann eine Silberkugel zu verpassen. Oder vielleicht konnte man Greyback dafür gewinnen, ihnen allen einen Gladiatorenkampf bei Vollmond zu liefern. Lupin hatte seit Wochen keine Nahrung mehr bekommen, bis zum nächsten Vollmond würde er so schwach sein, dass es für Greyback kaum mehr ein Risiko darstellen würde, mit ihm in den Ring zu steigen.

Doch dann war da noch der eine, dessen Wissen so unendlich kostbar war, und in dessen Kopf nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord hinein sehen konnte. Snape. ‚Mein guter alter Freund Severus.' Snape hatte wie Vance weder Verwandte noch Freunde. Es gab niemandem, dem an dem Tränkemeister persönlich etwas lag, und Severus selbst schätze ebenfalls niemanden.

Wie konnte man das Schweigen des Severus Snape brechen? Sie hatten es mit Ordensmitgliedern versucht. Tonks starb, ohne dass Snape eine Miene verzog. Und die junge Aurorin war entnervend zäh gewesen. Auch eine Schülerin aus Snapes eigenem Haus hatten sie vor seiner Nase langsam exekutiert. Doch scheinbar schätzte Snape Miss Parkinson ebenso wenig wie zwei Tage zuvor Miss Tonks.

Lucius seufzte. Wenn er mit Snape nicht bald weiterkam, würde der Dunkle Lord verärgert sein. Aber im Moment schien keine Lösung für dieses Problem in Sicht. Und abgesehen von der Ungeduld des Dunklen Lords glaubte Lucius, dass Snape zwar viele Informationen besaß, aber die eine, über den Verbleib Potters gehörte vermutlich nicht dazu.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein", schnarrte Malfoy.

Crabbe, in eine schwarze Kutte gehüllt, mit einer lächerlichen Ku-Klux-Clan-Haube über dem Kopf, erschien in der Tür.

„Wir sind soweit mit Hagrid", sagte er heiser.

Ah, Hagrid. Noch ein Name in grüner Schrift. Der Wildhüter von Hogwarts hatte so lange unter dem Cruciatus überlebt und geschwiegen, dass Voldemort persönlich sich der Angelegenheit angenommen hatte. Legilimantik erwies sich als lächerlich einfach bei dem Halbriesen.

Und die Wut war seinem Meister ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen: Sie hatten viel von Hagrid erfahren, aber nicht, wo sich Potter befand.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte am Ende einen eindeutigen Befehl gegeben: „Schlachtet ihn. Wie ein Schwein."

Nun, Lucius war in Stilfragen nicht immer einig mit seinem Meister, aber ein Befehl war ein Befehl. Selbstverständlich würde er diese Order ausführen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Severus Snape lehnte sich gegen die kühle Kerkermauer in seinem Rücken. Er nahm einen Schluck des Rotweins, den man ihm gebracht hatte. Kein Chateau Neuf du Pape, aber sicher ein Tropfen aus Lucius' persönlichen Vorräten.  
Die alte Freundschaft schützte ihn nicht, er gab sich keinen Illusionen hin. Aber sie verschaffte ihm ein paar Privilegien, wozu auch dieser herbe, erdige Wein gehörte, seine private Kleidung und ordentliches Essen.  
Leider schützten ihn diese Annehmlichkeiten weder vor den Gerüchen noch vor den Geräuschen dieses Vorhofs zur Hölle. Crabbe und Goyle, diese beiden magischen Analphabeten, lebten hier hemmungslos ihre grausamsten Phantasien aus. Und das alles unter der Regie des edlen, sich vornehm zurückhaltenden Lucius Malfoy, der die Kerker nur betrat, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ und ansonsten oben in seinem Arbeitszimmer residierte.

Severus hatte bereits den einen oder anderen Abend dort oben mit Lucius beim Schach oder beim Kartenspielen verbracht.

Lucius behandelte ihn höflich, wie einen Gast – einen Gast ohne Zauberstab allerdings. Severus wusste, diese menschliche Fassade war dünn wie brüchiges Eis. Sie dient dem Amüsement des blonden Mannes, und Severus war klug genug, die Vergünstigungen nicht brüsk abzuweisen.

Es würde noch früh genug mehr als unangenehm werden.

Er hörte Schritte näher kommen und erhob sich, als sie vor seiner Zellentür inne hielten.

„Guten Tag, Severus", drang Malfoys geschliffene Stimme aalglatt durch das Verlies. „Ich hoffe, der Wein mundet?"

„Vielen Dank, Lucius. Er ist von exzellenter Qualität", erwiderte Snape.

„Das freut mich." Der blonde Zauberer schlug den Kragen seines dunklen Umhangs hoch. „Ich nehme an, es ist sinnlos, dich an Hagrids Exekution teilnehmen zu lassen, um dich dazu zu bringen, ein paar interessante Details zu verraten – zum Beispiel über Potters derzeitigen Aufenthalt?"

„Deine Annahme ist korrekt, Lucius", entgegnete Snape kühl, aber höflich. „Wenn du Gesellschaft wünschst, werde ich dir jedoch selbstverständlich zur Verfügung stehen."

Lucius lachte leise und perlend. Es klang beinahe angenehm.

„Ich leide allerdings an einem Mangel an kultivierter Gesellschaft, Severus. Ich würde jedoch deine Anwesenheit heute Abend zu einem Spiel unter alten Freunden deiner gleichmütigen Miene beim Tod deines ehemaligen Kollegen vorziehen."

Severus nickte stumm und kehrte an seinen Platz unter dem schießschartenartigen Fenster zurück. Er setzte sich wieder an den wackligen Holztisch und machte sich Notizen zu einem neuen Trank, einem Gift, das langsam die Seele zerstörte.  
Es war ähnlich grausam wie ein Dementor, aber besser kontrollierbar. Die Nacht, in der seine Schüler gestorben waren, würde er niemals vergessen.

Als einige Minuten später die Schreie des Halbriesen durch das Gebäude hallten, war er so tief in seine Arbeit versunken, dass er das bittere Gefühl in seiner Brust erst bemerkte, als Hagrid endlich, endlich still war und der metallische Geruch von Blut – viel Blut – durch die feuchten Mauern drang.

Er hörte Lupins Schreie am Ende des Kerkers, heiser und verzweifelt, noch fast eine halbe Stunde lang. Der Gestank musste den Werwolf mit seiner empfindlichen Nase beinahe in den Wahnsinn treiben. Riesenblut enthielt eine beachtliche Portion Schwefel. Endlich bereitete einer der Wächter dem Elend Lupins mit einem Stupor ein jähes Ende, und Severus konnte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	2. Severus: Der Seele dunkle Pfade

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

Reinadoreen: Danke schön für das allererste Review!

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

**2. Severus: Der Seele dunkle Pfade**

Lucius reichte Goyle die Hellebarde zurück. Es hatte einer so archaischen Waffe bedurft, um dem Leben des Halbriesen endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Er hatte mit zusammengepressten Lippen Crabbe und Goyle dabei zugesehen, wie sie Hagrid mit Dolchen und Flüchen traktiert hatten, mit mäßigem Erfolg. Ihre ‚Sectum sempra' Versuche waren geradezu dilettantisch. Er hätte doch den Meister dieses Fluchs persönlich hinzu ziehen sollen, aber dann wiederum war er nicht gewillt, das Risiko einzugehen, Severus einen Zauberstab in die Hand zu geben.

Der Tränkemeister war zwar eigentlich kein Kämpfer. Seine Stärken lagen in den feineren der dunklen Künste, Okklumentik, Legilimantik und natürlich der Braukunst, die Lucius, Slytherin wie Severus, durchaus hoch einschätzte.

Aber Severus hatte Dekaden als Todesser hinter sich, und er hatte – nicht zuletzt während des großen Überfalls, in den er nicht eingeweiht gewesen war – seine Qualitäten bewiesen. Lucius spürte ein schmales Lächeln über seine Lippen huschen. Oh ja, Severus hatte gekämpft, und dabei hatte er offenbart, auf wessen Seite er wirklich stand.

Es war die falsche.

Mit einem ‚Clarifico' beseitigte Lucius das Blut des Ungetüms vom Saum seines Ärmels. Welch eine Ironie, die Hellebarde, die Hagrids fetten Leib durchbohrt hatte, stammte von der Schweizer Garde im Vatikan. Als Schützer des Papstes war dieser Karnevalsverein ein Symbol des Guten. Oder auch nicht, bedachte man, dass die katholische Kirche nun wirklich nicht immer ein Hüter von Frieden und Freiheit gewesen war. Wenn er an die ‚heilige' Inquisition dachte… Ja, eine gewisse Verwandtschaft im Geiste spürte er da schon.

„Bringt Snape heute abend um acht zu mir", befahl er. „Und wenn du ihn noch einmal schlägst, Goyle, wird es dir Leid tun."

„Er is'n verdammter Verräter!" protestierte der vierschrötige Zauberer unter der blutbefleckten Kapuze.

„Ja, das ist er. Aber er hat Informationen, an denen der Dunkle Lord nach wie vor interessiert ist. Ich muss dich nicht daran erinnern, dass weder Schmerz noch Legilimantik ihn zum Reden gebracht haben. Er hat mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen, und nur mit List wird ihm das eine oder andere Geheimnis zu entlocken sein. Ohrfeigen tragen sicher nicht zur Vertrauensbildung bei, du Cretin!"

Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Lucius, sollen wir den Spieß zurück nach Malfoy Manor bringen lassen, wenn er sauber ist?" hörte er Crabbes Stimme in seinem Rücken.

„Tut das", erwiderte er knapp. Innerlich rang er die Hände. Crabbe bezeichnete die wertvolle Hellebarde als ‚Spieß'! Fast sehnte er sich nach McNair, der verstand wenigstens etwas von seinem Beruf. Doch der Henker hatte es ja idiotischerweise vorgezogen, sich von Lupin, dem räudigen Vieh, in die Luft sprengen zu lassen.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo_

Remus Lupin erwachte, rasende Kopfschmerzen als Resultat des Sturzes auf den harten Steinboden, nachdem der Schockzauber ihm die Besinnung geraubt hatte.

Ohne es zu ahnen, hatten die Todesser einen Akt der Gnade an ihm vollzogen.

Er konnte Hagrids Blut noch überall riechen, und die Schreie des Wildhüters von Hogwarts

gellten auch noch immer in seinem Kopf, aber irgendjemand hatte den Großteil des Blutes verschwinden lassen.

Oh Merlin, stand ihnen allen dasselbe Schicksal bevor? Remus kannte die Gefangenen kaum mehr als flüchtig, die tagtäglich hier hinein geführt wurden und tot heraus getragen. Wer aus dem Orden blieb noch übrig?

Er wusste, dass Severus Snape mit ihm gefangen genommen worden war. Aber ob der Tränkemeister noch lebte, oder man ihn bereits ‚beseitigt' hatte? Seine Tarnung zumindest war dahin. Severus hatte sich im Kampf so eindeutig auf die Seite des Ordens gestellt, hatte in seinem Bemühen, die Kinder zu schützen mehrere Todesser getötet, das seitens Voldemort und seiner Anhänger kaum mehr ein Zweifel an der wahren Gesinnung Snapes bestehen konnte. Welche Torturen würde man sich für ihn ausdenken?

Lupin fuhr sich über die Lippen, die aufgeplatzt und rissig waren. Er hatte solchen Durst, doch die Wasserschale – ein Hundenapf, wie passend – stand nun definitiv weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Die Ketten waren jetzt so kurz gefasst, dass sie ihm nicht einmal mehr erlaubten zu liegen, er hing mehr halb kauernd an der Wand als er lag.

In den ersten Tagen hatten sie ihn nachgerade an die Wand geschmiedet, die Handgelenke so weit außen, dass er wie ein Gekreuzigter in den Ketten hing. Seine Füße waren blutig gewesen von dem verzweifelten Versuch, in der Mauer Halt zu finden. Er durfte nicht einschlafen, sonst wäre er abgerutscht…er hätte sich fallen lassen sollen. Doch diese verdammte Bestie in seinem Inneren ließ ihn einfach nicht aufgeben. So war es schon immer gewesen. Ohne den Wolf wäre er, Remus, der Mensch, längst schon dort, wohin seine Freunde vorgegangen waren. Wenn es etwas gab, _danach_. Wenn es eine Gerechtigkeit gab, dann würde er sie wiedersehen. Nun, vermutlich war es kein langer Weg mehr dorthin.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Lucius trat aus dem Kamin der Empfangshalle in Malfoy Manor und legte den Umhang ab. Den Geruch von Dolores Isle würde er nicht weiter nach Malfoy Manor hinein tragen.

„Guten Abend, Vater." Sein Sohn stand blass und kränklich wirkend an der Tür.

„Draco. Nicht in Hogwarts?"

„Du weißt, dass die reinblütigen Schüler jetzt die freien Abende und Wochenenden bei ihren Familien verbringen dürfen", erinnerte ihn sein Sohn. „Mutter wünscht meine Anwesenheit."

Ja, das konnte er sich vorstellen, Narcissa vergötterte diesen unfähigen und leider einzigen Spross seiner Lenden. Warum bei Circes nicht vorhandener Tugend war nur Abschaum wie die Weasleys mit einem Stall voller Nachkommen gesegnet?

Lucius' Gedanken wanderten zurück in die Vergangenheit, zu dem Tag, als die Heilerin nach endlosen Stunden im Schlafzimmer seiner Frau endlich hinunter in sein Arbeitszimmer gekommen war, auf dem Arm ein winziges Bündel, in Seidendecken gewickelt. Sie hatte ihm das Kind mit den Worten: „Es ist ein Junge, Sir. Ein gesunder, kräftiger Erbe", in die Arme gedrückt. Und er war stolz gewesen, hatte einen warmen, undefinierbaren Klumpen in der Brust gespürt. Ja, er war zurecht stolz, immerhin hatte dieses Kind das beste Blut Britanniens in den Adern, und er hatte dafür gesorgt. Aber da war noch mehr gewesen. Als er in das kleine rote Gesicht geblickt hatte, die winzigen Hände berührt, hatte das Baby diese winzigen Fingerchen vertrauensvoll um seinen so riesig wirkenden Finger gekrallt, und es ging eine Wärme von dem kleinen Wesen aus, eine Welle, die etwas tief in Lucius berührte. In diesem Moment hatte er gewusst, er würde alles tun für dieses Kind – sogar sterben, wenn es notwendig wurde.

Er seufzte. Nun, es schien wenig wahrscheinlich, dass er für den Jungen, der dort linkisch und unsicher vor ihm stand, auch nur einen Finger seiner linken Hand geben würde.

Er und Narcissa hatten auf mehr als dieses eine Kind gehofft, Lucius hatte ein kleines Vermögen in Heiler und Experten investiert, aber seine Frau wurde kein zweites Mal schwanger.

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Der Türflügel schwang auf und Narcissa betrat die Halle, hinter ihr tappte einer der Hauselfen her und trug ihren Besen. Also war sie wieder fliegen gewesen. Ihre geröteten Wangen und das zu einem Zopf geflochtene Haar bestätigte diese Vermutung.

Er warf einen Blick auf das Stundenglas über dem Kamin.

„Ich hatte gesagt, wir essen um halb sieben", sagte er und bemühte sich, seinen Zorn aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Du hast wenig Zeit, dich angemessen zu kleiden und zu frisieren."

Sie lächelte. Verdammt, sie war immer noch wunderschön, und sie wusste ihre Waffen gekonnt einzusetzen.

Sie trat zu ihm und legte die Arme um seine Schultern. Dann brachte sie ihren Mund nah an sein Ohr und flüsterte: „Lucius, wir beide wissen, dass du mich am liebsten hier und jetzt in der Halle nehmen würdest, aber solange Draco im Haus ist, wirst du dir das verkneifen. Und ich verspreche dir, er wird oft hier sein."

Damit machte sie sich von ihm los und rauschte die Treppe hinauf.

Er sah ihr nach.

Wie sehr er sie hasste.

Und wie sehr er sie begehrte.

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Severus zog die dunkle Robe enger um seine Schultern und folgte Goyle die feuchten Gänge entlang und hinter der schweren Eisentür die Treppe hinauf. Dolores Isle war ein kalter grauer Felsbrocken mitten im Meer, irgendwo in der Schottischen See. Das Gefängnis hatte man nach dem Vorbild Askabans tief in die Eingeweide des Steins gegraben.

Das ‚Interieur' hatte der Dunkle Lord selbst geplant. Vermutlich deswegen war es so derartig einfallslos. Der Exekutionsraum zum Beispiel – der am tiefsten gelegene Raum - wurde zwar im Wechsel der Gezeiten vom Meer ausgespült und gereinigt. Das jedoch bedeutete, dass man ihn in der Hälfte der Zeit nicht nutzen konnte. Und wie oft bedurfte es einer Nassreinigung, wenn die meisten Opfer einem simplen Avada Kedavra erlagen?

Dafür hatte der Dunkle Lord auf solchen unnötigen Luxus wie Aufenthalträume für die Wärter oder gar Vorratsspeicher verzichtet. Dies führte dazu, dass es im obersten ‚Stock' ein häufiges Kommen und Gehen durch den einzigen Zugang, den Kamin, gab. Schließlich brauchte man Wasser und Nahrung für die Insassen, das Wachpersonal kehrte zu den Mahlzeiten nachhause zurück und auch zum schlafen.

Wie viele Kamine wohl Verbindung zu Dolores Isle hatten?

Ja, es gab Schwachpunkte in der Sicherheit des Gefängnisses. Und er wusste, dass es Lucius entsetzlich auf die Nerven ging, wenn Crabbe, Goyle und die anderen Wächter vor seiner Zimmertür auf der Bank herum lungerten und Karten spielten. Doch wie gesagt, der Dunkle Lord hatte den Aufenthaltsraum für den Pöbel unter seinen Dienern vergessen…

Sie hatten den oberen Teil der Anlage erreicht. Über ihnen war nur noch die Plattform für die seltenen Landungen per Besen. Goyle klopfte an die schwere Eichentür.

„Ja." Lucius' Stimme klang hart und seine Miene war finster, als Snape das Büro des Kerkermeisters betrat.

„Guten Abend, Lucius."

„Ah, Severus. Endlich ein Mensch mit Manieren. Nimm doch Platz."

Er wies auf einen gepolsterten Sessel, der vor einem Tisch aus poliertem Mahagoni stand, auf dem ein schweres steinernes Schachspiel und zwei aus reinem Silber getriebene, bereits gefüllte Weinbecher warteten.

Lucius erhob sich mit der ihm eigenen Eleganz und setzte sich dem Tränkemeister gegenüber. „Du gestattest, dass ich die Obsidianfiguren nehme? Schwarz zieht zuerst. Dir bleibt grüne Jade, und soweit ich informiert bin, bist du offiziell immer noch der Leiter des Hauses Slytherin." Ein böses Lächeln huschte über Lucius ebenmäßige Züge. „Das Ministerium war im Übrigen so frei, mir deine Beurlaubung hierher zu senden. Sie gilt… bis auf weiteres."

„Ich hatte mit meiner Entlassung gerechnet", sagte Severus ohne mit seinem Tonfall irgendetwas über seine Gefühle zu verraten. Es gab wenig, dass ihm derzeit mehr einerlei war als sein Posten in Hogwarts. Und doch… Er hatte sich stets mit seinem Haus identifiziert, und Hogwarts bedeutete ihm mehr als der Rest der Zauberergesellschaft. Die Schule war so viele Jahre sein Zuhause gewesen, Zuflucht und Strafe in einem.

Wenn er darüber nachdachte… Er hätte so viel mehr sein können in diesem Leben.

„Ich schätze es, der Schule noch verbunden bleiben zu dürfen", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dir damit einen Gefallen tun würde", entgegnete Lucius mit sardonischem Grinsen und eröffnete das Spiel.

Sie hatten erst jeder vier Züge getan, als draußen vor der Tür ein unglaublicher Tumult losbrach. Lucius fluchte, erhob sich und öffnete die Tür. Severus konnte eine ganze Gruppe von Gestalten mit dunklen Umhängen und Kapuzen ausmachen. Sie trugen die klassischen Todessermasken. Zwischen ihnen waren ein paar andere Menschen, ein Duzend Männer und eine Frau. Sie waren gefesselt, bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidet und mehrere von ihnen bluteten aus Wunden an Gesicht und Körper.

Die Frau war die einzige, mit deren Gesicht Severus etwas anfangen konnte. Ein schönes Gesicht. Die blauen Flecken darin auf der hellen Haut machten es beinahe noch schöner. Das Leid in den feinen Zügen adelte sie. Fleur Delacour.

„Was ist das für ein Aufstand hier?" beherrschte Lucius' Stimme mühelos das Chaos. Es wurde still.

„Wir wissen nicht, in welche Zellen wir die alle bringen sollen", murmelte einer der Todesser. Lucius nahm den Plan von seinem Schreibtisch.

„Verteilt sie. Aber getrennt. Keine zwei zusammen oder in Zellen nebeneinander oder gegenüber, die ihr zusammen gefangen habt. In Hagrids alte Zelle können drei, aber kettet sie an. Ich mag keine Überraschungen. Die hübsche Mademoiselle hier…" Er trat auf Fleur zu und strich ihr mit seinen manikürten Fingern über das Gesicht, am Hals entlang und über die Brüste.

„Leider bin ich ein verheirateter Mann, Miss Delacour, sonst würde ich Ihnen gerne meinen Schutz gewähren. Aber wieso sollte ich meine Mitarbeiter derartig in ihren … Gelüsten einschränken. Dafür müsste ich schon einen wirklich plausiblen Grund haben."

Severus sah, wie Fleur noch blasser wurde. Offenbar hatte sie bisher noch nicht das Schicksal der meisten anderen weiblichen Gefangenen geteilt. Angst stand ihr in das schöne Gesicht geschrieben.

Lucius' Lächeln wurde breiter, es hatte etwas wirklich Maliziöses an sich.

„Voilá, da habe ich doch eine Idee. Sehen Sie, Severus hier trägt die Sorge um Ihre Ehre geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben, und ich gedenke einen kleinen Handel abzuschließen, der von meiner Seite her Ihre momentane körperliche Unversehrtheit beinhaltet, und von seiner ein oder eher zwei nicht ganz unwesentliche Informationen. Severus?"

Er sah den Tränkemeister lauernd an.

Severus überlegte nur kurz. Für Fleur Delacour war es nur ein Aufschub, mehr nicht. Sie würde leiden und sterben wie alle anderen. Nun, vielleicht könnte er sie vor dem Leiden bewahren, wenn er sie selbst tötete. Nicht einfach ohne Stab, weder schön noch schmerzlos, aber immerhin möglich. Er besaß tatsächlich ein paar zutreffende und dem Wert des Handels angemessene Informationen.

Er sah nicht Lucius, sondern Fleur an, als er schließlich sagte: „Ich würde der Transaktion zustimmen, wenn du veranlasst, dass man Miss Delacour in meiner Zelle unterbringt. Gefesselt, aber wie du es angekündigt hast, unversehrt. Und unberührt, wenn ich hinzufügen darf."

Lucius reichte ihm die Hand. „Schön, schön, wir sind uns handelseinig." Er wandte sich den Todessern zu, deren enttäuschtes Gemurmel nicht zu überhören war. „Ihr habt eure Befehle. Bringt die Mademoiselle in Snapes Zelle, bindet sie an den Tisch und lasst eure dreckigen Finger von ihr. Falls nicht…"

Er musste die Drohung nicht ausführen. Abgesehen vom Dunklen Lord selbst und vielleicht der grausamen Bellatrix Lestranges fürchteten sie niemanden so sehr wie Lucius Malfoy, jetzt, da Snape ein Gefangener und keine Bedrohung mehr war.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt  
**


	3. Remus: Der Wahnsinn im Inneren

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

_Reinadoreen, danke schön für dein Review!_

* * *

**3. Remus: Der Wahnsinn im Inneren**

Eine halbe Stunde später brachte man Lucius den ausgefüllten Belegungsplan zurück. Die meisten neuen Namen sagten ihm ebenso wenig etwas wie diejenigen der zuvor Inhaftierten. Es waren nur noch die kleinen Unterstützer Dumbledores, die ihnen jetzt in die immer weiter ausgelegten Netze gingen. Schlammblüter, Sympathisanten des Widerstands, keine Kämpfer mehr.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum wir diesen Abschaum nicht gleich töten", sagte er zu Severus.

Der Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue. „Vielleicht verbirgt der eine oder andere doch noch ein paar Dumbledore-Abziehbildchen unter seiner Matratze", vermutete er. „Jetzt, wo ihr die magische Gesellschaft reinigt, tut ihr es absolut und mit tödlichem Eifer, scheint mir."

„Eigentlich ist es schade um das Blut einer Miss Delacour", bedauerte Lucius.

Wirklich, er fragte sich, was für Söhne und Töchter er wohl hätte haben können, hätte er sich eine Veelastämmige wie diese zur Frau gewählt. Veela waren fruchtbar, das war bekannt. Obwohl aufbrausend, gaben sie doch erfreuliche Gespielinnen ab, und war ihr Blut erst einmal so sehr verdünnt, dass sie sich nicht mehr in vogelgesichtige Harpyen verwandeln konnten…

„Schach der Dame", sagte Severus leise, und riss Lucius aus seinen Gedanken.

Der blonde Zauberer fluchte und besah sich das Desaster auf dem Spielbrett. Noch drei Züge und er wäre Matt. Es gab eine Menge Leute, gegen die er ein solches Spiel noch wenden konnte, aber Severus gehörte ganz sicher nicht dazu.

„Potters Aufenthalt", knurrte er den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer an.

„Ist mir weder bekannt noch Teil unserer Vereinbarung, Lucius", antwortete Severus mit mildem Spott in der Stimme.

„McGonagalls Zeitumkehrer", sagte Lucius. Ja, das war ein angemessener Preis für die blonde Versuchung, die Snape diese Nacht versüßen würde – wenn sie ihm nicht die Augen auskratzte. Ohne Stab würde er keinen Imperius wirken können, und ohne den würde Miss Delacour den Tränkemeister, der nun auch schon ein paar Tage in derselben, langsam nicht mehr ganz so tadellosen Robe steckte, sicher nicht an ihren Alabasterkörper lassen. Aber immerhin war sie nur eine Frau, Severus war sicherlich stark genug, ihren Widerstand mit Gewalt zu brechen - oder mit Drohungen.

„Ich hatte erwartet, dass ihr Minerva jeden klaren Gedanken abgepresst habt, bevor ihr sie umgebracht habt." Severus Wortwahl implizierte eine Anklage, die in seiner gleichmütigen Miene nicht gespiegelt war und Lucius im Übrigen auch nicht tangierte.

„Sie hat ihn Hermione Granger gegeben, die ihn vernichten sollte. Mehr wusste die alte Hexe selbst nicht," erklärte Lucius freimütig.

„Nun, du siehst mich in einem Boote mit meiner lieben Kollegin. Ich gedachte dir anzuvertrauen, dass der Zeitumkehrer an Miss Granger weitergegeben wurde. Nun, man trug mir zu, dass er tatsächlich vernichtet wurde. Aber, da ich ehrlich sein muss, Lucius - du hast ausreichend Veritaserum in meinen Wein gemischt - ich glaube nicht daran. Wir vom Orden erwarteten keinen derart vernichtenden Überfall, wie er euch gelungen ist. Warum sollte das Mädchen also ein solch kostbares magisches Artefakt vernichten?"

Lucius nickte. Er hatte den gleichen Gedanken gehabt wie Severus. Er widersprach Severus auch hinsichtlich des Veritaserums nicht. Natürlich war es Bestandteil des Weins in Severus' Becher. Man konnte es nicht schmecken, nicht fühlen. Aber Severus kannte die Regeln und Methoden gut genug.

Lucius zog mit einem Springer und sein Gegenüber konterte den Zug. Das Ende war vorhersehbar.

„Ich denke, du schuldest mir mehr als das", sagte Lucius bedächtig und erhob sich. Sein Blick fiel auf das Pergament mit dem Belegungsplan der Zellen. Sie würde viele töten morgen, all die Unwichtigen, allein schon, damit wieder Ruhe und Ordnung einkehrte. Sie waren ein kleines, exklusives Gefängnis, keine Turnhalle zur Massenunterbringung. Vielleicht sollte er den Dementoren einige der Zellen überlassen, mit Inhalt, verstand sich. Sie waren besser zu kontrollieren, wenn man sie regelmäßig richtig fütterte. Und nichts machte sie so satt wie ganze Seelen. Er nahm das Pergament noch einmal zur Hand und fuhr mit einem Finger über die weiche Oberfläche.  
Dieser Name… Ein Lächeln spielte um seine schmalen Lippen. Er würde Severus heute Abend einen zweiten Gefallen tun.

„Lupin schweigt", sagte er wie beiläufig und zog seinen verbliebenen Turm nach rechts.

Severus' schwarze Augen blieben unbewegt.

„Du kennst meine favorisierte Methode", setzte Lucius hinzu. "Und dieses Monster liebt die Menschen, obwohl es selbst keiner ist. Aber wen muss ich vor seinen Augen foltern, damit er sein krankes Werwolfsgehirn ausspuckt?"

Jetzt war es an Severus, in seiner typischen angedeuteten bösen Art ein Lächeln gleichsam zu imitieren.  
Lucius triumphierte innerlich. Er hatte die richtige Stelle erwischt, der Tränkemeister hasste den Werwolf mit Inbrunst.

„Oh, ihr hattet das Werkzeug, Lucius. Es gab da jemanden, für deren Wohlergehen hättet ihr Lupin dazu gebracht, seine Seele auszuspeien. Leider hat die liebe Bella es kaputt gemacht, das schöne Hundespielzeug."

Ein Augenblick der Stille folgte auf diese Eröffnung.

„Andromeda?" fragte Lucius völlig konsterniert.

„Ich bitte dich, Lucius. Lupin ist vielleicht ein Monster, aber eines mit moralischen Grundsätzen. Andromeda ist eine verheiratete Frau gewesen. Außerdem gelüstete es den Werwolf wohl eher nach ... Frischfleisch. Wir kennen das ja von Greyback, er nimmt sich immer nur die jüngsten."

Damit hatte Severus allerdings Recht. Lucius dachte mit Schaudern an den letzten gemeinsamen Einsatz mit dem Werwolf. Neumond war es gewesen, und Greyback hatte sich mit der vierzehnjähigen Tochter des Hauses ‚zurückgezogen', während Lucius die Eltern verhörte. Merlin, das Mädchen hatte bald lauter geschrieen als die Mutter unter seinem Cruciatus. Er war beinahe froh gewesen, als ihr Geschrei nach etwa einer Stunde endlich verstummte.  
Lucius hatte kein Verständnis für diese Art der Perversion. Das Mädchen war von gutem Blut gewesen, man hätte sie umerziehen können. Wenn man das schon nicht wollte, war ein kurzer Avada Kedavra immer noch die beste Lösung.

Es gab Tabus, die brach man einfach nicht, aus Gründen der Ehre und der eigenen geistigen Gesundheit. Beides fehlte Greyback – wie jedem Werwolf.

Der Dunkle Lord würde seine Reihen sehr bald von solchem Abschaum reinigen. Man konnte keine neue, zivilisierte und selbstbewusste reinblütige Gesellschaft mit Kinderschändern und Dunklen Kreaturen aufbauen. Derart destruktive Elemente waren auszumerzen, das konnte jeder doch bei Montesquieu und Rousseau vor zweihundert Jahren bereits nachlesen.

Lucius erkannte die verlorene Schlacht, wenn er sie vor sich sah.

„Schach", hörte er Severus' beherrschte Stimme, doch der Triumph war offensichtlich.

„Lupin und Nymphadora waren ein Paar?" vergewisserte Lucius sich, nur der Vollständigkeit halber.

„Ich bin über die Umsetzung der vorhandenen Gefühle romantischer Natur zwischen den Beiden nicht informiert, aber ich weiß, dass gegenseitige Emotionen zumindest vorhanden waren." Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast verloren, Lucius. Dieses Mal, zumindest."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Remus Lupins Gedanken kreisten nicht oft um Nymphadora Tonks. Sie war tot, er hatte ihre Leiche gesehen, und jedes Gefühl in ihm war mit ihr gestorben.

Gefühle für nahestehende Menschen gehörten zu den Dingen, die er sich noch nie hatte leisten können. Eigentlich. Wann immer er sich mit anderen tiefer einließ als auf der Ebene seiner höflichen, zurückhaltend-freundlichen Fassade, brachte es nichts als Unglück.

James, Lilly, Sirius - seine Freunde. Tot.

Peter, sein ehemaliger Freund. Ein Verräter.

Marie… Seine ehemalige Verlobte. Nun, sie war glücklich verheiratet, irgendwo in Italien. Sie hatte ihn rechtzeitig verlassen. Merlin sei Dank.

Seine Beziehungen zu Frauen waren danach stets kurz und eher freudlos gewesen. Sobald er merkte, dass Gefühle ins Spiel kamen, hatte er die einzig mögliche Konsequenz gezogen und die Sache beendet.

Nur dieses Mal nicht. Tonks. Sie war so voller Leben gewesen, gleichzeitig so entschieden, und sie stand unverbrüchlich auf der Seite, für die auch er einstand.

Ihre Signale an ihn waren eindeutig gewesen. Und obwohl er für sie durchs Feuer gegangen wäre oder sich in flüssiges Silber hätte tauchen lassen, hatte er sie zurückgewiesen. Mehrfach. Doch Tonks war keine, die schnell aufgab.

Und endlich hatte er nachgegeben. Es war eine süße Niederlage gewesen, oh Merlin, er begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, wenn er daran dachte. Wie sie ihn geliebt hatte. Diese eine Nacht. Und wie sie gestorben war. Langsam. Bei allen Göttern, sie hatte dem Tod einen bemerkenswerten Kampf geliefert. Er hatte auf Knien auf dem Boden gelegen und gebetet, dass ihr junges, starkes Herz doch endlich aussetzen möge.  
Er, der Atheist, die Bestie.  
Es dauerte lange, bis die Gebete von einem wie ihm erhört wurden.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fleur versuchte nun schon seit mehr als einer Stunde, die Fesseln zu lösen, die sie auf die nackten Knie und unter diesen alten, wackligen, aber schweren Tisch zwangen, wie einen verdammten Köter.

Einmal war sie den Todessern schon entkommen, bei diesem schrecklichen Überfall. Sie hatte sich zu entscheiden zwischen Überleben und Moral, und Fleur hätte nicht das Erbe einer Veela im Leibe, wenn sie nicht das Leben gewählt hätte.  
Also hatte sie ihren geliebten Mann mit einem kleinen Zauber betäubt und war mit dem Bewusstlosen geflohen.

Eigentlich war es ein Sakrileg die alte Magie ihrer Art mit der konventionellen Zauberei zu mischen, aber in diesem Fall war es die Verbindung aus dem Apparitionszauber und der Beherrschung des Windes gewesen, die es ihr ermöglicht hatte, spurlos und sehr, sehr weit zu disapparieren.

Marokko.  
Weiße Wüste, heißer Sand, dunkle Augen.  
Tuareg.

Ein altes Bündnis, alte Magie, so alt wie der Zauber, der die Veela einst aus dem weißen Sand der Wüste geschaffen hatte. In einem Zelt unter der gleißenden Sonne würde man Bill versorgen, bis sie zurückkehrte. Und sie war nur nach England zurückgekehrt, um ein paar – im Nachhinein unendlich unwichtige - Dinge zu holen und Angelegenheiten zu regeln.

Der Orden war geschlagen, sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass man sich die Mühe machen würde, eine reinblütige französische Hexe zu jagen. Sie war doch so unwichtig in diesem Geheimbund, an dem Bill so unendlich viel lag, dass sie ihm zuliebe Mitglied geworden war. Sie wusste doch so wenig.  
Und jetzt warf man sie ausgerechnet Snape zum Fraß vor, dieser Schlange.  
Was war er hier? Wirklich ein Gefangener? Oder Doppel- und Dreifachspion? Gab es noch irgendjemand außer ihm selbst, der sein Spiel durchschaute? Wusste der düstere Slytherin selbst noch, auf wessen Seite er überhaupt stand?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Severus kannte die Seite genau, der seine Loyalität galt. Und er diente ihr konsequent, mit seinem Leben, und wenn es nötig war auch mit seinem Tod. All die Jahre war es klüger gewesen, ihr mit seinem Leben zu dienen. Überleben war kein Selbstzweck, sondern sicherte dem Orden das bisschen Vorsprung an Wissen, um Voldemorts totalen Sieg lange genug aufzuhalten, bis Potter das Übel bannte. ‚Der-Junge-der-lebte' hatte ihnen allen die so dringend benötigte Atempause verschafft. Zwölf Jahre Frieden.

Er hasste den Jungen nicht. Harry Potter war alles, was von Lilly Evans noch geblieben war. Wie hätte er ihn hassen können? Doch das Gerücht war nützlich, also ließ er es dabei bewenden.

Zeit heilte Wunden. Das war der Lauf der Dinge. So wenig er Lillys Andenken jemals verraten hatte, so wenig war er ein Mann, der zwanzig Jahre einer nicht erfüllten Sehnsucht nachtrauerte.

Kurz nach der Hochzeit der Potters war ihm eine andere Frau begegnet. Tragischerweise eine, die er nicht haben konnte. Er gewann ihre Freundschaft, immerhin, tröstete sich mit flüchtigen Bekanntschaften. Er wusste, seine Zeit würde kommen. Er sollte wie so oft Recht behalten.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Severus konzentrierte sich auf die glitschigen Stufen unter seinen Stiefeln. Je weiter man nach unten stieg, desto feuchter und kälter wurde es.

„Gib Gas, Snape! Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit", schnauzte Goyle ihn an.

Severus drehte sich um und ging ihm einen Schritt entgegen. Trotz des Zauberstabs in seiner Hand wich Goyle zurück.

„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass der Dunkle Lord dir für heute Nacht eine wichtigere Aufgabe übertragen hat, als Malfoys Toilette zu wischen", zischte Severus.

Er wusste noch im selben Moment, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Goyles Gesicht färbte sich dunkelrot vor Wut und Severus las den Cruciatus-Fluch noch von seinen Lippen, bevor die Welle des Schmerzes über ihn hinweg wusch und sein Denken beinahe auslöschte.

Er spürte, wie er die Stufen hinunter fiel, fühlte seine Rippen brechen, sein Handgelenk. Verdammt, die rechte war seine Zauberhand.

„Stupor!" Eine andere Stimme.

Der Fluch musste Goyle getroffen haben, denn der Cruciatus war sofort aufgehoben.

Schwer atmend versuchte Severus, sich aufzurichten. Der Raum drehte sich um ihn, Blut lief ihm in die Augen, es brannte. Goyle lag nur einen halben Meter neben ihm am Fuß der Treppe, bewusstlos.

„Bist du verletzt, Severus?" Lucius kniete neben ihm, murmelte einen Diagnosespruch und beobachtete seinen Stab, der blau aufleuchtete oder grün, sobald er über eines der schwerer in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Körperteile glitt. Gleichzeitig achtete er offenbar sorgfältig darauf, nicht in Reichweite von Severus' Armen zu kommen. Er würde sich den Stab nicht aus der Hand reißen lassen. Severus wusste, er wäre tot, wenn er es auch nur versuchte.

Weitere Wachen standen zudem um sie herum, Stäbe im Anschlag.

„Mein Handgelenk", sagte Severus und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

Lucius deutet mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf die bezeichnete Stelle.

„Sanitas sin dolorcalmere."

Severus konnte einen Aufschrei kaum unterdrücken. Wie Feuer brannte es, als sich die gebrochenen Knochen durch Knorpel und Gewebe hindurch wieder an die richtigen Stellen schoben. Malfoy hatte den Zauber so abgewandelt, dass die im ‚Sanitas' enthaltene, schmerzstillende Komponente nicht wirkte.

Er lächelte auf Severus schweißüberströmtes Gesicht hinunter. Es war ein wirklich böses Lächeln.

„Gebrochene Rippen?" fragte er.

Snape nickte.

„Die heilen von selbst. Weniger atmen hilft." Lucius erhob sich. „Bringt ihn in den Exekutionsraum. Snape braucht dringend eine Dusche, er hat sich bei dem Cruciatus wohl etwas … verunreinigt. Aber hängt ihn so auf, dass er mir nicht ertrinkt."

Damit rauschte er die Treppe wieder hinauf.

Severus sah ihm nach, während zwei maskierte Todesser ihn selbst packten und durch die Falltür hinab zu dem gefürchteten Verlies schleppten.  
Als Lucius ihn gefragt hatte, ob er verletzt sei, war ernsthafte Sorge in seinen grauen Augen zu lesen gewesen. Und jetzt strafte er Severus ab und schöpfte dabei aus dem Vollen.  
Angekettet und dem kalten Meerwasser ausgeliefert, das durch die schartenartigen, jedoch mannshohen Öffnungen brach, stand Severus eine mehr als unangenehme Nacht bevor.  
Im günstigsten Fall holte er sich eine Lungenentzündung, im ungünstigsten erfror er gleich dort.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Remus hatte den Tumult vorne im Aufgang gehört. Sein – jetzt näher zu Vollmond hin - feines Gehör hatte ihm jede Silbe zugetragen.  
Sie hatten vorhin schon Fleur Delacour gebracht, Remus hatte sie fluchen hören und sich mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Bauch gefragt, was aus Bill geworden sein mochte.

Es war etwas wie Freude gewesen, als er später auch Severus' kühle Stimme vernommen hatte. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke lebte also noch. Aber Snape war gefangen, und damit ebenso hilflos wie er selbst dem Gutdünken der Todesser ausgeliefert.

In Malfoys Händen… ausgerechnet. Lucius war ein Mann, der mit kühler Berechnung vorging. Kontrolliert, auf Effizienz bedacht. Doch nach allem, was sich hier in den letzten Wochen abgespielt hatte, musste auch Malfoy den Verstand verloren haben.

Dieser Eindruck bestätigte sich gerade. Hatte der blonde Zauberer eben noch besorgt geklungen und ganz offenbar Snapes Wunden geheilt, so ließ er ihn jetzt im Exekutionsverlies aufhängen. Merlin, eine Nacht lang umspült vom eisigen Wasser, das würde selbst Snape nicht überleben, wenn er sich jetzt nicht doch noch als Vampir heraus stellte. Remus musste grinsen. Es war bitter und fühlte sich falsch an auf seinem Gesicht. Wie idiotisch dieses Gerücht war. Severus roch nicht wie ein Vampir, er war ein Mensch. Menschlicher, als Remus, der Werwolf, selbst es je sein würde.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...  
**

_"Sanitas sin dolorcalmere" - in etwa "Heilung ohne den Schmerz zu nehmen". Den Sanitas-Heilzauber habe ich zuerst bei Slytherene gelesen. Ich habe ihn mir ausgeborgt._**  
**


	4. Lucius: Negation der Schöpfung

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

* * *

_  
_

**4. Lucius: Negation der Schöpfung**

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, als sie ihn an die hoch an der Wand befestigten Ringe ketteten. Sein eben geheiltes Handgelenk brannte immer noch in stechendem Schmerz, und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Noch standen seine Füße auf einem rostigen Schemel…

„Bleibt der Hocker oder lassen wir das Schwein hängen?" fragte eine Stimme, von der Maske vor dem Gesicht dumpf verzerrt.

„Der Hocker bleibt. Und ihr werdet ihn sicher verankern, ihr habt Malfoy gehört." Diese Stimme kannte Severus, trotz der Verfremdung.

Der erste Zauberer beschwor einen Hammer und Schrauben.

„Was willst du denn damit?" fragte der zweite, der eben auf der korrekten Ausführung von Lucius' Befehl bestanden hatte.

„Ich dreh' die Schrauben durch die Beine des Stuhls und dann nehme ich den Hammer und schlage sie in die Erde."

„Du bist ein solcher Dummkopf, Jones. Wenn es überhaupt hält, dann nur bis zur ersten richtigen Welle, und dann wird es Snapes dürren Leib hier gegen die Wand schlagen, und er ist zwar nicht ertrunken, aber erschlagen, und auch wenn Malfoy das nicht ausdrücklich gesagt hat, impliziert die Weisung, ihn ‚nicht ertrinken' zu lassen, dass er auch nicht auf andere Weise zu Tode kommt. Merlin, wenn ich euch so betrachte, frage ich mich, wie unsere Seite jemals gewinnen konnte."

Der kleine, dickliche Mann bückte sich und zog seinen Stab. Ohne ein Wort transfigurierte er den rostigen, wackligen Schemel in eine in der Wand mit Beton verankerte, blinkende Edelstahltreppe mit rutschfester Oberfläche. Dann nahm er die Schrauben, die der andere beschworen hatte, und verwandelte sie in stählerne Fußschellen, die er um Severus' Füße fest klickte und mit der Leiter verband.

„Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor für eine wirklich kundige Verwandlung", schnarrte Snape.

Der kleine Todesser lachte fiepend. „Die war kunstvoll. Und da sie dir das Leben rettet, Snivellus, ist sie mindestens fünfzig wert. Obwohl – das Leben einer alten Fledermaus, sagen wir zwanzig."

Er nickte Severus zu und verließ den Raum, gefolgt von den anderen Wachen.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Es war nach neun. Lucius zog den Schlüssel aus der Tür seines Büros, in das er noch einmal zurück gekehrt war, und wirkte einen starken Schutzzauber. Nicht, dass irgendetwas in den Schubladen und Regalen geheim gewesen wäre, aber er hasste es, wenn die Wachen sich auf seinen Möbeln herumflegelten. Zudem konnte er den Geruch des billigen Fusels und minderwertigen Tabaks nicht ausstehen, den sie hinterließen.

„Sir, Sie wünschen?" Der Hauself huschte mit eingezogenen Ohren an seine Seite, kaum dass er aus dem Kamin in Malfoy Manor gestiegen war.

„Ein Bad, Tessi. Frische Kleider."

„Ja, Sir. Welches Buch wünschen Master Malfoy an der Wanne vorzufinden?"

„Den Faust. Auf Deutsch."

„Sehr wohl, Sir. Tessi wird alles bereiten."

Die Elfe disapparierte.

Lucius seufzte auf. Das war die beste Hauselfe, die er jemals gehabt hatte. Kein Vergleich zu diesem Dummkopf Dobby. Tessi stammte aus dem Haus der Familie Bones. Mit dem Tod von Alwin Bones, Amelias dümmlichem Cousin, war der Gehorsam der Elfe auf den Käufer des Hauses übergegangen. Lucius hatte Bones Estate zu einem Spottpreis erworben.

Lucius Malfoy hatte dazu gelernt. Hauselfen waren nützliche Wesen. Tessi, ihr ganzes Leben lang mit Respekt und Güte behandelt, war eine fähige und kluge Dienerin. Lucius sah keine Veranlassung, ihre freiwillige Motivation durch Angst zu ersetzen. Tessi wusste um den Stand der Dinge, es war nicht nötig, ihr vor Augen zu führen, wozu die Malfoys fähig waren. Hinzu kam: Mit jedem Tag, an dem sie in Lucius Dienst ordentlich behandelt wurde, stiegen ihr Vertrauen und ihre Loyalität zu ihm. Und wer wusste, wozu man die ungewöhnlichen Kräfte einer Hauselfe einmal benötigen würde? Für einen solchen Fall war es günstig, wenn sie selbst eine Möglichkeit zu helfen vorschlug, von der er selbst vielleicht nicht einmal etwas ahnte.

Lucius betrat das Badezimmer. Helle Fliesen, grüne Palmen, es war angenehm warm und hell.

Er schlüpfte aus den Kleidern und warf sie achtlos in eine Ecke. Das Badewasser war zur Hälfte eingelaufen, ein rot gebundenes Buch lag auf einem Holztischchen neben der löwenfüßigen Wanne im Zentrum des Raumes, daneben zwei flauschige, mit einem Wärmezauber versehene Handtücher.

Er betrachte sein Abbild in dem körperhohen Bronzespiegel. Diesen Dezember würde er vierzig werden. Man sah ihm die Jahre nicht an. Weder seinem ebenmäßigen, strengen Gesicht mit den grauen Augen noch seinem Körper. Er war ein mäßiger Esser und ein passionierter Reiter, wobei er seine Militarypferde jedem Besen vorzog. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln. Ebenmäßige weiße Zähne, natürlich. Er war gutaussehend, gebildet, erfolgreich und er hatte Stil – der ideale Ehemann. Er begehrte seine Frau. Warum nur erwiderte Narcissa seine Gefühle nicht mehr?

Abrupt drehte er sich vom Spiegel fort, ließ das Rauschen des Wasserhahns mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes verstummen und stieg in die Wanne. Er ließ sich ins warme Wasser gleiten und schloss die Augen.

Er brauchte das Buch nicht einmal in die Hand zu nehmen, die Stelle, die er lesen wollte, kannte er auswendig.

„Ich bin der Geist, der stets verneint!  
Und das mit Recht; denn alles, was entsteht,  
ist wert, dass es zugrunde geht;  
Drum besser wär's, dass nichts entstünde.  
So ist denn alles, was ihr Sünde,  
Zerstörung, kurz, das Böse nennt,  
Mein eigentliches Element."

Mephistopheles, diese Karikatur eines Teufels, eingebunden in eine Schöpfung, die zu zerstören er sich nach Kräften müht, was ihm aber doch nie gelingen kann. Ist die Negation an sich doch ein Teil der Schöpfung, gibt es doch keinen Fortschritt ohne Zerstörung.  
Die dunkle Seite würde immer ein Sklave des Ganzen sein, sie würde niemals endgültig siegen, weil es ohne Licht keinen Schatten geben konnte. Und er, Lucius, war auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht zerrissener den je.

Er hatte sich zu Tode erschrocken, als er Severus von Goyles Fluch getroffen die Stufen hinunter stürzen sah. Es war ein untrüglicher Instinkt gewesen, der ihn ausgerechnet heute den beiden hatte folgen lassen. Warum nur saß dieses alte Gefühl der Freundschaft so tief in ihm drin? Ihm war bewusst, dass der Severus töten würde, mittelbar oder unmittelbar. Sobald es notwendig wurde. Er würde ihn foltern, wenn es sich als zweckmäßig erwies, keine Frage.  
Aber es würde ihm Leid tun.

Gut und Böse, Licht und Dunkel, Entscheidungen und Loyalitäten negiert, ignoriert, blieb übrig, dass er Severus mochte. Sie hatten beinahe unbeschwerte Tage geteilt, nächtelange Diskussionen am Kamin geführt, waren auf Besen nach Frankreich geflogen…

Merlin, wie lang war das her?

Sie hatten mit zwei französischen Muggelmädchen in einem Zelt geschlafen, und Lucius zumindest war es nicht einmal peinlich gewesen. Im Gegenteil, es war aufregend gewesen, zu viert, den beiden anderen so nahe.

Die Erinnerung trieb ihm ein Grinsen ins Gesicht und sein Blut an eine andere Stelle. Er erhob sich aus dem warmen Wasser und nahm das Handtuch vom Beistelltisch. Es wurde Zeit, Narcissa an ihre ehelichen Pflichten zu erinnern.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox_

Severus klammerte sich mittlerweile immer fester an die eiserne Kette, an der seine Handfesseln befestigt waren. Er vertraute auf die Qualität von Pettigrews Zauber. Anders als die meisten Anhänger der Dunklen Lords - und übrigens auch die der Gegenseite - hatte er niemals den Fehler begangen, den untersetzten, unauffälligen Mann zu unterschätzen. Peter Pettigrew hatte den Dunklen Lord zurückgeholt, und das hatte ein hohes Maß an Umsicht und Können im Bereich der dunklen Magie erfordert. Wenn man bedachte, dass er nicht etwa zwölf Jahre seine Kräfte ausgebildet und verfeinert hatte, sondern in seiner Animagusform als Ratte einfach existiert hatte, war das umso beachtlicher. Pettigrew war fleißig, intelligent und zäh. Seine Verwandlungen waren exzellent und seine Feigheit machte ihn zu einem sorgfältigen Beobachter.

Eine neue Welle eisigen Salzwassers brandete durch die Öffnung. Mittlerweile umspülte das kalte Nass seine Brust, bevor es bis zum nächsten Brecher fast wieder vollständig ablief. Trotz der Fixierung seines Körpers wurde er von der Wucht des Wassers unsanft an die Wand katapultiert. Die Kette, an der seine Handgelenke hingen, war so lang, dass er von der Wucht der Wassermassen hin und her gerissen wurde.

Seine Zähne schlugen aufeinander und seine Hände und Füße hatten längst jedes Gefühl verloren. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er diese Nacht nicht überleben würde, wenn sie ihn nicht irgendwann herausholten. Immerhin, Tod durch Unterkühlung war im Vergleich zu den meisten Alternativen hier fast ein Hauptgewinn.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

„Moony, welch eine Freunde!"

Remus schreckte aus seiner kauernden Stellung auf. Die Tür seines Kerkers öffnete sich quietschend, und ein Todesser in vollem Ornat trat herein.

Der Werwolf erkannte ihn sofort. Die fiepende Stimme, die wässrigen Augen hinter der Maske, die gedrungene Gestalt. Der einst aus Vertrauen geborene Spitzname aus dem Mund des Verräters.

Ein leichter Geruch nach Rattenurin schlug ihm entgegen. Ratten waren ‚Laufpinkler' hatte er irgendwann einmal in einem Muggelbuch gelesen. Sie markieren ihre Wege, indem sie einfach überall tropfenweise Harn absetzten, unwillkürlich. Vielleicht hatte Peter ja diese Eigenschaft nach zwölf Jahren als Ratte angenommen?

Nun, vermutlich war das überhaupt kein Vergleich zu dem Gestank, den Remus selbst nach über zwei Wochen in diesem Verließ verströmte.

„Was willst du, Peter?" fragte er müde, die Stimme heiser. Er hatte sie lange nicht mehr gebraucht, außer um zu schreien.

„Nichts Spezielles, Moony. Ich verspürte nur eine gewisse Sehnsucht nach den alten Zeiten."

Welch ein Hohn, das aus Peters Mund!

Remus hätte ihm gar zu gerne ins Gesicht gespuckt, doch sein Mund war viel zu trocken.

„Ohne deinen Verrat wären die alten Zeiten vielleicht nicht gar so fern", knurrte er. „James und Lilly könnten noch leben."

Peter lachte. „Du bist solch ein Träumer, Remus. Irgendwann wären sie verraten worden, wahrscheinlich hätte es nur etwas länger gedauert. Die Todesser hätte vermutlich erst Sirius erwischt und zu Tode gefoltert. Oh, ja, der tapfere Sirius, er hätte geschwiegen. Dann wärest du vermutlich an der Reihe gewesen. Der Orden war ja nicht einmal davon überzeugt, dass du es wert warst, geschützt zu werden."

„Lügner!"

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht lüge. Moody hat dir misstraut, ebenso wie Marlene und viele andere. Selbst dein geliebter Sirius hatte dich im Verdacht. Er war ja so überrascht, _mich_ vorzufinden in jener Nacht. ‚Remus!' hat er gerufen, nachdem er Lillis und James' Leichen gefunden hatte. ‚Remus, ich werde dir das Genick brechen. Das räudige Fell werde ich dir abziehen!' Das ist die Wahrheit über deinen _Freund_ Sirius, du Trottel."

Remus atmete tief durch. Er würde sich nicht provozieren lassen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Peter würde sich nur amüsieren über seine Wut.

„Ich habe mich längst ausgesöhnt mit Sirius", sagte er.

„Was für eine wahre Freundschaft", spottete Peter. „Wie schade, dass er die Nähe zu seinem toten James der deinen vorgezogen hat. Er fiel lieber durch die jämmerlichen Vorhang als mit dir zu kämpfen – für das ach so Gute."

„Du beschmutzt sein Andenken, Peter. Etwas anderes ist von dir auch nicht zu erwarten", entgegnete Remus kühl.

„Nun, dann will ich deinen Erwartungen mal gerecht werden, mein alter Freund." Er drehte sich um. „Jones, bring mir eine Flasche von Malfoys Wein. Snivellus wird ja diese Nacht keinen benötigen." Er lachte.

Kurze Zeit später hatte er es sich mit einem Becher Wein und einem kurzerhand aus der Luft beschworenen Sessel in Remus' Zelle gemütlich gemacht.

„Und, wie lebt es sich so als Gast des Dunklen Lords, Moony?" fragte er scheinbar jovial.

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du mich nicht mehr so ansprechen würdest, Peter." Oh, wie er ihn hasste. Hätten er und Sirius doch damals in der heulenden Hütte nicht auf Harry gehört.

Pettigrew lachte.

„Das liegt wohl kaum in deiner Hand, _Moony_. _Moony, Moony, Moony."_

„Was willst du, Wurmschwanz, außer mir auf die Nerven zu fallen? Glaubst du, du kannst mich zu Tode langweilen?" fragte Remus resigniert.

„Nun, vielleicht könnte ich das sogar. Oder dich anders umbringen, besser. Ich könnte dir einen Cruciatus nach dem anderen aufhalsen, Moony. Du bist so unwichtig für den Dunklen Lord, er würde mich nicht einmal bestrafen. Du würdest von Freundeshand sterben, friendly fire, das wäre doch passend für einen so guten, treuen Freund wie dich."

Remus zerrte an seinen Ketten. Merlin, diese fürchterliche Ironie, und natürlich war die letzte Bemerkung nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

„Ich sehe, ich habe einen Punkt", konstatierte Peter. „Aber um deine Frage ernsthaft zu beantworten, ich bin heute nicht gekommen, um dich zu töten. Vielmehr wünsche ich mir doch, dass du nach dem, was ich dir mitzuteilen gedenke, noch ein bisschen Zeit hast, dich an den Vorstellungen zu laben, die dir im Kopf herum gehen werden."

Er nahm einen Schluck Wein aus dem silbernen Becher und sein Blick fiel auf die Schüssel mit dem Wasser. Seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„Moony! Du musst ja durstig sein. Wie lange steht die Schüssel schon außerhalb deiner Reichweite? Einen Tag, zwei? Ich könnte sie dir zureichen, weißt du? Immerhin sind wir gute, alte Freunde."

Er sah Remus lauernd an.

Dieser überlegte nicht lange. Er war furchtbar durstig, und es war ihm egal, ob es ihn vor Peter demütigte.  
„Wenn du das für mich tun könntest?" bat er.

Peter prostete ihm zu. „Moony, mein lieber, guter Freund, fehlt da nicht ein Wörtchen in deinem Satz? Ich habe ja Zeit, ich kann warten. Und ich habe Wein und somit keinen Durst."

Remus schloss die Augen. „Bitte, Peter?" sagte er folgsam. Kastor und Pollux, er war so ausgedörrt.

„Und jetzt einmal im ganzen Satz, das ist Hogwarts ehemaliger Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dem zukünftigen Lehrer für Verwandlung doch schuldig, meinst du nicht?"

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Lucius zog seinen wildseidenen Bademantel über und begab sich in die Bibliothek. Narcissa wartete sicher nicht im Bett im Negligé auf ihn.  
Tatsächlich hatte er richtig vermutet. Sie hatte sich auf die Chaiselongue gebettet, eine leichte Decke über den Füßen, und las.

„Lucius". Als er eintrat, blickte sie auf. „Hattest du einen harten Tag? Es muss anstrengend sein, Crabbe und Goyle in Schach zu halten. Wen hast du heute umbringen lassen?"

„Es ist nur unwesentlicher aufreibender als in der Winkelgasse unser Gringottsverliess zu belasten, meine Teure. Mach mir einen Martini."

„Ruf eine Hauselfe", sagte sie kühl und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und riss ihr das Buch aus den Händen. „Ich will, dass meine Frau mir einen Martini zubereitet, mit oder ohne Magie", sagte er gefährlich leise. „Ich will nicht, dass eine verdammte Hauselfe das tut, denn sonst hätte ich nach einer gerufen. Ich hoffe, du hast mich verstanden?"

Sie erhob sich. Sie stand so nah vor ihm, dass ihr Busen seine Brust streifte. Ihre Nähe erregte ihn „Aber sicher doch, _Liebling_. Mit oder ohne Olive?" Ihre Stimme klang weich und fast verführerisch.

„Ohne", seufzte er.

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und reichte ihm das Gewünschte aus der Luft an.

„Nun, Lucius, das ist das Vorspiel. Genieße es, denn mehr wirst du nicht bekommen." Sie drehte sich von ihm weg.

„Narcissa."  
Merlin, er fühlte sich so hilflos. Er stellte den verhassten Martini zur Seite und trat zu ihr. Sie stand am Fenster, hoch aufgerichtet, und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Sachte legte er die Arme um ihre Schultern und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrem Nacken. Sie blieb steif und unzugänglich.

Warum tat sie ihm das an? Warum zwang sie ihn, auf seinem Recht zu bestehen?

„Narcissa… Cissy, bitte. Muss ich dich wirklich daran erinnern, dass du meine Frau bist?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihm in die Augen, ihr Blick sehr blau und sehr kalt. „Nein, Lucius, das musst du nicht, denn jede Fuge, jedes Bild, jeder verdammte Teppich in diesem Haus erinnert mich daran, dass auch ich nichts anderes bin als eines deiner Besitztümer. Der Vertrag, den meine Eltern unterschrieben haben, bindet mich auf Lebenszeit, das ist mir bewusst. Also, Lucius, wie willst du es? Du oben, ich unten, oder umgekehrt? Oder soll ich dir einen blasen? Willst du es in unserem freudengeschwängerten Ehebett oder doch lieber gleich hier unten auf dem Teppich? Oder soll ich es mit dir vor dem Dunklen Lord im Thronsaal treiben? Los, sag schon, dein Wille ist mir Befehl, und je eher wir anfangen, umso eher habe ich es hinter mir!" schrie sie ihn an.

Seine Hand zuckte zu ihrem Gesicht, aber diesmal hatte er sich im Griff, dieses Mal würde er sie nicht schlagen.

„Im Schlafzimmer", zischte er. „Du liegst unten und ich werde in fünf Minuten zu dir hochkommen. Du kannst dich schon mal ausziehen, das erspart mir die Mühe." Wortlos drehte er sich um und ließ sie stehen.

Auf dem Flur begegnete ihm Draco. Dem Jungen war anzusehen, dass er zumindest die letzten Sätze gehört haben musst. Würde er seine Mutter in Schutz nehmen, würde er versuchen, Lucius aufzuhalten?

Draco räusperte sich. Zögernd blieb er stehen.

„Hast du mir etwas zu sagen, mein Sohn?" frage Lucius mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Gute Nacht, Vater", flüsterte er, dann rannte er durch die Halle davon.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	5. Remus: Maurauders forever

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

* * *

_  
_

**5. Remus: Maurauders forever **

„Gib mir das Wasser, Peter. Bitte", übte sich Remus Lupin in der Kunst der Selbsterniedrigung.

„Guter Wolf. Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schwer", lobte ihn Peter höhnisch. „_Wingardium leviosa_." Er ließ die Schüssel zu Remus hin schweben, der sie aus der Luft riss und hastig das abgestandene Wasser darin schluckte. Es war viel zu wenig und sein Hals brannte, seine Lippen taten falls irgend möglich noch mehr weh, aber er hatte die Flüssigkeit so bitter nötig gehabt.

„Alte Geschichten also war unser Thema, auf das wir uns geeinigt haben, Moony", sagte Peter unbeirrt. „Die Maurauder waren ein tolles Kleeblatt, findet du nicht?"

Remus setzte sich, zog die Knie an die Brust und schloss die Arme darum.  
„Ja, das waren wir", stimmte er zu.

Peter wollte offenbar entweder Nostalgie oder Vergangenheitsbewältigung betreiben, und es war Remus einerlei, ob er Wurmschwanz' Litaneien oder dem dumpfen Rauschen der Wellen lauschte. Er war ohnehin nicht in der Position, dem anderen die Tür zu weisen.

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, wann und warum es aufgehört hat, so gut zu sein? So perfekt?" stellte Peter in den Raum.

„Die Antwort liegt doch wohl auf der Hand", sagte Remus. „Es endete mit James und Lillys Tod."

Peter lachte leise.  
"Das war das Ende vom Ende. Ich aber spreche vom Anfang vom Ende. Und der kam mit Lilly Evans."

„Was hat Lilly damit zu tun?" fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Als sie kam, haben wir James verloren", erklärte Peter.

„Das ist doch lächerlich. James war nicht der erste, der eine feste Freundin hatte. Sirius…"

„Sirius", unterbrach ihn Peter, „hatte viele Mädchen. Es dauerte solange es dauerte, und ja, er hatte als erster eine feste Freundin, aber sie war nie wichtiger als wir, als die Maurauder. Nicht ich, James hat uns als erster verraten, und das war Lillys Schuld."

Remus war sprachlos. Wie konnte Peter allen ernstes seinen Verrat mit James sehr dezentem Rückzug aus ihrer Clique vergleichen? Natürlich, James verbrachte weniger Zeit mit ihnen, nachdem er mit Lilly auszugehen begann, aber dennoch blieb er ein sehr aktiver Teil ihrer Gruppe. Es war sogar eher so gewesen, dass Lilly eine Bereicherung für das Kleeblatt war. Heiliger Merlin, wie oft hatte sie Peter bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen?  
Den letzten Gedanken musste er laut ausgesprochen haben, denn Peter schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ja, sie hat mir geholfen, Remus. Sie war richtig nett. Aber weißt du, warum? Aus Mitleid. Und weil James sie darum gebeten hat. ‚Sei nett zu dem armen Peter, er hat doch so wenig Anerkennung', äffte er James Tonfall nach.

„Peter, bitte nicht", flehte Remus.

Dieses Gespräch nahm eine ganz und gar ungute, beunruhigende Wendung. Remus konnte spüren, dass sich hinter einer Art Spannung Dinge verbargen, an die lieber nicht gerührt werden sollten. Und sie waren nur noch Millimeter davon entfernt.

„Du glaubst, ich hätte Lilly gemocht, Remus?" rief Peter aus. „Ja, das dachte ich früher auch. Bis mir klar wurde, dass sie es war, die alles zerstört hat. Dieses wertlose, dreckige kleine Schlammblut, mit ihren roten Haaren und den grünen Augen einer Straßenhure!"

Remus war zu keiner Antwort fähig, zu keiner Entgegnung. Es war so ungeheuerlich, wie Peter die Wirklichkeit verdrehte, es grenzte klar an Wahnsinn. Nein, es _war_ wahnsinnig.

„Peter, hör mal…", setzte er schließlich an.

„Nein, nicht ‚Peter, hör mal.' Jetzt wirst du zuhören, Remus Lupin. Wir waren doch alle ein bisschen in Lilly verschossen: Sirius, der wenigstens immer dazu gestanden hat, sogar James gegenüber, aber natürlich konnte Sirius jedes andere Mädchen haben. Und du, feiger kleiner Wolf, meinst du, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass du manchmal einen Ständer hattest, wenn sie in unserem Schlafsaal aus James' Bett geschlüpft ist?"

Remus hustete. Das war nicht mal gelogen, aber Merlin, sie waren siebzehn gewesen. Er wäre bei jedem zweiten Mädchen der Schule hart geworden, wenn sie halbnackt aus irgendeinem Bett in seinem Schlafsaal gestiegen wäre.

„Nun, es sei dir gegönnt, kleiner, feiger Wolf, denn anders als du und Sirius habe ich Lilly am Ende bekommen."

Remus fuhr so heftig hoch, dass er sich den Kopf an der Kerkerwand stieß.

„Du fantasierst!" rief er aus. „Lilly hätte niemals…"

„Nein, hätte sie nicht, nicht wahr? Nicht mit dem dicklichen, kleinen Peter!"  
Wurmschwanz war aufgesprungen und führte jetzt fast etwas wie einen Tanz auf.  
"Aber am Ende, nachdem ich sie bestraft hatte, nachdem _mein Meister_ sie für mich bestraft hatte, da habe ich sie bekommen. Da hat sie nicht mehr ‚nein' gesagt. Da hat sie mich nur noch mit ihren großen grünen Mandelaugen willig angesehen, und sie war noch ganz warm, ja das war sie, Moony, warm!"

Remus würgte und erbrach das eben erst getrunkene Wasser auf den Zellenboden. Peter lachte hysterisch, tanzte herum, doch schließlich, als Remus nur noch von ein paar letzten Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde und nichts als bittere Galle erbrach, setze er sich wieder.  
Mit nüchterner Stimme fuhr er fort:  
„Sie hatte das Röckchen hinunter gestreift und den Pullover hinauf, liebster Moony, als Sirius sie gefunden hat. Und ich wette, er wusste, was das schleimige Zeug zwischen ihren Beinen war. Und jetzt erinnere dich bitte an den Anfang unserer Unterhaltung."

Remus erinnerte sich sehr wohl, und es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Er hat nach _dir_ gerufen, Moony, dein allerbester Freund Sirius. Nicht nach mir. Nach dir. Dir hat er diese noble Tat zugetraut."

Peter lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und leerte den Weinbecher. Dann ließ er ihn mit einer beiläufigen Stabbewegung auf Remus zuschweben. Wie in Trance griff der Werwolf nach dem Becher und presste ihn gegen die empfindliche Haut seines Unterarms. Es begann zu qualmen und zu stinken, der Schmerz schoss durch Remus' Arm und brachte nach einer Weile endlich die erlösenden Tränen.

Peter stand auf. „Ich dachte mir, dass du gerne ein Andenken an diesen Abend haben würdest, Moony. Gute Nacht."

Er verließ die Zelle. Im letzten Flackern des Stablichts sah Remus, was in das Silber des Bechers getrieben und nun in die Innenseite seines Unterarms gebrannt war: Ein Hirsch, ein Hund, ein Wolf und eine Ratte. ‚Maurauders forever' war darunter zu lesen.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo _

Mit einem heiseren Schrei rollte sich Lucius von Narcissas reglosem, stocksteifem Körper herunter. Seine Küsse, seine Berührungen – unerwidert.  
Mit einem letzten Versuch einer zärtlichen Geste strich er ihr über die Wange.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?" fragte sie kalt, dann drehte sie sich zur Seite.

Er vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen. Merlin, was in aller Welt hatte er verbrochen, um dies hier zu verdienen? Was hatte er in dieser Ehe nur falsch gemacht?  
Natürlich war es nicht richtig, auf der Erfüllung ihrer ehelichen Pflichten zu bestehen. Aber das hier war doch nur das Ende eines jahrelangen Prozesses. Und sollte er, Lucius Malfoy, einer der mächtigsten Zauberer Englands, sich von seiner Frau abweisen lassen und den aristokratischen Schwanz einziehen, buchstäblich gesprochen?

Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann Narcissa begonnen hatte, sich von ihm abzuwenden. Ihre Ehe war keine Liebesheirat gewesen, aber sie hatten sich beide damit arrangiert, zumindest am Anfang, wie es ihm schien. Er war zurückhaltend gewesen, respektvoll, und Narcissa sich ihm schließlich mehr und mehr geöffnet. Dann kam Draco zur Welt, und er konnte wirklich sagen, dass er damals glücklich gewesen war. Und bei Merlin, wie sehr hatte er diese Frau geliebt!

Natürlich war sein Leben von Arbeit bestimmt gewesen, er besaß ein ganzes Firmenkonsortium, das seiner Aufsicht bedurfte.  
Nachdem Auroren im ersten Krieg seinen Vater getötet hatten, nahm er Merlin Malfoys Platz im Kreise der Diener des Erben Slytherins ein. Es war keine Frage einer bewussten Entscheidung, es war vorherbestimmt.

Lucius stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Er würde ohnehin keinen Schlaf finden. In der Bibliothek rief er nach Tessi und ließ sich einen Feuerwhisky bringen. Nachdem der erste Schluck ihm brennend den Magen wärmte, wurde er ruhiger.  
Vielleicht hatte er Narcissa zuviel alleine gelassen, insbesondere in den letzten Jahren, seit sich die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords abgezeichnet hatte. Nicht so sehr die Ereignisse, die Sterne hatten viel darüber verraten. Lucius achtete auf den Nachthimmel. Vielleicht hätte er mehr auf seine Frau achten sollen.

„Master Malfoy, Sir?"

Er blickte von seinem Whisky auf.

Die Hauselfe trippelte nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Erstaunt stellte Lucius fest, dass die die Finger der rechten Hand bandagiert hatte.

„Tessi?"

Sie schaukelte hin und her. Offenbar befand sie sich in einem echten Zwiespalt.

„Du bist verletzt", sagte Lucius sanft. „Hast du dich nach Anweisung von Mrs. Malfoy bestraft?"

„Nnnnnnnein", quäkte die Elfe. „Aber Mistress wird Tessi bestrafen, sehr bestrafen. Aber Tessi will nicht den Master belügen. Der Master ist immer gut mit Tessi gewesen."

Jetzt schon, dachte Lucius. Es zahlt sich jetzt schon aus. Auch wenn es vermutlich irgendein unwichtiges Elfenzeug war. Vielleicht hatte Narcissa mal wieder ihren Kreditrahmen überzogen und einen blauen Brief von Gringotts bekommen. Dann hatte sie der Elfe vermutlich untersagt, ihren Mann darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen.

„Und ich sorge dafür, dass man auch weiterhin gut mit dir umgehen wird, Tessi", sagte Lucius bestimmt. „Also, was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

Tessi blickte zu der Chaiselongue hinüber, auf der Narcissa vorhin noch gelegen hatte. Lucius folgte ihrem Blick. Genau genommen starrte die Elfe nicht auf das Möbelstück, sondern auf das Buch, das dort zusammen geklappt lag.  
Lucius erhob sich, ging hinüber und hob das Buch hoch. Als er es aufklappte, verschwand Tessi mit einem Plopp. Aus dem Buch fiel ein Brief.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxo _

Severus schrie. Es war nicht besonders intelligent und auch nicht sinnvoll, seine Kraft damit zu vergeuden, gegen die Brandung anzubrüllen, aber er spürte, dass seine Zeit ablief. In weniger als einer halben Stunde würde er zu schwach und zu unterkühlt sein, um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, und dann würde er sterben.  
Sein Körper war wund von den vielen Malen, die das Wasser ihn gegen die Zellenwand geschleudert hatte, aber er würde ihn bald ohnehin nicht mehr spüren.  
Für einen Moment hielt Severus inne, als das Wasser abfloss. Es würde ihm vor der nächsten Welle immer noch bis an die Hüften reichen. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Lucius ihn wirklich so sterben ließ – ihn so einfach davon kommen ließ. Voldemort würde nicht begeistert sein. War dies ein Freundschaftsdienst? Wenn ja, würde er Lucius teuer zu stehen kommen.  
Die nächste mächtige Welle donnerte heran. Es war eine stürmische Nacht, zu allem Überfluss. Sekunden später hatte Severus Mund und Nase voll eisigen Meerwassers. Sein Kopf schlug gegen die Wand, er versuchte zu atmen und bekam Wasser in die Lunge. Dunkelheit verschlang sein Denken.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Fleur hing immer noch in den magischen Seilen, als die Wärter den klatschnassen, blau gefrorenen ehemaligen Tränkelehrer von Hogwarts in die Zelle brachten. Sie kannte den kleinen Zauberer mit der Maske nicht, dem sie alle widerspruchslos gehorchten. Er ließ Stroh, Decken, sauberes, heißes Wasser in Schüsseln, getrocknete Kräuter, Holz und einen Kessel unter einem Dreibein bringen. Dann löste er Fleurs Fesseln.

„Kümmere dich um ihn. Wenn Snape stirbt, stirbst du auch. Solange er lebt, lassen wir dich auch leben. Wenn ich Malfoys Anweisungen richtig verstanden habe, stehst du unter Snapes – wenn auch bescheidenem – Schutz. Kein Snape, kein Schutz. Es ist ganz einfach."

Er schloss die Kerkertür hinter sich und pfiff ein fröhliches Lied, während er die Treppen nach oben hinauf verschwand.

Fleur Delacour wollte nur eins: Überleben. Und sie hatte sehr genau verstanden, an welche Bedingung ihr Leben geknüpft war - an einen fürwahr seidenen Faden.  
Sie handelte. Als erstes warf sie einen Teil der Kräuter ins Wasser, das grün aufwallte, dann riss sie Snape die nassen, eiskalten Kleidungsstücke vom Leib. Sie würde sie später zum Trocknen aufhängen. Dann begann sie, seinen dünnen, bleichen Körper mit Stroh trocken zu reiben. Vorsichtig, von den äußersten Gliedmaßen bis hin zum Torso. Bei Tarannis, es gab kaum eine Stelle auf seiner Haut, die nicht blaugeschlagen oder aufgeschürft war. Sie holte hastig die Schüssel mit den Kräutern. Im Stroh lag noch ein Schöpflöffel. Vorsichtig begann sie, Snape den warmen Sud einzuflößen. Paracelsus hilf, dachte sie, er ist schon mehr tot als lebendig. Sein Herz schlug schwach und langsam, aber es schlug. Was konnte sie noch tun? Plötzlich lief ein Zittern durch seinen Körper. Und dann begann er mit den Armen zu rudern und mit den Zähnen zu klappern, seine schwarzen Augen rollten wild in den Höhlen hin und her, er strampelte die Decken herunter.

Fleur wickelte ihn wieder ein und lief zur Tür. „Hallo? Hört ihr mich? Hört mich da jemand?"

Es kam keine Antwort, aber sie hatte doch vorher Menschen Weinen und Jammern hören.

„Hallo? Ich habe hier einen Halberfrorenen in meiner Zelle, ich habe ihn getrocknet und ihm Tee eingeflößt, aber jetzt zittert er und schlägt um sich. Was soll ich nur tun?"

„Lass ihn sterben, den Glücklichen!" rief eine Männerstimme.  
„Schlag zurück", grölte ein anderer.

„Oh, bei Belenus!" fluchte Fleur. Die waren alle schon dem Irrsinn verfallen.  
„Die töten mich, wenn er stirbt!" schrie sie ins Dunkel.

„Die töten uns sowieso alle!" rief jemand.  
„Mach dich nackt und leg dich dazu, dann hat er einen schönen Tod!" kreischte eine Frau und lachte hysterisch.

Fleur begann, vor Panik die Fassung zu verlieren. Aber sie musste logisch denken, wenn sie überleben wollte. Wenn sie Bill jemals wieder sehen wollte.

„Fleur? Fleur!"

Halt. Sie kannte diese Stimme.  
Sie kam von weit weg, ganz vom Ende des letzten Gangs.

„Ich bin hier!" rief sie laut.

„Ich weiß. Fleur, kannst du mich verstehen?"

Die Stimme war heiser und hatte einen befremdlichen Unterton, aber jetzt endlich dämmerte ihr, zu wem sie gehörte.

„Professor Lupin? Remus?"

„Ja. Fleur, Sie müssen ihn warm halten. Lassen Sie ihn nicht auskühlen. Viel Flüssigkeit, nicht zu heiß. Möglichst körperwarm. Verstanden?"

„Ja", rief sie. „Ja!"

Remus Lupin war hier. Fleur war klar, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte, er war ebenso gefangen und ausgeliefert wie sie selbst, doch in all diesem Elend war seine vertraute Stimme wie ein Licht im Dunkeln.

Körperwarm, hatte er gesagt.  
Sie lief zurück zu Snape und begann noch einmal, ihn mit trockenem Stroh abzureiben, um seinen Kreislauf in Gang zu bringen. Dann wickelte sie ihn in sämtliche Decken und heizte den Kessel an. Das Feuer rauchte und qualmte, und sie dankte ihrem jetzt vermissten, zukünftigen Schwiegervater still für seine Muggelbegeisterung. Er hatte ihr im Sommer im Garten des Fuchsbaus gezeigt, wie man mit Streichhölzern ein Feuer entfachte. Und tatsächlich hatten diese kleinen Hölzchen im Kessel des Dreibeins gelegen. Sie kochte Wasser auf und warf den Rest der Kräuter hinein. Sie verteilte den Sud. Ein Teil blieb im Kessel über dem Feuer, ein anderer kam zum Abkühlen in eine Schüssel.

Und jetzt? Snape zitterte noch immer. Sein Gesicht war dunkelrot, seine Lippen blau, er sah ziemlich ungesund aus. Seine Haut war immer noch kalt.

‚Körperwarm', klang ihr Lupins Stimme im Ohr. Also schön. Sie trug ohnehin nur Unterwäsche und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Sie wollte leben, und das würde sie nicht, wenn Snape hier erfror. Merlin, war er kalt!

Sie rieb und massierte seine Arme und Beine, hielt dabei stets ein Maximum an Hautkontakt und stand nur auf, um wieder Tee abkühlen zu lassen, bis sie ihn dem Tränkemeister einflößen konnte. Stunde um Stunde ging es so, und als endlich das fahle Licht des Morgengrauens durch die Öffnung in den Kerker fiel, war Snapes Körper warm. Um genau zu sein, er glühte, was nicht bedeutete, dass er nicht auch von Schüttelfrost gequält wurde.  
Fleur war so erschöpft, dass sie im Stehen hätte einschlafen können. Snape würde nicht erfrieren, aber er sah definitiv aus, als würde er sterben.

„Soll ich kalte Umschläge machen?" rief sie Remus zu.

„Wahrscheinlich", hatte er geantwortet. Es erschiene zumindest logisch. Natürlich wusste er es auch nicht. Er war so wenig ein Muggel wie sie, und wer es gewohnt war, Fieber mit einem Trank oder dem Schwenk seines Stabes zu senken, war ohne Magie verloren.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

„Warum ruft ihr mich erst jetzt?" hörte Fleur eine gute Stunde später Lucius Malfoys ärgerliche Stimme vom Treppenaufgang her. Er war offenbar mehr als aufgebracht. „Warum habt ihr eine Eule geschickt, anstatt zu flooen, Crabbe?"

Schritte näherten, eilig, hastig, schwere Stiefel. Die Kerkertür flog auf. Lucius Malfoy stand im Kerker, das Gesicht weiß vor Zorn.

Panisch klammerte sich Fleur an Snapes Schulter fest.

„Gehen Sie zur Seite", sagte Malfoy ruhig.

Seine teure Robe saß perfekt, seine blonden Haare hatte er zu einem eleganten Zopf gebunden.  
Er ließ seinen Stab über Snapes nackten Leib gleiten.

„Sanitas", flüsterte er immer wieder. „Curatio. Calor reducere."

Fleur nestelte fahrig in dem Haufen Decken herum, sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr nackt und verletzlich. War es lächerlich, was sie getan hatte? Zu versuchen, Snape mit ihrem Körper zu wärmen?

„Komm schon, Severus", fluchte Malfoy leise. „Das ist der mächtigste Heilzauber, den du in ganz Britannien bekommen wirst. Sanitas!"

Die Zauber mussten extrem fordernd sein, denn Malfoys Stirn war schweißbedeckt.  
Es dauerte Minuten, aber endlich wurde Snapes flacher Atem ruhiger, tiefer, sein Gesicht nahm eine fast normale Farbe an und das Zittern und Augapfelrollen erstarb.  
Lucius' Kopf sank auf die Brust des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers.

Fleur blinzelte. Was war das denn? Das war doch nicht normal. Malfoy war hochgefährlich und sehr mächtig, und jetzt kümmerte er sich persönlich um einen Gefangenen, einen Verräter aus Sicht der Todesser? Und er wirkte so besorgt und beteiligt, als wäre Snape sein Bruder, nicht sein Feind.

Malyfoy richtete sich auf.  
Er beschwor eine Trage und levitierte den Tränkemeister hinauf.

„Bewahren Sie Stillschweigen, Miss Delacour, wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist. Ich lasse Sie holen, wenn es sinnvoll erscheint."

Er nickte ihr zu und strebte dann mit dem Kranken auf der Trage im Schlepptau dem Aufgang zu. Von den Wachen war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt _


	6. Lucius: Licht im Abgrund?

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

* * *

**6. Lucius: Licht im Abgrund?**

Verflucht und verhext, warum hatten diese Idioten ihn erst heute Morgen per Eule verständigt? Lucius tobte innerlich.

Er ließ das Schachbrett samt Tisch und Stühlen verschwinden und beschwor eine Liege. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er ein Feuer auflodern in dem schmalen Kamin seines Büros. Dieser war zu klein für einen Menschen, aber zum Austausch von Nachrichten reichte es. Er warf eine Prise Floopulver in die Flammen.

„Narcissa!" bellte er.

Etwas in seiner Stimme musste sie alarmiert haben, denn als Narcissas Kopf in den Flammen auftauchte, erinnerte nichts in ihrer Stimme an die Ereignisse des Vorabends.

„Lucius? Was ist los?"

„Floo ins St. Mungos und hole Professor Reginald Mandrake. Bring ihn hierher. Beeil dich, Cissy. Severus stirbt."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck, irgendwo zwischen Unglauben und Schock, verwunderte ihn nicht. Severus hatte seine ganz eigene Art mit Narcissa, er war stets der einzige aus Voldemorts Zirkel gewesen, dem sie mehr als kalkulierte, kühle Höflichkeit entgegen gebracht hatte. Narcissa und Severus waren nicht gerade Freunde, aber sie achteten einander.

Keine zwei Minuten später rauschten seine Frau und Professor Mandrake aus dem großen Kamin vor Lucius Büro. Lucius ließ den Stab sinken, mit dem er eben noch einen letzten Heilzauber gewirkt hatte. Narcissa sank leichenblass auf den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und Mandrake zog seinen Stab und vollführte einen eigenen Diagnosezauber.

„Vorbericht?" fragte er.

„Mehrstündige Unterkühlung im Meer gestern Abend. Nach Stunden auffinden durch Muggel und Behandlung durch Muggelmethoden. Verwendung von Astericiablättern und Flor caloria.

Akutbehandlung seit einer Viertelstunde mit Curatio und Sanitas. Das Fieber habe ich mit einem Reducere gesenkt, magischen Quanten bei dreieinhalb. Ich wusste ehrlich nicht mehr weiter, Regg."

Mandrake klopfte Lucius beinahe väterlich auf die Schulter. „Du hast alles richtig gemacht, mein Junge. Wenn er nicht überlebt, liegt das sicher nicht deinen Heilzaubern. Das arkane Potenzial, was über ihm oszilliert, ist perfekt gepolt. Was unserem Tränkemeister jetzt noch fehlt, sind ein paar kräftige …Tränke."

Mandrake kramte verschiedene Phiolen aus seiner Tasche und begann, Snape deren Inhalt einzuflößen.

„Was ist das hier, Lucius?" fragte Mandrake beiläufig. „Ein Knast? Ein Forschungslabor?"

„Du weißt es besser nicht, Regg", erwiderte Lucius. „Wenn man dich schon fragt, dann ein geheimes Labor."

„Hm. Das erklärt auch Severus Snapes Anwesenheit", nickte Mandrake scheinbar zustimmend. „Von hier an können wir nur noch beten. Ich lasse dir alle Tränke hier, Lucius. Sie reichen für heute, Anwendung nach dem Winefield-Schema, du kennst dich ja aus. Ich schicke morgen eine Schwester zu euch nach Malfoy Manor, sie wird Nachschub bringen."

Narcissa nickte. „Wird er überleben, Reginald?" fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang fest, obwohl sie immer noch blass war.

„Mit etwas Glück – ja. Die Krisis bei solchen Erkrankungen nach hochgradiger Hypothermie ist kurz, aber gefährlich. Wenn er sie übersteht, und danach sieht es im Moment aus, wird er sich schnell erholen, günstige Umgebung vorausgesetzt." Bei diesen Worten sah er Lucius ernst an.

„Ich bring dich bis Malfoy Manor", sagte dieser und geleitete den Heiler nach draußen.

Sie flooten in die Halle, Lucius stellte den Kamin wieder so ein, dass er Zugang zu den üblichen Zielen in der Magischen Welt hatte, und damit auch nach St. Mungos führte.

„Ich bin besorgt", sagte Mandrake. „Du siehst schlecht aus, Lucius, und Narcissa scheint mir völlig neben sich zu stehen."

„Ich habe viel Arbeit", meinte Lucius ausweichend.

„Das kann ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen", sagte Mandrake neutral. „Ihr beide solltet mal wieder zu uns zum Essen kommen. Emily würde sich freuen."

Lucius schaffte ein halbes Lächeln. „Grüß sie ganz herzlich. Ich werde das mit dem Dinner mit Narcissa besprechen. Danke für die Einladung, Regg. Ich eule dir."

Sein alter Mentor aus der Akademie in Salerno nickte nur. Er wirkte bekümmert. Lucius konnte es nicht ändern. Und je weniger Verbindungen Mandrake zu ihm hatte, je unauffälliger er lebte, desto sicherer war der alte Heiler.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr nach Italien zurückgehen, Regg. Oder ganz nach Boston", hörte Lucius sich zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung plötzlich sagen. „Emiliy ist ein…sie ist muggelgeboren, nicht wahr?"

Sein Mentor nickte.

„Zögert nicht mehr zulange." Lucius nahm Floopulver vom Kamin und warf es in die Flammen. „St. Mungos", rief er, und Mandrake trat ins Feuer.

„Viel Glück, Junge", sagte der Alte, bevor er verschwand.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Lucius Malfoy sah aus, als könne er Glück gut gebrauchen, dachte Fleur Delacour. Einer der Wächter hatte sie gerade hochgebracht und in sein Büro befördert, das sie am Vortag nur im Vorbeigestoßenwerden gesehen hatte. Auf einer Art Krankenbett lag Severus Snape, blass und bewusstlos. Es war heiß in dem nicht besonders großen Raum.

Malfoy war ebenfalls blass, aber es wirkte nicht vornehm wie am Vortag noch, sondern krank. Krank vor Angst.

Er schob Fleur ein paar saubere, sehr teuer wirkende Kleidungsstücke zu, vermutlich aussortiert von Mrs. Malfoy. Fleur hatte die elegante Hexe ein paar Male in der Winkelgasse gesehen und ihren edlen Stil sehr bewundert.

„Merci", sagte sie leise.

„Voldemort ne perdonne pas des faults", entgegnete Malfoy in fließendem Französisch. „Weder mir, noch Ihnen. Also bewachen Sie Severus Snape mit Ihrem Leben, Mademoiselle."

„Das ist nicht viel, wenn man mir mit einem Zauberstab entgegentritt", bemerkte Fleur.

Malfoy lächelte, und es wirkte fast ein bisschen hämisch. „Sie haben nicht ernstlich erwartet, dass ich Ihnen einen Stab aushändige, Miss Delacour? Ihre Entschlossenheit wird ausreichen müssen. Verabreichen Sie die Tränke so, wie auf der schriftlichen Anweisung vorgegeben. Ich werde diese Tür magisch versiegeln. Von denen dort draußen kann niemand außer Pettigrew dieses Siegel brechen, und gegen den verteidigen Sie sich am besten mit ihrer Schönheit, falls notwendig. Sie verfügen ja über alle maßgeblichen Waffen einer Frau." Fleur befand, dass es unendlich bitter klang.

Malfoy nahm einen schwarzen Umhang von der Garderobe, in seiner Hand baumelte eine silberne Maske.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Narcissa war so nervös wie lange nicht mehr. Welch ein entsetzlicher Tag!  
Ihr Mann lehnte in der Halle ihres Hauses, der dunkle Umhang wehte um seine Beine und die Maske hielt er noch in der Hand. Er wartete auf den Ruf seines Herrn und Meisters.

„Ich hasse dich, Lucius", flüsterte sie. „Dein arrogantes Gehabe, deine Ergebenheit dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber, deine Feigheit und dass du Menschen quälen und ermorden lässt."

Ihr Mann lächelte. „Ich schätze deine Ehrlichkeit, Cissy."

Sie starrte ihn an. Die feinen Linien um seine Augen waren heute tiefer eingegraben als sonst, und er konnte die Angst in seinem Blick nicht verbergen.

„Wenn du so aussiehst, nimmt er dich auseinander, Lucius", sagte sie jetzt. „Wenn er mit dir fertig ist, holt er sich Draco."

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun, Narcissa? Den Dunklen Lord zum Duell fordern?" Er klang beinahe amüsiert.

„Rede dich heraus. Das konntest du doch immer am besten. Worte verdrehen, bis dein Gegenüber nicht mehr weiß, was es eigentlich wollte. Merlin, lass dich nicht einfach umbringen." Sie suchte nach einem Funken Hoffnung in seinen grauen Augen.

„Mein _Gegenüber_ ist ziemlich gut darin, festzustellen, ob man versucht, sich herauszureden, Narcissa. Frag deine Cousine."

Oh, beim Troll, dachte Narcissa, dieser Idiot war schon jetzt geschlagen, wenn er sich aufgab.

„Du hast mir geschworen, dass unser Kind behütet aufwächst, Lucius. Löse dein Versprechen ein", zischte sie.

Er schloss die Augen. Als er wieder aufblickte, legte er seine Hände leicht auf ihre Schultern. Sie Berührung schien ihr ausnahmsweise nicht einmal unangenehm zu sein, zumindest zuckte sie nicht zurück.

„Ich habe dieses Versprechen gehalten, Narcissa. Diese und jedes andere, das ich dir gegeben habe. Es waren wenige genug. Draco ist sicher groß geworden. Er ist siebzehn. Das ist sehr jung, aber er ist kein Kind mehr. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um ihm mein Schicksal zu ersparen."

Lucius war so ein pathetischer Idiot, dachte Narcissa. Obwohl – ausnahmsweise stimmte es, was ihr Mann zu sagen hatte. Sie machte sich von ihm frei und strebte ohne ein weiteres Wort der Bibliothek zu.

„Cissy."

Sie drehte sich zögernd um.

„Gib mir einen Grund, zurückzukommen."

Wie sehr sie es hasste, wenn er flehte. Warum konnte er nicht einfach begreifen, dass sie fertig mit ihm war?

„Das habe ich bereits. Vor siebzehn Jahren. Ich habe dir einen Erben geboren. Jetzt geh und beschütze ihn."

Sie wandte sich ab und floh förmlich in die Stille der Bücherei. Draußen hörte sie die Kaminflammen hochschlagen. Es war soweit.

_oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo _

Sie suchte mit den Augen die Chaiselongue, auf der sie gestern gelesen hatte. Wo war nur das Buch?

„Tessi?"

„Mistress, Sie wünschen?" Die Elfe war sofort da.

Nanu, wieso hatte sie denn nur die Finger bandagiert? Zumindest das Quälen von Hauselfen schien ihr missratener Ehemann doch endlich aufgegeben zu haben.

„Hast du das Buch gesehen, dass ich gestern gelesen habe?"

Tessi wackelte mit dem Kopf. „Nnnein, Mistress Malfoy. Tessi hat das Buch nur gestern abend gesehen, nicht mehr später."

„Hast du es vielleicht weggeräumt?"

„Tessi hat heute die Bibliothek noch nicht gewischt", murmelte die Hauselfe.

„Tessi", fragte Narcissa, misstrauisch geworden ob des merkwürdigen Verhaltens der kleinen Dienerin, „hast du das Buch in deinen Fingern gehabt?"

Die Hauselfe riss die Augen auf. „Nein, Mistress", sagte sich fest. „Tessi hat das Buch niemals nicht angefasst, gestern nicht und heute nicht."

„Also schön", seufzte Narcissa. „Dann geh jetzt kochen. Ich will allein sein."

Die Elfe verschwand.

Narcissa ließ sich auf die Chaiselongue gleiten. Was wurde nur aus ihr selbst und vor allem aus Draco, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihrem Mann für seinen Fehler bezahlen ließ? Severus um ein Haar umzubringen, wie konnte er nur so unachtsam sein?

Außerdem hatte er damit die Aufmerksamkeit Voldemorts wieder auf den Tränkemeister gelenkt.

Heilige Circe, dachte Narcissa. Ich will nicht, dass Lucius stirbt. Er ist Dracos Schutzschild und ich liebe meinen Sohn zu sehr, um ihn zu verlieren. Und ich will auch nicht, dass Severus stirbt, aber ich weiß, es braucht mehr als eine magische Heilige, um das noch zu verhindern.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Anders als Narcissa Malfoy, die in Abwesenheit ihres Mannes auf _Dolores Isle_ nichts zu suchen hatte, tat Fleur Delacour alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um Snapes Tod zu verhindern.

Allerdings hatte sie dabei nicht seinen Tod durch Voldemort vor Augen, sondern lediglich ein Versterben infolge seiner akuten Erkrankung.

Immerhin hat Mr. Malfoy bedacht, dass nicht jede mit den lateinischen Namen der Tränke etwas anfangen kann, dachte sie.

Auf der Liste, die er mit ‚Winefield-Schema' überschrieben hatte, war nicht nur eingetragen, wann welcher Trank zu applizieren war, sondern er hatte – später und offenbar in Eile – hinter die Namen der Tränke ihre Farben geschrieben.

Auch dies rettet Severus Snape das Leben, denn Fleur hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung von einer derartig kellerlastigen Disziplin, und sie dachte, es wäre schon bittere Ironie des Schicksals, wenn ausgerechnet der Tränkemeister umkam, weil trotz aller vorhandenen Heilelixire diese von einer unfähigen Tränkeschülerin durcheinander geworfen wurden.

Sie überdachte ihre Situation. Sie war – relativ besehen – vom Glück im Unglück bedacht. Sie befand sich in einem warmen Raum, ordentlich gekleidet, körperlich unversehrt, und sie hatte ausreichend zu trinken hier. In einer der Schubladen hatte sie in glattes Papier gewickelte Stangen aus Getreide gefunden. Die mehrsprachige Beschriftung sagte aus, dass diese Dinger Nüsse enthielten und noch mindestens ein Jahr haltbar waren. Sie hatte großen Hunger und probierte. Definitiv, das Zeug würde sie über den Tag bringen. Sie steckte drei der Stangen in ihre Rocktasche. Sie zu stehlen würde nicht entscheidend sein für das, was man ihr ohnehin anzutun plante, n'est-ce pas?

Fleur blickte auf das Stundenglas, holte die rote Phiole hervor und setzte Snape den Trank an die Lippen. Sie hielt dabei vorsichtig seinen Kopf hoch, damit er sich nicht verschluckte. Die Haut spannte sich über seinen hohen Wangenknochen. Der Mann war nicht schön, keineswegs, war es vermutlich nie gewesen, aber es ging eine Aura von unterschwelliger Stärke von ihm aus, von Souveränität, die selbst hier, bei dem Kranken, zu spüren war.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Sie schwieg.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Die Stimme des Zauberers, der ihr vorletzte Nacht die Kräuter, das Dreibein und die Decken gegeben hatte.

Sie hörte, wie er Flüche murmelte und das Siegel von der schweren Eichentür fort hexte. Das musste also Pettigrew sein – der Rattenanimagus. Lucius Malfoy hatte gesagt, er sei der einzige, der dazu in der Lage wäre, in den Raum einzudringen. Und Malfoy hatte noch mehr gesagt: dass sie ihre Schönheit einsetzen solle. Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Nun gut, sie war es gewohnt, dass Männer ihrem Veelacharme erlagen, doch wie weit würde sie gehen müssen?

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_(allerdings arbeite ich dies Wochenende, und muss erst neue Kapitel schreiben, insofern wird es wohl nichts vor Freitag, sorry) _

_lg eure eldi _

* * *

_ « Voldemort ne perdonne pas des faults. » __ « Voldemort entschuldigt (vergibt) keine Fehler. »_

_ „n'est-ce pas?" « nicht wahr? »_


	7. Lucius: Circus maximus

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

* * *

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

_Ich danke für die Reviews meiner lieben Leser. Es schreibt sich sehr viel leichter, wenn man weiß, dass auch jemand mitliest. Danke schön._

_Giftschlange, Nadja, Reinadoreen und Lucindana:_

_Um einige Fragen zu beantworten:_

_Der Brief ist mysteriös, ich weiß, aber wer ihn geschrieben hat, wird sich bald klären. _

_Was hat Pettigrew vor? Nach dem, was man jetzt über seinen Charakter weiß, nichts Gutes._

_Zu guter Letzt: Nein, die Hauselfe Tessi ist keine Betrügerin. Sie ist loyal zu allen Malfoys, wozu ihre Magie sie ja bindet, aber natürlich hat sie eine Präferenz: Und die liegt offenbar beim Hausherrn, bei Lucius. (Scheint eine „Schwester im Geiste" der Autorin zu sein…)_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxox_

_Ich weiß, ich habe Euch ein bisschen warten lassen auf das Update, sorry. Aber jetzt geht es weiter. Und heute mit einem Blick aus Lucius' (überraschender?) Perspektive auf den Herrn der Dunklen Künsten, den Schreckensmeister – Voldemort – und sein Regime._

**_Warnung: Character Death! Non-con._**

* * *

**7. Lucius: Circus maximus**

Severus hing fest seiner ganz eigenen Hölle. Ein Meer aus Albträumen brauste um ihn her. Er hockte in einem langen Gang, von dem mit rostigen Eisen beschlagene Kerkertüren abgingen. Hinter jeder einzelnen wurden Menschen gefoltert, herrschte eine groteske Mischung aus Methoden des Dunklen Lords und der spanischen Inquisition.  
Eine einzige Tür – diese war mit einer goldenen Türklinge deutlich gekennzeichnet, die nichts anderes als ineinander verschlungene Schlangenleiber darstellte – führte nicht in einen Kerker. Doch diese eine war der Zugang zu Voldemorts Thronsaal. Eine unterirdische Halle, die kargen Wände geschmückt mit Schädeln, keine Stühle oder Bänke außer dem einen, reich beschnitzten Schlangenthron.  
Sollten die Anhänger doch stehen, oder noch besser knien und kriechen.  
Die Halle war mit schwitzenden, stinkenden Leibern gefüllt. Die Scharen der Todesser standen so dicht, dass man sich des Geruchs nicht erwehren konnte. Schweiß, Urin, Schlimmeres – der Duft der Angst.  
Dabei war es viel zu kalt um zu schwitzen. Das Wasser in den grob behauenen Becken aus Granit an den Seiten war gefroren. Eine ganze Reihe dunkel verhüllter, hoher Gestalten schwebte zwischen den Todessern. Dementoren, inzwischen Voldemorts Leibgarde.  
Der enge Kreis um den Dunklen Lord, der Zirkel der Macht, hatte sich vor den steinernen Stufen des Throns versammelt. Sie trugen ihre Masken und waren doch unverkennbar. Severus erkannte sie alle. Goyle, Dolohov, Nott, der junge Rosier neben einigen anderen und natürlich Lucius.

Lucius. Sie waren Freunde gewesen. Und sie hatten diese Freundschaft betrogen, beide, und nicht nur einmal. Dennoch gab es da etwas, ein Band, das einfach nicht zu brechen schien, und dass ihm vielleicht jetzt diesen Traum sandte. Geschah wirklich, was er sah? Fand diese Versammlung statt, in eben jenem Moment?

Severus' Aufmerksamkeit wurde von dem Geschehen zu Voldemorts Füßen in Anspruch genommen. Ein Mann kniete dort. Er trug eine Todessermaske, doch davon abgesehen war er nackt. Sein Körper mit dem breiten Brustkorb und den tätowierten Schultern – Drachen, Schlangen, Skorpione – trug alle Zeichen explizit angewendeter Folter, mit Muggelmethoden.

War dies noch Traum oder bereits Vision?

Die eisige Stimme den Dunklen Lords ließ jetzt jeden anderen Ton in dem Saal ersterben. „Meine Befehle zu missachten, aus der Überzeugung heraus, meine Sache sei nicht die rechte, gebiert Schmerzen und Tod. Dennoch verdient diese Haltung allein aus ihrer Hoffnungslosigkeit heraus Respekt. Verneigt euch gegenüber einer, der wir diesen hart erworbenen Respekt zollen werden."

Er wies nach links, und alle Anwesenden verneigten sich in diese Richtung. Eine schmale Tür öffnete sich, und zwei vermummte Zauberer brachten eine in eine blutrote Robe gewandete Hexe herein. Sie war blass und wirkte erschreckend ausgezehrt, ihr junges Gesicht trug die Zeichen von erlittenem Schmerz, aber sie hielt sich aufrecht und ihre blauschwarzen Haare glänzten. Man hatte ihr offenbar gestattet, sich zu reinigen. Severus fühlte einen seltsamen, dumpfen Schmerz im Bauch. Jemand außerhalb dieses Traums berührte seine Lippen und er schmeckte eine süßsaure Substanz, und dann begann die düstere Halle zu verblassen, und er war dankbar, dass er seiner ehemaligen Schülerin Cho Chang nicht beim Sterben zusehen musste.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxo_

Lucius Malfoy wurde diese Gnade nicht zuteil. Er stand zwischen Goyle und Nott, die schlanken Hände zu Fäusten geballt, seinen Stab in der Hand. Er würde nicht kämpfen, nicht mit Magie, aber es gab ihm Halt, das uralte Holz des Apfelbaumes sanft in seiner Handfläche pulsieren zu spüren.

Miss Chang, von der er wusste, dass sie Harry Potters erste Freundin gewesen war, dass sie Cedric Diggorys Freundin gewesen war, starb schnell und leicht. Man konnte wirklich sagen, dass der Dunkle Lord ihr seinen Respekt erwies. Er hatte sie ein letztes Mal gefragt, ob sie die Fronten zu wechseln bereit sei, sie hatte ein letztes Mal verneint, dann hatte er gelacht und Zabini zugenickt. Avada kedavra. Siebzehn Jahre.

Die neue Gesellschaft tötete ihre Zukunft, ein nicht endender Malstrom des Bösen, und er selbst war ein Teil davon.

_Ich bin der Geist, der stets verneint…_

„Wenden wir uns nun einem weitaus ernsthafteren Fall zu als dem der stolzen Miss Chang", dozierte der Dunkle Lord.

Die nackte Gestalt zu seinen Füssen begann zu zittern.

„Meine Befehle zu missachten, obwohl ihm die Ehre zuteil war, nicht nur mein Anhänger zu sein, nicht nur mein Mal zu tragen, sondern sogar zu meinem engsten Kreis zu gehören, und das aus UNACHTSAMKEIT!"  
Seine Stimme donnerte jetzt durch die Halle.

Der Mann zu seinen Füßen ließ ein Wimmern hören.

„Mein alter Freund", das letzte Wort klang wie Hohn, obwohl mit unendlicher Sanftheit gesprochen, „Crabbe hier hätte um ein Haar den Tod eines Informanten verschuldet, der vielleicht etwas über den Aufenthaltsort von Harry Potter zu sagen weiß."

Ein Raunen hob an, erstarb jedoch sofort wieder, als Voldemort eine seiner spinnengleichen Hände erhob. „Noch viel schlimmer. Bei diesem Informanten handelt es sich um einen Verräter, den ich persönlich zu bestrafen gedenke. Und durch dich, Crabbe, hätte er beinahe einen sanften Tod gefunden. Und warum wäre das beinahe geschehen?"

Der Dunkle Lord stand nur direkt neben dem Delinquenten.

„Ich…hab ihn…hab ihn vergessen, Mylord. Vergessen. Verzeiht, verzeiht, bitte, Mylord, vergebt mir." Crabbe hatte kaum noch eine Stimme. Er musste sich die Lunge aus dem Hals geschrieen haben. Lucius wusste nicht, wer des Dunklen Lords neuer Folterknecht war, aber er war offenbar effektiv gewesen.

„Natürlich kann ich dir vergeben. Du hast mir so viele Jahre treu gedient. Meine Gnade ist ja weithin berühmt."

Der dunkle Lord lachte, und einige der Todesser fielen mit ein.

"Meine Gnade ist geradezu sprichwörtlich!" höhnte Voldemort weiter. „Nun, ich will dich nicht auf die Folter spannen." Bei den letzten Worten ließ Voldemort wieder ein hohes, freudloses Lachen ertönen. „Deine Familie wird ihren Platz in meinem Zirkel nicht verlieren. Das ist, wie ich glaube, mehr als gnädig."

Auf einen Wink des Dunklen Lords hin erhob sich einer der Maskierten aus der ersten Reihe und trat bis auf ein paar Schritte an den Dunklen Lord und Crabbe heran.

„Nimm die Maske ab, Junge", befahl Voldemort leise. „Ich möchte zu gerne dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du deinen Vater tötest."

Lucius sog scharf die Luft ein. Das hatte der Dunkle Lord bisher nur bei seinen Feinden getan, Kinder gezwungen, die eigenen Eltern zu töten. Oft genug weigerten sich die Opfer, und man musste die gesamte Familie auslöschen. Es gab Grenzen, die _nicht_ zu übertreten manche Menschen die Kraft hatten. Junge Hexen und Zauberer, die lieber starben, als die eigenen Eltern umzubringen.

Vincent Crabbe gehörte nicht dazu.  
Sein Gesicht war schweißüberströmt, er hatte sichtbar Angst, aber in seinen Augen lag auch Entschlossenheit.

„Ich vergebe dir, wenn du deinen Sohn tötest", sagte Voldemort plötzlich zu dem am Boden liegenden Vater des Jungen.

Ein Ruck ging durch Crabbes Körper. Merlin, würde er akzeptieren?

Doch der Mann starrte dem Dunklen Lord in die roten Augen.

„Niemals", sagte er ruhig.

Er drehte sich zu seinem Sohn und nickte. Lucius hatte ihn noch niemals so ruhig und gesammelt erlebt. Er begriff: So grausam und kalt der Slytherin stets gewesen war, wenn es um andere Menschen ging, so definitiv war selbst er bereit, für sein Kind zu sterben.

Der Junge hob seinen Stab.

„Bei Merlin, Vater", flüsterte er. „Avada…"

„Aber nein", unterbrach der Dunkle Lord. „Doch nicht _so_. Das hatten wir doch eben schon bei Miss Chang, die einen ehrenvollen Tod hatte." Er schritt auf den jungen Vincent Crabbe zu und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Die Augen des jungen Mannes weiteten sich in Entsetzen, doch dann nickte er, seltsam abwesend.

Voldemort nahm seinen Platz auf dem Schlangenthron wieder ein.

Der junge Crabbe richtete seinen Stab auf seinen Vater und schrie laut:  
„Inflammare!"

Lucius schloss die Augen, als die Flammensäule nach oben schoss.

Etwa zehn Sekunden lang war nur das Knistern und Rauschen der Flammen zu hören, dann begannen die Schreie, Voldemorts kaltes Lachen, das Würgen von Menschen, die sich erbrachen und zu Lucius' Entsetzen auch Applaus.

Heiliger Merlin, der Circus Maximus war eröffnet.

Lucius hatte nicht gemerkt, wie der Dunkle Lord an ihn heran getreten war, er registrierte ihn erst, als der kalte Atem seine Wange streifte.

„Wir wissen beide, _wer_ dafür verantwortlich ist, nicht wahr, Lucius? Wie konntest du einen so unzuverlässigen Diener deine zugegeben hübsche Folteridee an Snape überwachen lassen? Lass es dir eine Lehre sein. Das nächste Mal wird dein Sohn Draco hier stehen, und du wirst brennen. Du – und deine Frau Narcissa."

_xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Die Tür schwang auf und der kleine Zauberer betrat den Raum. Mit einem Blick seiner wässrigen Augen erfasste er die Situation. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und tippte sie mit seinem Stab an. Eine blaue Flamme schoss daraus hervor und legte sich als glitzernde, bläulich schimmernde Masse in den Zwischenraum zwischen Tür und Zarge. Er legte den dunklen Umhang ab, faltete ihn ordentlich, nahm die Maske vom Gesicht und lächelte. Es war ein beinahe schüchternes, nicht mal unangenehmes Lächeln.

„Sieh an, Malfoy hat seinem kleinen Unfall eine Krankenschwester verordnet. Mmhm, dieselbe, die ich vorletzte Nacht gewählt habe. Leider habe ich dich unterschätzt, Fleur Delacour. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass eine reinblütige Hexe genug Grips hat, um den alten Snivellus zu retten. Natürlich habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass alle Mittel vorhanden waren, ich habe sogar dem großartigen Malfoy sofort geeult. Wie schade, dass die Eule so spät erst ankam. Ja, ich habe einen kleinen Fehler gemacht, ich hätte durch den Kamin flooen sollen. Dann wäre Snapes Rettung sicher gewesen. Aber der wäre mit verziehen worden und Snape wäre tot. Ein für alle Male. Man sollte sich beeilen, diesen Mann zu töten, er hat eine erschreckende Tendenz zu überleben."

„Aber ich dachte, Sie wollten, dass er überlebt", ergriff Fleur verwirrt das Wort. „Sie haben gesagt, meine Leben hinge davon ab."

„Ja, vielleicht habe ich dich etwas übermotiviert", gab der kleine Zauberer zu. „Aber lass mich dir jetzt eine neue Richtschnur für dein Leben an die Hand geben. Zukünftig wird es davon abhängen, ob _ich_ mit dir zufrieden bin." Etwas Bedrohliches schwang in diesem so neutral ausgesprochenen Satz mit. „Wie du sicher schon festgestellt haben wirst, bin ich derzeit eher unzufrieden."

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. Merlin, würde er sie jetzt einfach so töten?

Doch er lächelt schon wieder.

„Du denkst dir besser schnell etwas aus, um mich _zu befriedigen_."

Fleur war nicht dumm. Sie verstand sehr genau, was er wollte. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass sie bis hierher ungeschoren davon gekommen war. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen und drängte in einem puren Willensakt die Tränen zurück. Sie wollte das hier nicht, aber sie sah keinen Ausweg. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen begann sie, die Knöpfe ihrer Robe zu öffnen.

„Aber nein", gebot Pettigrew ihr kichernd Einhalt. „Das nicht. Das kann ich immer noch haben, wenn du tot bist. Aber noch lebst du ja, da kannst du dich um eine etwas aktivere Rolle bemühen."

Er öffnete seine Hose.

Sie reagierte nicht.

„Jetzt komm schon, du dreckige kleine Weasley-Hure!" schrie er sie an.

Fleur würgte ihren Ekel hinunter und gehorchte. ‚Überlebe!' war ihr einziger Gedanke.

_xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxo_

Remus Lupin erwachte lang ausgestreckt auf dem kalten Boden liegend. Mühsam kam er auf Hände und Knie und rieb sich die schmerzenden Muskeln. Noch zwei Tage, und er spürte sie schon, die Gezeiten des Mondes, wie sie an ihm zerrten.  
Er kroch zu der Schüssel mit Wasser, die heute Merlin sei Dank wieder in seiner Reichweite stand. Daneben fand er das vor, was ihn schon am Morgen vorher unsagbar erstaunt hatte: Einen Eimer mit Schlachtabfällen.  
Irgendjemand hatte offenbar beschlossen, dass er nicht verhungern sollte. Der Werwolf war sich nicht sicher, ob dies ein positiv zu wertender Umstand war. Offenbar wollte man für irgendetwas zu Kräften kommen lassen, denn es war viel mehr Nahrung, als er brauchte, um einfach nur am Leben zu bleiben.  
Eher unkritisch untersuchte er den Inhalt des Gefäßes. Er mochte nichts davon, aber er würde alles vertragen. Es war frisch. Schweinenieren, Leber, Rinderlunge, Schafshoden. Schafshoden? Merlin, welche Art von Gegenleistung wurde von ihm erwartet? Verflucht, Remus Lupin, zügele deine verdorbenen Werwolfstriebe. Der Mond machte ihm empfindsam, trieb die Testosteronkurve in seinem Blut hinauf und schmutzige Fantasien in sein Gehirn.

Er hasste sich selbst dafür.

Die Ketten, an denen er hing, zerrten ihn plötzlich Richtung Wand. Er würde Besuch bekommen, folgerte er. Die Wärter legten ihn stets an die ‚kurze Kette', wie er selbst es ironisch nannte, bevor sie seinen Kerker betraten. Zu viele Schauergeschichten über die unsagbar großen Körperkräfte eines Werwolfs, vermutete er. Tatsächlich war er stärker vor dem Mond, dafür aber auch krank, so dass es sich ungefähr ausglich.

„Ich mach dich gleich wieder los, Lupin", sagte die vermummte Gestalt beinahe jovial zu ihm. Als ob er Goyle nicht erkannt hätte, trotz der albernen Ku-Klux-Klan-Haube. Es war noch lächerlicher als die silbernen Todessermasken.  
Er legte einen offenbar sehr schweren Sack in die Mitte des Kerkers, dann verließ er den Raum und verschloss die Gittertür.  
Kurze Zeit später spürte Remus, dass die Ketten wieder lockerer wurden. Er wartete nicht lange ab, er wollte gleich wissen, was ihn erwartete. In dem Sack befanden sich zwei eiserne Hanteln.

„Grüße von deinem _Schöpfer_", sagte Goyle von der Tür her. „Du sollst ein bisschen trainieren, damit es übermorgen nicht gar so langweilig wird – wenn Fenrir dich zerreißt."

Lachend verschwand der Slytherin.

Remus Lupin hatte alle Antworten, nach denen er gesucht hatte.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox_

Lucius hielt inne, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Er hatte sofort bemerkt, dass sein Siegel gebrochen war. Flüsternd löste er den fremden Verschlusszauber aus der Zarge. Aus seinem Büro klangen Geräusche, Stöhnen. Severus? Doch es war zu rhythmisch, um aus Schmerzen geboren sein. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Lucius' Lippen. Sollte Severus schon wieder derart schnell auf dem Posten sein, dass er sich Miss Delacours bemächtigte? Doch im gleichen Moment schalt er sich selbst einen Idioten. In diesem Falle wäre sein magisches Siegel auf der Tür intakt gewesen.

Pettigrew.  
Lucius hatte es geahnt. Er stieß mit einem Schwung die Tür auf.

Pettigrew saß auf seinem Stuhl, den Kopf im Nacken, die Hüften vorgestreckt, die frenetisch zuckten. Vor ihm kniete Fleur Delacour, von der er nur den blonden Haarschopf zwischen Pettigrews Schenkeln ausmachen konnte.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, Sie haben es nicht versäumt, Snape seine Medizin zu verabreichen, Mademoiselle?" fragte Lucius mit kühlem Tonfall.

Sofort ließ die junge Frau von Pettigrew ab, der zornig aufwimmerte. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen hastet sie von ihm fort, das Gesicht gerötet, Demütigung im Blick.

„Malfoy!" japste der kleine Zauberer.

„Was tun Sie in meinem Büro?" fragte Lucius kühl. „Ich sehe zwar, _was _Sie tun, aber ich weiß nicht, was Sie zu der Annahme veranlasst hat, Sie hätten hier etwas zu suchen."

„Der Dunkle Lord…", drohte Pettigrew.

„Der Dunkle Lord weiß sehr wohl, wie er die Dienste seines Gefolges einzuschätzen hat, Pettigrew. Crabbe hat für seine Achtlosigkeit bezahlt, und ich selbst bin eindrücklich an meine Pflichten erinnert worden, aber im Lichte jahrzehntelanger Dienste schätzt der Meister mich nach wie vor. Sie sind _nicht_ der neue Kerkermeister des Dunklen Lords."

Pettigrew hatte inzwischen seine Hose geschlossen. Bösartig funkelte er Lucius an.

„Hätte ich nicht eingegriffen, wäre Snape jetzt eine Leiche."

„Er wird Ihnen sicher auf ewig dankbar sein", entgegnete Lucius glatt.

„Sie sollten mir dankbar sein, Malfoy. Wäre Snape tot, wären Sie es auch." Pettigrew zog die Worte am Ende des Satzes beinahe einem Fiepen gleich hoch.

Lucius kannte die Regeln. Er zuckte gleichmütig die Schulter. „Sie haben Recht. Ich bin dankbar. Nennen Sie Ihren Preis."

Pettigrews Augen huschten zu Fleur hinüber. Ihre Lippen formten ein entsetztes ‚Nein'.

„Das Mädchen? Tut mir Leid, sie ist an Snape gebunden."

„Snape ist nur ein gottverdammter Verräter!" spuckte Pettigrew. „Ich hingegen…"

„Beschweren Sie sich beim Dunklen Lord. Vergessen Sie nicht zu erwähnen, dass sie Snape letzte Nacht so schlecht versorgt haben, dass er fast drauf gegangen wäre. Bei Interesse wird Ihnen jeder gerne mitteilen, wie man dieser Tage Unachtsamkeit _belohnt_. Der Dunkle Lord hat im Übrigen über Snapes Status noch nicht abschließend entschieden."

„Dann will ich Lupin!" fauchte Pettigrew.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie _derartige _Neigungen hegen", sagte Malfoy mit Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Aber bitte… Das heißt, er ist für Vollmond für einen Schaukampf in Nocturn Alley vorgesehen. Eine persönliche Gunst, die der Dunkle Lord Greyback gewährt. Bis dahin, verfügen Sie über den Werwolf, aber sorgen Sie dafür, dass er übermorgen aufrecht in die Arena kommt. Und jetzt bitte ich Sie, mein Büro zu verlassen."

Mit zornesrotem Kopf stürmte Pettigrew hinaus.

Lucius ließ die Tür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes zuschlagen und glitt erschöpft auf seinen Stuhl. Merlin, er war am Ende. Seine Robe klebte ihm am Körper und seine Beine zitterten. Er war völlig überrascht, als er Fleur Delacours Arme sich um seine Brust schlingen fühlte. Ihre Schultern zuckte, sie schluchzte zum Stein erweichen.

„Bewahren Sie Haltung, Mademoiselle", sagte er atemlos.

Doch sie weinte nur noch mehr.  
„Ich bin nur…danke, danke, dass Sie mich vor diesem Tier bewahrt haben."

Lucius legte sachte die Arme um die schmalen Schultern der jungen Frau, murmelte leise Trostworte und strich mit einer Hand durch ihr weiches Haar. Diese Hexe von der anderen Seite brachte ihm mehr Gefühl entgegen als seine eigene Frau im ganzen verdammten letzten Jahr. Wenn er nur an diesen Morgen dachte, wie kalt sie gewesen war. Er hätte verdammt noch mal drauf gehen können heute! Dass Voldemort ein Exempel nur an Crabbe statuieren würde, war nicht absehbar gewesen, in keiner Weise.  
Nur für ein paar Augenblicke noch erlaubte er sich den zierlichen, warmen Körper der Französin an seiner Brust zu fühlen, dann löste er sich behutsam von ihr.

„Vernachlässigen Sie Ihre Pflichten nicht, Miss Delacour", sagte er leise. „Ich glaube, wir sind jetzt bei einer grünen Phiole, n'est-ce pas?"

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox_

Severus Snape spürte, wie die gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit ihn langsam verließ. Es war offenbar Zeit, der Welt wieder in ihre hässliche Fratze zu schauen.  
Tatsächlich zeigte sie sich ihm jedoch von ihrer ausnehmend schönen Seite. Saubere Leinenbettwäsche, ein prasselndes Feuer im Kamin, eine dampfende Tasse Kräutertee auf dem Beistelltisch und das angenehme Antlitz von Miss Delacour, in einem Kleid, das früher Narcissa getragen hatte.

„Würden Sie mir freundlicherweise den Tee herüber reichen?" fragte er, und seine Stimme klang erstaunlich fest.

Fleur blickte von dem Buch auf, das auf ihren Knien lag.  
„Sie sind ja wach", sagte sie. „Erst den…Moment...den gelblichen Trank, dann bekommen Sie Tee."  
Sie reichte ihm beides.

„Ich dachte schon, mein alter Freund Lucius würde mich erlösen", sagte Snape mild.  
Wie viel wusste die blonde Hexe? fragte er sich.

„Falls das seine Absicht war, hat er versagt", antwortete Miss Delacour. Sie unterrichtete Snape in kurzen Sätzen über die vergangenen Ereignisse, soweit sie selbst informiert war.

Als sie geendet hatte, reichte er ihr die leere Tasse zurück.

„Wo befindet sich Mr. Malfoy jetzt?" fragte er.

Sie seufzte. „Er ist runter gegangen. Pettigrew hat … hat sich die freie Verfügungsgewalt über Remus Lupin ausbedungen, und einer dieser grässlichen Folterzauber ist wohl schief gelaufen. Jetzt braucht er Malfoys Hilfe, weil Remus in zwei Tagen gegen Greyback kämpfen soll. Ich hoffe nur, er reißt ihm die Eier ab."

Snape konnte ein kurzes Auflachen nicht unterdrücken. Miss Delacour hatte nach dem, was Greyback ihrem Verlobten angetan hatte, sicher allen Grund, ihm die Pest an den Hals zu wünschen, aber der Kraftausdruck aus dem Mund der schönen Französin wirkte dennoch deplaziert. Ihre Tränen jedoch nicht.

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Miss Delacour. Wer hier Schwäche zeigt, wird nicht lange überleben."

„Sie klingen so sehr wie Malfoy, wissen Sie das?" fuhr Fleur ihn an.

„Erschreckend, nicht wahr?" erwiderte Snape. „Ich bin die etwas mißratene dunkle Kopie meines alten Freundes Lucius. Aber manchmal machen ein paar Sprünge ein Gefäß erst wertvoll."

„Glauben Sie, Remus hat eine Chance?" fragte Fleur schließlich.

„Nein", erwiderte Severus ehrlich und ohne nachdenken zu müssen. „Aber falls es Sie tröstet, ich bin sicher, er wird Greyback den Kampf seines Lebens liefern."

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	8. Lucius und Severus: Katastrophe

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

_Ich danke für Eure Reviews, liebe Leser. Ich habe alle beantwortet, bei denen ich die Reply-Funktion nutzen konnte.  
Eines einte ja alle Reviews, die Abscheu Peter gegenüber. Nun, er wird sich vermutlich an Remus vergreifen, allerdings nicht sexuell, das verspreche ich. Ich hatte es ja angekündigt, kein Slash in dieser Geschichte. Peter ist ausschließlich an Frauen interessiert, auch wenn seine Nekrophilie ihn nicht sympathischer macht…_

_Serpensortia kommentierte Snapes Satz: _"Aber manchmal machen ein paar Sprünge ein Gefäß erst wertvoll." _mit Erstaunen, dass er ausgerechnet von Severus stammt. Ich denke, es illustriert, dass ‚mein' Tränkemeister ein sehr selbstbewusster Mann ist, der um seine ‚Fehler' weiß, sich aber seiner Stärken sehr bewusst ist._ _Ein Grund dafür wird im folgenden Kapitel deutlich. _

* * *

**8. Severus und Lucius: Katastrophe**

„Sanitas. Dolorcalmo", hörte Lupin eine Stimme murmeln, die ihm vage bekannt vorkam.  
Kühle Hände glitten über seine Stirn und arkane Muster senkten sich in seinen Körper. Er hatte gerade stundenlang unter Peters Cruciatus gestanden, und sein ehemaliger Freund war ein Zauberer, der die arkanen Strahlen exakt zu bündeln verstand.  
Es war weit mehr Schmerz, als Remus Lupin aushalten konnte, ohne sich hilflos die Seele aus dem Leib zu schreien. Aber es war noch lange nicht genug, um Harry Potters Aufenthaltsort preis zu geben. Er wusste nicht genau, wo Harry untergetaucht war, aber er hatte eine Ahnung. Ihm war bewusst, dass er eine potentielle Gefahr für den Jungen darstellte, und er hoffte inständig, dass sie ihn töten würden, bevor sie es herausfanden.

„Merlin, warum bin ich dazu verurteilt, der Heiler des Phönixordens zu sein?" hörte er Malfoy fluchen, dessen Stimme er nun erkannte. „Erst Severus, und jetzt auch noch dieser Werwolf hier. Halt still, Lupin. Curatio."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass diese Art vom Krämpfen nicht dazu gehört", hörte Remus Peter wimmern.

„Wenn Sie von der hohen Kunst der Folter nichts verstehen, lassen Sie die Finger davon", empfahl Malfoy, seine Stimme klang ärgerlich. „Merlin, diesen Raubtiergestank werde ich nicht einmal mit einem Clarificio aus den Kleidern und Haaren bekommen."

Er nestelte eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Unhang hervor.

„Trinken Sie das, Lupin."

„Was ist das?" presste Remus hervor.

„Silbernitrat", erwiderte Malfoy entnervt. „Natürlich nicht, Sie sollen schließlich noch kämpfen. Es ist ein Regenerationstrank."

Remus ließ den Inhalt der Phiole in seinen Mund laufen, es schmeckte leicht bitter und seine Zunge wurde sofort taub. Das Taubheitsgefühl breitete sich aus und wo immer es in seinem Körper ankam, schluckte es den brennenden Schmerz, den der Cruciatus zurückgelassen hatte.  
Peter Pettigrew erhob sich, und plötzlich holte er aus und trat Lupin mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht.  
Remus hörte seine Nase brechen, doch er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Malfoy wusste offenbar genau, was er verabreichte.

„Expelliarmus!"  
Mit einem lauten Ausruf hatte Malfoy Peter entwaffnet und die Wucht des Fluchs hatte den kleinen Zauberer gegen die Wand geschleudert.  
„Das reicht jetzt", zischte Malfoy. „Keine physischen Verletzungen mehr gegen Lupin. Wenn er zu früh drauf geht, häutet uns der Dunkle Lord persönlich, oder besser, er lässt uns von Fenrir beißen und dann bestreiten wir beide den Kampf übermorgen Nacht, Pettigrew."

„Was muss ich tun, damit du die Nerven verlierst und mich mit deiner Silberhand tötest, Peter?" fragte Lupin matt.

Ein sardonisches Grinsen manifestierte sich im Gesicht des Rattenanimagus.

„Braucht er für den Kampf eigentlich eine Seele, Malfoy?"

„Bei Paracelsus, natürlich. Aber wenn Sie die Dementoren auf eine Runde zu ihm lassen wollen, meinetwegen."

„Und braucht er Augen? Wölfe sind doch Nasentiere."

„Jetzt kommen Sie wieder auf den Boden, Pettigrew. Ich denke schon, dass er noch etwas sehen können sollte. Fenrirs Gebiss zum Beispiel."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox_

Lucius hatte Fleur Delacour in ihre Zelle zurückbringen lassen. Severus betrachtete den blonden Zauberer, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß, den Kopf über eines der vielen alten Bücher gebeugt, immer noch auf der Suche nach einer Foltermethode, die ihm den Weg zu Harry Potters Aufenthalt weisen würde.  
Was war Lucius doch für ein Narr! Glaubte er wirklich, man hätte Severus, dem Doppelagenten, verraten, wo sich der Junge befand? Severus wusste es wirklich nicht. Und wenn er es wüsste – er würde schweigen können.  
Malfoy, das wusste Severus, ahnte nicht, wie nah der Schlüssel zu Snapes Gedanken, zu seinem Wissen war. Merlin sei Dank, Lucius ahnte nichts.

Wie er dort saß, im Schein der Kerzen. Das Licht war gnädig, es ließ die Linien um Augen und Mund des blonden Magiers beinahe verschwinden. Severus stellte fest, dass Lucius sich von ihnen allem am wenigsten verändert hatte. Crabbe und Goyle waren breitschultrige Schränke geworden, mit tiefen Stimmen und nachlassendem Haarwuchs. Rosier war tot. Nott war wirklich fett. McNair war völlig kahl gewesen. Nun, er war etwas älter als die anderen der Generation um ihn und Lucius.

Die andere Seite hatte auch gelitten. Snape unterdrückte ein böses Lächeln. Mehr, viel mehr als die Slytherins. Black war ein Wrack gewesen, nach zwölf Jahren Askaban. Pettigrew…kleine, schleimige Ratte. Kahlköpfig. Und der hatte mal blonde Locken gehabt. Im ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte er wie eine verdammte Putte ausgesehen. Lupin…man brauchte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, die Lykantrophie war dem Werwolf schon mit Anfang zwanzig ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen.

Aber Lucius…Lucius schien fast unberührt vom Fluch der Zeit. Ebenso wie Narcissa. Die blonde Hexe war noch ebenso schön wie am Tag ihrer Hochzeit mit Lucius, vielleicht sogar noch schöner. Jenseits der dreißig gewann sie an Eleganz und Grazie mehr, als sie an reiner Jugendlichkeit verlor.

Severus fragte sich, wie Lilly Evans wohl ausgesehen haben würde, an ihrem dreißigsten Geburtstag.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Master Malfoy?"

Eine Hauselfenstimme.

Lucius erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie und trat auf den Gang.

„Tessi. Was machst du hier?"

„Dringend. Der Dunkle Lord wünscht Euch zu sehen."

Severus beobachtete durch den Spalt, wie Lucius seinen Unterarm kontrollierte.

„Das Mal wird nicht brennen", piepste die Elfe. „Der Meister wartet in Malfoy Manor auf Sie. Mit Ihrem Sohn, soll ich ausrichten."

Lucius drehte sich zu Severus herum. Wenn der Tränkemeister jemals pure Panik in den grauen Augen des anderen gesehen hatte, dann hier und heute.

„Wenn er dich oder Draco hätte töten wollen, hätte er es vorhin vor allen anderen getan. Beeil dich besser." Severus konnte die Sorge nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Was zum Teufel war das? Hatte Lucius nicht gestern Abend erst versucht, ihm umzubringen?

Der blonde Slytherin griff nach seinem Umhang.

„Du bist Dracos Pate, Severus."

Severus lachte bitter auf. „Nur Black wäre eine schlechtere Wahl gewesen."

Lucius ging hinaus und schloss wortlos die Tür hinter sich.

Severus erhob sich mühsam von seinem Lager. Eigentlich ging es gar nicht so schlecht. Seine Rippenbrüche waren infolge der Heiltränke und –zauber praktischerweise verheilt, und er hatte kein Fieber mehr.  
Wenn man bedachte, dass er vor wenigen Stunden unten im eisigen Meerwasser aufgehängt worden war, fühlte er sich erstaunlich kräftig.  
Auf einem Stuhl lag seine Robe. Lucius hatte sie tatsächlich reinigen lassen, zusammen mit seinen anderen Kleidungsstücken. Snape spürte, wie sich seine Augenbraue hob. Manchmal verstand er Lucius einfach nicht. Es gab wenig, womit man einen Gefangenen so gut wappnete – von einem Zauberstab einmal abgesehen – wie mit seinen vertrauten, eigenen Kleidern.

Er durchsuchte die Regale des Büros. Er glaubte nicht, dass Lucius achtlos genug war, einen zweiten Stab hier irgendwo zu lagern, geschweige denn den seinen. Aber immerhin fand er ein Fläschchen Schattenwasser, das in einer Schublade weit hinter Notizen und allerlei Kleinkram gerutscht zu sein schien. Ob Lucius überhaupt von diesem Schatz wusste? Severus steckte das Flakon ein. Schattenwasser war fast so gut wie ein Tarnumhang.  
Jetzt die Tür. Er wusste nicht, wie weit er ohne Stab kommen würde. Der Kamin draußen im Gang hatte Verbindung zu etlichen Zaubererhäusern. Falls es ihm gelang, an das Floopulver zu kommen, konnte er verschwinden, in einem der Häuser versuchen, einen Stab zu erbeuten.  
Und dann? Sollte er sich allein Voldemorts Armee entgegen stellen? Nein, er musste Potter finden. Der Junge benötigte mit Sicherheit Hilfe, er war derartig gut darin, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Minuten später hockte Severus fluchend und grollend auf seiner Liege. Malfoy hatte die verdammte Tür so sorgfältig gesichert, dass Severus mit seinen wenigen Handzaubern, die er stablos weben konnte, nicht hinauskam. Hätte er nur die Magie eines Hauselfen gehabt!  
Draußen auf dem Gang war es ruhig. Severus sah zum Stundenglas. Um sieben würde die Wache wechseln, vielleicht kam einer der Wächter ahnungslos ins Büro und er konnte ihn überraschen?

Zwei Stunden später musste Severus einsehen, dass man Lucius nicht störte – oder dass der Slytherin zeitig nach Hause zu gehen pflegte. Er lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. Merlin, er war müde. Vielleicht sollte er einfach versuchen zu schlafen?  
Das Feuer im Kamin draußen prasselte auf. Lucius? Oder ein anderer später Besucher? Er spürte, wie die Wachzauber von der Tür genommen wurden, das Siegel brach. Es ging so schnell, das konnte nur Lucius selbst sein. Doch die Gestalt in dem dunkelblauen Umhang mit den langen hellblonden Haaren war zierlicher.

„Cissy!"

„Severus."

Er war aufgesprungen.

Ein Blick, ein Nicken, und sie lag in seinen Armen, er spürte ihre Lippen warm auf seinem Mund.

Götter, wie hatte sie ihm gefehlt!

Für einige köstliche, kostbare Augenblicke schrumpfte die Welt zusammen zu dem Fleck auf dem sie standen, war sie nur weiche Lippen auf seinem Mund, Hände im Haar der Geliebten verschlungen, ihr Herzschlag an seinem, und das Gefühl der Hitze, die ihn in Wellen durchströmte, als sie sich gegen ihn drängte. Und sie gingen weiter, weiter als es der Gefahr, dem Risiko angemessen war, doch aufzuhören, zu verzichten war keine Option, wenn diese Minuten die letzten sein konnten, die sie jemals miteinander teilen würden. Sie hatten so viele Jahre schon nahe am Abgrund getanzt, doch noch niemals so nah am Höllenschlund wie heute.  
Er spürte, wie sie sich unter ihm wand und kam, und endlich ließ er sich fallen, Körper, Blicke, Seelen verschlungen, und er bedeckte ihr schönes Gesicht mit schmetterlingszarten Küssen.

„Cissy. Wie sehr ich dich liebe."

„Severus!" Panik in ihren plötzlich geweiteten Augen. Sie starrte ängstlich über seine Schulter zur Tür.

Merlin, lass es nicht wahr sein.

Severus blickte sich um.

In der Tür stand – das Gesicht eine Maske puren Entsetzens, gemischt mit ungläubigem Staunen – Lucius.

Der Stab – Cissys Stab, in ihrem Umhang. Severus sprang auf. Es war ein ungleiches Rennen, denn Lucius hatte seinen Zauberstab noch in der Hand.

„Expelliarmus", flüsterte er, und Narcissas Stab fiel ihm in die ausgestreckte linke Hand. „Bewegt euch, und ich schwöre, ihr seid tot."

Das Staunen und das Entsetzen in seinen Zügen waren einer Mischung aus Wut und Schmerz gewichen.

Merlin, dachte Severus, er ist so menschlich. Er sieht so verletzt und verzweifelt aus wie jeder betrogene Liebende. Dass Lucius Narcissa liebte, war nicht zu übersehen. Noch. Severus fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis die Liebe in Lucius' grauen Augen in kalten Hass umschlagen würde.

„Zieh dich an, Narcissa." Lucius' Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

Er beobachtete still und äußerlich ruhig, wie seine Frau ihre Unterkleidung anlegte, Severus ihr ihre Robe reichte und sie die Knöpfe schloss. Severus vermutete, dass Lucius vermutlich in rasender Geschwindigkeit alle Optionen auslotete. Und richtig, sobald Narcissa angekleidet war, hatte Lucius seine Entscheidungen getroffen.

Er öffnete die Tür und rief die Wachen.

„Bringt Snape zurück in seine Zelle. Legt ihn in Ketten. Bringt Mademoiselle Delacour in eine andere Zelle – zu Lupin."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Lucius' Kopf war immer noch klar genug, um zu denken. Es gab eine Menge Männer unter den Gefangenen, die das Tier in sich entdecken würden angesichts der Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Situation und von Fleurs Schönheit und Jugend. Lupin hingegen – der einzige, der wirklich ein Tier in sich barg – war bis zum Mondaufgang übermorgen Nachmittag eine feste Burg. Der Werwolf – was auch immer man über ihn dachte - hatte Charakter.

Severus zog seine Robe über das Hemd. Er hatte keine Zeit damit verloren, die Knöpfe zu schließen.

„Lucius, bitte..."

„Geh mir aus den Augen, Severus, sonst vergesse ich mich", zischte Lucius.

„Und jetzt zu dir, Narcissa."

Die Tür des Büros fiel hinter Severus und den Wärtern ins Schloss.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Lupin blickte sich um und legte die Hantel zur Seite, als sich Schritte seinem Kerker näherten. Er war verwundert. Die Essenszeit war vorbei, und bis zum letzten Kontrollgang der Wärter blieben noch ein paar Stunden. Sein Kerker lag ganz hinten im allerletzten Gang, hierher verirrte sich niemand zufällig.  
Zwei Personen näherten sich, die eine in einem dunklen Umhang mit Maske, die andere in einer meerblauen Samtrobe.

„Da geht's rein!" rief der Wärter barsch, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte, und stieß die Frau fast vor Lupins Füße.

„Fleur!" Er beugte sich hinunter, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Professor...Remus Lupin." Sie schlang die Arme um ihn. Sein mondsüchtiger Körper reagierte umgehend auf das Mädchen.

„Bitte Fleur, den Professor lassen Sie mal stecken." Er brachte sie behutsam auf Abstand. Jemand musste ihr ins Gesicht geschlagen haben, sie trug auf jeder Wange Flecken, die blau und grün verfärbt waren.

„Merlin, c'est mauvais. Vous êtes d'accord?"

„Merci, ça va assez bien", antwortete sie. „Ich war mit Snape in einer Zelle, die ganze Zeit. Na ja, zwischendrin war wir in Malfoys Büro und…"  
In schnellem Französisch erzählte sie ihm, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war, wie sie gefangen genommen worden war, wie sie Snape am Leben gehalten hatte, dass man ihr Leben an seines gebunden hatte. Und sie erzählte von Peter Pettigrew, und wozu er sie gezwungen hatte.

Remus war besorgt. Wenn Peter Fleur gegenüber solche Begehrlichkeiten hatte, war seine Zelle kein guter Platz für sie. Peter tauchte ständig hier auf. Dass man Fleur und Snape getrennt hatte, war ebenfalls kein gutes Zeichen. Snape bot vermutlich einen Rest Sicherheit, den Remus ganz sicher nicht zu bieten hatte.

„Was ist das dort in dem Eimer?" fragte Fleur und warf einen Blick auf die Reste von Remus' ‚Abendessen'.

„Oh, es ist genau das, wonach es aussieht", sagte er mit einem halben Lächeln. „Hundefutter. Und Sie sehen sich besser nicht genauer um, es gibt hier leider weder ein Bad noch eine Toilette."

„Davon stirbt man nicht gleich", sagte sie forsch. „Paris vor dreihundert Jahren muss viel schrecklicher gewesen sein. Ich habe da mal ein Buch gelesen…"

Fleur entführte Remus Lupin für eine Weile in die Welt des vorrevolutionären Paris, zu Parfümeuren und Gerbern, und in eine ganz unglaubliche Kriminalgeschichte.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Lucius Malfoy hatte Narcissa in seinem Büro eingesperrt. Er hatte die Tür mit einer Menge Sicherungszaubern versehen, und sehr bewusst mit anderen, als jenen, die er normalerweise in Malfoy Manor verwendete.

Er ließ nach Pettigrew schicken, ging in die Kerker hinunter und öffnete den Zugang zum Exekutionsraum. Genau was er benötigte. Mit einen paar machtvollen Transfiguationen verschloss er die schartenartigen Fenster.

„Sie haben mich rufen lassen?" Pettigrew trug den vollen Ornat der Todesser.

„Sichern Sie meine Sprucharbeit an den Fenstern durch Stabilisierungsmagie ab, Pettigrew. Ich weiß, wie gut Sie sind. Legen Sie einen wirksamen Stillezauber auf diesen Raum. Holen Sie zunächst Snape aus seinem Kerker, aber nehmen Sie dafür mindestens drei Leute mit, er ist gefährlich. Fixieren Sie ihn genau dort, wo er vor zwei Tagen schon einmal hing. Ich komme mit meiner Frau in zehn Minuten hier herunter."

Er ließ Pettigrew arbeiten und ging die Treppe wieder hinauf. Er öffnete das Büro, Narcissa saß an seinem Schreibtisch, den Rücken gerade, den Blick auf ihre perfekt manikürten Hände geheftet.

„Narcissa?"

Sie blickte auf. „Es tut mir Leid, Lucius."

„Was tut dir Leid? Dass du mich betrügst oder dass ich es herausgefunden habe? Merlin, Narcissa, ich habe etwas geahnt, seit ich vor zwei Tagen den Brief gefunden habe, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Und ich wäre niemals auf den Gedanken verfallen, dass ‚S.' für Severus steht. Es war nicht seine Handschrift."

„Dafür sind wir Zauberer und keine Muggel", sagte Narcissa ruhig.

Er sah sie an. Wie sie so gelassen dort saß – sie musste sich doch der Konsequenzen ihres Handelns bewusst sein.

„Warum er? Warum musste es mein bester Freund sein, mit dem du mich betrügst?"  
Verdammt, wie hatte sie ihm das antun können?

„Weil… Ich wollte dich nie heiraten, aber meine Mutter hatte schon alles in die Wege geleitet mit deinen Eltern. Die Blacks und die Malfoys, das war die beste Verbindung ihrer Ansicht nach. Ich habe mich gefügt. Ich habe es wirklich versucht, Lucius. Ich weiß, du hast dich bemüht. Ich hätte fast begonnen, dich zu lieben. Dann bist du ständig unterwegs gewesen, ich war immer alleine in diesem grässlichen Haus mit seinen dummen Hauselfen und dem ganzen schwarzmagischen Mist darin. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie einsam ich war! Für dich gab es immer nur Geld und Macht und noch mehr Macht. Severus kam gelegentlich, um dich zu sehen, und wie oft kamst du zu spät zu euren Treffen? Also habe ich ihm Gesellschaft geleistet. Als Draco geboren wurde hast du Severus zum Paten gemacht, und er kam öfter zu uns, und irgendwann...ich weiß nicht, es ist einfach passiert. Wie viele Male habe ich ihm gesagt, er soll nicht mehr kommen, und Wochen später schrieb ich ihm Eulen, dass er zu mir kommen möge. Du hast es uns verdammt einfach gemacht, Lucius, du warst ja so beschäftigt und so blind."

Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr und riss sie am Handgelenk in die Höhe.

„Gib nicht mir die Schuld für deine Verfehlungen, Narcissa! Ich war nicht blind, ich habe dir vertraut. Zehn Jahre hast du mir die glückliche Ehefrau vorgespielt. Und du warst eine verdammt gute Schauspielerin. Nicht ein einziges Mal hast du gesagt, dass dir etwas fehlt."

„Dann war das, was du vorgestern in deinem Bett vorgefunden hast, eine glückliche Ehefrau, Lucius? Wie fühlt es sich für dich an, wenn du mich nötigst, bei dir zu liegen? Ist es Triumph, Macht?" Sie versuchte, ihm ihr Handgelenk zu entziehen. „Du tust mir weh."

Er ließ sie los.

„Nein, Narcissa, was ich vorgestern in meinem Bett gefunden habe, sind die Scherben unserer Ehe. Ich sage nicht, dass ich keine Fehler gemacht habe. Aber wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass du einen anderen liebst, wenn du es zu irgendeinem vernünftigen Zeitpunkt gesagt hättest – glaubst du nicht, ich hätte dich gehen lassen?"

„Niemals. Du gibst dein Eigentum nicht her."

Sie irrte sich. Merlin, kannte sie ihn denn so wenig? Er hätte sie gehen lassen. Liebe ließ sich nicht erzwingen. Er hatte das immer gewusst. Es war nur nicht im Fokus seines Denkens gewesen.

„Du bist nicht mein Eigentum, Narcissa. Du warst meine Frau. Aber wenn ich dich jetzt zu Severus gehen ließe, wäre es dein Todesurteil. Heute schützt diese Ehe, die dir so verhasst ist, dein Leben. Falls es morgen anders ist, dann geh. Ich werde niemanden mit den Abgrund nehmen, weder dich, noch Draco." Er holte tief Luft. „Ist Severus nur sein Pate, oder sein Vater?"

Narcissa sah ihn nicht an. „Ich …nach allem, was ich weiß, bis du Dracos Vater. Er…sieht dir ähnlich, nicht Severus."

Lucius schwieg. Er konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich fassen, aber er hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Narcissa und Severus, in seinem Büro. Die Ehefrau mit dem besten Freund, welch ein Klischee. Konnte das wirklich ihm passieren?

Narcissa betrog ihn. Narcissa, für die er gestorben wäre. Für die er sich von Voldemort hätte abschlachten lassen.

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, alle Gefühle vollständig abzuschalten. Wenn er jetzt nicht professionell arbeitete, wenn er jetzt nicht jeden Fehler vermied, waren sie alle verloren.

„Der Dunkle Lord will Potters Aufenthalt, Narcissa. Er glaubt, dass Severus ihn kennt."

Sie sah ihn direkt an.

„Severus weiß es nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, er weiß nicht, wo Potter steckt. Merlin, Lucius, du willst ihn doch nicht foltern? Bitte sag mir, das du das nicht tun wirst!"

Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass Lucius wirkliche Gefühle in Narcissas Gesicht sah. Emotionen, die von ganz tief unten kamen, nicht die lächerlichen Schatten von Gefühlen, die es sonst auf ihren ebenmäßigen Zügen zu bewundern gab.

„Es ist sinnlos, Severus zu foltern, glaub mir, ich habe es versucht." Das Entsetzen in ihrem Gesicht ließ ihn weiter sprechen. „Aber vielleicht, Cissy, vielleicht redet er ja für dich."

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

**Anmerkungen**

_Schattenwasser_ ist eine Erfindung von Textehexe. Es macht denjenigen, der es trinkt, nicht ganz unsichtbar, aber lässt ihn sozusagen mit der Dunkelheit verschmelzen. Eine schöne Idee, wie ich finde.

„Merlin, c'est mauvais. Vous êtes d'accord?"  
Merlin, das ist fürchterlich. Sind Sie (soweit) in Ordnung?

„Merci, ça va assez bien"  
Danke, es geht gut genug.

Wir sehen, Remus Lupin ist nicht nur zweisprachig, sondern er besitzt auch die Sensibilität, mit Fleur sofort in ihrer Muttersprache zu sprechen. Entzückend, nicht wahr? Schade, dass Fenrir das nicht zu würdigen wissen wird.

Das Buch, von dem Fleur erzählt, ist natürlich „Das Parfüm" von Süßkind.

Zu guter letzt: Severus und Narcissa. Wer hätte das gedacht? Lucius offenbar nicht, aber einige von Euch waren schon ziemlich nah dran. Jetzt also kennt Lucius die Achillesferse seines ehemaligen Freundes, und einen Grund, Severus zu verschonen, hat er sicher nicht mehr. Was also wird er tun?


	9. Severus: Niederlage und Betrug

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

* * *

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews zu Kapitel 7 an Nadjahaexe, Silbergold und Reinadoreen._

_Nach den Überraschungen des letzten Kapitels ist der Inhalt des hiesigen beinahe vorhersehbar – oder doch nicht?_

* * *

**9. Severus: Niederlage und Betrug**

Als Lucius Malfoy mit Narcissa im Schlepptau in den Exekutionsraum trat und Pettigrew sowie alle anderen Wächter fortschickte, wusste Severus, dass sich sein schlimmster Albtraum anschickte, Realität zu werden.

Man durfte einem Gegner niemals seine Schwäche offenbaren, und genau das hatte Severus getan, als Lucius ihn in Narcissas Armen vorgefunden hatte.

Doch noch war das Spiel nicht verloren, die Schlacht nicht geschlagen. Narcissa war auch Lucius' weicher Punkt. Er würde vielleicht damit drohen, sie zu foltern. Vielleicht war er auch so wütend und verletzt, dass er sie tatsächlich mit dem Cruciatus bestrafen würde. Aber er würde niemals so weit gehen, sie bis zum Äußersten zu bringen. Er würde Narcissa nicht opfern.

„Hast du es bequem da oben, Severus?" fragte Lucius kalt.

Es ist nur Fassade, diese Kälte, sagte sich Severus. Er antwortete nicht und Lucius nötigte ihm auch keine Antwort ab, obwohl das jetzt eigentlich Teil des Spiels gewesen wäre.  
Stattdessen fesselte Lucius seine Frau mit ein paar schlichten magischen Stricken zu Severus' Füßen an einen der Ringe in der Wand.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort richtete er seinen Stab auf Severus.

„Crucio."

Eine heiße Flamme raste in irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit durch jede Faser von Severus' Körper, er konnte kaum atmen, doch das musste er, wenn er schreien wollte, und schreien wollte er. Er hörte Narcissa Stimme, sie flehte Lucius offenbar an, von ihm abzulassen, aber die einzelnen Worte konnte er nicht verstehen. Der Hitze folgte ein Reißen, als versuchte ein ganzes Rudel Riesenspinnen aus dem verbotenen Wald Stücke aus seinem Körper zu schneiden und hörten auf halben Wege mit den Schneiden auf, um nur noch zu zerren und ihn auseinander zu reißen.

„Finite incatatem."  
Lucius hatte den Stab gesenkt.

„Er weiß es doch nicht, Lucius, bitte, bitte, hör auf!"  
Narcissa liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Sie kniete zu seinen Füßen und rang die Hände.

„Sei still, Cissy. Silencio."

Narcissas Worte wurden unhörbar.

„Das war nur eine Erinnerung, Severus. Damit du weißt, wie es sich anfühlt. Und jetzt sag mir wo Potter ist."  
Lucius' Stimme war eisig, und der Blick seiner grauen Augen stand ihr in nichts nach.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Die Robe klebte ihm am Leib, und seine Muskeln brannten immer noch wie Feuer.  
„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Lucius. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Warum sollten sie es mir verraten? Meine Chancen, irgendwann in Voldemorts Fokus zu gelangen, waren doch viel zu hoch."

Lucius schüttelte scheinbar resignierend den Kopf.  
„Muss ich Narcissa das wirklich antun? Du wirst es am Ende doch ohnehin sagen."

Merlin! Severus schloss die Augen. Cissy, verzeih mir.  
„Bestrafe deine Frau ruhig, wenn es dir etwas gibt."  
Gott, seine Stimme klang nicht nach ihm selbst.  
„Sie ist für mich nur eine gelegentliche Abwechslung gewesen, mehr nicht."

Severus versuchte, jedes Gefühl aus seinen dunklen Augen zu verbannen. Es war nur eine kleine Chance, dass Lucius auf diese Masche reinfiel, aber dennoch…  
Doch es waren Lucius' Augen, die kalt und gefühllos waren, als er jetzt den Stab auf seine Frau richtete.

„Finite silencio."

Ein letzter Blick zu Severus. Der schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Lucius, nein", bat Narcissa.

„Crucio!" rief Lucius, und es war mehr ein Schrei als ein Fluch.

Narcissa begann sofort, sich in Krämpfen zu winden. Ihre Fesseln ließen ihr jede Menge Raum, so dass sie mit dem Kopf gegen den harten Boden schlug. Sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

„Finite incatatem."  
Lucius kniete an ihrer Seite. „Sanitas."

Merlin sei dank, dachte Severus. Er glaubte nicht, dass Lucius fortfahren würde. Die Sorge um seine Frau stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Aber er hatte Lucius' Willensstärke unterschätzt. Nachdem dieser sich vergewissert hatte, dass Narcissa nicht schwerer verletzt war, wirkte er einen ‚Enervate'.

Er sah Severus an. „Wo versteckt sich Potter?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Bitte glaub mir doch."

„Dir werde ich nie wieder etwas einfach so glauben, Severus. Du hast mich eines Besseren belehrt."  
Er richtete den Stab wieder auf seine Frau.  
„Crucio."

Diesmal hatte er die magischen Stricke enger gezogen, Narcissa hatte weniger Bewegungsfreiheit, und so konnte sie sich nicht verletzen. Fast eine halbe Minute kämpfte sie gegen den Schmerz, die Hände und Arme um ihren Kopf geschlungen, auf den Lucius seinen Stab gerichtet hatte. Dann endlich begann sie zu schreien.  
Severus wartete, er flehte innerlich, dass Lucius den Stab senken möge, aber es sah nicht so aus, als würde der blonde Zauberer nachgeben.  
Narcissa Schreie wurden durchdringender. Es gab keine Gewöhnung an diesen Schmerz, das wusste Severus aus eigener, bitterer Erfahrung.  
Nach einer Viertelstunde hatte Severus genug.

„Hör auf, Malfoy!"

Lucius ließ den Stab sinken, aber er hob den Zauber nicht auf. Narcissa schrie und krampfte immer noch.

„Ich höre, Severus!"  
Er sah zu dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer hinüber, sein Gesicht war schweißüberströmt, seine Miene grimmig.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo Potter ist, Lucius", rief Severus über Narcissas Schluchzen hinweg, das sich jetzt einstellte und die Schreie ersetzte. „Und wenn du sie umbringst, ich weiß es einfach nicht."

Lucius drehte sich von ihm fort und richtete den Stab abermals auf seine Frau. Sie begann sofort wieder sich zu winden und laut zu schreien. Nach etwa einer Minute sagte er: „Finite incantatem."

Severus holte tief Luft.

„Ich spiele keine Spiele mehr mit dir, Severus", sagte Lucius.  
„Ich habe nur aufgehört, weil mir die Lautstärke zusetzt. Ich bekomme Kopfweh. Silencio! Crucio."

Es war ein entsetzliches Schauspiel, wie sich Narcissa Malfoys schlanker Leib verbog, unter unendlichen Schmerzen krümmte, und ihr Mund stumme Schreie ausstieß. Severus schloss die Augen, aber er sah es trotzdem.  
Ganz offenbar war Lucius Malfoy fest entschlossen, seine untreue Frau umzubringen, um an Harry Potters Aufenthalt zu kommen. Götter, er durfte das nicht zulassen. Nicht Cissy, nicht so. Aber Severus hatte das große Problem, dass er tatsächlich keine Ahnung hatte, wo genau Potter war, Lucius ihm jedoch nicht glauben würde. Natürlich hatte Severus eine Vermutung, wer es wissen konnte. Und wenn er nicht bald etwas anderes sagte als ‚ich weiß es nicht', würde Narcissa sterben – auf die grausamste Art, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Und würde Lucius aufhören, wenn er ihm sagte, was er wirklich wusste, auch wenn es nicht die ersehnte Information war?

„Finite incatatem."

Severus blickte auf. Blutiger Schaum lief aus Narcissa Mund, und wieder kniete Lucius an ihrer Seite und murmelte Heilzauber.

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass du über so viele Jahre die Mühe auf dich nimmst, dich heimlich mit derselben Frau zu treffen, Severus. Die Betten der Frauen um den Dunklen Lord standen dir offen – Bellatrix Blacks zum Beispiel. Welch ein Risiko bist du eingegangen – irgendwann musste es herauskommen."  
Malfoys Stimme klang interessiert, aber emotional völlig unbeteiligt.

„Das Risiko machte es erst interessant", log Severus.

Lucius sah zu ihm auf. „Ach, da habe ich doch glatt etwas vergessen."  
Er zog eine kleine Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit aus der Tasche. Der Trank zog sich im Glas sternförmig an dessen Wand hoch.  
„Deine tägliche Dosis Veritaserum."

Er zog es in eine kleine Kanüle und injizierte es Severus mit der routinierten Geschicklichkeit eines Heilers in eine Vene am Fuß. Malfoy wartete eine Weile, dann wandte er sich wieder Narcissa zu und untersuchte sie. Sein Stab blinkte gelb, an einige Stellen blau. Offenbar waren bereits Knochen gebrochen.Lucius zuckte die Schultern, dabei sah er schrecklich aus. Seine Haare klebten ihm strähnig im Gesicht und sein Gesicht trug einen Ausdruck von Abscheu, den Severus an ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Und jetzt sag mir noch mal, warum du unsere Freundschaft verraten hast, Severus, lange bevor es aus übergeordneten Gründen vielleicht nachvollziehbar gewesen wäre."

Die Spitze von Lucius' Stab wies auf Narcissas Bauch.

„Silencio. Cru…"

„Nein! Lucius, bitte nicht mehr. Ich schwöre dir, ich weiß nicht, wo Potter sich versteckt hält. Was soll ich tun, damit du mir glaubst?"

„Da gibt es wohl nicht mehr sehr viel, dass du tun kannst, Severus", erwiderte Lucius eisig.

Die Gedanken in Severus' Kopf wirbelten wild durcheinander. Merlin, er hatte Lucius anders eingeschätzt. Grausam, ja, skrupellos, auch, Voldemort absolut ergeben, das war offensichtlich, aber für gefühllos im Bezug auf seine Familie hatte er ihn nie gehalten.  
Narcissa war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Lucius ihr letztlich alles vergeben würde. Nun, auch sie hatte sich offenbar getäuscht.

Lucius hob den Stab, dann ließ er ihn wieder sinken.  
„Aber wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass dein _Anti_veritaserum alle ist und ich eben eine ziemliche Dosis eines neu modifizierten Tranks in dein Blut appliziert habe, sagst du vielleicht die Wahrheit."

„Du wusstest von dem Antidot?" entfuhr es Severus. Er war so vorsichtig gewesen.

„Ich wäre ein schlechter Kerkermeister, wenn ich es nicht gewusst hätte. Außerdem kenne ich dich seit zwanzig Jahren. Warum Narcissa, Severus? Warum ausgerechnet meine Frau?"  
Lucius fixierte ihn durchdringend.

Severus schloss die Augen, sammelte sich, dann begegnete er dem kalten Blick des anderen Mannes.  
„Weil ich mich in sie verliebt habe. Es tut mir leid, Lucius. Deine Freundschaft war stets…aufrichtig im Rahmen deiner Möglichkeiten. Selbiges galt auch lange für mich. Aber Narcissa ist…" Merlin, Narcissa war die eine Person, deren Leid er nicht ertragen konnte. Sie war sein Waterloo.  
„Ich hätte uns allen diese Situation gerne erspart."  
Er suchte nach einem Funken Menschlichkeit in Lucius Malfoys eisgrauen Augen.

Er fand ihn in seiner Stimme. „Wenn das so ist, dann hättest du sie heute Abend besser wieder nachhause geschickt, anstatt mit ihr…verdammt! Hättest du dich stattdessen mit ihrem Stab hier heraus gekämpft, ich hätte deine Flucht keine vierundzwanzig Stunden überlebt, Severus."

„Das weiß ich. Du nicht, aber Draco auch nicht. Narcissa liebt ihren Sohn über alles. Stirbt er meinetwegen, verliere ich sie. Ich hatte keine Wahl, Lucius. Ich kann sie nicht schützen. Du kannst es."

Bei Merlin, es stimmte. Nur Lucius' Stellung würde Narcissa unter Voldemorts Regime eine gewisse Sicherheit garantieren. Wenn ihre Liaison mit ihm, dem Verräter, bekannt wurde, war sie so gut wie tot.

Lucius warf Severus einen langen, bohrenden Blick zu. Er zog den Rest des Veritaserum aus der Tasche, setzte die Phiole an die Lippen und trank.  
Dann sagte er: „Wenn ich Potters Versteck nicht binnen fünf Tagen lokalisiert habe, brennt Narcissa. Ich meine das wörtlich."

„Was willst du mir sagen, Lucius? Dass du sie mit einem Inflammare belegst? Das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Nicht ich. Draco. Genau das hat der Dunkle Lord mir vor wenigen Stunden avisiert. Und jetzt, Severus, sag mir, was du über Potter weißt. Mir ist klar, dass du seinen Aufenthaltsort nicht kennst, aber ich bin überzeugt, du hast einen Schlüssel dazu."

_xoxoxoxoxoxo _

Als Severus, mit einem Petrificus belegt, eine halbe Stunde später von zwei Todessern in seine Zelle verfrachtet wurde, hatte er den Mann preis gegeben, der zumindest nach seinem Dafürhalten wusste, wo Potter versteckt wurde.

Es hatte Lucius Malfoy letztlich nur eine Stunde gekostet, das Schweigen des Severus Snape zu brechen.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

„Finite incatatem." Sie lösten den Zauber, sobald die Kerkertür ins Schloss gefallen war, und Severus stolperte. Er schleppte sich zu dem Bündel aus Decken und Stroh hinten in der Ecke. Als er es berührte, stöhnte es auf. Er zog die Decke von der Gestalt herunter.

„Cissy! Aber das ist nicht möglich. Du warst eben noch unten im Exekutionsraum."

„Lucius hat dich ausgetrickst. Er hat einen der Gefangenen bringen lassen, und ihm versprochen, dass er ihn laufen lässt, wenn er sich für mich ausgibt, sich so verhält und sich dem Cruciatus aussetzt", flüsterte sie.

„Aber wie…?" Severus war konsterniert. Mental hatte ihn diese Stunde dort unten so unendlich viel gekostet.

„Ach, Severus. Bist du nun ein Tränkemeister? Vielsafttrank. Er hat mir eine Strähne ausgerissen und der Fremde hat dann getrunken. Dann hat Lucius mich betäubt. Er muss mich hierher gebracht haben."

Severus schluckte trocken. Natürlich… Narcissa hatte ihren Ehemann doch richtig eingeschätzt. Lucius hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, seine Frau zu foltern. Stattdessen hatte er einen Deal mit einem der gefangenen gemacht. Schmerz gegen Freiheit. Beinahe jeder hier unten im Kerker wäre darauf eingegangen.  
Er war auf Lucius' Charade hereingefallen. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?

„Du konntest nicht ahnen, dass er so gerissen sein würde", sagte Narcissa sanft, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Sie zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

Severus legte resigniert den Kopf an ihre Schulter. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen." Er hatte noch Fragen. „Warum bist du hier, Cissy? Warum hat er dich nicht mitgenommen nach Malfoy Manor?"

Sie schlug die Augen nieder. „Ich befürchte, Lucius hat seine Prioritäten neu geordnet. Er kann mich vielleicht nicht foltern, aber er kann mich aus seinem Leben verbannen. Ich bin ein Sicherheitsrisiko – für ihn und für Draco."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Die nächste, die eine Ahnung davon bekam, wie sehr sich Malfoys Prioritäten geändert hatten – allerdings ohne zu ahnen, was da vor sich ging – war Fleur Delacour. Sie hatte eben einen letzten hilflosen Blick in Lupins Hundefuttereimer geworfen und beschlossen, sich für den Rest ihres Lebens vegetarisch zu ernähren.

„Ich dachte immer, Veelastämmige hätten einen Hang zu rohen Speisen", sagte Lupin mit seinem typischen müden Lächeln.

„Was mich betrifft, beschränkt sich dieser Hang auf Filet Mignon und Entrecôte double", belehrte ihn Fleur.

Sie sah zu ihm hinüber. Tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. Übermorgen war Vollmond, hoffentlich saß sie dann wieder bei Severus Snape im Kerker. Aber nein, sie würden Lupin ja fortbringen, zu diesem grässlichen Kampf.

„Wie sehr ich hoffe, dass Sie Greyback töten werden, Remus", brach es aus ihr heraus.  
„Haben Sie Angst?" fragte sie, bevor sie sich selbst Einhalt gebieten konnte.

Er hielt ihren Blick eine ganze Weile, bevor er zu Boden blickte.

„Ich wäre ein Narr, keine zu haben. Nicht einmal jemand wie ich rennt dem Tod mit offenen Armen entgegen, und von Greyback zerrissen zu werden…"Seine Stimme versagte. Er schlang die Arme um seine Schultern, wie um sich selbst Halt zu geben.  
„Wenn mein Tod wenigstens einen Sinn hätte, wenn er zu Harrys Sieg betragen könnte. Ich habe immer an unsere Sache geglaubt, Fleur. Uns allen, damit meine ich Sirius, Albus, Minerva, Moody und…und Tonks war immer bewusst, dass es jeden von uns erwischen konnte, jeden Tag in den letzten Jahren. Aber wir hatten die Hoffnung, dass es am Ende nicht umsonst sein würde, dem großen Ganzen dienen würde: Voldemort aufzuhalten. Wie es scheint, haben wir versagt."

„Wo Leben ist, ist Hoffnung", warf Fleur ein, und sie glaubte daran.

„Das haben Sie sehr treffend formuliert, Mademoiselle", vernahm sie eine glatte, kühle Stimme von der Tür her.

Die Tür des Kerkers schwang auf, ohne dass Lucius Malfoy etwas sagte. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab auf Lupin gerichtet, verzichtete jedoch ganz offenbar darauf, die Ketten des Werwolfs zu kürzen.

„Zwei Besuche an einem Tag in meinem Kerker, was ist los, Malfoy? Haben Sie Snape endlich umgebracht?" fragte Lupin auf für ihn sehr untypisch provozierende Art.

Doch der Angriff glitt an Malfoys glatter Fassade ab.

„Heben Sie sich besser Ihren Atem für die Vollmondnacht auf, Lupin", empfahl er.  
„Miss Delacour, ich benötige Ihre Dienste. Wenn Sie mir bitte nach oben folgen wollen?"

Fleur erhob sich, und warf einen letzten Blick auf Lupins abgerissene Gestalt. Er hatte nicht einmal versucht, Malfoy zu überrumpeln. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

„Viel Glück, Remus", sagte sie, dann folgte sie Lucius nach oben.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Er beorderte sie in sein Büro.

„Sie wünschen nach Marokko zurückzukehren, Miss Delacour?"

Ihr blieb beinahe das Herz stehen. Woher wusste dieser Mann davon, dass sie dort untergeschlüpft war? Ihr entsetzter Blick musste sie verraten haben, denn ein feines, raubtierähnliches Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

„Dachten Sie, die Organisation um den Dunklen Lord wäre nicht in der Lage, Ihr kleines Wüstenversteck ausfindig zu machen? Nun, das war ein Irrtum."

„Sie bluffen!" entfuhr es ihr.

„Aber nein. Sehe ich aus, als hätte ich das nötig? Sehen Sie."

Über den Schreibtisch hinweg, der sie trennte, ließ er einen runden, silbrigen Gegenstand auf sie zurollen. Sie wusste, worum es sich handelte, noch bevor sie die Hand um Bills Ring schloss.

„Was sind Sie nur für ein Mensch, Mr. Malfoy? Sind Sie überhaupt einer?" schrie sie ihn an.

Sein Blick gebot ihr zu schweigen.

„Wahren Sie Ihre guten Umgangsformen, Miss Delacour. Diese tragen neben Ihrer Schönheit erheblich zu Ihrem Charme bei. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass Ihr Verlobter bei guter Gesundheit ist – noch. Die weitere Entwicklung dieses Zustand wird sehr maßgeblich von Ihrer Kooperation abhängig sein." Malfoy entnahm dem Schrank zwei Gläser. In das seine schenkte er aus einer bauchige Karaffe eine dunkelroten, erdig riechenden Wein hinein, in das ihre goss er klares Wasser. Diesem fügte er ein paar Tropfen einer klaren Substanz aus einem winzigen Fläschchen hinzu.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie.

„Trinken Sie, Mademoiselle."

Mit zitternder Hand griff sie zum Glas und hob es an die Lippen.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, es enthält kein Gift. Tot nützen Sie _mir_ nichts mehr." Lucius hob sein Weinglas. „Salut!"

Fleur trank. Sie schmeckte nur klares, reines Wasser.

„Veritaserum, wie Sie sich bestimmt schon gedacht haben", erläuterte Lucius. „Eine nützliche, ungefährliche Droge."

Er wartete einen Moment, bis der Zaubertrank seine Wirkung entfalten würde.

„Ihre Großmutter war eine Veela?" erkundigte er sich.

Fleur nickte.

„Wie funktioniert der Zauber, mit dem Sie bis Marokko apparieren konnten, Miss Delacour? Spurlos, _fast_ jedenfalls."

„Ich kann es nicht erklären", antwortete sie. „Man muss die gewöhnliche Magie des Apparitionszaubers konzentrieren und dann in der Kraft der alten Magie erblühen lassen. Es ist wie… atmen, um ein Kind zu gebären."

„Klingt interessant, aber scheußlich", stellte Malfoy fest.  
„Wie kommt es, dass Sie trotz der Apparitionssperre fliehen konnten, die über der Stelle lag, an der Sie von uns angegriffen wurden?"

„Die Veelamagie durchbricht derlei arkane Strukturen. Oder eigentlich…umfließt sie sie eher."  
Fleur wusste nicht genau, wie sie es erklären sollte. Es geschah einfach.

„Wie lange kann man die Schwäche in den Apparitionsschutzschilden, oder vielmehr das Durchdringen nachweisen, wissen Sie das?"  
Malfoy nahm noch einen Schluck seines Weines.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", bekannte Fleur.

„Schade. Aber gut, dann müssen wir das eben riskieren. Eine letzte Frage, Miss Delacour. Veela besitzen angeblich ein hervorragendes Orientierungsvermögen, ein Rest ihres Falkenerbes. Falls Sie von hier disapparieren würden, nur mal angenommen, Sie wären in der Lage, den Schild, der auf dieser Anlage liegt zu ‚umfließen'. Würden Sie zurückfinden?"

Fleur sah Malfoy in die sturmgrauen Augen.  
„Ja. Wenn ich zurückkehren müsste, um Bill zu retten, würde ich es finden. Aber es ist illusorisch, denn ohne Zauberstab kann auch ich nicht von hier fliehen, sonst hätte ich es längst getan."

Lucius nickte bedächtig. „Ja, das hätten Sie wohl." Er erhob sich.

„Ihr Weg führt nach Norden, Miss Delacour. Apparieren Sie nach Kopenhagen. Verschaffen Sie sich Zutritt zu Mortensen & Mortensen & Co. Der Geschäftsführer ist ein Lars Mortensen. Ich gebe Ihnen einen Brief, den Sie Mortensen überbringen werden. Sagen Sie ihm, wer Sie schickt und dass die Tarnung seines Bruders Søren aufgeflogen ist. Danach lassen Sie sich von Lars helfen. Er ist ein Freund."

„Ihr Freund oder meiner?" fragte sie.

„Ihrer, das hoffe ich zumindest."  
Lucius Malfoy lächelte nicht mehr. Er sah jetzt aus wie jemand, der eine unsägliche Last auf seinen Schultern trug.

„Was ist mit Bill?"  
Ihre Stimme schwankte.

„Er wird überleben, wenn Sie sich an diese Anweisungen halten. Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort."

„Ihr Wort? Was ist Ihr Wort denn noch wert, Mr. Malfoy?" fauchte sie.

„Das wird sich in Dänemark erweisen, Miss Delacour."

Er trat zu ihr. Aus der obersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches entnahm er ein versiegeltes Pergament, ein längliches Päckchen und eine Schere, außerdem eine Phiole. Letztere steckte er ein, dann schnitt er Fleur eine lange Strähne vom Kopf.  
„Ich neige zur Sentimentalität", sagte er und steckte das blonde Haar in seine Umhangtasche. Als letztes reichte er ihr den Brief und das Päckchen. Fleur wusste, was in dem seidenen Einschlagtuch war, bevor sie es entrollte.

„Es ist der Stab meiner Frau. Er sollte gut zu Ihnen passen. Hüten Sie ihn sorgfältig."  
Malfoy fixierte ihre Augen als suche er etwas darin.

„Wann muss ich hierher zurückkommen?" fragte sie.  
Merlin, es schien, als wolle er sie tatsächlich laufen lassen. Doch sie würde zurückkehren müssen. Er hatte Bill, der Ring bewies es.

„Auch das wird sich erst noch herausstellen", erwiderte Malfoy. „Wichtig ist nur, dass Sie den Weg hierher finden, wenn es nötig werden sollte."

Er trat zur Tür.

„Bonne chance, Mademoiselle Delacour."

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	10. Lucius: Am Kreuzweg

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews zu Kapitel 9 an Lucindana, IceEgg und NadjaHaexe.  
_

_Am Ende dieses Kapitels wird Pettigrew ein Lied zu besten geben, dies kann ich verraten, ohne euch die Spannung zu nehmen (im Gegenteil, schauerlicher Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet Peter sich über etwas freut...) Vorschläge, welches Lied er pfeifft, werden noch entgegen genommen. __Hier der meinige, der Pfeifklassiker von Monty Python „Always look at the bright side of life"_

* * *

**10. Lucius: Am Kreuzweg**

Lucius stieg die Treppen hinunter und schickte die Wache zum Wechsel nach oben. Dann näherte er sich der Zelle, in der er Narcissa mit Severus zurückgelassen hatte. Sein Plan war der pure Wahnsinn, er spielte ein Spiel mit Jokern und gezinkten Karten, und die Gleichungen, mit denen der jonglierte, trugen mehrere Unbekannte.  
Falls Fleur den Schild nicht unbemerkt durchdringen konnte, falls Mortensen ihr nicht glaubte, weil er sie für eine Todesserin hielt, falls seine Nachricht nicht den erwünschten Effekt hätte…hatte er immer noch Netz und doppelten Boden. Doch für diesen Fall benötigte er die Loyalität seiner Frau, und Merlin allein wusste, ob er diese besaß.

Er vergewisserte sich, dass wirklich keine Todesser mehr in diesem Bereich des Kerkers waren. Er lächelte, sein Aufspürzauber hätte selbst Pettigrew in seiner Rattengestalt enttarnt. Den hatte er zudem erst in einer halben Stunde bestellt. Er hatte einen fetten Köder für den gefährlichen Gryffindor, an dem dieser sich hoffentlich heillos verschlucken würde.

„Narcissa?" Seine Stimme drang durch die Dunkelheit.  
„Lumos!" Er erhellte den Kerker gerade genug, um sich zu orientieren.  
„An die Wand, Severus."

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer befolgte seine Anweisung ohne ein weiteres Wort. Dünne Fesseln schossen aus Lucius' Stab und banden den Tränkemeister sicher an die Eisenringe in der Wand.

„Komm zu mir, Narcissa."

Sie erhob sich von dem Lager aus Stroh und Decken, auf dem sie mit Severus gelegen hatte. Falls sie Angst hatte, zeigte sie es nicht.

„Näher", befahl er.

Als sie auf Armeslänge von ihm entfernt war, zog er sie unter seinen Umhang.  
„Hör mir zu", flüsterte er. „Vielsafttank." Er drückte ihr die Phiole in die Hand. „Dieser hält einen Tag lang. Er verwandelt dich in Miss Delacour. Trink. Niemand wird sich wundern, wenn du in dieser Gestalt hier unten bist. Solange ich hier die Fäden in der Hand halte, kann dir nichts passieren. Falls die _anderen_ kommen sollten, bist du mit dieser Tarnung ebenfalls sicher, da die junge Dame ein Mitglied des Phönixordens ist. Falls ich von der Hand unserer eigenen Leute sterben sollte, denkt euch eine Geschichte aus, wie es Severus gelungen ist, dich zu überwältigen und dazu zu zwingen, das Gebräu hier zu schlucken."  
Er lachte bitter.  
„Im gemeinsamen Lügen seid ihr ja kreativ. „Er wird sich sicher freudig für dich opfern", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

Dann, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, zog er seine Frau in eine Umarmung. Sie wehrte sich nicht, als er sie küsste, hungrig und mit einer beinahe verzweifelten Intensität. Plötzlich ließ er von ihr ab. Etwas hatte sich an der Treppe im Gang geregt.

„Machen Sie keinen Fehler, Mademoiselle Delacour", sagte er laut. _„Voldemort ne perdonne pas des faults._ "

Er ließ sie los und trat auf den nun erleuchteten Gang zurück. Im Hinausgehen löste er wortlos Severus' Fesseln. „Mr. Pettigrew", sagte er seidig in Richtung des Gangs, „Sie sind früh dran."

„Ich wollte nur einen Blick auf das kleine französische Vögelchen werfen, bevor ich mich dem Werwolf zuwende, den man mir gnädigerweise überlassen hat", erwiderte Pettigrew scheinbar unbeteiligt und näherte sich der Zelle.

„Puh, ist das düster hier. Was seid ihr Slytherins nur für lichtscheue Geschöpfe. Lumos maxima!"

Das Innere der Zelle erstrahlte förmlich in gleißendem Licht. Lucius sah, wie Severus und Narcissa - Merlin sei dank hatte sie den Trank bereits eingenommen und Fleurs Gestalt erlangt! – sich geblendet die Hände vor die Augen hielten.

„Hallo, mein französisches Täubchen", sagte Pettigrew. „Du wirst sie nicht für lange haben, Snivellus", setzte er hinzu.

Lucius unterdruckte den Impuls, Pettigrew an die Gurgel zu gehen. Dass Narcissa ihn mit Severus betrog, war eine Sache, dass diese Ratte hier sich jedoch über sie hermachte, weil er sie für Fleur Delacour hielt, würde er verhindern.

„Heute Abend werden wir uns weder mit Wölfen noch mit Tauben befassen, Mr. Pettigrew", sagte Lucius mit Nachdruck. „_Heute Abend_ jagen wir einen Phönix."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Beinahe zögerlich schloss Severus Narcissa in die Arme, nachdem Lucius und Pettigrew gegangen waren. Etwas den Gang hinunter waren verzweifelte Schreie zu hören. Irgendwer hatte wohl zwei Dementoren auf die drei Männer in Hagrids ehemaligem Verlies losgelassen.

„Ihr habt eine Dunkelheit beschworen, die uns alle verschlingen wird", wisperte Narcissa.

„Es gibt nichts, das ich mehr bereue", entgegnete Severus leise. „Was für ein Spiel spielt dein Mann? Er sperrt dich zu mir, statt dich in Malfoy Manor von allem fern zu halten. Das tut er sicher nicht, damit meine Nächte weniger einsam sind. Obwohl das ein nicht zu unterschätzender Vorteil ist." Er küsste sie mit mühsam zurückgehaltener Leidenschaft. Der fremde Körper verwirrte ihn, und er war unsicher, ob Narcissa überhaupt wünschte, in dieser Gestalt von ihm berührt zu werden.  
„Er hat Fleur Delacour fortgeschafft, aber wohin? Und warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sie wiederholte flüsternd für ihn, welche Weisungen Lucius ihr gegeben hatte. „Vielleicht will er sie an meiner Stelle in Malfoy Manor unterbringen? Er kann grausam sein. Mag sein, er erhofft sich von ihr, was ich ihm zuletzt verweigert habe."

„Das kann er auch oben im Büro haben, ohne eine Gegnerin in euer Haus zu bringen und am Ende noch euren Sohn zu gefährden. Fleur mag keine mächtige Hexe sein, aber sie ist immerhin der Champion von Beauxbatons gewesen."  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
Nein, was er dir gesagt hat, impliziert, dass er zumindest nicht ausschließt, dass dieser verfluchte Felsen hier von jemand anderem als Todessern erobert wird."

„Wer sollte das sein, Severus? Da ist niemand mehr. Sie sind alle tot."

„Potter nicht. Er lebt. Er ist entkommen und versteckt sich irgendwo. Und niemand, Cissy, niemand schafft das über Wochen alleine. Irgendjemand hält seine Hand über den Jungen."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Remus Lupin war erleichtert, als Lucius Malfoy Fleur abgeholt hatte. Es hatte nicht ausgesehen, als ob der Slytherin plante, die junge Hexe zu töten, andererseits konnte Malfoy sein Gesicht von einer Sekunde zur nächsten wandeln. In dem Gentleman steckte eine kaltblütige Bestie.  
Lupin wünschte sich, er hätte nur ein Jota der Selbstkontrolle des Slytherins. Der Mond würde jedes bisschen Verstand, das er besaß, davon waschen, übermorgen Nachmittag.

Zum letzten Mal… Es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass der Schmerz seine Glieder zerriss und er sich seiner inneren Bestie geschlagen geben musste. Und auch noch ein Mittagsmond…

‚Wo Leben ist, ist auch Hoffnung.' Glaubte Fleur, was sie sagte?

Er selbst hatte längst jede Hoffnung aufgegeben. Vielleicht war auch das ein Grund, warum ihn die Dementoren in Ruhe ließen. Andere jedoch hatten weniger Glück. Er hörte ihre Schreie und hielt sich die Ohren zu, vergeblich, wie er wusste.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Lucius Malfoy ging nervös in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab. Ein Teil seines Plans war aufgegangen. Voldemort hatte sich tatsächlich entschieden, Pettigrew die Mission zu übertragen, von der abhing, ob sie dem Versteck Potters näher kommen würden.  
Voldemort hatte seine besten Leute entsandt, nicht die zweite Reihe, die hungrig auf Posten im engeren Zirkel des Dunklen Lords lauerte. Pettigrew, Dolohov, Nott und Avery. Und natürlich Bellatrix Lestranges. Dazu einige Spezialisten für Dunkle Magie aus seiner Kaderschmiede in Durmstrang, und eine handvoll Auroren aus Albanien. Selbst Lucius hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Arm des Dunklen Lords derart tief nach Südosteuropa hinein reichte.

Lucius selbst war nicht geschickt worden. Eine der Unbekannten in seiner Gleichung war eine bekannte Größe geworden. Er hatte gehofft, dass Voldemort ihn erwählen würde, denn er war trotz allem der beste Stratege in seinem Zirkel. Aber der Dunkle Lord hatte offenbar nicht vergessen, dass Lucius die Prophezeiung verloren hatte, damals, im Ministerium. Und Sirius Blacks Tod war nicht genug gewesen, um dieses Malheur aufzuwiegen.

Lucius blieb nur noch die Hoffnung, dass Lars Mortensen Fleur geglaubt und die notwendigen Maßnahmen eingeleitet hatte. Es wurde Zeit, dass die Welt begriff, was für eine Kreatur hier von Britannien aus die dunkle Hand nach ihrem schlagenden Herzen ausstreckte.

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Endlich! Die Flammen im großen Kamin loderten auf. Lucius sprang auf, um den Boten zu empfangen. Doch ihm kamen mehrere Gestalten entgegen. Es waren fünf.  
Dolohov blutete wie ein Schwein. Jemand hatte ihm das rechte Ohr abgetrennt. Zwei der Albaner sahen nicht viel besser aus. Pettigrew schien unverletzt. Seinen Stab hatte er auf eine Frau gerichtet, die ein etwa zweijähriges Kind an sich presste. Ihre Hände waren voller Blut.

„Was ist geschehen, Pettigrew?" verlangte Lucius zu wissen.  
Merlin, was in aller Welt brachte sie dazu, _hierher_ zu kommen, anstatt zum Dunklen Lord?  
„Habt ihr Mortensen? Und Potter?"

„Potter war nicht da. Aber er ist dort gewesen. Snape hatte also nicht mal Unrecht. Was Mortensen betrifft, der vermutlich wusste, wo Potter jetzt steckt: Wir hatten ihn. Das Haus war gut bewacht, aber wir waren in der Überzahl. Wir haben sie alle getötet, bis auf Mortensen und seine Familie. Die Lage war geklärt, dann gab es plötzlichen einen weiteren Angriff."

Pettigrew wirkte völlig desolat, sein Blick flackerte unruhig umher, doch er sprach weiter: „ Sein Haus musste irgendwo einen Alarmzauber haben, den wir übersehen haben. Es waren viele Gegner, also beschlossen wir, Mortensen mit seiner Frau in den Keller zu sperren."

„_Du_ hast das beschlossen, Pettigrew", zischte Dolohov. „Vergiss das nicht."

„Was ist passiert? Habt ihr Mortensen zum Dunklen Lord gebracht?" Lucius konnte die Anspannung nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

Geschlagen schüttelte Pettigrew den Kopf. „Wir haben eine Wache mit ihm in den Kerker geschickt. Aber Mortensen hat den Mann angegriffen. Und der verfluchte Idiot hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn zu töten."

„Oh Merlin", rief Lucius aus. „Der Dunkle Lord wird ihn bei lebendigem Leibe häuten."

„Kaum", erwiderte Dolohov kalt. „Die junge Dame hier war so frei, den Mörder ihres Mannes zu _erstechen_. Darf ich vorstellen? Mrs. Mortensen, und ihr entzückendes Baby. Leider ist sie eine Muggel und sie hat keine Ahnung, wo sich Potter verbirgt. Der Legiliment aus Tirana hat sich ihrer schon angenommen."

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Lucius musterte die Frau. Sie hatte mochte etwa Ende zwanzig sein, ihr dunkelblondes Haar war blutverkrustet und strähnig, und sie sah ebenso geschlagen aus wie Pettigrew. Kein Wunder, dachte er, sie hat ihren Mann sterben sehen und einen anderen getötet. Und wie mochte ihr Leben in den letzten Tagen und Wochen ausgesehen haben? Es war sicher nicht leicht, die Frau des Leiters des dänischen Phönixordens zu sein. Die Frau des Mannes, der Harry Potter verbarg.

„Was befielt der Dunkle Lord?" fragte Lucius.

„Er hat die Gruppe aus Durmstrang auf Mortensens Bruder angesetzt. In zwei Tagen soll sie", Dolohov wies auf Mortensens Frau, „sterben, eine öffentliche Hinrichtung." Er grinste. „Bis dahin ist es deine Aufgabe, sie sicher aufzubewahren, Lucius." Er seufzte. „Und könntest du mein Ohr in Ordnung bringen?"

Er hielt Lucius ein blutiges Bündel hin, in dem sich ganz offensichtlich etwas Fleischiges befand.

Lucius ignorierte seinen Widerwillen und nahm das Ohr aus dem blutgetränkten Stoff.

„Sicher doch, Antonin. Wenn du mit in mein Büro kommen würdest? Die Prozedur ist nicht ganz schmerzfrei, du sitzt besser dabei. Und ihr", er wandte sich den anderen zu, „bringt die Gefangene runter."

„Eine Zelle mit vielen Männern?" fragte einer der Albaner mit schwerem Akzent und setzte ein hämisches Grinsen auf.

„Merlin bewahre! Der Dunkle Lord will sie unversehrt, das sollte doch selbst euch klar sein." Lucius seufzte und warf einen Blick auf den Belegungsplan. Es hatte einmal gut funktioniert, es würde wieder klappen. „Zu Lupin."

Ein schauderhaftes Lachen erklang von Pettigrews Lippen. „Da werde ich sie höchstpersönlich abliefern."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

„Moony, Moony, los wach auf du alter Werwolf, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht."

Pettigrews triumphierendes Trompeten klang durch den ganzen Kerker.

Lupin blickte müde zur Tür. Er hatte kaum geschlafen in letzter Zeit, aber nachdem die Schreie der Männer, denen die Dementoren zugesetzt hatten, vor Stunden verstummt waren, musste er doch in der Dunkelheit eingedöst sein.

Pettigrew riss ihn an den Ketten in die Höhe, die er magisch kürzte. Remus schnappte nach Luft, als sein Kopf mit der Mauer kollidierte.

Dann erhellte Peters Stablicht grell die Zelle.

Neben Pettigrew, die Augen angstvoll geweitet, stand eine Frau mit einem Kleinkind auf den Armen.

Peter stieß sie grob vor sich her. „Los, mach schon, du Flittchen."

Zögernd trat sie tiefer in die Zelle hinein, ihre Finger strichen über die lichtblonden Löckchen des Kindes.

„Gute Nachrichten für dich, Moony. Der Kampf gegen Greyback ist abgesagt. Anstelle deines alten, räudigen Fells wollen wir doch lieber deiner ach so zarten Seele ein bisschen zusetzen. Das hier ist Mrs. Mortensen. Sie wird dir Gesellschaft leisten – bis zum Mondaufgang morgen. Was du danach mit ihr tust, ist deinem freien Willen überlassen."

Peter stimmte ein höhnisches, schauerliches Gelächter an.

„Dein _freier_ Wille, Moony! Nach dem Mondaufgang."

„Peter, bitte nein!" Panik überflutete Remus. Eine Frau und ein Kind. Merlin, er würde sie zerreißen, sobald er sich verwandelt hatte.

Pettigrew hatte die Gittertür bereits geschlossen und ließ jetzt die Ketten wieder locker. Remus sprang auf und warf sich in Richtung der Tür. Er kam auf Hände und Knie zu kauern.

„Peter, komm zurück! Bitte, das kannst du nicht machen!"

Pettigrew drehte sich um. Er beugte sich ein Stück herunter, und klein wie er war, kam er nun fast auf Augenhöhe des knienden, flehenden Werwolfs.

„Du weißt, dass ich es kann, Remus", zischte er. „Du wirst ein Mörder sein. Ein Doppelmörder. Moony, eine wehrlose Frau und ein unschuldiges Kind. Ein Kindermörder. Gewöhn dich schon mal dran." Er spuckte Remus ins Gesicht, drehte sich um und lief den Gang hinunter. Seine Schritte verhallten, zusammen mit dem fröhlichen Lied, das er pfiff.

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

_Ihr ahnt es sicher schon, das nächste Kapitel wird sich mit Remus befassen. Ob der sensible Lehrer tatsächlich zum blutrünstigen Mörder taugt? Wer wirst du sein, Remus Lupin: Dr. Jekyll oder Mr. Hide?_


	11. Remus: Wolfgott

**Kerkermond **

**Lady of the Dungeon **

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt. _

* * *

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews zu Kapitel 10 an Reditus Mortis, Silbergold, IceEgg und Lucindana. _

_IceEgg: An „Peter und der Wolf" dachte ich auch schon, aber „Tea for two" mit den Tanzschrittchen finde ich sehr genial._

* * *

**11. Remus: Wolfsgott **

Remus kniete immer noch auf dem kalten Stein, den Blick fest auf seine blutigen, schmutzigen Finger geheftet. Wie sehr er sich jetzt wünschte, er hätte diese ganzen Schlachtabfälle nicht gegessen. Ein halb verhungerter Werwolf wäre vielleicht besiegbar. Nein, es war müßig, darüber zu räsonieren, noch halb tot würde das Raubtier in ihm mit der jungen Frau und dem Kind – Götter, dem Kind! – kurzen Prozess machen.  
Er ließ sich in eine sitzende Stellung gleiten und sah zögernd zu der Frau hinüber. Sie stand unbeweglich dort, wo Pettigrew sie hatte stehen lassen.  
So wie ein paar Stunden zuvor, als Malfoy Fleur zu ihm gebracht hatte, wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass sein Kerker den hygienischen Zustand eines Hundezwingers aufwies, der seit Wochen nicht mehr gereinigt worden war. Und obwohl es nicht seine Schuld war, berührte es ihn peinlich.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Mrs. Mortensen", brachte er schließlich heraus. „Sie werden sich irgendwann doch hinsetzen müssen. Es ist vielleicht besser, Sie bringen es gleich hinter sich."

Sie sah ihn an, immer noch Angst in den Augen, und reagierte nicht. Er bemerkte das getrocknete Blut an ihren Händen und in ihrem Haar. Auf ziemlich kranke Weise erinnerte sie ihn an eine der Madonnenstatuen, wie er sie in Muggelkirchen gesehen hatte. Das Kind auf ihrem Arm begann zu zappeln, sie hielt es fest, und es begann zu weinen.

Remus griff nach einem der Lumpen auf dem Boden. Dies war einmal sein Reiseumhang gewesen, und auch wenn er – zumindest in Remus' Besitz - nie neu gewesen war, hatte er doch deutlich bessere Zeiten gesehen. Er breitete das zerrissene Kleidungsstück auf der Erde aus.

„Bitte. Wenn Sie ihren Sohn…oder ihre Tochter hierhin setzen mögen?"

Er betrachtete das Kind mit den blonden Haaren. Es weinte immer noch und versuchte, den Arm seiner Mutter zu verlassen.

Remus versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Søren ihm über seine Familie erzählt hatte. Er hatte den großen blonden Mann nur zweimal getroffen, einmal in Hogwarts und einmal in Glasgow. Sie hatten Informationen ausgetauscht, aber diese waren mehrheitlich geschäftlicher Natur gewesen, sie betrafen den Widerstand gegen Voldemort. Mortensen war Auror im dänischen Zaubereiministerium, und er versuchte seine Kollegen und Vorgesetzten davon zu überzeugen, dass man Voldemort nicht als ‚englisches Phänomen' abtun durfte, dass man handeln sollte, bevor es zu spät war. Nun, sie hatten den Zeitpunkt verpasst.

Endlich bewegte sich Mrs. Mortensen und gab dem Streben des Kindes nach. Sie setze es auf dem Umhang ab, kniete sich daneben und begann, leise mit ihm zu sprechen.

Remus konnte sie nicht verstehen, aber das Kind beruhigte sich, und seine Mutter holte aus einer Tasche ihrer Hose ein paar Steinchen und Nüsse. Sie gab ihnen Namen, Mama, Papa, Heda, Mina, und Remus beobachtete fasziniert, wie die beiden mit diesem unzulänglichen Spielzeug scheinbar Alltagssituationen imitierten. Etwas später tauschten und bildeten sie Reihen und Muster, das Kind lachte plötzlich, hell und quietschend. Es war ein Geräusch, von dem Remus gedacht hatte, er würde es nie wieder hören. Die Schuld, die er angesichts der Tatsache empfand, dass er dieses Lachen in weniger als achtundvierzig Stunden zum Verstummen bringen würde, war niederschmetternd. Sie trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Das Kind begann, selbstvergessen mit den Nüssen wie mit Murmeln zu spielen.

Er sah die Fremde an. Sie hatte Pettigrew gehört, sie wusste, was er war. Zu seinem ganz großen Erstaunen lächelte sie für einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor ihr Gesicht wieder den Ausdruck tiefer Trauer annahm.

„Was ist mit Søren geschehen?" fragte Remus. „Ich…kannte Ihren Mann flüchtig."

Sie zuckte zusammen bei der Erwähnung von Sørens Namen und antwortete dann mit einem Satz, der alles erklärte.

„Søren", sagte sie, mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Verzweiflung in den Augen, „Avada kedavra."

Remus schlug die Hand vors Gesicht. Natürlich hatte er es befürchtet, von dem Moment an, in dem Pettigrew ihm ihren Namen gesagt hatte. Die Gewissheit war schwer zu ertragen, allerdings. Søren war ein Schüler von Moody gewesen, sie kannten sich von irgendeinem Aurortraining, und die beiden ungleichen Männer waren Freunde geworden. Remus erinnerte sich an eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen Dumbledore, Snape und Sirius darüber, ob es sinnvoll sei, Harry ins Ausland zu bringen, falls der Dunkle Lord wieder an die Macht gelangen sollte. Sirius war unbedingt dafür gewesen, Albus strikt dagegen. Und ausnahmsweise waren Sirius und Severus einer Meinung gewesen. Remus erinnerte sich jetzt wieder: Auch Mortensen war an diesem Abend in Hogwarts im Büro des Direktors gewesen.

Noch etwas anderes drängte sich in Remus' Gedanken. ‚Søren Avada kedavra' – sprach Mortensens Frau kein Englisch? Natürlich, sie war vermutlich Dänin wie ihr Mann.

„Mrs. Mortensen, verstehen Sie mich überhaupt?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln.

Remus fühlte eine Welle der Erleichterung durch seinen Körper rauschen. Wenn sie Peter nicht verstanden hatte, dann wusste sie nicht, was für ein Monster er, Remus, war, und dann ahnte sie auch nicht, welches Schicksal ihr selbst und dem Kind bevor stand.  
Doch hatte sie nicht das Recht, es zu wissen? Wie konnte er entscheiden, ob sie – vor die Wahl gestellt - die Wahrheit würde wissen wollen?  
Er sagte ihr auf Französisch, wie Leid es ihm tue, dass sie einen so schweren Verlust erlitten hatte.  
Sie verstand ihn nicht.  
Fast war er dankbar, dass ihm die Entscheidung über Wahrheit oder Lüge abgenommen wurde, da sagte sie zu ihm:

„Ich spreche Deutsch."

Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Vier Semester Arithmantik an der Universität Greifenstein im Harz, nachdem man ihn von der Londoner Universität ausgeschlossen hatte, die Promotion an der ‚Academia Magica' im Worms. Die liberale Lykantrophiepolitik hatte Remus in das Land zwischen Rhein und Elbe gelockt, und hätte Dumbledore ihn nicht nach England zurück beordert, er wäre geblieben.

„Dann können wir uns verständigen", sagte Remus auf Deutsch und seufzte.  
„Ich wünschte, wir hätten uns unter anderen Umständen getroffen. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin."

„Lene Mortensen." Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand.  
„Meine Tochter Mina." Sie wies auf das Mädchen, dass immer noch Nüsse und Steine zu Mustern legte, völlig in sich versunken.

Remus nickte. Jetzt hatten seine Opfer Namen.

„Ich bedaure Ihren Verlust zutiefst", sagte er. „Mein Beileid. Ihr Mann war sehr mutig."

„Er ist nicht umsonst gestorben", entgegnete sie. „Er war dabei, eine internationale Task Force gegen Voldemort aufzubauen. Sein Bruder Lars wird seine Arbeit fortführen."

„Bei Merlin, schweigen Sie", rief Remus entsetzt.

„Hier versteht mich außer Ihnen doch ohnehin keiner", sagte sie leichthin. „Außerdem hat man meinen Geist schon durchforscht."

„Dann wissen Voldemorts Anhänger von der Arbeit Ihres Mannes?"

Gedanken rasten durch Remus Lupins Kopf, fügten sich zu erschreckenden Bildern. Man würde Lars Mortensen und jeden einzelnen der dänischen Auroren umbringen. Voldemort hatte mit Sicherheit mittlerweile die Macht, das Zaubereiministerium eines so kleinen Landes zu überrennen.

„Der armenische Legiliment, der mich ‚durchforschte' hielt sehr wenig von Frauen im Allgemeinen und Muggeln im Besonderen. Er hielt mich für sehr dumm, und ich habe nicht widersprochen. Er hat in meinem Kopf unserer Haus gesehen, Zauberer, die ein- und ausgingen, und sehr viel Kinderzimmer und Spielplatz. Er hat die Worte gehört, die gesprochen wurden zwischen mir und Søren, aber er hat nichts verstanden. Und aus der Umgebung – Küche, Kinderzimmer, Schlafzimmer – hat er geschlossen, dass ich so sehr auf meine klassische Rolle reduziert war, dass es sich nicht lohnte, meine lächerlich unwichtigen Gespräche über Kindererziehung und Kochrezepte übersetzen zu lassen."

„Merlin, das ist so banal", entfuhr es Remus.

„Die Anhänger des Schwarzen Magiers sind – mit wenigen Ausnahmen – dumm wie Trolle", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Sie haben mich jetzt seit über fünf Stunden in ihrer Gewalt und nicht einer hat gemerkt, was Sie nach einer Minute festgestellt haben – dass ich nichts verstehe von dem, was sie sagen."

Remus musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Und es fühlte sich nicht mal so falsch an. Er und Sirius hatten sich früher oft über die Dummheit der meisten Todesser lustig gemacht und manchmal vergessen, dass Voldemorts Diener dieses Defizit mit ihrer tumben Gewaltbereitschaft, ein paar wenigen fähigen Führern und ihrer Brutalität oft wettmachten. Er wurde wieder ernst.

„Man hat sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, einen Legilimenten zu besorgen, der Ihre Gedanken wirklich lesen kann", sagte er leise. „Das ist allerdings bemerkenswert - dämlich."

Und tatsächlich mussten sie beide lachen.

„Mama?"

Lene wandte sich ihrer Tochter zu. Das Mädchen hatte offenbar genug von Steinchen und Nüssen, sie wollte lieber mit den beiden großen Menschen lachen. Sie kletterte auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter und sah Lupin interessiert aus großen blauen Kinderaugen an.

„Das ist Remus", sagte Lene. „Sag ‚Hallo', Mina."

Die Kleine lächelte verlegen und murmelte dann etwas Dänisches in den Pullover ihrer Mutter.

„Sie erziehen sie zweisprachig?" fragte Remus verblüfft. Dann, wiederum, Lenes Deutsch war akzentfrei, soweit er das beurteilen konnte.

„Meine Mutter ist Deutsche. Ich bin selbst mit zwei Sprachen aufgewachsen."

Das erklärte es.

„Wäre Englisch nicht eine sinnvolle Erweiterung gewesen?" erkundigte sich Remus.

„Sicher. Aber ich bin auf ein Altsprachliches Gymnasium gegangen. Wir können uns gerne auf Griechisch unterhalten."

„Sie sehen mich überfordert", erwiderte Remus.

Merlin, er hockte hier in diesem verfluchten Kerker und unterhielt sich mit der Frau, die er morgen Nacht töten würde über so etwas wie Erziehung. Als säßen sie in Sørens Haus beim Tee, und nicht in diesem Vorhof zur Hölle.

Und tatsächlich verbreitete Lene Mortensen im weiteren Verlauf der Nacht eine Leichtigkeit um sich herum, die den vorangegangenen Ereignissen und ihrer verzweifelten Situation unangemessen war, der Remus Lupin jedoch nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Vielleicht war es einfach nur eine Laune des Schicksals, dass er die vorletzten Stunden seines verfluchten Lebens damit verbrachte, etwas über die Schären der Ostsee, Lenes unbeschwerte Kindheit und Andersens Märchen zu erfahren, und von seinem eigenen Leben zu erzählen. Er beschränkte sich auf die glücklicheren Tage in Hogwarts und während seines Studiums, und erst als es draußen wieder hell wurde, verstand er, dass sein Leben nicht so dunkel gewesen war, wie es sich in den letzten Jahren angefühlt hatte.

„Meine Güte, die Zeit ist verflogen", sagte Lene, als draußen bereits der Morgen heraufdämmerte. „Jetzt bin ich so müde und Mina wird bald wach werden."

Das kleine Mädchen lag still und friedlich schlafend im Arm ihrer Mutter.

„Wenn es Ihnen Recht ist, werde ich versuchen, sie ein bisschen abzulenken", bot Remus an. „Schlafen Sie, Lene."

Sie lächelte dieses merkwürdig freie Lächeln, das die Trauer in ihren Zügen für Sekunden verschwinden ließ.

„Danke. Remus."

Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie versuchte, eine halbwegs bequeme Schlafposition zu finden, ohne das Mädchen auf ihrem Schoß zu wecken. Schließlich lehnte sie sich gegen seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Eine halbe Minute später sagten ihm ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Remus kämpfte mit seinen Emotionen: Schuld, Trauer, Resignation und Verzweiflung. In ein paar Stunden würde man ihm seine bevorstehende Verwandlung ansehen. Sie war eine Muggel, vielleicht hatte Søren seiner Frau niemals etwas über Dunkle Kreaturen erzählt. Vielleicht konnte er sich auf eine harmlosere Erkrankung hinausreden, bis der Mond aufging. Was danach geschehen würde? Er zwang sich, die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, solange er noch menschlich genug dafür war.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox _

Nicht nur Remus Lupin hatte die Nacht mit intensiven Gesprächen verbracht. Auch Severus und Narcissa hatten einander viel zu sagen, auch wenn vieles davon mit Berührungen und gemeinsamem Schweigen ausgetauscht wurde.  
Sie redeten sich jedoch auch die Köpfe heiß über Lucius' merkwürdiges Verhalten. Dass er nicht wollte, dass man seine Frau in Severus' Zelle vorfand, war einfach nachzuvollziehen und erklärte den Vielsafttank. Aber wohin hatte er Fleur Delacour gebracht?  
Was hatte er gemeint, als er sagte ‚falls ich von der Hand unserer eigenen Leute sterben sollte'? Was in aller Welt plante Lucius?  
Severus kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Die Bemerkung zu Pettigrew, dass sie einen Phönix jagen würden, konnte sich doch nur auf Mortensen beziehen. Mortensen, den Severus verraten hatte, um eines Fremden wegen, dem Lucius mit Vielsafttrank Narcissas Gestalt gegeben hatte.

Doch vielleicht befand sich Harry Potter nicht in der Obhut des dänischen Auroren. Merlin, wie sehr er das hoffte! Er hatte in den letzten Tagen oft an das Gespräch mit Albus, Black und Mortensen gedacht. Er war dankbar, dass man ihn in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr in alles eingeweiht hatte. Sie hatten ihm alle misstraut. Seine Gedanken wanderten zum Büro des Schuldirektors zurück. Er konnte Mortensen noch hören, wie er sagte, sein Haus liege einsam in den Schären der Ostsee, man würde Potter niemals bei einem dänischen Auroren vermuten, zu dem der Junge überhaupt keine Verbindung hatte. Leidenschaftlich hatte Black sich für die Sicherheit seines Patensohnes eingesetzt. Nach einem Jahr, in dem Severus nur mit Mühe die Hände schützend über Draco hatte halten können, konnte er Black verstehen. Lupin war damals auch bei dem Gespräch gewesen. Ob auch er sich erinnerte?

Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Severus hatte dieses Geheimnis verraten, anders als der Werwolf. Welch ein Zufall, dass man Nymphadora Tonks zu Severus' Füßen und nicht zu Lupins zu Tode gefoltert hatte. Das Wort ‚Glück' wollte in diesem Zusammenhang nicht einmal in Gedanken über Severus' Lippen. War es ein Vorteil gewesen? Ein paar Tage Aufschub für Potter, mehr hatte Tonks' Leiden nicht eingebracht.

Severus' Gedanken drehte sich im Kreis. Er versuchte sich an Narcissas Blick festzuhalten, und es schien ihm fast, als könne er ihre stolzen Züge durch die ätherisch schönen von Fleurs Gesicht sehen.

„Vielleicht hat Lucius geglaubt, du würdest nicht mit mir schlafen, wenn er meine Gestalt verändert", flüsterte sie an seinem Ohr.

Er küsste ihren Mundwinkel. „Dein Mann ist kein Idiot, Cissy. Dann hätte er Goyles Haare nehmen müssen."

„Er kann doch keine Todesser mit dir hier einsperren, das fiele doch sofort auf", widersprach sie.

„Dann eben Lupins Haare", sagte Severus und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer warmen Halsbeuge. „Ich wünschte, der Morgen würde niemals kommen", sagte er leise.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox _

Lupin am Ende des Ganges wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen dasselbe. Er war dazu übergangen, stumm zu beten, dass irgendetwas geschehen möge, das die Frau mit dem Kind rechtzeitig von seiner Seite nahm.  
Gab es einen Adressaten für seine Gebete?  
Einen Gott oder mehrere, einen zuständigen Heiligen oder zumindest ein mythologisches Wesen, das sich um die Gebete derer seiner Art besorgte?  
Er versuchte sich eine Art nebelhaften Werwolf auf einem Thron aus Schädeln vorzustellen, mit Augenklappe und einem Raben auf jeder Schulter, doch dieses Bild war ebenso lächerlich in seinen Augen wie das des Baal oder Zeus.

Das Scheppern der Kerkertüren, als die Wärter Wasser und was auch immer zu Essen in die Zellen weiter vorne brachten, holte ihn aus seinen finsteren Gedanken. Und die Geräusche weckten Mina. Sie rieb sich verschlafen die Augen, stellte mit dem kundigen Blick einer Zweieinhalbjährigen fest, dass ihre Mutter fest schlief und der Erwachsene neben ihr stattdessen ansprechbar erschien.

„Hallo Mina", sagte Remus leise.

Das Mädchen lächelte und brabbelte etwas auf Dänisch.

„Ich kann kein Dänisch", erklärte er ihr. „Aber ich habe gehört, dass deine Mama Deutsch spricht mit dir.

„Oma sprecht Deutsch", sagte sie erstaunlich klar. „Hast du ein Keks?"

„Nicht hier", sagte Remus. „Hier gibt es keine."

„Schokolade?"

„Du kennst Kekse und Schokolade schon in zwei Sprachen, hm? Aber wir haben leider auch keine Schokolade."

„Brot?"

Mina sah nun schon deutlich verzweifelt aus. Es war offensichtlich, dass das Kind hungrig war.

Remus hörte die Todesser in Richtung der Zelle kommen. Sie würden ihn gleich an die Wand zerren.

„Ich muss mal", belegte Mina den Erfolg der zweisprachigen Erziehung.

„Ich helfe dir in fünf Minuten", versprach Remus. Vorsichtig berührte er Lene am Arm. Sie würde sich den Kopf stoßen, wenn die Ketten ihn an der Wand hochzogen, weil die Wächter sie kürzten.

„Mama", sagte Mina weinerlich.

Lene war binnen eines Moments hellwach.

„Mina?"

„Ich muss mal."

Es gab einen plötzlichen Ruck, und die Ketten versanken förmlich in dem Gemäuer. Remus wurde in die Höhe und nach hinten gerissen. Mina schrie auf und flüchtete sich auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter. Jones schlurfte herein. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, eine Maske zu tragen so früh am Morgen.

„Dein Fraß, Werwolf", sagte er grinsend, als er den Eimer mit dem üblichen blutigen Inhalt auf den Boden schweben ließ.

„Jones, ich brauch etwas anderes als das. Sie ist ein Kind."

Er wies zu Mina, die sich an Lene festklammerte.

„Bis heute Abend werden die nicht verhungert sein", sagte Jones barsch und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.  
„Länger dauert es sowieso nicht. Guten Appetit, Werwolf. "

Er lachte, während er in den nächsten Gang hinüber lief. Die Ketten löste er nicht.

_xoxoxoxoxoxox _

Lucius saß in seinem Büro, äußerlich ruhig wie stets, machte sich Notizen aus den antiken Büchern der Jesuiten und beobachtete seine Wachmannschaft, wie sie nach versehenem Dienst auf der Bank vor seinem Arbeitszimmer Karten spielten, tranken und rauchten. Er hatte am Morgen nach Hogwarts geschrieben, dass Draco sich nicht wohl fühle und einen Tag unter der Obhut seiner Mutter in Malfoy Manor bleiben würde. Dann war er in Dracos Zimmer gegangen und hatte dem verwunderten Jungen erklärt, dass er Hausarrest habe und sich nicht weiter als hundert Schritte von der Bibliothek entfernen dürfe. Draco hatte seinen Vater nicht nach dem Grund gefragt, was vermutlich daran lag, dass Lucius ihm des öfteren die Gründe seiner Befehle verschwiegen hatte. Draco war gewohnt, zu gehorchen. Lucius wusste an diesem Morgen nicht, ob sich dies als Fluch oder Segen für den Jungen erweisen würde.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo _

Lupin beobachtete Lene, die Mina tröstete, eine Ecke des Kerkers zur Toilette bestimmte und geduldig erklärte, warum sie sich heute ausnahmsweise nicht nach dem Klo die Finger waschen würden.

Mina sagte etwas, weinerlich, und Lene tröstete sie.

„Ich weiß, du hast Hunger. Lass mich mal sehen."

Mit kritischem Blick inspizierte sie den Kübel mit den Schlachtresten.

Remus traute seinen Augen kaum, als die junge Frau plötzlich hineingriff und ein Stück rohe Leber hervorholte. Sie entfernte die Gallenblase und erklärte dem Kind etwas. Dann biss sie hinein. Es war nur ein kleines Stück, das fehlte. Sie reichte ihrer Tochter das Stück Leber.

„Probier mal."

Mina sah skeptisch aus, aber sie schien es gewohnt zu sein, zumindest zu kosten, was ihre Mutter ihr gab. Und tatsächlich aß das Kind. Nach fünf oder sechs Bissen jedoch erklärte sie wohl, satt zu sein. Zumindest legte Lene das Organ zurück.

Sie sah zu Remus hinüber.

„Wenn Sie hungrig sind, helfe ich Ihnen", sagte sie sanft.

„Ich würde mich in Grund und Boden schämen", erwiderte er. „Sie müssten mich füttern."

„Und wenn schon. Sie sehen hungrig aus. Und krank, im Übrigen."

Es war ihr also aufgefallen.

„Ja. Ich weiß." Er seufzte. „Leber ist okay. Niere auch, falls…Sie die Haut abziehen würden."

Er konnte nicht begründen, warum er es zuließ, dass sie ihn wie einen Hund fütterte. Nein, vielmehr wie ein kleines Kind, denn einem Hund hätte sie einfach einen Napf unter die Nase schieben können.  
Merlin, er musste ihr einfach die Wahrheit sagen.

‚Lene, es gibt das etwas, dass Sie wissen sollten. In etwa zwölf Stunden werde ich Sie und Mina zerfetzen.' Nein, so ging es nicht. Götter, wenn ihr mich hört! Habt doch Erbarmen, seid doch gnädig!

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt _


	12. Draco: Im Zentrum des Sturms

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews zu Kapitel 12 an Nadja, Silbergold, IceEgg und Lucindana._

_IceEgg__: Mit der Anrede „Kerkermond" kann ich durchaus leben. Ich identifiziere mich schließlich mit meiner Geschichte ;-)_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

**12. Draco: Im Zentrum des Sturms**

Lucius hastete die Treppen hinunter. Es war nicht vorteilhaft, wenn Gefangene ihn gleich an Severus' Kerker sahen, aber nicht zu vermeiden. Hauptsache, seine eigenen Leute bekamen nichts mit. Ein doppeltes Spiel erforderte hohe Konzentration.

„Miss Delacour?"

Narcissa war schnell auf den Beinen.

„Mr. Malfoy", antwortete sie eisig, und er konnte ihre Ablehnung deutlich aus ihrer Stimme heraus hören. Auch er sah Narcissas Gesichtszüge hinter dem der schönen Maske von Fleur Delacour.

„Der Trank gegen Mr. Snapes…Schwäche." Ein Lächeln manifestierte sich fühlbar auf seinen Zügen. Mit Sarkasmus ging es besser. Etwas in ihm schrie danach, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie immer noch liebte, aber er unterdrückte das unerwünschte Gefühl. Nicht jetzt. Später, vielleicht. Wenn es noch ein ‚später' geben sollte.  
Er reichte ihr die beiden Tränke durch das Gitter. Die leichte Berührung ihrer Finger ließ ihn erschaudern. Er wandte sich abrupt ab und strebte eilig der Zelle Lupins zu.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Tatsächlich erschien es, als hätte der nebelhafte Wolf aus Remus' morgendlicher Andacht ein Einsehen.  
Remus erkannte Lucius' Schritt, noch bevor er ihn sah.  
Der blonde Slytherin registrierte, dass Lupin noch angekettet war und öffnete die Tür.

„Mrs. Mortensen? Geben Sie das Ihrer Tochter." Er hielt ihr eine Phiole mit einem blauen Trank hin.

„Was ist das, Malfoy?" fragte Remus.

„Ein Dormiens. Es ist besser, das Kind bekommt nichts mit."  
Lucius' Stimme blieb kühl.

„Was haben Sie vor?" fragte Remus.

„Ich bringe sie weg. Aber Sie verstehen sicher, Lupin, dass ich kein schreiendes Kleinkind hier herum tragen kann."

„Wo bringen Sie sie hin?"

„Das wird sich noch entscheiden. Los jetzt, Lupin, ein besseres Schicksal als Sie biete ich dem Kind allemal."

Lucius war beinahe gehetzt unter seiner äußerlich ruhigen Fassade.

Remus konnte das Adrenalin an dem Slytherin wittern.

„Lene", sagte Remus drängend auf Deutsch. Er gab damit preis, dass die Dänin Malfoy nicht verstanden hatte, aber wenn dieser dafür Mina rettete, war es das wert. Mehr Hoffnung als die geringe, die sich hier für das Kind bot, würde es für ihn und Lene nicht mehr geben.  
„Geben Sie Mina den Trank, sie wird davon schlafen. Und dann geben Sie sie Mr. Malfoy. Bitte. Bitte, Lene, vertrauen Sie mir."

Er sah, wie Lene Mortensen nickte, den Schlaftrank aus Malfoys Händen nahm und ihrer Tochter mit kurzen Worten zu verstehen gab, dass sie die blaue Flüssigkeit trinken müsse. Das Mädchen war von dem bunten, süßlichen Dormiens nach dem abgestandenen Wasser sichtlich begeistert und trank brav. Nach wenigen Sekunden schon wurden ihre Augen schwer, ihr Köpfchen sank herunter auf die Brust ihrer Mutter und sie schlief tief und fest.  
Lene legte Malfoy ihre kleine Tochter in die Arme, dessen Augen sich zu schmalen grauen Schlitzen verengt hatten, als er Lupin deutsch sprechen hörte. Begriff er? Oder hatte er ihn am Ende sogar verstanden?

Malfoy lächelte, es hatte etwas Diabolisches. „Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, Frau Mortensen. Und Ihre Tochter auch. _Ich bin ein Teil von jener Kraft, die stets das Böse will und stets das Gute schafft._"

Remus war perplex. Malfoys Deutsch war makellos, wenn auch deutlich durch den Akzent gefärbt. Die Sprache Goethes hatte er Malfoy nicht wirklich zugetraut. Vielleicht gab es noch mehr, dass er dem Slytherin nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Nehmen Sie die Frau mit, Malfoy. Bitte."

Lucius, der Mina im Arm hielt, sah von Lene Mortensen zu Remus, als sähe er beide das erste Mal. Sein Blick wanderte von Lenes von Anstrengung und Trauer gezeichnetem Gesicht zu der abgerissenen Gestalt des Werwolfs. Er schien tatsächlich das Für und Wider einer solchen Entscheidung abzuwägen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Bedaure, Lupin, aber was Mrs. Mortensen angeht, sind meine Hände gebunden. Gerade Sie werden verstehen, dass wir alle unsere Loyalitäten zu erfüllen haben."

Remus starrte ihn an. Ja, er wusste, wo Lucius Malfoys Loyalitäten lagen, und doch schien dieser bereit, ein gewisses Risiko einzugehen, um das Mädchen zu retten. Sein Bedauern nahm er Malfoy beinahe ab. Die Eiseskälte des Slytherins hatte einen seltsamen Riss bekommen, den Remus mehr instinktiv spürte als bewusst wahrnahm. Der Wolf schien ihm zu sagen, dass hier Chemie und Aussage nicht ganz passten. Oder lag es einfach an der Art, wie Malfoy das Kind auf dem Arm hielt, als hinge seine gesamte Zukunft davon ab?

Remus wagte einen zweiten Vorstoß. „Sperren Sie sie woanders ein, aber bei allem, was Ihnen heilig ist, lassen Sie sie nicht hier bei mir. Sie wissen, dass heute Vollmond ist."

In diesem Augenblick ertönten Rufe und schnelle Schritte durch den Gang.

„Lucius!"

Gleichzeitig ließ Malfoy mit einem Stöhnen das Kind von seinem Arm sinken und griff sich an den Unterarm. Remus wusste, dass Voldemort ihn rief. Er hatte die Geste oft genug an Severus gesehen.

„Lucius!" brüllte der andere Mann, der sich mit geweiteten Augen nun ebenso an seinen Ärmel fasste.

Etwas an dem Ruf Voldemorts war anders als sonst. Remus hatte es in den letzten Wochen hier einige Male gesehen, wenn ein Todesser gerufen wurde, aber die Angst und das Adrenalin, die er an den beiden Männern roch, war ungewöhnlich stark.Er sah, wie Malfoy sich auf die Lippen biss, eine Geste der Hilflosigkeit und ohnmächtigen Ärgers, dann eilte er hinaus.  
Der andere Todesser versiegelte die Gittertür mit einem starken Fluch.  
Auf der Treppe drehte sich Lucius ein letztes Mal um. Mit einem letzten Schlenker seines Stabes löste er Remus' Ketten.

Der Werwolf ist frei, dachte Remus Lupin. Die rostigen Ketten hätten ihn nach der Verwandlung ohnehin nicht mehr gehalten.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo_

Remus beobachtete, wie Lene sich ihrer schlafenden Tochter zuwandte. Lucius hatte das Kind eilig, aber vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten lassen, als der Ruf Voldemorts ihn ereilte.

Lene nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm und wiegte sie sanft. Mina hätte allerdings nach dem Dormiens auch geschlafen, wenn man eine Batterie ‚Weasleys zauberhafter Zauberfeuerwerke' neben ihr in die Luft gejagt hätte.  
Tränen liefen Lenes Wangen hinunter.

Zögernd näherte sich Remus der Frau. Er berührte ihre Schulter und sagte heiser: „Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich wollte, dass Malfoy Mina mitnimmt."

Er würde es ihr jetzt sagen, es war Unrecht, die Wahrheit zu verschweigen.

„Ich weiß. Er wollte sie retten", sagte Lene unter Tränen. „Gott, warum hat er sie nicht mitgenommen?"

„Er wurde von Voldemort gerufen… Was meinen Sie damit, er wollte sie retten?" fragte Remus konsterniert. Die Bedeutung der Worte war ihm eben erst aufgegangen.

Lene sah ihn an, unendliche Traurigkeit im Blick.

„Søren hat von Ihnen erzählt, Remus. Ich weiß, was Sie sind. Aber erst als ich heute morgen ihre Augen sah, wie Bernstein, nicht mehr braun wie gestern, ist mir klar geworden, dass heute Nacht Vollmond ist. Als dieser Mann – Malfoy – Mina holen wollte, war ich für einen Moment so dankbar, aber nun…"  
Sie beendete den Satz nicht.

Remus stand da, getroffen und wortlos. Sie hatte es gewusst, die ganze Zeit. Nichts in ihrem Verhalten hatte auf Abscheu deuten lassen. Nicht einmal heute morgen, als ihr klar geworden sein musste, was es bedeutete mit ihm hier in diesem Kerker eingesperrt zu sein, war sie ihm mit Furcht und Ekel begegnet, hatte sie ihm Vorwürfe gemacht.

„Warum haben Sie nichts gesagt?" fragte er tonlos.

„Was hätte das geändert?" entgegnete sie. „Ich wusste bescheid und Sie schienen sich besser zu fühlen in dem Bewusstsein, dass ich ahnungslos bin. Manchmal ist Nichtwissen eine Gnade."  
Sie strich mit den Fingern durch das feine Haar ihrer kleinen Tochter. „Wie sehr ich wünschte, er hätte Mina mitgenommen."

Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Lene hatte ihn schonen, es ihm leichter machen wollen. Ihm, der Bestie, die sich anschickte, sie selbst und ihr Kind zu ermorden.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich versprochen habe", sagte sie.

„Es gibt wirklich nichts, das Ihnen leid tun müsste", erwiderte er. „Sie waren mehr als gnädig mit mir in Kenntnis meines Fluchs."

„Sie haben sich diesen ‚Fluch' nicht ausgesucht, Remus", entgegnete sie bestimmt.

„Dennoch lädt er mir ein Ausmaß an Schuld auf, von dem ich nicht weiß, wie ich es tragen soll", sagte er, und er fühlte, wie kalte Verzweiflung sich langsam einen Weg in seine Gedanken bahnte. Das unausweichliche Ende rückte mit jedem Wort näher.

„Den Begriff ‚Schuld' bewahren Sie besser für diejenigen, die uns hier zusammen eingesperrt haben", sagte sie leidenschaftlich. „Das ist ja, als würde man einem Wolf oder einem Fuchs vorwerfen, dass er jagt, um zu überleben."

„Der Wolf trifft es ziemlich genau", sagte Remus bitter.

Sie sah ihn an, und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

„Ich habe Angst, Remus. Seit Wochen lebe ich in ständiger Angst. Gestern Morgen bin ich vor Angst fast gestorben, als diese Männer unser Haus überfielen, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich vor der bevorstehenden Nacht nicht noch mehr Angst habe. Ich will mein Kind nicht sterben sehen. Aber zwischen diesen Zeitpunkten hatte ich eine fast friedliche Nacht. Es ist schön, wenn Sie erzählen, Remus. Lassen Sie sich von niemandem vorwerfen, dass was auch immer hier geschieht, _Ihre _Schuld wäre."

Sie legte die Hand auf seinen Arm und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Remus stand wie erstarrt, unfähig sich zu regen, doch als der Bann brach, trat er ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Es ist ein Mittagsmond", flüsterte er. „Er wird mich zum Raubtier machen, bevor ich überhaupt meine menschliche Hülle abstreifen kann. Ich werde nicht in der Lage sein, mein Handeln zu kontrollieren. Sie werden mich mit jeder Faser Ihres Körpers hassen und verabscheuen, bevor es nicht einmal dunkel ist."

Sie sah ihn an, mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Mitleid, die er nur zu gut kannte.

„Lassen Sie mich einen Augenblick allein", bat sie.

Er nickte und kauerte sich in der Nähe der Tür an die Wand. Noch etwa sechs Stunden, bis der Mond aufgehen würde. Dann noch zwei weitere, bis die Sonne unterging. Er wagte nicht, sich auszumalen, was allein in den zwei Stunden nach dem Mondaufgang geschehen würde. Normalerweise mied er an Mittagsmondtagen jede menschliche Gesellschaft wie ein Dementor das Sonnenlicht.

Er beobachtete Lene. Sie saß auf ihren Unterschenkeln, Mina auf dem Arm, den Kopf gesenkt, die Hände gefaltet. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich stumm.

Er beneidete sie um ihre Fähigkeit, zu beten. Glaubte sie an Hilfe oder diente das Ritual nur der Besänftigung ihrer Angst, die er mittlerweile schon riechen konnte?

Er selbst verströmte inzwischen einen Geruch nach namenloser Panik, der den Wolf in seinem Inneren immer nervöser machte.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde erhob sie sich und trat zu ihm. „Es hat keinen Zweck, sich verrückt zu machen. Es sind noch Stunden. Erzählen Sie noch eine dieser wunderbaren Sagen vom Rhein. Sie haben doch in Worms gelebt, haben Sie gestern erzählt."

Remus setzte sich ihr gegenüber, legte die Arme um seine Knie und das Kinn auf die Hände. Für einen Moment verschlangen sich ihre Blicke, Bernstein traf Grau und Grün, dann begann Remus zu erzählen. Von Fafnir, dem Drachen, Ahlerich, dem Zwerg, Siegfried, dem schwachen Helden, und von Hagen, dem loyalen Mörder.

„Dies ist die Legende vom Rheingold."

Lene und Mina hörten staunend zu.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Der Kamin spuckte Lucius und die aufgeregten Wachen im Vorhof von Voldemorts großer Halle aus. Der einzige Kamin Britanniens, der im Freien endete, abgesehen von dem in Askaban.

Eine typische Eigenschaft von Toren, die zur Hölle führen, dachte Lucius.

Zwei Hexen aus dem weiteren Umfeld des Dunklen Lords wiesen die Männer, die aus dem Kamin stiegen, ihren Plätzen zu.

Lucius kannte seinen Platz. Er strebte direkt auf den Eingang der Halle zu. Die goldenen Schlangen, deren Leiber verschlungen das zweiflügelige Tor versiegelten, streckten sich und gaben den Weg frei, als er sie mit seinem Stab berührte.  
Die wenigen dunkelgewandeten Gestalten, die sich außer den Dementoren in der Halle befanden, drängten sich vorne an den Treppen zu Voldemorts Thron. Als Lucius sie erreichte, machten sie ihm wie üblich Platz.

„Wo ist der Meister? Was ist los?" fragte Lucius.

„Er ist mit Bellatrix in seinem privaten Salon", hörte Lucius' Goyle murmeln. Die Schultern des Todessers waren merkwürdig vorn übergebeugt.

„Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich", erwiderte Lucius scharf. „Warum ruft er uns? Warum lässt er die Männer in Angriffsgeschwader einteilen?"

„Es hat eine Attacke gegeben", erläuterte Goyle mit heiserer Stimme. „Eine kleine Gruppe von fremden Zauberern hat die Schule angegriffen. Sie ist ja nicht mehr besonders gesichert seit unserem Sieg. Sie haben Schüler als Geiseln genommen – ausschließlich Slytherins. Mein … mein Sohn ist auch dabei."

„Und Goyle ist nicht der einzige hier, der sich fragt, warum _dein_ Sohn ausgerechnet heute nicht in der Schule war, Lucius", sagte eine fiepsige Stimme hinter Lucius' Rücken.

Er wirbelte herum.

„Was genau wollen Sie damit sagen, Pettigrew?" fauchte Lucius. „Und im übrigen wüsste ich nicht, dass wir Brüderschaft getrunken hätten."

„Lass gut sein, Lucius", grunzte Goyle. „Die kleine Ratte stänkert schon die ganze Zeit hier herum. Du weißt, dass niemand deine Treue zu Unserem Lord anzweifelt. Immerhin ist es Draco, der den Trupp anführen wird, der die jungen Slytherins befreien wird."

Lucius unterdrückte einen Ausruf des Schreckens.

„Noch keiner hat das Dunkle Mal bekommen, bevor er siebzehn war. Der Dunkle Lord erweist deiner Familie wirklich eine große Ehre", fügte Goyle hinzu, und in seiner Stimme klang wahrhaftig Ehrfurcht mit. „Wo ist eigentlich Narcissa? Sie muss so stolz auf euren Sohn sein."

„Meine Frau trägt das Mal nicht, wie du weißt. Sie wurde weder gerufen, noch hat sie hier etwas zu suchen, so lange der Dunkle Lord es nicht anders gebietet", erwiderte Lucius kühl. „Aber ja, sie ist zweifellos sehr stolz."

Die schwere Obsidiantür, die zu den privaten Gemächern des Dunklen Lords führte, öffnete sich.

„Draco!"

Lucius stürzte seinem Sohn entgegen, hielt dann abrupt inne und wandte sich dem Dunklen Lord zu, dessen Finger weißen Spinnen gleich auf Dracos Schulter ruhten.

„Herr, Ihr erweist uns eine übergroße Ehre", sagte Lucius und glitt auf die Knie, um Voldemorts Rocksaum zu küssen.

„Steh auf, Lucius." Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords klang eisig.

Lucius erhob sich. Er spürte den Zugriff des Schwarzen Magiers, das Wühlen geschickter Hände in seinen Gedanken. Doch er war wie stets vorbereitet. Das Bild von Draco, bleichgesichtig und mit weinerlichem Gejammer über Kopfschmerzen stieg an die Oberfläche, dann Snape, der unter dem Cruciatus endlich sprach, das blasse Gesicht blut- und schweißüberströmt, und Narcissa, wie sie vor ihm die Treppe hinauf schritt, ihre Hüften wiegten sich sanft, und Verlangen pulsierte in Lucius'…

Voldemort hatte genug gesehen. Lucius blieb konzentriert. Von seiner Fähigkeit, seine Begabung weiterhin zu verbergen, hing nicht nur sein Leben ab.

„Wir werden es nicht zulassen", drangen Voldemorts Worte an sein Ohr, „dass irgendjemand sich unserer Zukunft bemächtigt. Der Feind ist offenbar so verzweifelt, dass er sich unserer Methoden bedient. Wie ich euch immer sage, das sogenannte ‚Gute' ist auch nur eine Abart des edleren Dunklen. Nun, wir werden diese Abartigkeit ausrotten. Wir werden…"

Es würde noch eine Weile dauern.

Lucius zog Draco an seine Seite. Er packte ihn am Arm und zerrte seine Robe ein Stück hoch. Das dunkle Mal prangte hässlich und dunkelrot auf Dracos milchweißer Haut.  
Merlin, Draco. Hast du denn nichts gelernt? Bist du so blind? Nun, es machte kaum einen Unterschied. Siegte der Dunkle Lord, gab es für Draco ohnehin keinen anderen Weg als den in Lucius' Fußstapfen, und falls nicht, würde das Dunkle Mal einen Sechzehnjährigen nicht lebenslang nach Askaban bringen. Zumindest nicht, wenn sein Vater zugab, ihn zu Annahme dieser ‚Ehre' gezwungen zu haben.

„Tante Bella hat mich zuhause abgeholt", flüsterte Draco. „Ich hatte keine Wahl, Vater."

Lucius warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Das waren ganz sicher nicht die richtigen Worte in Voldemorts Gegenwart. Aber immerhin implizierten sie, dass der Junge zumindest nicht völlig euphorisiert war angesichts seiner Brandmarkung.

„Sei still", zischte Lucius, aber er legte seinem Sohn bestärkend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Rede noch immer nicht beendet. Lucius versuchte, sich auf ‚Reines Blut' und ‚unendliche Möglichkeiten der Dunklen Magie' zu konzentrieren, und er fragte sich, wohin die Begeisterung versickert war, die ihn früher angesichts dieser Ideale erfasst hatte. Er wollte nur nach Hause, seine Frau im Arm halten und seinen Sohn in Sicherheit wissen.  
Stattdessen entspann der Dunkle Lord vor ihm und den anderen einen Plan zur Befreiung der Slytherinschüler, der jeden an der Mission Beteiligten das Leben kosten konnte.

„Lasst mich gehen, Herr", bat er, sobald Voldemort geendet hatte.

„Lucius? Ich sagte, dein Sohn wird diese Aufgabe erfüllen."

„Sire, ich maße mir nicht an, Eure Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen. Sicher habt Ihr bedacht, dass Draco erst sechzehn…"

„Wie du schon sagst, Lucius, ich habe es bedacht. Nach deinem _legendären_ Erfolg in der Mysterienabteilung verlasse ich mich lieber auf die taktischen Fähigkeiten eines Teenagers. Er wird motiviert sein, schließlich geht es um das Leben seiner Mitschüler. Ihr habt zehn Minuten, um gemeinsam die Feinheiten der Strategie festzulegen. Sicher willst du deinem Sohn ein paar Ratschläge erteilen."

Mit diesen Worten und einem Wink der geisterhaft blassen Hand waren sie beide entlassen.

Lucius packte Draco am Oberarm und zerrte ihn aus der Halle hinaus. Er stürmte ein paar eng gewundene Treppen hinunter, einen Gang entlang und eine steile Wendeltreppe wieder hinauf, bis er mit dem Jungen auf einem der zwei Türme stand, die hoch über der alten Burg aufragten. Der heftige Wind riss ihnen die Worte von den Lippen und der Regen hatte sie binnen einer halben Minute durchnässt. Doch hier in diesem tosenden Chaos allein waren sie ungehört.

„Deine Mutter wird außer sich sein!" rief Lucius.

„Sie wird sich beruhigen", gab Draco zurück. „Das ist mehr, als man von _ihm_ sagen kann."

„Merlin, Draco, warum _jetzt _das Mal?" fragte Lucius zornig. „Hast du nicht gesehen, was er aus meinem Leben gemacht hat?"

„Es ist der Meister, den _du_ uns erwählt hast, Vater. Du erwartest nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mich ihm verweigere?"

Resigniert schüttelte Lucius den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du deinen Kopf in der Deckung hältst! Ich sehe allerdings, dass du keine Chance hattest, diese ‚Ehre' abzulehnen, wenn er dich von Bella holen ließ. Aber ich erwarte, dass du die Zeichen erkennst, wenn sich der Wind dreht."

Dracos graue Augen wurden schmal. „Was meinst du damit, Vater?"

Lucius hielt inne. Konnte er Draco vertrauen? Er wusste kaum, was den Jungen wirklich bewegte. Aber wenn er nicht einmal seinem eigenen Sohn vertraute…

Der Regen prasselte auf sie herunter und durchweichte ihre Umhänge. Die blonden Strähnen klebten dicht an Dracos schmalem Gesicht und seinem Kopf.

„Du trägst sein Zeichen, aber dein Stab hat noch keinen Unverzeihlichen gewirkt. Erhalte dir diese Unschuld solange es möglich ist, Junge", sagte Lucius nur. „Deiner Mutter zuliebe."

Dieser Zusatz würde ihn retten, falls Draco in den Fokus den Dunklen Lords geraten würde und dieser seine Gedanken lesen sollte. Voldemort wusste längst, dass Narcissa jede Art von überzogener Grausamkeit ablehnte. Aber sie hatte niemals offen Opposition bezogen, sie war eine reinblütige Hexe, sie hielt sich stets im Hintergrund und Lucius hatte sich mit seinem Leben für ihre Loyalität verbürgt. Der Dunkle Lord hatte nie eine Veranlassung gesehen, Lucius' Verbindung in Frage zu stellen. Dafür war Narcissa aus seiner Sicht nie wichtig genug gewesen. Außerdem waren Narcissa und Lucius das reinblütige Vorzeigepaar, erfolgreich, kultiviert, wohltätig.  
Merlin, wenn der Dunkle Lord heraus bekam, dass Narcissa eine Liaison mit dem Verräter Severus Snape hatte, würde er sie töten. Ergo durfte er es niemals erfahren.

„Ich…ich habe Angst", sagte Draco. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe, die anderen zu retten. Was tut er mit mir, wenn es nicht gelingt?"

Lucius streckte die Hand nach seinem Sohn aus, um ihm über die Wange zu fahren, doch er ließ sie wieder sinken. Derlei Gesten waren nicht üblich im Hause Malfoy.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst sie befreien. Deine Erziehung in der taktischen Kriegsführung war ausgezeichnet und du beherrschst alle maßgeblichen Zauber. Die Männer werden dir folgen, und ihr seid in der Überzahl. Halte dich in Bellatrix' Nähe, bis ich komme. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie ein Auge auf dich hat."

„Du kommst nicht mit?" stellte Draco nüchtern fest.

Lucius wischte sich ärgerlich und frustriert eine nasse Strähne aus der Stirn.  
„Du hast den Dunklen Lord gehört. Ich habe einmal versagt. Eine zweite Chance wird es nicht geben."  
Er lächelte plötzlich. „Wenn es eng wird, Draco, werde ich bei dir sein. Ob es ihm passt oder nicht. Und jetzt lass uns zurückgehen. Die Einsatzpläne hängen in dem Raum neben der Halle, und dein Geschwader wird dich bereits erwarten."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

_xoxoxoxoxoxox _

_Ein Wort in eigener Sache: Ich distanziere mich von der Verherrlichung von Gewalt. Ich benutze im Zusammenhang mit Voldemorts Armee bewusst Begriffe aus dem militärischen Bereich, die negativ besetzt sind, um die Perversion eines solchen Systems aufzuzeigen. Bei dem Wort ‚Geschwader' stellen sich mir alle Nackenhaare auf. Dass es Lucius so leicht über die Lippen geht, ist bezeichnend für seine dunkle Seite und seinen langen Weg in Voldemorts Schatten._


	13. Lucius: Entscheidung

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

* * *

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

_Danke für die Reviews: IceEgg und Spätzünder  
_

* * *

**13. Lucius: Entscheidungen**

Lucius begleitete Draco in den spartanisch ausgestatteten, jedoch hellen Raum, in dem die Todesser ihre Einsätze zu besprechen pflegten. Voldemort mied diesen Ort. Er umriss seine Pläne meist in seinem düsteren Thronsaal und überließ es seinen Anhängern, sich um die Details zu kümmern.  
Als Lucius und Draco eintraten, waren die Männer, die zu Dracos Kommando gehörten, bereits vollzählig versammelt. Pettigrew projizierte mit seinem Stab eine vergrößerte Abbildung des Gebäudes an die Wand, in welchem die Slytherinschüler gefangen gehalten wurden. Trotz der Helligkeit im Raum war jedes Detail gut zu erkennen.  
Lucius trat ein paar Schritte auf die Projektion zu, dann jedoch glitt er auf einen Stuhl in der dritten Reihe und ließ Draco nach vorne gehen. Dies war nicht seine Mission, sondern die seines Sohnes.

Der Junge ließ seinen Blick über die Gesichter der Anwesenden gleiten.

„Sie sind offenbar alle fest entschlossen. Das ist gut, denn wir werden Entschlossenheit brauchen", begann Draco. „Der dunkle Lord hat die Strategie für unseren Angriff bereits festgelegt. Lasen Sie mich die Details näher beschreiben."

Draco machte seine Sache gut.

Die Geiseln wurden in einem alten, verfallenen Manorhaus an der schottischen Westküste festgehalten. Nur ein Flügel des Gebäudes war noch intakt, den man gut bewachen konnte, und zwar sowohl zur See als auch zum Land hin. Die einzige Schwachstelle war offensichtlich. Der halbverfallene Turm des Südflügels nahm in dieser Richtung die Sicht, zumal sich dort ein Wald relativ nahe an das Gebäude heranschmiegte.

„Die Schwachstelle ist offensichtlich", hörte Lucius seinen Sohn sagen, und der weiße Punktstrahl aus Dracos Stab glitt über den Plan des alten Manors und verhaarte bei Südturm und Wald.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Lucius angespanntes Gesicht.

„Sei nicht zu stolz auf ihn, Lucius", vernahm er eine laszive Stimme an seinem Ohr. Der Duft eines schweren Parfüms mit betäubendem Lilienduft stieg ihm in die Nase. Bella war unbemerkt auf den Platz neben ihm geglitten, wie ein dunkler, böser Schatten. Er warf einen Blick auf die ungleiche Schwester seiner Frau. Dasselbe schöne Gesicht, dieselben blauen Augen, doch mit schweren Lidern, und ihre Blässe umrahmt von langen, lackschwarzen Haaren, die ihr bis auf die schmale Taille fielen, jetzt jedoch zu einem eleganten Knoten gefasst waren.

„Wunderschön wie stets, Schwägerin", murmelte Lucius und drückte die Andeutung eines Kusses auf ihre kalte Hand mit den langen roten Fingernägeln.

„Mein kleiner, süßer Neffe hat die Fähigkeiten und die Kenntnisse, aber besitzt er auch die notwendige Coolness und Determination?" fragte sie flüsternd, und ihr warmer Atem streifte Lucius' Ohr. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich unmerklich auf, aber es war kein angenehmes Gefühl. Die Geliebte des Dunklen Lords war brandgefährlich, und falls irgend möglich noch wahnsinniger und vor allem unberechenbarer als er selbst.

„Wie gut, dass seine Tante all diese Talente besitzt, Bella." Lucius drehte sich zu ihr. „Du bringst meinen Sohn lebend zurück, oder ich finde einen Weg, dein Leben zu beenden, selbst wenn es das Letzte ist, das ich tue. Noch hat er dich nicht unsterblich gemacht, meine Teure."

Sie sah ihn an, halb erstaunt, halb amüsiert. „Du drohst mir, Lucius? Wer hätte gedacht, dass der nichtsnutzige Mann meiner kleinen Schwester irgendwann einmal Rückgrat entwickelt? Allerdings, falls ihr süßes Söhnchen stirbt, würde sie dir den Rücken kehren, und offensichtlich hast du das zumindest erkannt, Lucius."

Sie lächelte ihn an, und für einen Moment konnte er ihre frühere Schönheit erahnen. Die Bosheit gab ihr etwas von der Lebendigkeit zurück, die Askaban ihr genommen hatte.

„Narcissa ist mit oder ohne Draco meine Frau", erwiderte Lucius kühl.

Bellatrix brachte ihre Lippen so nah an sein Ohr, dass sie es beinahe berührten. „Mit Draco bleibt sie das auch. Ohne ihn wird sie dich eines Tages verlassen. Du weißt es noch nicht, armer Lucius. Sie fickt Snape."

Lucius erstarrte. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würden sein Blut und seine sämtliche Eingeweide zu Eis erstarren. Bella wusste es. Merlin, die alte Hexe wusste es!

Er starrte in ihr eiskaltes Gesicht.

Sie lächelte, als hätte sie ihn gerade zum Fünfuhrtee eingeladen. Mit Keksen und Scones.

„Merke es dir, Lucius: Bedroh. Mich. Nie. Wieder."

So leise wie sie gekommen war, huschte sie hinaus.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo_

Severus und Narcissa pressten sich in der Kälte des Kerkers auf dem Strohbett aneinander. Ihr Atem ging schnell und stoßweise, und Severus verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass es Fleurs Körper war, den er berührte. Tatsächlich galten seine Leidenschaft und seine Liebkosungen Narcissa, und sie war es, die sie spürte, die sich an sie erinnern würde – falls sie überlebte. Und das würde sie. Lucius würde alles tun, um seine Frau zu retten, und vermutlich auch alles, um Severus umzubringen. Wahrscheinlich lag es nur an Voldemorts Wunsch, ihn, den Verräter, selbst zu exekutieren, dass er noch nicht irgendwo auf dem Meeresgrund in der Nähe von Dolores Isle lag.

Severus ließ seinen Atem in einem Stoß entwichen, als Narcissa ihre kühlen Finger auf das Dunkle Mal an seinem Arm legte. Es brannte schon seit mehr als zwei Stunden mit enormer Intensität, und der Schmerz steigerte sich kontinuierlich, da Severus dem Ruf nicht folge leisten konnte. Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als er nicht zu Voldemort kommen konnte, damals, als der Dunkle Lord Potter auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton gestellt hatte. Nach ein paar Stunden hatte es sich angefühlt, als schmore sein Arm über einem offenen Feuer.

„Ich kann mich kaum erinnern, wann er je in dieser Intensität gerufen hätte", sagte Severus leise. „Irgendetwas ist da im Gange. Er ruft uns alle."

„Glaubst du, man greift ihn an?" fragte Narcissa. „Aber ich wüsste nicht, wer…?"

„Potter. Vielleicht ein paar versprengte Auroren aus dem Ministerium. Vielleicht Zauberer, die wir bisher nicht in diesem Konflikt gesehen haben." Severus legte seinen Kopf gegen Narcissas Brust. Es tat gut, einfach ihrem Herzschlag zuzuhören, der sich nun kontinuierlich beruhigte. Merlin, sie hatte seinen Namen geflüstert, immer wieder, und sie schaffte es, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß. Wenn sie zusammen waren, zählte nur der Augenblick, süße Flucht, seliges Vergessen.

„Die wenigen Auroren aus Dänemark?" fragte sie nach.

„Ich glaube nicht an ein Suizidkommando", sagte Severus. „Mortensen war ein sehr überlegter, kluger Mann. Er muss Vorkehrungen getroffen haben." Er schwieg einen Moment. „So wie Lucius."

„Du glaubst, Lucius weiß wirklich etwas darüber? Aber Severus, er ist ein ergebener Diener des Dunklen Lords, er würde ihm die Schuhe ablecken, wenn er dürfte. Er ist feige." Ihre Stimme klang kalt.

Severus setzte sich auf. „Er hat dir klare Verhaltensmaßregeln gegeben, für den Fall, dass „die anderen kommen." Für den Fall, dass er „von den eigenen Leute getötet wird". Warum sollte er das tun, wenn er nicht mit entsprechenden Ereignissen rechnet?"

„Er hat sich schon immer möglichst viele Optionen offen gehalten", erwiderte Narcissa.

„Richtig", pflichtete Severus ihr bei. „Aber er ist niemals zuvor solche Risiken eingegangen wie jetzt. Er hätte dich aushändigen_müssen_, Cissy. Ich bin ein überführter Verräter und du bist in den Augen der Todesser meine Hure. Du wärest es zumindest, wenn sie von uns wüssten. Um zu überleben, dass er zu blind war, dies früher zu bemerken, hätte er dich sofort übergeben müssen. Das hat er nicht getan. Im Gegenteil, er schützt dich."

„Draco zuliebe", sagte sie.

„Wann hätte Lucius jemals etwas für Draco getan?" fragte Severus. „Er verachtet ihn."

„Er ist sein einziger Sohn. Er mag nicht viel von ihm halten, aber er wird ihn um jeden Preis schützen. Er hat sich beim Dunklen Lord für Draco verbürgt." Narcissa sagte es mit Überzeugung.

„Das habe ich auch, Cissy. Ebenso wie deine Schwester, im Übrigen. So wahnsinnig, wie Bellatrix ist, aber sie hat einen Narren an Draco gefressen. Natürlich schützt Lucius euren Sohn. Aber für dich riskiert er gerade sein Leben."

„Du klingst, als wolltest du ihn mir schmackhaft machen, Severus", seufzte sie.

„Cissy." Er küsste sie, bis ihnen beiden die Luft wegblieb. „Hör mir zu: So gerne ich ein langes, erfülltes Leben mit dir hätte, aber die Chancen stehen nicht gerade günstig dafür. Wir beide wissen das. Ich will, dass du lebst. Und Lucius ist der beste Garant dafür."

Narcissa starrte ihn an, Trauer im Blick, doch sie weinte nicht. Sie hatten es beide immer gewusst, dass kaum jemand ein solches Risiko einging wie Severus. Seine Chancen, diesen Krieg zu überleben, waren nie besonders gut gewesen. Doch dieses Wissen wog unendlich schwerer, jetzt, wo sie in diesem feuchten Kerker eingesperrt waren, und Voldemorts Rache wie ein schattenhafter Todesengel über ihnen schwebte.

„Ich kann nicht mehr mit ihm leben", sagte Narcissa leise. „Ich würde ihn vermutlich an die Wand hexen, wenn er versuchen würde, mich anzufassen."

Severus seufzte lautlos. Es schien, als weigere sich Narcissa, den wahren Ernst der Lage einzusehen. Er war verloren, und an seiner Seite würde sie es auch sein. Der Mann, den sie so verabscheute, war ihre einzige Chance, zu überleben.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo_

Remus Lupin nahm den Wassernapf aus Lenes Händen und trank. Er war immer jemand gewesen, der Geschichten langsam erzählte, und seine Beschreibung von Ahlerichs Schmiede hatte ihn soviel Zeit gekostet, dass er nun befürchten musste, die Sage der Nibelungen nicht einmal halb zu Ende bringen zu können. Er spürte, wie es ihm zunehmend schwerer fiel, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Die menschliche Sprache würde ihn fliehen, vielleicht in einer, vielleicht in zwei Stunden. Danach würde ihn jede Minute mehr und mehr zum Tier degradieren – zu einer blutrünstigen, grausamen Bestie ohne Hirn und Moral.

„Fafnir", half Lene ihm anzuknüpfen.

„War nicht immer eine Bestie", sagte Remus leise. „Erst seine Habgier hat ihn dazu gemacht." Er reichte ihr das Gefäß zurück. „Ich kann nicht mehr, Lene. Ich kann nicht so tun, als würde nichts geschehen."

Sie sah ihn aus graugrünen Augen ernst an. Dann rutschte sie über den dreckigen, kalten Boden näher an ihn heran und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Doch, Remus. Du kannst. Und ich erwarte, dass du das für mich tust." Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Schulter. „Fafnir wurde besiegt."

„Er wurde geschlachtet", entgegnete Remus.

„Warum hat Siegfried sich dafür hergegeben?" fragte Lene.

„Eine Frage der Sozialisation", erklärte Remus mit trockenem Sarkasmus. „Der Schutz Dunkler Geschöpfe war damals so unterentwickelt wie heute. Lene, du kennst die Geschichte doch offensichtlich längst. Was soll das?"

„Denken ist meine einzige Waffe gegen die Angst. Gib mir etwas zum Nachdenken", antwortete sie.

„Siegfried war auf seine Art genauso wenig Herr seiner Entscheidungen wie Ahlerich, Brunhild oder später Hagen. Sie alle handelten nach vorgegeben Mustern."

„Und doch hätte ein jeder von ihnen eine Wahl gehabt", beharrte Lene. „Es gibt immer eine Wahl."

„Willst du mir sagen, dass ich eine Wahl habe?" fragte er mit blitzenden Augen. Merlin, provozierte sie ihn?

„Nein. Manchmal liegt der Unterschied nur darin, ob wir hocherhobenen Hauptes zum Schafott gehen oder man uns dort erst hinzerren muss."

Remus sah sie lange an, diese Frau mit dem schlafenden Mädchen im Arm und dem Mut einer Löwin.

„Ich kann es jetzt tun", sagte er leise und starrte voller Abscheu auf seine Hände. „Ich würde dir kaum wehtun und ich verspreche, Mina wird nichts spüren." Götter, wie weit war er gekommen?

„Fass mein Kind an und ich werde alles tun, um dich aufzuhalten", sagte sie, Funken in den Augen. Oder waren es Tränen?

„Ja. Ich weiß. Das wirst du später auch versuchen. Und du wirst keine Chance haben." Jedes einzelne Wort musste er über seine Lippen pressen.

„Das wird sich noch erweisen", sagte sie ruhig. „Später wirst du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Wie kann ich dir diese Last auferlegen, jetzt, in einem Augenblick, in dem du noch Herr deiner Sinne bist? ‚Später' ist noch ein paar Stunden hin. Zeit, in der Harry Potter siegen könnte, Lars uns befreien oder dieser Malfoy zurückkehren könnte, um Mina zu holen. Ich werde nicht aufhören, zu glauben, Remus. Und jetzt erzähle mir, wie Fafnir gestorben ist."

Remus rieb sich über die Schläfen, hinter denen die Bestie zu toben begann. Er hielt die Frau in den Armen, die er umbringen würde, schämte sich in Grund und Boden für seine mittlerweile fast schmerzhafte Erektion, und er gewährte Fafnir, dem Drachen, einen großen letzten Kampf.

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Lucius sah stumm zu, wie sich Draco mit seinen Männern auf den Weg zu dem verlassenen Manor machte. Einer nach dem anderen verschwanden sie in dem großen Kamin, der sie zum Haus eines Todessers ganz in der Nähe der schottischen Küste bringen würde. Von dort aus würden sie apparieren oder ihre Besen nutzen können.

Er wusste nicht, ob er Draco wieder sehen würde. Zum Abschied hatten sie einander nur kurz angesehen und zugenickt. Nach ihren Informationen waren es nur etwa zwanzig Männer, die das alte Manor besetzt hatten, und fünfzehn Geiseln. Voldemort selbst würde eine legilimentische Verbindung zu Bellatrix halten, so dass man in seinem Hauptquartier vermutlich am besten über den Fortgang der Ereignisse informiert war.

„Mein Offiziersstab bleibt in der Halle", befahl Voldemort.

Lucius fluchte stumm. Er hatte gehofft, sich um eine neue Ration Vielsafttrank für Narcissa kümmern zu können. Bis Draco und seine Task Force das alte Manor erreicht hätten, würde noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde vergehen. Schließlich mussten sie warten, bis alle durch den Kamin gefloot waren, noch ein letztes Mal Kundschafter schicken, deren Bericht analysieren… Er hätte noch Zeit gehabt, nicht nur Narcissas Sicherheit soweit möglich zu garantieren, sondern auch das Kind aus Lupins Kerker zu holen und nach Malfoy Manor zu schaffen. Narcissa würde jemanden brauchen, der sie zum Überleben brauchte, wenn Severus… Lucius weigerte sich, den Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen. Als er seinen ehemaligen Freund in fragranti mit Narcissa erwischt hatte, war er nah dran gewesen, ihn zu töten. Aber jetzt, mit kühlem Kopf, war es schlicht Tatsache, dass er Severus' Gefühle für Narcissa mehr als nachvollziehen konnte. Darüber hinaus war es müßig, sich Gedanken über das Schicksal des Tränkemeisters zu machen, da der Dunkle Lord dies mit Sicherheit schon mehr als ausgiebig getan hatte.

Auf halbem Weg zu Voldemorts Thron kam ihm das Schicksal zu Hilfe. Es gab eine laute Auseinandersetzung, weil zwei der armenischen Auroren einen Todesser nicht vorlassen wollten, der behauptete, man habe ein Mitglied des Phönixordens gefangen genommen, beim Versuch in das alte Hauptquartier im Grimmauldplatz zurück zu kehren.

„Kümmere dich draußen darum, Lucius!" ordnete der Dunkle Lord an und entließ ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Geste.

Lucius Malfoy schlug innerlich drei Runen und folgte dem aufgeregten Todesser – einem jungen Mann namens McNicholls – nach draußen.

Er traf auf vier dunkel gewandete Gestalten mit nagelneuen, silbrig glänzenden Masken, die eine fünfte in einem dunkelbraunen Reiseumhang in ihrer Mitte mit Zauberstäben in Schach hielten. Lucius zog dem Mann die Kapuze vom Kopf und sah in das bleiche Gesicht von einem der Weasleyzwillinge. Blut sickerte aus der Nase des Rothaarigen, und irgendjemand hatte ihm einen bösen Schnitt im Gesicht verpasst. Ansonsten jedoch war er unverletzt, wie ein schneller Diagnosezauber Lucius zeigte.

„In den kleinen Verhörraum, im Ostturm", kommandierte Lucius knapp. Er selbst trug keine Maske. Inzwischen wusste jeder Zauberer in Großbritannien, dass er Voldemorts rechte Hand war, auch wenn er diese Stellung teilweise eingebüßt hatte, es war also müßig, sein Gesicht zu verbergen. Und die Jungen fürchteten ihn. Gut so! Das würde seinen Plan, den er eben entwickelte, vereinfachen.

Er eilte hinter den Männern her, die den Gefangenen im militärischen Stechschritt in Richtung des mächtigen viereckigen Wehrturms zerrten.

„Warten Sie draußen!" befahl Lucius und stieß den an den Händen gefesselten Weasleyjungen vor sich her. Die dicke Eichentür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Merlin, genau dies war es, was Lucius gebraucht hatte.

Mit einer einzigen fließenden Stabbewegung fesselte er Weasley an einen Stuhl und bedeutete ihm, zu schweigen.

Er konzentrierte sich und richtete seine ganze Konzentration nach Malfoy Manor.

‚Tessi, ich brauche dich', beschwor er seine Hauselfe.

Es gab ein leises Krachen, dann stand sie keuchend vor ihm. Elfen konnten Apparitionssperren durchbrechen, auch wenn es schmerzhaft war.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sir!" piepste sie. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Sir?"

Er lächelte über diese Frage, die nicht aus Höflichkeit, sondern echter Besorgnis entsprang, die in ihrem knittrigen Gesicht leicht zu erkennen war.

„Den Umständen entsprechend – ich lebe noch. Hör mir zu. Hier ist eine Haarsträhne. Im meinem Tränkekeller steht ein kleiner Kessel auf einem permanenten Feuer. Darin muss noch ein Rest eines farblosen Tranks sein. Du füllst eine Phiole ab und bringst sie nach Dolores Isle. Gib sie an die blonde Frau, die mit Severus Snape im selben Kerker ist. Was auch immer diese Frau dir sagt, du wirst ihr weder glauben noch gehorchen, unter keinen Umständen. Verstanden?"

Die Elfe nickte eifrig.

„Gut, das ist der einfache Teil. Den erledige bis heute Abend um acht. Jetzt kommt die schwere Aufgabe. In Dolores Isle ist eine Zelle am Ende des letzten Ganges, in der ein Werwolf mit einer Frau und einem Kind gefangen ist. Er heißt Remus Lupin. In zwei Stunden geht der Mond auf. Du musst das Kind vorher aus dem Kerker holen, es nach Malfoy Manor bringen und versorgen lassen. Gib es dem Hausgeist und sag ihm, er bekommt ein ernsthaftes Problem mit mir, wenn der Kleinen etwas geschieht. Zusätzlich will ich, dass du den Werwolf mit Wolfsbann versorgst. Geh nach Knockturn Alley, nimm soviel Gold aus meinem Schreibtisch wie nötig, aber Achtung: Niemand darf dich erkennen."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Tessi und ließ die Ohren hängen.

„Was?" fragte Lucius, dem der Schatten, der über ihr Gesicht gehuscht war, nicht entgangen war.

„Es gibt keine Werwölfe mehr, die nicht wandeln wollen. Tessi weiß nicht, ob man den Trank bekommen kann."

„Lupin wird sich nicht verwandeln wollen. Aber wenn du keinen Wolfsbann bekommst, besorg etwas anderes. Denk dir was aus."

Sie nickte ergeben.

„Tessi?"

Sie spitzte die Ohren. „Keine Strafe, falls es dir nicht gelingt. Aber tu dein Bestes. Jetzt geh."

Sie verschwand, beinahe lautlos.

‚Viel besser als Dobby', dachte Lucius zufrieden.

„Jetzt zu Ihnen, Mr. Weasley." Er wandte sich dem Gefangenen zu. „Sind Sie ein versprengter Rest des Ordens oder der Beginn von etwas anderem?"

„Das werde ich Ihnen gerade auf die Nase binden, Malfoy!" fauchte der Zwilling. „Sie haben meinen Vater auf dem Gewissen."

„Ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit", erwiderte Lucius glatt. „Dies ist ein Krieg, Soldaten fallen. Ihr Vater war ein mutiger Mann. Wenn sein Tod nicht umsonst gewesen sein soll, helfen Sie mir weiter. Ich kann derzeit nur vermuten, dass ihre Freunde einige Schwachstellen dieser Befestigungsanlage hier kennen. Von innen kann man wesentlich mehr Banne aufheben, die das Gebäude schützen als von außen."

Die blauen Augen des jungen Mannes bohrten sich in die seinen. Lucius las Zorn, Verachtung und Zweifel.

„Meine Deckung fällt nur, wenn ich zumindest eine Chance sehe, Mr. Weasley. Mein Leben ist zu kostbar, um es für die Sache von ein paar übrig gebliebenen Rebellen zu verschwenden."

Lucius pokerte hoch. Dies konnte eine Falle sein, der junge Weasley ein verwandelter Todesser. Doch wie auch immer, im Moment war er gefangen und wehrlos. Er konnte ihn jederzeit mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen.

„Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet Ihnen vertrauen, Malfoy?" spuckte der vermeintliche Gryffindor.

Lucius lächelte. Er hob seinen Stab.

„Relascio", sagte er ruhig. Dann drückte er dem verblüfften Mann seinen eigenen Zauberstab in die Hand, allerdings in der Hülle des mit Silber beschlagenen Gehstocks. Er selbst trug Severus' Stab im Ärmel, und er würde ihn schneller gezogen haben als Weasley mit seinen von den Fesseln abgeschnürten Händen den seinen.

Doch Weasley starrte ihn nur ungläubig an. Nach einer halben Minute sagte er: „Es stimmt also doch. Sie sind der Informant des dänischen Ordens. Sie sind entweder wahnsinnig oder wahnsinnig gerissen, Malfoy."

Lucius erlaubte sich den Anflug eines Lächelns. „Ersteres vermutlich, und ganz sicher das zweite", erwiderte er. „Also?"

„Mehr als nur der Orden. Viel mehr", sagte Weasley.

Lucius nickte. Sie waren also gekommen. Die Zahl der Unbekannten in seinem Spiel verringerte sich.

„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt den Stab Ihres Vaters geben", sagte er ruhig. Er griff langsam in seine Tasche und zog einen leicht gekrümmten Stab aus hellem Ahorn hervor.

„Merlin!" entfuhr es dem Rothaarigen. „Das ist Ginnys!"

Lucius spürte einen Anflug von Schuld. Er wollte jetzt weder über Ginevra Weasley sprechen noch auch nur über sie nachdenken. „In der zentralen Halle sind mehr als zwanzig Dementoren", beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Sie haben besser jemanden dabei, der einen mächtigen Patronus beherrscht." Der seinige, eine finstere Harpyie, würde nicht mehr viel hergeben nach den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen. „Hören Sie zu: Ich werde Sie wieder binden, die Fesseln werden sich in etwa fünf Minuten auflösen. Die Männer draußen bekommen die Anweisung, Sie zu einem Verlies in der Nähe des Westgebäudes zu bringen, das dauert lang genug. Sobald Sie die Hände frei haben, überraschen Sie das Pack und kämpfen sich hinaus. Vorher jagen Sie ihren Patronus als Boten zu Ihren Leuten und informieren sie über die Dementoren und dass der Zugang zur Halle in exakt einer Stunde möglich sein wird. Ich halte die Todesser dort in Schach, so lange ich kann."

„Hier sind nur Mauern", sagte Weasley. „Ich kann den Patronus schlecht unter der Türschwelle durchjagen."

„Richtig", sagte Lucius, und hielt seine Hand auf. „Mein Stab, wenn Sie so freundlich wären, Mr. Weasley."

Der Gryffindor gab ihm den Zauberstab zurück. Lucius zog ihn langsam aus dem Stock und

zielte auf die Mauer. „Foramen temporale!"

Ein kleines Loch entstand in der Wand, nicht größer als eine Münze.

„Schnell", forderte Lucius.

Beide Männer nahmen sich nicht die Zeit, dem silbrigen Fuchs nachzusehen.

„Warum tun Sie das, Malfoy?" fragte der junge Weasley. „Ich meine, nach all den Jahren – Sie sind doch am Ziel."

„Bin ich das?" fragte Lucius und zog in Snape'scher Manier eine Augenbraue hoch.

Er beschwor wortlos ein paar schlanke Seile, die sich fest um Weasley Handgelenke legten. Seinen Stab trug der junge Mann im Ärmel.

„Ist Fleur Delacour hier oder bei den Slytherinschülern?" fragte Lucius.

„Letzteres."

Lucius nickte und drehte sich ein letztes Mal um, bevor er die schwere Tür aufstieß. „Übrigens, Ihr Bruder Bill ist in Sicherheit."

Er wirkte einen Öffnungszauber und trat nach draußen. „Bringt ihn in das Verließ im Westflügel, da ist er aus dem Weg", befahl er. „Es handelt sich um Fred Weasley. Er ist reinblütig und vielleicht noch zu irgendwas zu gebrauchen. Sein Bruder Ronald soll bei Potter sein. Sorgt dafür, dass er unverletzt bleibt."

„Ja, Sir!" entgegnete der junge Todesser.

„Übrigens, gute Arbeit, McNicholls. Ich werde es beim Dunklen Lords erwähnen."

„Danke, Sir!"

McNicholls strahlte. Er sah die Verachtung in Lucius' grauen Augen nicht, als dieser durch den Regen zurück in Richtung der düsteren Thronhalle strebte.

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	14. Remus: In die Dunkelheit

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

* * *

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

_Danke für die Reviews: IceEgg, Silbergold und NadjaHaexe._

_IceEgg: Du hast natürlich recht, was die unberechenbaren Faktoren in Lucius' Rechnung betrifft. Peter und Bella sind stets für eine Überraschung gut. Aber noch halten sie Lucius für einen loyalen Diener Voldemorts. _

_So, wertes Publikum, wir nähern uns einer Entscheidung: Vollmond!_

_Was geschieht in Lupins Kerker, wo in diesem Kapitel der Mond aufgeht. Wird er Lene und Mina zerreißen, oder kann Tessi entscheidend eingreifen? Wird sie irgendwo ein letztes Fläschchen Wolfsbann erstehen? _

_Heute ein kurzes Kapitel, aber es wird bald weitergehen._

* * *

**13. Remus: Durch die Dunkelheit**

_xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox _

„Der Mond geht bald auf", murmelte Severus leise, nachdem er einen Blick durch das schmale hohe Fenster gen Himmel geworfen hatte. „Sie haben Lupin nicht geholt."

„Merlin, heißt das, wir haben gleich einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf hier im Keller?" fragte Narcissa besorgt.

„Ja. Es ist ein Mittagsmond. Er verliert erst den Verstand und wandelt später die Form", erklärte Severus. „Hoffentlich ist er allein in seiner Zelle."

„Hoffentlich halten die Gitter, mit wem auch immer er da drin ist", fügte Narcissa hinzu.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Eine halbe Stunde vor Mondaufgang verlor Remus seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen. Als ihm in dem verzweifelten Versuch, Lene zu sagen, wie sehr ihn die Situation quälte, wie unendlich er bedauerte, zu sein, was er eben war, nur ein Jaulen entkam, zog er sich in die hinterste Ecke der Zelle zurück. Er war schon jetzt maximal gestresst, der Kopfschmerz wurde unerträglich und machte ihn stetig aggressiver. Ganze Salven von Adrenalin und Testosteron jagten durch seinen Körper.

Der Trieb der Bestie siegte über Remus' letzte Anwandlungen von Anstand, oder vielleicht war es auch Anstand, als er sich wegdrehte und sich selbst berührte, um die Spannung zu lindern, den Druck zu senken. Abgrundtiefe Scham mischte sich mit Lust zu einem explosiven Gemisch, von dem der Vollmond den Deckel abziehen würde. Er biss sich die Lippen blutig beim Versuch, nicht zu schreien, als er kam.

Lene hatte sich mit Mina auf dem Arm in die Nähe der Tür gekauert. Er konnte ihre Angst riechen, und noch etwas anderes, Metallisches…Blut. Merlin, musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt menstruieren? Der Blutgeruch würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

‚Götter von Lene, wenn Ihr mich seht, erhört doch wenigstens ihre Gebete, wenn schon nicht die meinen. Nehmt mich und lasst sie. ‚

Die Götter schwiegen.

Der Krach einer Apparition, die die Sperre mit der Gewalt elfischer Magie überwand, ließ ihn die rotgeränderten Augen noch einmal öffnen. Mitten in der Zelle stand eine winzige Hauselfe, nicht einmal schulterhoch so groß wie Dobby.

„Lupin?" fragte sie und sah ihn unsicher an.

„Ja", antworte Lene anstelle des verstummten Mannes. „Remus Lupin."  
Sie wies auf den Werwolf.

Die Elfe lächelte. Sie blickte sich um und sah Mina.

„Gib mir das Kind, Frau", sagte sie.

Lene zögerte. Doch die Geste der Elfe war eindeutig.

Remus knurrte, kauerte jedoch reglos in seiner Ecke.

„Tessi", sagte sie Elfe und zeigte auf sich selbst. „Tessi. Hauselfe von Lucius Malfoy."

Der Name Malfoy ließ Lene begreifen. Sie wickelte ihre Strickjacke zusätzlich um Mina und legte sie der Elfe in die Arme. Sie küsste das Mädchen und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Remus sah ihr Gesicht. Sie lachte unter Tränen.

Tessi disapparierte mit dem Kind.

Remus atmete auf. Ein Teil seiner Gedanken beschäftigte sich unwillkürlich mit Malfoys Motiv. Was hatte Voldemorts Knecht mit dem Kind vor? Er hatte die Kleine ja vorhin bereits holen wollen – und zwar heimlich.

Warum? Welche finsteren Abgründe trieben Lucius Malfoy an?

Doch ein anderer Gedanke gewann sogleich die Oberhand. Er, Remus, würde nicht für den Mord an dem Mädchen verantwortlich sein. Erleichterte es ihn, dass die ohnehin durch den Dolorcalmus fest schlafende Mina nicht neben ihm liegen würde, während er ihre Mutter…?  
Er biss sich auf die wunde Unterlippe. Diese verfluchten Hormone trieben ihn in den Irrsinn. Der Mittagsmond war noch nicht einmal aufgegangen, und er war bereits jetzt nicht mehr Herr seiner Triebe. Er musterte Lene, halb verzweifelt, aber auch halb schon mit der lüsternen Frage, wie sie sich wohl _anfühlen_ würde, wenn er ihr diese Kleider erst einmal vom Leib gerissen haben würde. Er konnte sie riechen, immer stärker, ihre Angst, aber auch ihr dichtes, weiches Haar, und noch etwas anderes, stärkeres. _  
Sie rief ihn._  
Ihr _Duft_ rief ihn, sie_wollte_, dass er sich ihr näherte, sich ihr auf eine sehr bestimmte Weise näherte.

Nein, nein, nein!

‚Ich bin kein Vieh, kein Monster, ich bin immer noch ein Mensch. Götter!'

Im nächsten Moment hatte er seine eigenen Fingernägel tief in seinen Unterarm vergraben.  
Er hörte Sirius in der heulenden Hütte: ‚Mit dem Wahnsinn im Inneren kennst du dich ja bestens aus, Remus!'

Remus.  
Er war Remus, und er war kein grausames Biest.  
Noch nicht.  
Der Schmerz brachte ihn zur Besinnung.  
Dieses Mal noch.  
Er schrie.  
Es klang wie ein Heulen.  
Blut lief an seinen Unterarmen hinunter.

Ein weiteres Mal zerriss das Apparitionsknallen die unheimliche Stille seines Kerkers. Malfoys Hauselfe kehrte zurück.

Sie trat zu Remus. „Master Malfoy hat gesagt, Tessi soll Wolfsbann bringen. Es gibt keinen mehr, Tessi hat jedes Tränkegeschäft versucht. Tessi kann die Frau nicht mitnehmen, weil Master Malfoy das nicht befohlen hat. Master Lucius hat befohlen, dass Tessi sich einen anderen Trank ausdenkt."

Die Hauselfe hockte sich direkt vor Remus, der jetzt, von ersten Krämpfen geschüttelt, auf dem Boden lag. Sie zog eine Phiole mit einem violetten Trank aus der Tasche. Blauer Rauch quoll heraus, als sie den Korken löste. Etwas an dem Geruch ließ den Werwolf instinktiv zurückweichen. Es roch ähnlich wie Wolfsbann, säuerlich-scharf und etwas faulig, aber es hatte eine merkwürdig süßliche Note dabei, die ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ. Diesmal hörte er Severus' Stimme in seinem Kopf: ‚Verkorkter Tod'.

„Tessi weiß zu wenig. Das hier tötet alles, was Fleisch frisst. Tessi weiß nicht, ob es hilft." Sie hielt ihm die Phiole hin.

Sein Blick glitt zu Lene, die vorsichtig näher kam. Sie konnte nicht wissen, was in der Flasche war, da sie Malfoys Hauselfe nicht verstand. Sie wusste nur, dass diese ihr eben einen Herzenswunsch erfüllt und ihre Tochter gerettet hatte.

Remus' Hand zitterte, als er sie nach der Phiole ausstreckte, aber er zwang das sich verzweifelt wehrende Tier in seinem Inneren nieder. Bevor er zum triebdominierten Mörder wurde, würde er lieber sterben. Die Entscheidung war eine der einfachsten, er musste sich _nur_ gegen den tobenden Werwolf in seinem Kopf durchsetzen. Endlich schlossen sich seine Finger um das warme Glas, und nachdem seine Entscheidung damit offenbar war, half ihm Tessi und führte die Phiole an seine Lippen.  
Der Trank schmeckte deutlich besser als Wolfsbann. Er war süßlich-bitter, mit einem dumpfen Stich.

„Was hast du ihm gegeben?" fragte Lene die Elfe, die sie natürlich nicht verstand.

„Tessi muss sich um das Kind kümmern", erklärte sie statt einer Antwort.

Dies wiederum konnte Lene nicht verstehen.

Malfoys Hauselfe nickte, dann verschwand sie mit einem letzten lauten Knacken.

Remus starrte an die Decke, unfähig zu sprechen. Er spürte, wie sein gesamter Körper kalt und steif wurde. Der Mond war nah. Das typische Jucken, wenn sich zehntausende feiner Haare anschickten, seinen Körper mit Fell zu überziehen und die Haut zu durchstoßen, verstärkte sich, nur um bald darauf wieder abzuschwellen. Lag es am Mittagsmond? Remus konnte sich kaum bewegen. Und dann begann ein unangenehmer Schmerz sich von seinem Magen aus in seinen Eingeweiden auszubreiten, während die Dehnungsschmerzen in seinen Muskeln und Gelenken abebbten. Die Magenschmerzen wurden immer stärker. Es fühlte sich an, als säße etwas in Remus' Bauch und mache sich daran, seine Eingeweide aufzureißen und anzufressen – fast wie eine Ratte.

‚Es tötet alles, was Fleisch frisst' – Remus hatte sich seit Tagen von nichts anderem ernährt als rohen Schlachtabfällen. Stöhnend rollte er sich auf die Seite. Hinter sich hörte er Lenes leichte Schritte.

„Remus? Was hat sie dir gegeben? Was ist mit dir?" Ihre Hand lag warm auf seiner Schulter.

Zu seinem eigenen großen Erstaunen formten seine Lippen eine Antwort. Menschliche Sprache kehrte zurück. „Nicht….verwandelt. Ich…" Seine Worte versanken in einem heiseren Schrei, als die Ratte in seinem Leib begann, ihre Krallen und Zähne in seinen Magen zu versenken und daran herum zu reißen. Merlin, er verlor die relative Schmerzunempfindlichkeit des Wolfs. Dann fühlte er, wie ihn etwas in eine glühendheiße Spirale aus grellem Licht und loderndem Schmerz hinab zog.

Er hörte sich selbst schreien, menschlich und doch völlig unmenschlich, und seine Hände krallten sich in Lenes Schultern. Er hörte Lenes Stöhnen, spürte die Wärme ihrer Arme und schließlich ihren Körper nah an seinem.

Bei Circe, das war es gewesen, was er die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte. Wie pervers konnte er sein, die Frau eines Mannes zu begehren, der für ihre Sache gestoben war – nur Stunden nach seinem Tod?

Ihm war seltsam schmerzlich bewusst, dass Lene ihn nur berührte, um die Ratten zu beruhigen, die sich inzwischen vermehrt hatten. Es waren jetzt drei oder vier, die ihn von innen auffraßen.

Die heimtückischen Nager zerrten ihn weg von der Sicherheit, die Lenes weicher Körper bot, in einen Strudel aus gellendem Schmerz.

„Wenigstens deine Götter, Lene, hatten ein Einsehen", keuchte er.

Er versuchte verzweifelt, sich an ihrer Wärme festzuhalten, an dem Licht in ihren sanften Augen, doch die Ratten – es mussten hunderte sein - waren stärker. Sie rissen ihn mit sich, bis er in einem dunklen Meer aus rasender Pein ertrank.  
Er spürte Lenes Nähe noch, als sein Körper, unfähig zu atmen, in seiner Sauerstoffnot zu krampfen begann.

„Remus." Lenes Stimme, sanft, besorgt, irgendwo hinter ihm.

Er versuchte sich umzusehen. Es war ein harter, grausamer Kampf. Doch dann - die Schmerzen hörten von einem Augenblick zum nächsten auf. Alles wurde still.

„Remus." Eine Frauenstimme, doch sie gehörte nicht Lene Mortensen.

„Moony!" Ein Mann.

Remus lächelte und ging in die Richtung, aus der er Lily und James Potters Stimmen gehört hatte.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	15. Draco: Erkenntnisse

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

* * *

_Danke für die Reviews: Silbergold, IceEgg, Blanche, Reinadoreen und Nadja._

_IceEgg: Danke für das tolle Lob:-) _

_Tut mir Leid, wenn ich den Lupin-Fans so einen Schrecken eingejagt habe. Aber so schön auch der Gedanke an friedlich vereinte Maurauder ist - vielleicht, nur vielleicht, regt sich in mir ein Funken derer, die nach DH 7 keine toten Werwölfe mehr herum liegen sehen können. _

* * *

**15. Draco: Erkenntnisse  
**

„Sie sind auf Widerstand gestoßen", erklärte der Dunkle Lord.

Er saß auf seinem Thron, musterte die Gesichter seiner Getreuen, deren Mienen zwischen Besorgnis, Angst und Ergebenheit schwankten. Mit Voldemort warten zu müssen, war keine erfreuliche Angelegenheit. Er maß dem Vorgang um die Slytherinschüler wenig Bedeutung bei.

„Ein letztes Rückzugsgefecht. Wir werden sie vernichten. Jeder einzelne, der auf der Gegenseite an dieser Aktion teilgenommen hat, wird es mehr als bedauern."

Seine langen bleichen Finger trommelten auf die Lehne des prächtigen geschnitzten Sessels.

„Wir haben noch ein Problem zu lösen, Lucius", sagte er plötzlich.

Lucius kannte die Regeln. Er ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und blickte zu Boden.

„Ihr wünscht, mein Lord?"

Er konnte den Blick der anderen in seinem Rücken spüren, wie sie hofften, ein Schauspiel geboten zu bekommen, und natürlich ging es wie stets um Macht, Schmerz und Demütigung. Er hatte es so unendlich satt. Seine Position als ‚rechte Hand' und Kerkermeister war nicht nur von Pettigrew begehrt.

„Nachdem Snape sich als ungeeignet erwiesen hat, brauche ich einen neuen Schuldirektor. Volkov als Tränkemeister zweiter Ordnung ist nicht einmal geeignet, Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu sein. Zumal es bald kein anderes Haus mehr geben wird."

Voldemorts rote Pupillen scannten die Schar der Anwesenden und blieben natürlich an Lucius hängen.

„Hat der Schulrat eine Empfehlung?"

„Mr. Pettigrew ist ein begnadeter Verwandlungsmagier. Und er hat mehr Zeit in Hogwarts verbracht als jeder andere aus Eurem inneren Zirkel, mein Lord."  
Lucius lächelte süffisant. Er musste nicht hinzufügen, dass der Animagus diese Jahre dort als Ratte verbracht hatte.  
Voldemort schätzte diese kleinen Boshaftigkeiten unter seinen Anhängern. Das hohe Lachen des Dunklen Lords erklang beinahe erwartungsgemäß.

„Lucius – ein wahrer Anhänger von Wahrheiten, aber ja, du hast Recht. Pettigrew?"

Der Animagus wuselte aus der zweiten Reihe hervor und kniete auf der Steintreppe nieder.

„Mein Lord?" wisperte er.

„Der Direktor der wohl bedeutendsten Zaubererschule zu sein, ist eine große Ehre", begann Voldemort. „Wie Lucius sagt, du wärest durchaus geeignet. Aber es stellt sich die Frage, ob du eine solche Ehre auch verdient hast. Sage mir, Peter, bist du würdig, meine Jugend anzuleiten?"

„Herr, ich habe Euch zurückgeholt, Herr", nuschelte Pettigrew.

Voldemort lachte. Es klang erschreckend kalt und hohl.

„Peter, du erwähnst etwas, das mittlerweile Jahre her ist, und für das du, wie jeder sehen kann, von mir bereits mehr als fürstlich belohnt wurdest. Ich stelle mir die Frage, was hast du in letzter Zeit für deinen Lord getan? Lucius hier hat dir Informationen zugespielt, die mehr als wertvoll waren. Sie sollten dich zu Potter führen." Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords hatte etwas Bedrohliches.

„Die Informationen waren zu alt. Potter war nicht mehr da. Malfoy hätte mir die Information früher geben müssen", murmelte Pettigrew hastig.

„Nicht unwahr. Lucius wird mir noch erklären, warum er Severus letztlich mit einem Cruciatus zum Sprechen gebracht hat, dies aber erst nach Wochen gelang. Du jedoch wirst mir jetzt sagen, wie es kommt, dass Mortensen sterben konnte, ohne uns die nötigen Informationen über Potters Verbleib zu geben. Wir hatten seine Frau und sein Kind, Lucius hätte ihn mit seinen feinen Methoden unzweifelhaft zum Reden gebracht. Nicht wahr, Lucius?"

„Sicher, mein Lord", erwiderte Lucius glatt.

Pettigrew begann zu zittern und ein dunkler Fleck bildete sich unter ihm auf der Treppe.

„Nun, Peter?"

Pettigrews Stimme klang gehetzt, als er antwortete: „Mortensen war unbewaffnet, mein Lord. Als die Verstärkung der Auroren kam, wollte ich ihn aus dem Weg haben. Er war gefährlich und sollte nicht bei einem Kampf die Gelegenheit haben, einen Stab zu erbeuten. Deshalb habe ich ihn und die Frau mit Yaxley in die Kammer sperren lassen. Ich….habe nicht erwartet, dass er sein Leben, das seines Weibs oder des Balgs riskiert."

„Er war ein trainierter Auror und der Leiter einer Widerstandsgruppe", schnarrte Voldemort. „Du hättest damit rechnen müssen."

„Nein, Herr, ich…"

„Du wagst es, mir zu widersprechen?!" donnerte der Dunkle Lord.

Die Luft um ihn herum schien plötzlich dick mit arkanen Energien.  
Lucius zog den Kopf unwillkürlich tief zwischen die Schultern. Er konnte den Zorn des Dunklen Lords beinahe physisch spüren, obwohl sich die negativen Wellen gerade gegen Pettigrew richteten, der fast fünf Meter von ihm entfernt kniete. Lucius verbannte mit aller Kraft die heraufkriechende Furcht aus seinen Gedanken, wie sich der Zorn des Dunklen Lords anfühlen würde, falls er irgendwann erkannte, dass ausgerechnet Lucius ihn hinterging. Es war dieser Moment, in dem ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sein eigenes russisch-magisches Roulette kaum überleben würde, egal, wie geschickt er als Pokerspieler war. Ein kaltes, unpersönliches Gefühl.  
Die Schreie Pettigrews rissen ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Der kleine Zauberer mit den wässrigen Augen wand sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden, der plumpe Leib von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel und mischte sich mit Speichel zu rötlichem Schaum.

Voldemort benötigte nicht einmal mehr einen Stab, um zu foltern, er musste den Fluch nicht einmal aussprechen. Mit einer beiläufigen Geste winkte er einen Dementor heran. Die dunkel verhüllte, hohe Gestalt näherte sich Pettigrew, und Lucius konnte die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Kälte fühlen, die von der Kreatur ausging. Der Dementor kauerte über dem sich am Boden windenden Animagus und holte rasselnd Atem. Die Perfektion der Qual, dachte Lucius. Rasender, namenloser Schmerz kombiniert mit tiefster Verzweiflung.

Es dauerte lange. Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit hatte der Dunkle Lord genug. Pettigrews Körper lag still in einer Lache aus Blut, Erbrochenem und anderen Körpersäften.

„Ich langweile mich", bekannte Voldemort. „Dolohov."

Der große blonde Mann stürzte nach vorne.

„Meister."

Mit einem heiseren, angsterfüllten Grunzen ließ er sich vor dem Dunklen Lord auf den Boden fallen. Er war der zweite Mann bei der Dänemark-Operation gewesen und erwartete jetzt vermutlich dieselbe Bestrafung wie Pettigrew.  
Voldemort lächelte und seine roten Augen blitzen amüsiert.

„Du hast Pettigrews Fehler nicht verhindert. Dafür muss ich dich bestrafen. Du kannst seinen Fauxpas nicht ausmerzen, aber du wirst zumindest die Hinterlassenschaften meiner Bestrafung entfernen."

„Ja, Herr. Danke, mein Lord", murmelte Dolohov, Erleichterung in der Stimme und machte Anstalten, seinen Stab zu ziehen.

„Aber nein", tadelte Voldemort sanft. „Nicht mit einem lässigen Stabschlenker. Du wirst die Stufen zu meinem Thron sauber_lecken_."

Lucius unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Würgen. Dolohov war nicht so glücklich. Allein der Gedanke ließ ihn sich heftig erbrechen.

„Du machst dir unnötig mehr Arbeit", sagte der Dunkle Lord süffisant. „Ich schätze deinen Eifer."

Er wandte sich wieder Lucius zu, während Dolohov leise wimmernd tatsächlich mit der ‚Reinigung' der Steinstufen begann.

„Bring Pettigrew hoch."

Lucius zog seinen Stab und zählte im Geist die Minuten, die er dieser Bestie noch dienen würde. Er lächelte. Er würde sich befreien, und das war gut, selbst wenn es sein Ende bedeutete.

„Enervate!"

Pettigrew schlug mühsam die Augen auf.

„Sanitas!"

Der Ausdruck von Leid auf dem Gesicht des kleinen Zauberers verblasste.

„Errecto!"

Pettigrew wurde aufgerichtet wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden man aufnahm.

Der Dunkle Lord nickte zufrieden.

„Du hättest ein großer Heiler werden können, Lucius, wenn du nicht die Nachfolge deines Vaters in meinem Zirkel angetreten hättest.  
Peter Pettigrew, ich werde dem Zaubereiministerium vorschlagen, dich zum neuen Direktor von Hogwarts zu machen. Aber sei gewarnt: Ein einziger Fehler, der mich erzürnt, und ich werde dich nicht wieder von meinem Heiler herrichten lassen, sondern stattdessen den Dementoren übergeben, als Zwischenmahlzeit."

„Danke, Herr." Pettigrews Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Der Schulrat wird deiner Ernennung zustimmen. Lucius, dafür wirst du sorgen."

„Ja, mein Lord." Lucius senkte den Blick.

„Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse, der Schulrat wird ein wachsames Auge auf den neuen Direktor haben. Nicht zuletzt, weil du sonst anstelle von Dolohov die Hinterlassenschaften Pettigrews beseitigen wirst, Lucius, die bleiben, nachdem die Dementoren ihn hatten. Und zwar ebenfalls stablos."

„Ich werde Euch so dienen, wie Ihr es befehlt, mein Lord", erwiderte Lucius glatt. ‚So, wie Ihr es verdient!' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Voldemort versank in dumpfem Schweigen. Nach einer Weile verkündete er:  
„Sie haben den Eingang immer noch nicht genommen. Und sie haben Rodolphus getötet."  
Er lächelte kalt.  
„Oder sollte das am Ende die bezaubernde Bellatrix selbst gewesen sein? Sie war seiner so überdrüssig in den letzten Wochen."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Lene Mortensen beugte sich über Remus Lupin, dessen ausgezehrter Körper von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Sie verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging. War das die Verwandlung? Doch das konnte nicht sein. Sie wusste nur wenig über Werwölfe. Bevor sie Søren kennen gelernt hatte, waren Zauberer, Hexen, Vampire und natürlich auch Werwölfe für sie nur Mythen und Legenden gewesen.  
Mühsam löste sie ihren Blick von seinem schweißüberströmten, leichenblassen Gesicht und versuchte einen Blick auf den Himmel zu erhaschen. Die kleine Scharte hoch über ihnen ließ einen grauen Streifen Himmels erkennen, nicht mehr.

Was hatte die Hauselfe, die Mina mitgenommen hatte, Remus eingeflößt? Lene hatte geglaubt, dass es vielleicht seine Verwandlung in einen Werwolf verhindern würde. Sie hatte nicht einmal so falsch gelegen. Aber jetzt lag Remus da und rührte sich nicht mehr. Der dunkelblonde Mann mit den grauen Strähnen im Haar hatte noch etwas zu ihr gesagt, doch es war Englisch gewesen und sie hatte nur ihren Namen verstanden.

Sie versuchte, ihren Arm aus seinem eisernen Griff zu befreien. Die Nägel hatten tiefe Abdrücke in ihrer Haut hinterlassen, an drei Stellen blutete sie sogar.  
Sie hatte unwillkürlich reagiert, als er begonnen hatte, diese schrecklichen Krämpfe zu bekommen. Sie war zu ihm gegangen und hatte ihn festgehalten, versucht, ihn zu trösten.  
Er hatte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihr festgeklammert.  
Natürlich war ihr nicht entgangen, dass er schreckliche Schmerzen hatte, ebenso wenig wie ihr zuvor entgangen war, dass er sie mit seinen Blicken förmlich ausgezogen und verschlungen hatte. Er war so gewesen, wie er es angekündigt hatte: Er verlor zunehmend die Beherrschung über seine Triebe. Selbst als ihre Angst sich zuletzt immer weiter steigerte, hatte er ihr doch unendlich Leid getan, als er sich in der hintersten Ecke des Kerkers selbst befriedigt hatte. Sie hatte seinen Blick gesehen, brennend vor Begehren, und seine Wangen, brennend vor Scham.

Lene mochte Remus Lupin. Er war einer der freundlichsten, ehrenhaftesten und klügsten Männer, die ihr je begegnet waren. Wie sehr musste es einen solchen Menschen quälen, Verstand und Beherrschung zu verlieren, und zur tödlichen Gefahr für seine Umwelt zu werden?

Dann war die Elfe gekommen. Doch hatte das freundliche Wesen Remus wirklich vergiftet? Lene wollte nicht daran glauben. Ihre Hände glitten unter sein verschmutztes Hemd, das an mehreren Stellen schon völlig zerrissen war. Sein Herzschlag war flach und hastig, aber fühlbar, und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich leicht. Sie wickelte ihn in seinen zerschlissenen, dreckigen Umhang, auf dem gestern noch Mina gespielt hatte, und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß.  
Würde er sich doch noch verwandeln, wenn die Nacht kam?  
Würde er sterben, hier in ihren Armen?

Es gab wenig, das sie dagegen tun konnte. Sie nahm seine eiskalte Hand und rieb sie vorsichtig, bis die Wärme langsam zurückkehrte, während sie Remus beruhigend Mut zusprach. Wenn es nur darum ging, seinen Kreislauf in Gang zu halten – sie würde es versuchen, und wenn es die ganze Nacht dauern sollte.  
Jede Stunde, die er durchhielt, war eine Chance. Und dass man niemals aufgeben durfte, hatte sich anhand Minas Rettung durch die Hauselfe dieses Malfoy erwiesen.

Nein, für Lene Mortensen kam aufgeben jetzt erst recht nicht mehr nicht in Frage.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Draco schrie über den Lärm von Flüchen und Gegenflüchen, Schreien und Gewimmer seine Tante an.

„Bist du irregeworden? Du hast unserem eigenen Mann einen Avada kedavra in den Rücken geschossen!"

Merlin, es war schwer genug. Die fremden Zauberer in den schwarzen Uniformen, die an Sondereinsatzkommandos aus Muggelfilmen erinnerten, waren gut aufgestellt. Es war zwar nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man ihren Verteidigungsring durchbrechen würde, aber er wollte weder zu viele Männer verlieren noch ihnen Gelegenheit geben, seine Mitschüler aus Slytherin zu töten.

Bella lächelte süßlich.  
"Draco, mein Liebling, es war_mein_ Mann. Du solltest mir lieber dein Beileid aussprechen. Ich habe auf den Gegner neben ihm gezielt. Ein bedauerlicher Unfall, dass Rod in den Weg meines Fluchs kam."

„Es war Absicht!" zischte Draco durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Beweise es!" fauchte Bellatrix zurück.

Draco sah sie an, den Blick auf ihre schönen blauen Augen geheftet, die denen seiner Mutter so glichen und doch nichts mit ihnen gemein hatten.

„Du siehst wirklich aus wie dein Vater", sagte sie lachend. „Er hat mich vorhin genau so angesehen, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass deine Mutter ihn mit deinem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer betrügt."

Draco starrte sie an und schluckte. Also stimmte es. Er hatte es geahnt. Severus Snape war einfach zu oft im Haus gewesen, vorzugsweise in Abwesenheit seines Vaters. Und er hatte es in den Augen seiner Mutter gesehen. Diesen Blick, den sie ausschließlich für Snape reserviert hatte. Er musste an den seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen seines Vaters denken, vorhin. Hatte er erst von Tante Bella erfahren, dass Mutter ihn betrog? Doch so blind konnte sein Vater doch nicht sein. Er war in allem stets so umsichtig, und zudem perfekt organisiert und informiert. Allerdings: Wenn Lucius nicht hatte sehen_wollen_…

Plötzlich schoss eine schreckliche Vision durch Dracos Gedanken: Merlin, wenn der Dunkle Lord davon erfuhr, würde er seine Mutter gleich zusammen mit Snape umbringen!

Draco bot Bellatrix seine Hand. „Ich bedaure deinen schweren Verlust, Tante. Mein Beileid, auch im Namen meiner Eltern."

Sie lächelte, wie ein Hyäne, bereit, zuzubeißen. Dann nahm sie seine Hand.

„Du bist ein kluger junger Mann, Draco. Als Neffe der Dunklen Lady wirst du mein Kronprinz sein. Deine Eltern können dankbar sein, dass du deine Hand schützend über sie hältst. Jetzt lass uns für die Ehre des Dunklen Lords kämpfen."

Sie stieß einen Schrei aus und schwang sich wieder auf ihren Besen. Laut lachend feuerte sie eine ganze Salve grüner Lichtblitze auf die Verteidiger des alten Manors.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	16. Lucius: Verräter

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

* * *

_**Danke für die Reviews zu Kapitel 15 an Lucindana, Maia und Nadja.  
**_

_ Lucindana: Du hast Recht, Lupin hat ein schönes Leben nach dem Tod verdient, aber ich brauche ihn leider noch für die weitere Handlung ;-)_

Aber jetzt erst mal wieder ein Kapitel mit Lucius im Zentrum der Ereignisse.

* * *

**16.Lucius: Verräter**

Es wurde Zeit. Lucius, der auf dem Weg zurück vom Verhör des jungen Wealey bereits die Apparitionssperre der äußeren Burganlagen aufgehoben hatte, sah sich in der dunklen Halle um.  
Voldemort schien auf die Ereignisse an der schottischen Küste konzentriert. Goyle stand bei Avery und die beiden Männer spekulierten leise über die Sicherheit der Geiseln. Pettigrew, der neue, designierte Direktor von Hogwarts kauerte geschlagen in einer Ecke. Dolohov hing immer noch auf der Treppe. Lucius schüttelte den Ekel ab, der ihn bei diesem Anblick durchfuhr.

Die Dementoren glitten unruhig zwischen den kleinen Gruppen hin und her. Spürten sie etwas von den arkanen Veränderungen, die Lucius vorgenommen hatte? Oder lag Ihre Rastlosigkeit in etwas anderem begründet? Einer der Todesser hatte einen Patronus beschworen, ein kleines, rattenartiges Nagetier, das ihn und ein paar weitere Männer umkreiste. Er musste es ständig neu beschwören, weil es jämmerlich flackerte.

Eine wahrhaft stolze Offiziersriege, dachte Lucius mit bitterer Ironie. Doch jeder von ihnen war so unendlich grausam, hatte bereits so viele Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen. Sie waren stumpf und kalt, und eben das war ihre Stärke.

Die Spannung war mit Händen zu greifen. Die anderen warteten darauf, dass Voldemort das erfolgreiche Ende von Dracos Befreiungsmission verkündete. Goyle stand die Sorge um seinen Sohn Gregory ins breite Gesicht geschrieben.

Plötzlich richtete sich der Dunkle Lord auf.

„Fort mit dem Patronus."

Der Todesser beendete sofort seinen Zauber. Voldemort wartete eine Minute.

„Meine Dementoren sind erregt. Etwas ist hier faul. Lucius und Avery, prüft die Sicherungszauber draußen."

Der dunkle Lord hatte also bereits etwas bemerkt – vielmehr seine höllischen Spürhunde. Lucius zog seinen Stab aus dem Futteral. Jetzt, im Moment der Entscheidung, war er völlig ruhig.  
In diesem Augenblick flogen die Türflügel auf. Ein Todesser stürzte herein, blutüberströmt.

„Wir werden angegriffen!" schrie er, dann stolperte er und brach zusammen.

In der Tür erschienen zwei vermummte Gestalten.  
Lucius nutzte die Gunst des Augenblicks. Fenrir hatten den Schutz des Tores mittels des Passworts aufgehoben, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er selbst musste den Zauber jetzt nur fortführen.

„Stupor!" schrie er laut, und mit Severus' Stab in seinem Ärmel schockte er den ersten Angreifer. Er wahrte damit seine Tarnung, und niemand bekam mit, dass er mit seinem eigenen Stab den Torzauber offen hielt und den Sicherungszauber von der Halle nahm – zumindest den seinen.

Ein grünliches Licht loderte auf. Voldemorts eigener Zauber signalisierte, dass der von Lucius', der ihn überlagert hatte, aufgehoben war.

„Jemand sabotiert unsere Verteidigung!" rief Voldemort.

Mit einem Knistern zerbarst erst das magisches Siegel des Dunklen Lords über der Halle, dann rissen mächtige Explosionszauber Löcher in das steinerne Dach. In schwarze Kampfanzüge gewandete Zauberer glitten an silbrig schimmernden Seilen aus den Öffnungen hinab. Es waren binnen Sekunden zwei Duzend, die sich in sichtlich geübter Formation strategisch verteilten und das Nachrücken weiterer absicherten. Sie kannten ganz offensichtlich sämtliche verfügbare Deckung, ein jeder von ihnen musste den Plan der Halle im Kopf haben. Lucius verfehlte sie, in seinem ‚Bemühen', ihr Vordringen zum Dunklen Lord zu verhindern. Dieser befahl gerade seine Dementoren nach vorne.

„Expecto patronum!" drang es vielstimmig durch die Halle.

Lucius registrierte mit grimmiger Befriedigung, dass die Angreifer zwar in altem Latein zauberten, sich jedoch in anderen Sprachen verständigten. Er hörte skandinavische, niederländische und deutsche Rufe. Letzteres erklärte die Personalstärke des Gegners. Berlin verfügte über ein ganzes Heer von Auroren. Bis heute hatten die Deutschen jedoch strikte Neutralität gewahrt. Es wimmelte in der Halle von großen, silbernen Hunden. Auroren waren doch alle gleich. Doch Lucius bemerkte auch ein paar Dachse, Luchse und Elche. Ganz offensichtlich die skandinavisch-sylvanische Fraktion.

Doch so einfach ließ sich das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords nicht einnehmen. Nachdem die Todesser ihren ersten Schock überwunden hatten, begannen sie zu kämpfen – mit jedem denkbaren schmutzigen Trick. Der grüne Tod rauschte durch die Halle. Von draußen bekamen die Todesser jetzt Verstärkung von den Männern, die in den Quartieren geschlafen hatten und durch den Lärm aufgescheucht waren. Mulciber, dem die Truppen unterstanden, organisierte sie schnell und effektiv. Immer mehr Mitglieder der internationalen Aurorengruppe lagen tot oder schwer verletzt am Boden neben betäubten Todessern. Der Dunkle Lord selbst wütete unter ihnen wie die Sichel der Pest im Mittelalter unter den oberitalienischen Städten. Und er orderte mehr Dementoren herbei, die wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten. Askaban musste zunehmend verwaisen.

Lucius, der alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, Dolohovs mächtige Flüche abzulenken, ohne dass dieser es mitbekam und gleichzeitig selbst nicht von den Auroren geschockt zu werden, bemerkte eine Gruppe von Dementoren, die einen Zauberer eingekreist hatten, der kurz zuvor noch eine zentrale Figur in der Angriffsformation der Auroren war. Er erkannte Lars Mortensen an seiner Augenklappe. Sein silbriger Waschbär flackerte, und die dunklen Kreaturen zogen den Kreis enger. Keiner seiner Kameraden schien die Not des dänischen Zauberers zu bemerken. Lucius duckte sich hinter eine Säule. Er musste ihm helfen. Mortensens Aussage war unerlässlich für die Zeit nach dem Dunklen Lord.

Eine glückliche Erinnerung? Es war stets seine Hochzeit gewesen, mit der er seinen Patronus beschwor. Er hob seinen Stab.

„Expecto patronum!"

Seine Harpyie brach silbern glänzend aus seinem Stab hervor, sie war zersaust und in einem jämmerlichen Zustand. Auf halbem Weg zu den Dementoren zerstob sie zu einem silbernen Nebel.  
Lucius fluchte. ‚Dein Werk, Cissy', dachte er und spürte entsetzt, wie ihm der Gedanke zu schaffen machte. ‚Nicht jetzt!' riss er sich zusammen. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das seltsam warme Gefühl, das ihn durchströmt hatte, als er seinen winzigen Sohn vor mehr als sechzehn Jahren das erste Mal im Arm gehalten hatte.

„Expecto patronum!"

Es war nicht die vertraute Gestalt des bösartigen Fabelwesens, sondern ein strahlend silberner Gerfalke, der auf die Gruppe der Dementoren zuschoss. Sie flohen durch die Löcher im Dach, und der bedrängte Auror schlug sich zu seinen Kameraden durch.

Jemand schlug Lucius grob auf den Arm.

„Das war einer von denen, die Dementoren kennen uns doch, Lucius!" Dolohov funkelte ihn an. „Lass dir mal das Hirn durchpusten. Und was ist das überhaupt für'n komischer Patronus, den du da…"  
Er verstummte. Lucius sah die Erkenntnis in Dolohovs kalten Augen heraufdämmern.  
Er richtete seinen Stab auf Lucius' Brust.

„Avada kedavra!"

„Stupor!"

Lucius duckte sich, er war zudem schneller, weil er einen Angriff erwartet hatte, aber Dolohov parierte seinen Schockzauber.

„Ich werde dich erledigen, du Schwein!" schrie Dolohov.

Dann glättete sich sein Gesicht, und sein Blick wurde eiskalt. Trotz seiner Wut würde er wie stets im Kampf beherrscht bleiben. Dolohov war Voldemorts bester Duellant, und Lucius was sich dieses Umstands sehr wohl bewusst. Jeden seiner Flüche parierte der Bulgare mit einem lässigen ‚Protego'. Lucius hingegen konnte seinen grünen Todesflüchen nur ausweichen. Wenn er eine Chance haben wollte, musste er Antonin töten.

„Avada…"

Lucius konnte den Zauber nicht beenden. Dem grünen Strahl, der auf ihn zuraste, entkam er mit knapper Not, bei dem Ausweichmanöver stolperte er und fiel. Sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand.  
Dolohov – jetzt überlegen - grinste und zielte.

„Avada…"

„Stupor!" Ein roter Strahl traf den Todesser mitten ins Gesicht. Dolohov brach zusammen. Jemand zog Lucius auf die Beine.

„Merlin, Malfoy, wollten Sie sich schlachten lassen?"

„Accio Stab!" rief Lucius. „Danke. Sie haben was gut bei mir, Mortensen."

Er ließ sich von dem Dänen in die Deckung einer Gruppe Auroren ziehen.

**_„Luuuuuciusssssss!"_**

Voldemorts Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Zischen und trug doch durch die ganze Halle. Lucius spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. Der dunkle Lord würde ihn töten, egal, was die Auroren hier auch veranstalteten.

„Bleiben Sie hier in der Deckung, Malfoy", rief Mortensen, als er bemerkte, dass Lucius Anstalten machte, sich aus der Gruppe zu lösen.

„Kümmern Sie sich um die anderen Todesser", entgegnete Lucius hastig. „Ich will sehen, wie lange ich ihn ablenken kann."

Ihm zitterten die Knie. Merlin, er hatte niemals beabsichtigt, sich dem Dunklen Lord offen entgegen zu stellen. Für diesen Wahnsinn gab es Leute wie Potter. Lucius hatte gehofft, sich diskret absetzen und mit Draco und Narcissa fliehen zu können. Wann hatten sich seine Handlungen derart verselbständigt?  
Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er konnte es eben so gut aufrecht hinter sich bringen.

Er löste sich aus dem Schatten der Säule, bis er dem Dunklen Lord in das geisterhaft bleiche Angesicht und die roten Augen sah.

„Du stellst dich mir entgegen, Lucius?" Voldemort lachte höhnisch. „Du weißt, dass du keine Chance hast. Nicht einmal Dolohovs Angriff hättest du alleine überlebt. Du und Snape – ich muss gestehen, ihr habt mich überrascht. Severus war immer einer, der an die Grenze ging, Doppelspion. Und doch war ich mir seiner Loyalität sicher. Aber du, Lucius – du bist _mein_ Geschöpf. Mir zu dienen ist eine Frage der Ehre für einen Malfoy. Deine Vorfahren küssen den Robensaum der meinen seit über tausend Jahren!"

„Dann war es höchste Zeit, damit aufzuhören." Lucius hielt Voldemorts Blick stand, seine Stimme war fest, auch wenn ihm die Hände zitterten.

„Warum nur, Lucius? Wir haben so gut wie gesiegt. Dir muss doch klar sein, dass dieser Kampf hier nur eine Episode ist. Ich werde dich töten. Und später nehme ich mir deine Frau und deinen Sohn vor."

„Draco wird der zweite Malfoy sein, der nicht mehr vor dir kniet", sagte Lucius ruhig. Er hatte den Raum hinter sich im Blick. Den Todessern ging langsam die Luft aus. Sie wurden einfach überrannt, ohne ihren Meister im Rücken. Voldemort jedoch war einzig und allein auf ihn fixiert.

Lucius spürte den Angriff mit dem wortlosen Cruciatus. Er verschloss seinen Geist, wie Severus es ihn vor Jahren gelehrt hatte. Der Zauber prallte wirkungslos an ihm ab.

„Du bist ein Okklument!" schrie Voldemort erzürnt. Das zumindest hatte er nicht erwartet. Seine Miene war eine Fratze namenloser Wut.  
„Crucio!"

„Protego!" Lucius würde sich wehren, so lange er es irgendwie vermochte.

Voldemort lachte plötzlich wieder.

„Versuchst du mich von den Ereignissen hier abzulenken, Lucius? Glaubst du, ich wäre auf diesen lächerlichen Zweikampf fixiert? Du überschätzt dich maßlos. Für einen wie dich reichen ein paar meiner Dementoren!"

Der Dunkle Lord vollführte eine Handbewegung, und aus den Mauern der Halle glitten plötzlich weitere Dementoren. Es waren hunderte.

Merlin, er konnte sie _erschaffen_, diese Seelensauger.

Lucius beschwor seinen Patronus, und wieder erschien der Gerfalke anstatt der vertrauten alten Harpyie. Die Halle verfiel in einen Taumel aus Dunklen Kreaturen und silbernen Patroni, doch für jeden Dementor, den die Auroren verjagten, quollen zehn neue aus den Wänden hervor. Sie attackierten nur die Auroren, und so wurde den Todessern um Avery und Dolohov, der wieder auf den Beinen war, der Rückzug zum Dunklen Lord hin ermöglicht.  
Voldemorts hohes Lachen drang an Lucius' Ohr, als sein Falke flackernd erstarb und die grausamen Kreaturen ihren Ring um ihn herum enger zogen. Zwei von ihnen zogen die Kapuzen herunter, und Lucius starrte entsetzt auf die verschorften Löcher in den augenlosen Gesichtern. Sie kamen immer näher und um ihn herum wurde es eisig kalt. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen.

„Niemand besiegt meine Armee!" rief der Dunkle Lord.

Doch plötzlich erklang ein heller, melodischer Laut. Lucius erkannte den Schrei des Phönix sofort. Silbernes Licht überflutete die Halle, als der mächtige Hirsch das Geweih senkte und die Dementoren angriff. Wärme breitete sich aus und Lucius' Lungen füllten sich wieder mit Luft.

„Sectum sempra!"

Der Fluch Pettigrews traf Lucius am Arm und er spürte, wie Haut, Gewebe und Muskeln rissen. Der Schmerz war scharf und schneidend. Jemand packte Lucius und zerrte ihn aus der Mitte der Halle fort, in die Deckung eines der steinernen Wasserbecken.

Die Dementoren waren verschwunden. Der hell strahlende Hirsch machte vor Voldemort und der Gruppe Todesser, die ihn umgab, Halt, wendete und trabte auf eine in einen schwarlachroten Umhang gewandete Gestalt am anderen Ende der Halle zu.

Potter.

Halb erwartete Lucius ein Duell mit vorherigem Austausch von Nettigkeiten, doch Potter und die Auroren hielten sich damit nicht auf. Sofort wurde der ‚Junge, der lebt' von anderen Zauberern abgeschirmt, während die Angriffe auf Voldemort sich zu einem wahren Trommelfeuer entwickelten.

Doch was immer auch die Auroren taten, sie dezimierten zwar die Anzahl der Getreuen des Dunklen Lords weiter, doch an ihm selbst prallten alle Flüche ab.

„Mr. Malfoy." Eine Frauenstimme. Eine Hexe in einem dunklen Umhang, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, kniete plötzlich neben ihm. Sie ließ ihren Stab über seinen Arm gleiten, und ein rötliches Schimmern erschien an der Spitze desselben, als sie einen Diagnosezauber webte.

„Sie sind verletzt."

„Ein Kratzer", erwiderte Lucius und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Hätte Pettigrew mich richtig erwischt, läge mein Arm dort vorne."

Plötzlich hastete ein junger Mann auf sie zu, den Stab auf Lucius gerichtet.

„Hermine, weg da. Du weißt nicht, auf wessen Seite er steht!"

„Ron!" rief sie mit jetzt ängstlich hoher Stimme. „Du sollst doch bei Harry bleiben!"

Sie wandte sich wieder Lucius zu. „Sanitas!"

Er konnte spüren, wie sich die Wunde schloss.

„Er ist ein Todesser!" brüllte Ronald Weasley mit hochrotem Gesicht und fuchtelte wild mit seinem Zauberstab in Lucius' Richtung.

„Ohne seine Informationen wären wir alle nicht hier", erwiderte sie. „Und er allein kann vielleicht die Deckung Voldemorts aufheben. Ich habe Draco darüber zu Goyle und Crabbe prahlen hören", sagte sie ruhig.

„Protego!" Lars Mortensens Stimme, der einen auf die kleine Gruppe gerichteten Fluch der Todesser parierte.  
„Um Merlins Willen, Malfoy, stimmt das?"

Lucius nickte. „Miss Granger sagt die Wahrheit. Ich habe meinem Sohn gegenüber etwas in der Art erwähnt, aber es handelte sich um eine reine Theorie."

„Erklären Sie!" Hermine Granger zog ihren Stab.

Lucius zeigte ihr eine komplizierte Bewegung mit dem seinen. „Die Theorie ist erschreckend simpel. Sein Schutzschild ist in Schichten gelegt. Man kann sie einzeln hinfort fluchen oder durchlöchern. Solange Sie aber nur Angriffszauber darauf prallen lassen, bleibt sie bestehen."

„Sie haben vorhin nicht einmal versucht, ihn anzugreifen", bestätigte Hermine.

„Ich war darauf konzentriert, zu überleben, Miss Granger", knurrte Lucius. „Die Kampfkunst ist keine meiner besonderen Stärken. Die Formel lautet ‚Destructo protectionem'."

„Instruieren Sie Ihre Auroren, Lars", sagte Hermine. „Der Stab schlägt das Keltenkreuz, die Formel ist ‚Destructo protecionem'", wiederholte sie.

Der Däne glitt davon.

„Wird Voldemort nicht versuchen zu fliehen, wenn er bemerkt, was wir tun?" murmelte sie leise.

„Ich habe die Apparitionssperre aufgehoben, ich kann sie auch wieder installieren", bot Lucius an. „Aber dann ist auch Potter hier gefangen."

„Und Voldemort kann Ihre Sperre nicht durchbrechen, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius konnte sich ein maliziöses Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Doch, vermutlich kann der Dunkle Lord das. Aber nur _ohne_ seinen Schutzschild."

„Dann tun Sie's", verlangte Weasley.

„Der Zauber ist ortsgebunden, ich muss ihn vom Westwall aus wirken."

Weasley verdrehte die Augen.  
„Fred und George werden Sie begleiten", sagte er und rannte davon, um seine Brüder zu holen.

„Er traut mir nicht", stellte Lucius fest, während er wieder auf die Beine kam.

Hermine Granger schnaubte empört. „Das wundert Sie doch nicht etwa?"

„Nein", bekannte Lucius. „Ich weiß, wie der Phönixorden mit Severus Snapes umzugehen pflegte."

Er sah zwei Gestalten in Aurorenuniformen mit roten Haaren näher kommen. Um sie alle herum tobte noch immer der Kampf mit unverminderter Härte.

„Wir hörten, dass wir geschäftlich …."

„…miteinander zu tun haben, Malfoy", beendete der eine Zwilling den Satz des ersten.

„Westwall", nickte Lucius knapp und schlug sich mit den beiden Brüdern zum Ausgangsportal durch. Im Vorbeigehen sah er Potter, neben ihm stand Miss Granger, die die Kapuze abgenommen hatte und deren Haare im Wind flatterten. Sie zeigte Potter die Bewegung des ‚Keltenkreuzes'.

Lucius indes strebte mit den beiden jungen Männern dem westlichen Flügel der Festungsanlage zu.

„Wie kommt es, dass ausgerechnet Sie für die ganzen Sicherungen verantwortlich sind, Malfoy?" fragte einer der Weasleys.

„Ich dachte, Sie wären mehr für Finanzbeschaffung zuständig und für fiese Intrigen", sagte der andere.

Lucius hielt abrupt inne.

„Sicherungszauber sind eng mit Schutz- und Erhaltungsmagie verwandt. Ist Ihnen in all der Zeit in Hogwarts nie aufgefallen, dass die mächtigsten Sicherungszauber – von Dumbledore einmal abgesehen – immer von Madam Pomfrey gesetzt wurden?" Die eine Heilerin war – so wie er selbst im Grunde.

Die jungen Männer lachten.  
„Sie wirken nicht gerade wie eine Krankenschwester, Malfoy."

Für einen Moment waren die beiden abgelenkt, zu amüsiert von ihrem eigenen Witz – und Lucius handelte. Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes baute er eine unsichtbare Barriere zwischen ihm und den Gryffindors auf, die ihren wütenden Schockzaubern und Ganzkörperklammern einen Moment standhalten würde. Merlin, die ‚helle Seite' war einfach zu vertrauensvoll.  
Er setzte die Apparitionssperre wieder in Kraft, er musste nur seine eigenen gedrosselten Zauber wieder aufrichten. Effektives arkanes Energiemanagement, dass er sie vorhin nur in den Boden gesenkt hatte, nicht aufgehoben.

„Bewachen Sie den Kamin sorgfältig, Weasleys. Er ist jetzt der einzige Weg nach draußen", erklärte Lucius, außerhalb der Sperre stehend. Und dann disapparierte er.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	17. Draco: Herr von Malfoy Manor

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

_Danke für die Reviews: IceEgg, Nadja, Silbergold und Reinadoreen_

_IceEgg: _Da ich dir nicht direkt antworten kann: Es war natürlich nicht Lucius' Ziel, ausgerechnet den Dunklen Lord zur Weißglut zu bringen, denn eigentlich ist Lucius nicht lebensmüde. Du hast Recht, beide Seiten zu verraten, bringt Lucius wenig. Aber was, wenn er gar kein Verräter an Voldemort wäre? Wenn die Truppen des Dunklen Lords nur scheinbar auf die Finte des dänischen Ordens herein gefallen wären? Dann wäre Lucius derjenige, der ihm Harry Potter auf dem Silbertablett gebracht hat. Einen Potter, der nun nicht mehr disapparieren kann. Voldemort würde Lucius als seine ‚Rechte Hand' reinstallieren, und auch um Draco und Narcissa müsste sich Lucius keine Sorgen mehr machen.  
Nun, auch das wäre ein ziemlich guter Plot und einer Darc Fiction durchaus würdig. Aber natürlich habe ich das nicht geschrieben! Vielen Dank, dass Du immer so fleißig reviewst!

* * *

**17. Draco: Herr von Malfoy Manor**

Für Severus und Narcissa sowie die anderen Insassen der Gefängnisinsel war ein mehr als seltsamer Tag zur Neige gegangen. Nicht nur, dass ihre Wärter sich irgendwann eilends davon gemacht hatten, auch dass man sie alle mit einem Werwolf an einem Vollmond allein gelassen hatte, war beunruhigend. Kurz vor Mondaufgang hatten sie Lupin laut aufjaulen heulen, doch danach war es seltsam still geworden in dem Verlies ganz hinten im letzten Gang.

Für die anderen Gefangenen war es nicht einsehbar, und niemand schien mitbekommen zu haben, dass am Vortag eine Frau und ein Kind dorthin gebracht worden waren. Doch natürlich wussten sie über Lupin bescheid.

„Man hat ihn nicht abgeholt, um ihn zu dem Kampf mit Greyback zu bringen", stellte Narcissa fest. „Selbst wenn man ihn betäubt hier heraus gebracht hätte, wäre das nicht unbemerkt geblieben."

„Du hast ihn selbst noch gehört vorhin, kurz bevor der Mond aufging", resümierte Severus. „Werwölfe sind laut, wenn sie gefangen sind. Da stimmt was nicht."

„Wie meinst du das?" Narcissa schmiegte sich näher an ihn.

„Liegt das nicht auf der Hand, Cissy? Man hat ihn nicht geholt, weil es nicht möglich war. Der Plan stand fest, Greyback wollte den Kampf unbedingt." Er sah zum Fenster hinaus in die Abenddämmerung.

„Lucius seltsame Weisungen für dich, das Verschwinden der Wachen, das brennende Mal." Er rieb vorsichtig seine schmerzende Schulter. Den Arm selbst konnte er schon eine Weile nicht mehr berühren, ohne einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Er hatte sich bläulich verfärbt, mit roten Striemen, die zu seinem Körper hin führten. „Und jetzt Lupin hier, den sie zu holen versäumt haben. Ich glaube, der Dunkle Lord hat Schwierigkeiten, und keine geringen."

„Potter?" vermutete Narcissa.

„Mortensen und der dänische Orden. Ich vermute, Lucius hat sie angegriffen, nachdem er den Namen und die Lokalisation des Hauses von mir erfahren hat. Vielleicht ging dabei etwas schief."

„Ich weiß nicht", zweifelte Narcissa. „Der Dunkle Lord hat Lucius keinen wichtigen Auftrag mehr gegeben seit der Sache im Ministerium letztes Jahr. Er wird ihn kaum geschickt haben, um Potter zu fangen."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Er hat Lucius diese Kerker hier anvertraut. Dein Mann ist der Topinformant unseres Lords. Aber irgendwie passt das alles nicht zusammen."

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Ohne Stab war es unendlich schwer, aber vielleicht konnte er Lucius erreichen. Sie teilten eine sehr alte Verbindung miteinander, Blutmagie, das Resultat eines Experiments, eines Dunklen Rituals aus ihren Jugendtagen. Nach einer Weile gab er auf. Alles, was vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien, war ein Bild eines höchst aufgebrachten Dunklen Lords, ein Gefühl von Angst und Verzweiflung und jede Menge Dementoren.

„Ich sehe nur meine eigenen Albträume", murmelte er entschuldigend zu Narcissa.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem erkannte Severus nicht, dass er tatsächlich eine legilimentische Verbindung zu Lucius' Geist aufgenommen hatte.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Draco lief der Schweiß in Rinnsalen am Körper hinunter. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner teuren Robe über die Stirn. Sie hatten das alte Gebäude eingenommen, die Geiseln befreit, aber nun hatte sich eine Gruppe der gegnerischen Kämpfer im Keller des Gebäudes verschanzt.

Er hatte keine Idee, wie er dort heran kommen sollte, und er war geneigt, erst einmal zum Rückzug aufzufordern und im Hauptquartier um neue Anweisungen zu ersuchen, aber seine Tante hatte mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass man ohne die Gefangenen nicht vor den Dunklen Lord treten dürfe. Bellatrix war nervös und verärgert, weil ihr Meister den legilimentischen Kontakt zu ihr abgebrochen hatte.

Sie standen an dem verrammelten Treppenabgang zum Kellergewölbe.

„Ich sagte, wir rösten und räuchern sie dort unten mit einem Inflammare!" verlangte Bellatrix.

„Du willst mit einem Häufchen Asche zu Ihm zurückkehren?" fragte Draco.

Sie starrte ihn wütend an, aber sie sah ein, dass sein Argument stach.

Draco hatte den Rat seines Vaters beherzigt. Keine Unverzeihlichen. Ein ‚Infammare' gehörte nicht dazu, aber wenn man ihn gegen Menschen wandte, war er auch ohne formale Zugehörigkeit zu den drei verbotenen Flüchen unverzeihlich.

„Dann sag mir, kleiner Leutnant des Dunklen Lords, wie du ihrer habhaft werden willst", forderte Bella ihn auf. Plötzlich lächelte sie ihr Hyänenlächeln. „Draco, mein Schatz, jetzt verstehe ich. Die kleine Weasleymetze ist da mit drin, dieses Veelamädchen. Ich habe sie vorhin gesehen, und mein Fluch ging nur haarscharf an ihr vorbei. Du willst sie für dich, hm?" Sie begann zu singen. „Oh, mein kleiner Neffe wird erwachsen, er will ein Mädchen für sein Bettchen." Ihr Singsang war nervtötend.

Sie lachte silberhell auf, als sie Dracos völlig konsterniertes Gesicht sah. Natürlich fand Draco Fleur Delacour attraktiv, aber er hatte nicht einen Gedanken an sie verschwendet seit dem Halloweenball. Sie war ihm zu alt, zu zickig, und ihre kühle Art erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an seine Mutter. Was er sich wünschte, war ein Mädchen mit Herz, und wenn es sich ergab gerne mit schönen, braunen Augen und einer atemberaubenden Figur. Er würde jedoch zum einen dies gerade seiner Tante nicht auf die Nase binden und zum anderen letztlich heiraten, wen seine Eltern zu seiner Braut bestimmten.

„Was ich will, ist völlig irrelevant, Tante", sagte er kühl. „Mein Vater wird eine angemessene Entscheidung treffen, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist."

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass du dir bis dahin zutraust, eine solche Entscheidung selbst zu treffen, Draco", hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters hinter sich.

Lucius war plötzlich aufgetaucht. Draco erschrak, als er seinen Vater sah. Der Ärmel seiner Robe war voller Blut und sein Gesicht hatte kaum Farbe. Mehr noch als dies erschreckte ihn jedoch der gehetzte Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen, den Lucius erst zu verbergen vermochte, als er sich seiner Schwägerin zuwandte.

„Der Dunkle Lord lässt dir sagen, dass er die Gefangenen lebend wünscht. Er möchte ein Exempel an ihnen statuieren. Natürlich liegt die Verantwortung für alles, das hier geschieht, weiterhin bei Draco."

Bella betrachtete Lucius mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Warum sendet er mir diese Botschaft nicht selbst? Du siehst schlecht aus, Lucius. Ist etwas vorgefallen? Ich meine abgesehen davon, dass deine Frau dich mit dem hässlichsten Tränkemeister seit Menschengedenken betrügt?"

Lucius warf einen warnenden Blick in Dracos Richtung.

„Dein Sohn weiß es längst", flötete Bellatrix. „Kinder sollten doch über ihre Eltern bescheid wissen. Willst du ihm erklären, was du falsch gemacht hast, dass es so weit kommen konnte?"

„Nein", erwiderte Lucius knapp. Er wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, weil es mehr schmerzte als Pettigrews ‚Sectum sempra' es je vermocht hätte.

„Um deine erste Frage zu beantworten, werte Bella, der Dunkle Lord unterhält sich gerade mit der Bestrafung Pettigrews und Dolohovs für die misslungene Dänemark-Operation. Du warst auch dabei. Sei froh, dass du heute hier unverzichtbar bist. Unser Lord ist in keiner gnädigen Stimmung. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er auch dich derart bestrafen würde."

Draco bemerkte, wie ein Schatten über das Gesicht seiner Tante huschte. Sein Vater hatte offenbar einen Treffer gesetzt.

„Der Dunkle Lord tut stets, was angemessen und geboten ist", sagte Bellatrix mit dunkler Stimme. „Also, Draco. Die Verantwortung liegt bei dir. Welche Maßnahmen ergreifen wir?"

Draco wollte eben vorschlagen, zu verhandeln, als seine Tante sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an den Unterarm griff. „Er ruft mich!" rief sie. „Und so dringend. Da stimmt doch etwas nicht." Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hatte sie Lucius' Arm ergriffen „Dein Mal ist stumm", sagte sie erstaunt.

„Offenbar verlangt er etwas, das ich ihm nicht bieten kann, Bella", erwiderte Lucius zweideutig.

„Nein…." sagte sie langsam. „_Das_ fühlt sich anders an. Er braucht – Hilfe. Ich versammle die Truppen."

Draco sah das Gesicht seines Vaters, und er wusste plötzlich, genau das wollte Lucius nicht. Aber er hatte auch bemerkt, wie Bellatrix den ohnehin verletzten Stabarm seines Vaters umklammert hielt. Plötzlich jedoch hatte sein Vater in der unverletzten linken einen anderen Stab. „Stupor!" zischte er.

Bellatrix, maßloses Erstaunen in den blauen Augen, kippte hinten über und blieb reglos liegen. Sein Vater bemächtigte sich sofort ihres Stabes.

„Vater!" rief Draco aus. „Wenn der Dunkle Lord ruft, müssen wir…"

Die Stimme seines Vaters klang so eisig wie der Blick seiner grauen Augen auf ihm ruhte.

„Falls du seinem Ruf folgen willst, halte ich dich nicht auf, Draco", sagte er ruhig. „Vielleicht verschont er dich, wenn du ihn von deiner Ergebenheit überzeugst. Aber nachdem ich ihn verraten habe, würde ich nicht darauf wetten."

„Du hast…aber Vater! Warum?"

„Es gibt viele Gründe dafür, Draco. Der wichtigste ist wohl, dass ich dir meinen Weg ersparen möchte."

Draco starrte seinen Vater an.

„Du kehrst spät um", sagte er schließlich. „Hat Tante Bellatrix Recht, braucht der Dunkle Lord Hilfe?"

Sein Vater nickte. „Er wird in diesem Moment von einer großen Gruppe Auroren unter Führung des dänischen Zauberereiministeriums angegriffen. Sie haben Potter bei sich."

„Wer gewinnt?" fragte Draco.

„Wie es aussieht, die Auroren. Aber sicher ist es nicht." Sein Vater wirkte mehr als angespannt.

„Dann ist all das hier ein Ablenkungsmanöver? Mit den Streitkräften, die wir hier einsetzen, könnten wir das Blatt wenden?"

Lucius nickte. „Vermutlich. Wenn sie dorthin apparieren könnten."

Dracos Augen wurden schmal. „_Du_ hast den Zugang zum Hauptquartier gesperrt? Vater, du bist wahnsinnig. Du hast den Sieg verschenkt! Du hast all die Jahre alles für den Dunklen Lord getan, nicht ein Verbrechen, nicht ein Unverzeihlicher, den man dir nicht nachweisen kann. Alle wissen, dass du seine rechte Hand bist. Glaubst du, Potter und seine Freunde werden dir den Kuss ersparen? Hast du einmal daran gedacht, was aus mir und Mutter wird, und zwar egal, wer dort drüben im Hauptquartier als Sieger hervor geht?"

„Ich denke permanent daran, was aus dir und deiner Mutter wird", herrschte Lucius ihn an. „Cissy ist nur eine Mitwisserin, bestenfalls. Ich habe stets alles von ihr fern gehalten. Und du warst hoffentlich so klug, dich an meinen Rat zu halten und niemanden umzubringen. Man wird Bella die Schuld geben für alles, was hier geschehen ist. Außerdem konntest du nicht wissen, dass dir hier Auroren gegenüber stehen und keine Banditen. Was das Dunkle Mal betrifft, wirst du sagen, ich hätte dich dazu gezwungen. Und keine Angst, ich werde diese Aussage bestätigen. Sie können mich nur einmal exekutieren, Draco. Ich will, dass du lebst und frei bist. Und Freiheit, mein Junge, wird es unter dem Dunklen Lord niemals geben."

Draco betrachtete seinen Vater. Sein Gesicht war bleich, seine Miene entschlossen und sein Blick ruhig. Was er hier sah, war das Ende eines langen Prozesses. Wann hatte sein Vater begonnen, umzukehren?

„Sie werden dich töten, Vater. Ich will das nicht."

Lucius lächelte, doch es erreichte nicht seine Augen. „Ich auch nicht. Aber ich habe ein paar Vorkehrungen getroffen." Er reichte Draco ein Pergament. „Ich überschreibe dir Malfoy Manor und deiner Mutter alles, was bei Gringotts liegt. Sobald du gegenzeichnest, wird der Vertrag wirksam. Egal, ob sie mich erwischen und mir den Prozess machen, oder ob ich entkommen kann, sie werden meinen Besitz einziehen. Du und deine Mutter allerdings, ihr seid weitaus weniger belastet. Am besten, du unterschreibst es gleich jetzt."

Draco nickte zögernd. „Du überschreibst Mutter dein gesamtes Vermögen, obwohl sie…na ja." Er wusste nicht, wie er den Satz am besten zu Ende bringen sollte. Und Merlin, der Blick seines Vaters enthüllte, wie verletzt er war.

„Falls sie doch alles beschlagnahmen, das Todesser besitzen, bleibt dir und deiner Mutter das Vermögen bei Gringotts. Narcissa trägt das Dunkle Mal nicht."

Natürlich, dachte Draco, sein Vater dachte wie stets an alles, was das Materielle betraf. Er bewunderte ihn für seine Übersicht. Aber hatte er erwartet, dass Lucius über seine Gefühle sprechen würde?

„Draco, es wäre von Vorteil, wenn hier wirklich niemand mehr stirbt oder Schaden nimmt. Kannst du deine Truppen mit einem Scheinangriff auf ein anderes Ziel beschäftigen und hier weglocken? Ich kümmere mich um die Auroren hier."

„Woran hast du gedacht?" fragte Draco.

Lucius lächelte. „Dir wird schon etwas einfallen."

Draco nickte. Er nahm seinen Besen und schwang sich hinauf. „Viel Glück, Vater."

Der Feuerblitz stieg mit ihm aus der zerborstenen Eingangstür. Sofort glitten die Führer seiner Geschwader auf ihn zu.

„Was ist los, Sir? Wir haben Ihren Vater hinein gehen sehen. Wo ist Mrs. Lestrange?"

„Meine Tante Bellatrix kümmert sich mit Vater um die verbarrikadierten Feinde. Es hat jedoch einen weiteren Angriff auf Hogwarts gegeben, und die Mannschaften dort brauchen unsere Verstärkung. Wir werden uns jetzt außerhalb der Apparitionssperre begeben, dann disapparieren wir nach Hogsmeade und von dort aus dringen wir gegen die Feinde in Hogwarts vor." Draco bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen kühlen, befehlenden Klang zu geben. Es war nicht schwer und gelang ihm ohne Abstriche. Er musste nur seinen Vater imitieren.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Lucius wartete, bis die Truppen seines Sohnes verschwunden waren. Dann wandte er sich Bellatrix zu.

„Du bist zu gefährlich, um ein Risiko einzugehen, Bella", sagte er leise zu der Bewusstlosen. „Ich weiß, du wolltest niemals zurück nach Askaban. Ich musste dir damals einen unverbrüchlichen Eid schwören, das nicht zuzulassen. Du weißt, ich halte stets meine Versprechen." Er setzte den Stab auf ihre Brust. „Wir sehen uns in der Hölle, Schwägerin. Avada kedavra."

Bellatrix starb, ohne sich noch einmal zu rühren.

Lucius steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und trat an die Kellertreppe.

„Fleur Delacour? Hier ist Lucius Malfoy, ich wünsche zu verhandeln."

Ein roter Schockzauber schoss unter der Barrikade hindurch knapp an ihm vorbei.

Er seufzte. „Ich meine es ernst. Ich garantiere Ihre Unversehrtheit, Mademoiselle. C'est un promesse."

Er hörte das Gemurmel von Stimmen und eine hitzige Diskussion.

„Wir wissen nicht, ob wir Ihnen glauben können", rief eine Männerstimme mit skandinavischem Akzent.

„Miss Delacour führt den Zauberstab meiner Frau", rief Lucius. „Ich händige ihr als Zeichen meines Vertrauens den ihren wieder aus."

Er ließ Fleurs Stab an die Barriere heran schweben. Langsam reduzierte sich seine ‚Sammlung' fremder Stäbe. Ein fremder Levitatis rüttelte an Fleurs Stab und Lucius beendete seinen eigenen Schwebezauber. Der Stab verschwand im Keller. Die im Kellergewölbe Eingeschlossenen konnten nicht mitbekommen haben, dass sie nur noch Lucius gegenüber standen. Er hätte sie jetzt alle freilassen können, doch er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Er brauchte Fleurs Fähigkeiten, Apparitionssperren zu durchbrechen, die er nicht selbst beschworen hatte.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Fleur!" rief jemand aus der Dunkelheit des Kellers.

Eine zierliche Gestalt erschien im Schatten der Barriere.

„Das Kleid meiner Frau hat ganz offenbar Ihren Beifall gefunden", sagte Lucius glatt, als Fleur zögernd auf ihn zukam. „Folgen Sie mir, s'il vous plaît." Er reichte ihr seinen Arm.

„Sie sind verletzt", stellte sie fest.

„Unser gemeinsamer Freund, Mr. Pettigrew, hat versucht, mir den Arm wegzufluchen. Davon abgesehen ist die Verteidigung des Hauptquartiers erwartungsgemäß schlecht besetzt, da die schlagkräftigsten Geschwader mit den ausgebildeten Auroren aus Albanien und denen aus dem Zaubereiministerium, die meinem Lord nachfolgen, hier gebunden waren. Sie waren sehr erfolgreich, Mademoiselle Delacour."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm hin und sah Lucius ins Gesicht. „Wer sind Sie wirklich, Monsieur Malfoy?"

„Sie würden es nicht wissen wollen", erwiderte er. „Aber Sie wollen Bill Weasley retten, n'est-ce pas?"

Sie nickte, blass, aber entschlossen.

„Kommen Sie."

Er nahm Bellatrix' Besen, und bot ihr den Platz vor ihm selbst an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg sie zu ihm und ließ es zu, dass er sie mit einem Arm festhielt.

Sie flogen nur etwa fünfhundert Meter, dann landete Lucius. „Von hier aus können wir disapparieren. Schicken Sie den Jungs da im Keller ihren Patronus und sagen sie ihnen, dass sie frei sind. Mein Sohn Draco hat alle Todessertruppen hier weggeschafft. Ich wäre dankbar, wenn Sie das bei Gelegenheit – zum Beispiel vor dem Wizzengamot – bestätigen würden."

Fleur atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und murmelte: „Expecto patronum." Ein eleganter Reiher entschwebte der Spitze ihres Stabes und flog in Richtung des alten Manors. „Sie werden nicht glauben, dass ich ihn freiwillig gesandt habe."

„Dann sind ihre Freunde klug. Es könnte tatsächlich ein Trick sein – aber es ist keiner."

Lucius half ihr vom Besen.

„Zu Bill?" fragte sie.

„Noch nicht", erwiderte er. „Wir müssen wissen, ob Mr. Potter erfolgreich war. Apparieren Sie uns bitte durch eine Sperre, die ich nicht aufheben will. Der Dunkle Lord könnte sonst entkommen." Er gab ihr die Koordinaten des Hauptquartiers.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *

„C'est un promesse." „Das ist ein Versprechen." 


	18. Severus: Das Dunkle Mal

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

_Danke für die Reviews: MaiaMay, Silbergold, IceEgg und Lucindana._

* * *

**18. Severus: Das Dunkle Mal**

„Narcissa!" Severus' Stimme klang derart alarmiert, dass Narcissa den Versuch, mit den Gefangenen zu kommunizieren, aus deren Zelle der letzte Dementor vor einigen Minuten verschwunden war, aufgab.  
Severus hatte die letzte halbe Stunde mit leichenblassem, schweißüberströmtem Gesicht gegen die Gitter gelehnt gesessen. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm und seiner Schulter, der vom Dunklen Mal ausging, hatte ihn an die Grenze seiner Selbstbeherrschung gebracht. Sein Atem und sein Puls waren immer schneller und flacher geworden, so dass sie sich schon gefragt hatte, ob er durch den Ruf des Mals am Ende sterben würde.  
Doch Snape, ein Meister der Selbstkontrolle, hatte ihr mehrfach versichert, dass der Dunkle Lord ganz sicher nicht seinen ‚Tod in Abwesenheit von Zeugen als Folge fortgesetzten Brennens seines Herrschaftssymbols' anstrebte.

„Ich bin sicher, unser Lord wird sich etwas sehr Kreatives und ausgesprochenen Einprägsames für mich ausgedacht haben", keuchte er und krallte seine Finger in Narcissas Arm.

Doch jetzt plötzlich kippte seine Gesichtsfarbe ins grünliche.

„Severus!"

Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung und einer Kraft, die sie seinem hageren Körper nicht zugetraut hatte, riss er sich den Ärmel seines Hemdes vom Arm. Das Dunkle Mal hob sich jetzt mindestens zwei Finger breit von der Oberfläche der umgebenden Haut ab, es pulsierte leuchtend grün und blutrote Ausläufer, Tentakeln gleich, wanden sich um Snapes Arm, durchdrangen die Haut und zuckten, während die Haut um sie herum schwarz anlief. Schon hatten die gespenstischen Linien seine Schulter und seinen Hals erreicht.

„Merlin, er will dich töten!" schrie Narcissa plötzlich.

Im nächsten Augenblick spürte Severus, wie Voldemort selbst über die Entfernung zwischen der Grauen Festung und Dolores Isle in seinen Geist eindrang. Er tat dies mit einer nie gekannten Brutalität und Bestimmtheit. Severus' Sicht färbte sich zuerst blutrot und dann schwarz, als der Dunkle Lord ihn mit unsäglichem Schmerz überschüttete.  
Severus konnte nicht mehr atmen, weil sich Angst wie ein schwerer Eisenring um seine Brust legte. Er wollte nach Cissy rufen, sie ansehen. Wenn er schon starb, dann mit dem Bild ihres geliebten Gesichts vor Augen. Doch so sehr er sich auch wehrte, er konnte nichts sehen als blutigroten Schmerz. Plötzlich klärte sich sein Blick. Doch er sah nicht etwa Narcissa vor sich, sondern die grünen Augen von Lily Potter. Das entschlossene Gesicht, das aus dem Nebel vor ihm auftauchte, war jedoch nicht von leuchtendem rotem Haar umrahmt, sondern von struppigem Schwarz. Harry Potter. Severus sah seine Lippen, und er las die Worte von seinem Mund.

‚Avada kedravra.'

Endlich begriff er.  
Dies geschah wirklich, in diesem Moment, _nur nicht hier_.  
Der Dunkle Lord wollte ihn mitnehmen, ihn, den er mehr als jeden anderen seiner Diener hasste.

‚Occlumens', dachte Severus.

Grünes Licht.  
Unterbrich die Verbindung. Du weißt, du kannst es.

‚Occlumens'. Er flüsterte.

Grünes Licht überall.

‚Occlumens!' Er schrie es hinaus.

Dunkelheit.

Wasser. Blaues Wasser. Atmen!

„Severus, sieh mich an!"

Blau. Blaue Augen, schön wie Gletschereis an einem sonnigen Wintertag. Cissy.

„Severus – das Dunkle Mal – es ist fort."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Sie waren noch am Boden, zum Start bereit, als Lucius Malfoy plötzlich unzeremoniell vom Besen kippte. Fleur hatte Mühe, nicht ebenso zu fallen. Malfoy griff sich mit einem Schrei erst an den Unterarm, dann an den Kopf. Sie sah das Dunkle Mal auf seiner Haut, wie es sich ausbreitete, pulsierte und ihn wie ein wütender Parasit angriff.

Nein! Er war der einzige, der wusste, wo Bill war, sie durfte das nicht zulassen.

Sie spürte die Aura der Schwarzen Magie, die von Lucius Malfoy ausging. Ihre Veela-Sinne schlugen Alarm. Dies hier war viel mehr als Malfoy eben noch ausgestrahlt hatte. Lucius' eigene dunkle Magie war von einer seltsam indifferenten Art, undurchsichtig wie Obsidian. Was sie nun fühlte hatte jedoch den Charakter des wahren Bösen. Ganz offensichtlich war der Dunkle Lord mächtig genug, seinen Verräter auch auf diese Entfernung hin zu erreichen. Sie sah ein rötliches Glühen in Lucius Malfoys eisgrauen Augen, dann ein grünliches Licht.

Oh nein, niemand würde den Mann töten, der sie zu Bill bringen konnte!  
Fleur holte mit der bloßen Faust aus und schlug Malfoy mit aller Kraft gegen die Schläfe. Er verdrehte die Augen, die wieder ihr helles Grau annahmen. Sie jagte einen „Stupor!" hinterher, in den sie all ihre Wut legte – und all ihre Liebe.

Lucius Malfoys Gehirn hatte dem gemischten Angriff aus verzweifelter Kraft und Magie am Ende dieses Tages nichts entgegen zu setzen. Es schaltete sich aus, und mit dem Bewusstsein endete auch die tödliche Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord.

Fleur packte den bewusstlosen Slytherin und apparierte in die Nähe der Koordinaten, die Malfoy ihr vor Voldemorts legilimentischem Angriff gegeben hatte. Sie landeten am Fuß einer fast mittelalterlich anmutenden Festungsanlage mit abweisenden, hohen Mauern. Sie fühlte die Apparitionssperre. Sie war sehr dicht und stark, Lucius Malfoy verstand etwas von Erhaltungsmagie. Nicht einmal mit den Fähigkeiten einer Veela würde es einfach sein, hindurch zu kommen.  
Oben flackerte das Licht von Duzenden roter und grüner Flüche. Der Kampf schien noch immer in vollem Gange zu sein. Sollte sie alleine hinauf apparieren? Sie betrachtete Malfoys nun regloses Gesicht. Selbst jetzt hatte er noch einen angespannten, entschlossenen Zug um den Mund. Dieser Mann würde ihr nicht mehr in den Rücken fallen, er hatte zuviel riskiert, um der Task Force einen Weg zu bahnen. Mortensen hatte ihr den Brief zu lesen gegeben, den Malfoy geschrieben – wenn auch nicht unterschrieben - hatte. Es waren die Informationen, mit denen man Voldemort zu Fall bringen konnte.  
Nein, Lucius Malfoy hatte seinen Weg gewählt. Und er hatte vorhin ausgesehen, als würde er ihn auch zu Ende gehen wollen. Sie brauchte ihn!  
Sie hob ihren Stab.

„Enervate!"

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Eine Vietelstunde später war Malfoy wieder auf den Beinen. Es war mühsam gewesen, ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen, die Strapazen der letzten Tage waren ihm deutlich anzumerken. Fleur fragte sich, wie lange der Slytherin noch durchhalten würde. Doch jetzt nickte er ihr beinahe aufmunternd zu.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Sie rief die Kräfte der Veela, an sie an den Schild stieß, und manövrierte sich und Malfoy um die Sperre herum. Mit einem leisen Klack erschienen sie auf dem nassen Pflaster vor Voldemorts Halle. Es war inzwischen still geworden, der Lärm und das Licht der Schock- und Todeszauber waren versiegt.  
Lucius Malfoy verstärkte den stählernen Griff um ihr Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her, von einer dunklen Ecke zur nächsten.

„Ich könnte Sie jederzeit schocken, ich bin bewaffnet", zischte Fleur leise.

„Sie wollen zu ihrem Verlobten, und nur ich weiß, wo er ist, also werden Sie schön brav sein", erwiderte Lucius ebenso leise.

Er stieß die Tür zur Halle auf. Sie war voller Menschen, die leise murmelnd im Kreis um eine Gestalt standen, die auf dem Boden lag. Das spärliche Licht von Fackeln gab die Identität des Toten, der von einem dunklen Umhang zugedeckt war, nicht preis.  
Lucius ließ den Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Auroren, wohin er sah, kein einziges vertrautes Gesicht. Niemand achtete auf sie.

„Fleur!"

Eine schlanke Gestalt in einem dunklen Umhang mit Kapuze rauschte auf sie zu. Hermine Granger wirkte besorgt, jedoch nicht ängstlich. Sie schloss Fleur Delacour in ihre Arme.

„Hat er dich geholt?" flüsterte sie leise und deutete auf Malfoy.

„Ja. Er hat Bill." Fleur kämpfte hart, um ein Aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken. Die Belastung nahm Überhand.

„Ist das dort der Dunkle Lord?" Malfoys Stimme klang gepresst.

Hermine nickte. „Sein Name ist…war Voldemort", sagte sie bestimmt. „Er ist tot."

Auf Malfoys Gesicht wechselten die Emotionen völlig ungeschminkt: Unglauben, Fassungslosigkeit, Triumph und endlich Erleichterung.  
„Merlin sei Dank." Seine Hände zitterten.

„Ihre Theorie erwies sich als zutreffend", sagte sie. „Ohne Sie hätte Harry ihn nicht besiegen können."

Fleur drückte seine Hand. „Machen Sie es komplett, Monsieur Malfoy. Bringen Sie mich zu Bill."

Sie betrachtete das bleiche Gesicht, die zusammen gepressten Lippen, die tiefen Linien, die sich jetzt um Malfoys graue Augen abzeichneten. Er wirkte nicht wie ein Sieger, sondern seltsam leblos. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass die Auroren ihn festnehmen würden, sobald sie seiner Gegenwart bewusst wurden. Sie fragte sich, ob man ihm den Kuss ersparen würde. Wenn es stimmte, was Hermine angedeutet hatte, waren seine Informationen entscheidend gewesen für den Sieg. Aber nach allem, was man ihm zur Last legen musste, würde er Askaban wohl nie mehr verlassen.

„Wo sind ihre Freunde, Miss Granger?" riss seine mühsam beherrschte Stimme Fleur aus ihren Gedanken. „Hier sind nur fremde Auroren. Wo ist Mortensen?"

„Eine Gruppe von Todessern ist nach Voldemorts Tod durch den großen Kamin geflohen, der hinter der Halle liegt. Wir suchen sie, wissen aber nicht, wohin sie geflohen sind. Pettigrew hat den Kamin von innen versiegelt."

„Pettigrew? Bei Circe, was hat er gesagt?" Malfoy wirkte auf einmal höchst alarmiert. Die Spannung war abrupt in seinen Körper zurückgekehrt.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Er rief etwas von ‚keine Zeugen'.

Malfoy tauschte einen Blick mit Fleur, dann spürte sie seine Finger wie Schraubstöcke um ihr Handgelenk.

„Dolores Isle", sagte er. „Schnell."

_xooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Severus war mit einem Satz am Gitter. Schwere Schritte trampelten die Kerkertreppen hinunter. Rufe und Flüche hallten durch die Gänge. Die erste Stimme, die er erkannte, war der Bass von Dolohov.

„Ist oben zu? Hat Pettigrew den Zugang versiegelt?"

„Er sagt, es hält mindestens eine Dreiviertelstunde."

Avery. Anders als Dolohov klang der Diebstahlspezialist des Dunklen Lords panisch.

„Tötet sie alle!" dröhnte Dolohovs Stimme laut durch den Kerker. „Es dürfen keine Zeugen übrig bleiben."

Die verbliebenen Gefangenen in den Zellen ganz vorne begannen zu schreien. Doch alles Jammern und Wehklagen hatte keinen Erfolg, die Todesser jagten einem nach dem anderen den tödlichen Fluch auf den Hals.  
Severus lehnte an der Tür seines Gefängnisses und starrte regungslos auf das Massaker. Was sollte er auch tun? Ohne Stab hatte eine keinerlei Möglichkeit, den Todgeweihten zu Hilfe zu kommen, geschweige denn sich selbst und Narcissa zu retten. Zusätzlich zu dem Geschrei und den panischen Schreckenslauten, gemischt mit den ‚Avada Kedavra'-Rufen der Todesser, war plötzlich ein heftiger Streit zu vernehmen. Severus konnte Dolohovs Bass und Pettigrews Fistelstimme hören.

„Es ist genug Zeit, um es zu genießen", spie Pettigrew.

„Ich sage, wir beeilen uns", konterte Dolohov. „Je eher wir hier weg sind, um so besser."

„Pettigrew hat recht", war Avery zu vernehmen. „Sein Siegel hält uns die anderen noch eine ganze Weile vom Leib. Lasst uns noch ein bisschen Spaß haben, bevor die Hölle uns kriegt. Crucio!"

Jemand schrie, eine Frau.

„Du warst schon immer ein sadistisches Dreckstück, Avery!" rief Severus laut.

„Snape!" zischte der Angerufene, hob den Cruciatus auf und lief den Gang entlang bis zu Severus' Zelle.

„Verräter!" fauchte er und zielte drohend mit seinem Stab auf Severus. Schritte kamen eilig näher.

„Nein. Snape gehört mir!" fiepte Pettigrew, und seine blassen Äuglein blinzelten hektisch.

„Was? Wieso solltest ausgerechnet du ihn töten dürfen?" bollerte Dolohov und trat mit wehendem Umhang an die Gruppe heran. „Jetzt mal Ruhe dahinten", donnerte er über die Schulter, und die drei verbliebenen Todesser, Yaxley, ein Mann namens Reggies und der junge Crabbe, stellten das Morden ein und kamen neugierig näher.

Severus hörte Narcissa aufatmen. Sie verstand, dass er Zeit gewinnen wollte, und für den Augenblick schien er erfolgreich zu sein. Doch um welchen Preis?

„Er hat mich schon in der Schule dauernd behext und verspottet – und jetzt kriege ich ihn. Snivellus, endlich ist deine Zeit gekommen." Er wandte sich an die vermeintliche Fleur. „Und du kommst auch noch dran, Schätzchen."

Pettigrew hob seinen Stab, so dass er auf Severus' Brust zeigte.

Severus' Miene blieb zunächst unbewegt, dann lächelte er.

„Ganz der tapfere Gryffindor", höhnte er. „Ein Avada kedavra durchs Gitter, gegen einen Unbewaffneten. Meine Verehrung, Pettigrew, du bist ein echter Löwe. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein jeder deiner Freunde – Black, Potter und sogar Lupin – sich als mutiger erweisen würden."

„Du hältst dich wohl für sehr toll, Severus", entgegnete Dolohov mit verkniffenem Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Aber du warst immer ein lausiger Duellant. Ich würde dich mit verbundenen Augen umlegen. Crabbe, schaff das Weib aus dem Verlies und gib ihm deinen Stab, dann wollen wir sehen, wie lange der alte Giftmischer mir standhält. Ich werde dich zu einem Haufen Asche verdampfen, Verräter!"

Severus hörte Narcissa scharf die Luft einziehen. Ersehnte oder fürchtete sie dieses Duell? Traute sie ihm zu, gegen Dolohov, Voldemorts besten Duellanten, zu bestehen? Ohne seinen eigenen Stab war das mehr als unwahrscheinlich, aber vielleicht konnte er die Todesser hinhalten, Zeit gewinnen, bis die Auroren den Unaufspürbarkeitszauber und die Apparitionssperre von Dolores Isle gebrochen hatte. Voldemort persönlich hatte den Felsen zu einer uneinnehmbaren Festung gemacht; doch der Dunkle Lord war vermutlich besiegt, vielleicht sogar tot, und in diesem Fall würde seine Magie irgendwann brüchig werden.

„Seid ihr wahnsinnig!" quiekte Pettigrew. „Ihr wollt doch Snape keinen Zauberstab in die Hand geben? Dolohov, du unterschätzt ihn! Das will er doch, merkt ihr Kretins das nicht?"

„Wenn nennst du einen Kretin, du kleine Ratte!" zischte Avery. „Was soll er denn machen, uns alle mit einem Imperius belegen? Er hätte Antonin gegen sich und wir sind ja auch noch da, fünf gegen eins. Selbst falls er siegen würde, wäre er schneller tot, als er ‚Expelliarmus' sagen kann."

„Vier gegen einen", rief Pettigrew. „Nicht mal rechnen kannst du! Wenn er Crabbes Stab hat, sind wir noch vier!"

„Ich kann ihn umhauen", grunzte Crabbe.

Snape runzelte die Stirn und sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler mit einer bis unter den Haaransatz gezogenen Augenbraue an. „Wenn Sie sich mal nicht selbst k.o. schlagen, Mr. Crabbe", schnarrte er kühl.

„Ich sage, er soll im Duell sterben", dröhnte wieder Dolohov. „Und danach hol ich mir deine kleine blonde Schlampe da, Snape."

„Gut", nickte Severus und es kostete ihn diesmal Mühe, seinem Gesicht einen unbeteiligten Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Sie ist eine vom Orden, was kümmert's mich? Aber wenn ich dich töte, lasst ihr sie am leben."

„Nein!" jaulte Pettigrew. „Sie gehört dir nicht, Dolohov. Die Wealey-Hure gehört mir, nur mir! Und ihr dürft Snape den Stab nicht geben!"

„Geh und spiel mit deinem Werwölfchen, Pettigrew", knurrte Avery.

Crabbe sagte, dass er den Schlüssel holen werde und trollte sich in Richtung der Treppe. Die einzelnen Verliese waren so gesichert, dass sie nur mit einem Schlüssel oder dem Stab des Kerkermeisters geöffnet werden konnte.

„Tut es nicht!" wimmerte Pettigrew. „Man kann ihm nicht trauen, er wird nicht ehrlich kämpfen."

„Na, und? Wer von uns kämpft denn schon ehrlich?" fragte Dolohov entgeistert.

Crabbe kehrte mit einem schweren, eisernen Schlüsselbund zurück.

„Nein!" kreischte Pettigrew, und mit einer fließenden Handbewegung entwaffnete er Dolohov und Avery. „Snape stirbt, und zwar jetzt und von meiner Hand!"

Drohend hatte er seinen Stab auf die perplexen Todesser gerichtet, und den von Dolohov auf Snapes Herz.

„Avada..."

Eine gewaltige Explosion zerriss die gespannte Ruhe im Kerker. Vorne bei der Treppe brach die Decke ein, Staub wirbelte auf und hüllte den Treppenabsatz in eine undurchdringliche grauweiße Wolke.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	19. Severus: Kampf auf Leben und Tod

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

_Danke für die Reviews: IceEgg und silbergold_

_Hier kommt nun also das vorletzte Kapitel. _

* * *

**19. Severus: Kampf auf Leben und Tod**

Pettigrew huschte auf seine Kumpane zu und reichte ihnen ihre Stäbe zurück, die sie sofort auf die Staubschwaden richteten.

„Ich töte Snape jetzt", zischte Pettigrew, und niemand widersprach ihm.

Narcissa drängte sich vor Severus, um ihn mit ihrem Körper zu schützen, aber er schob sie hastig zu Seite.

„Nein", sagte er fest. „Tu mir das nicht an, Cissy."

Er wußte, Pettigrew würde keine Sekunde länger zögern.

„Da ist jemand im Staub!" rief der junge Crabbe.

Pettigrew blickte in die angegebene Richtung. „Tötet ihn."

„Expelliarmus, du perverses Schwein!" flüsterte eine Stimme kalt hinter dem Animagus.

Mit einem leisen Klacken war Fleur Delacour hinter ihn appariert. Sofort fuhren die Todesser herum. Die junge Hexe war bewaffnet. Das allein reichte, um Severus Hoffnung schöpfen zu lassen, so unrealistisch es auch war. Sicher war Fleur Delacour nicht alleine, sicher würden die Auroren jetzt auftauchen. Doch dann verlosch der Hoffnungsfunke, so schnell er aufgeflackert war. Eine dunkle Gestalt glitt aus dem Explosionsloch in der Decke. Und es war kein Auror. Mitten in Geröll und Schutt stand plötzlich - Lucius.  
Er muss ihr heimlich gefolgt sein, dachte Severus. Mit Malfoys Auftauchen war jede Hoffnung dahin. Lucius hatte seinen Stab schon gezogen.

„Stupor", presste er hervor und traf Avery, der sich erstaunt zu ihm umgesehen hatte, mitten ins Gesicht.

Der Todesser fiel nach hinten, den Stab in der verkrampften Hand.  
Severus und Narcissa sahen sich verblüfft an. Was bei Merlin tat Lucius da? Er griff seine eigenen Leute an?

„Cissy!" rief Lucius, und versuchte in der Dunkelheit des Kerkers seine Frau zu erkennen, während er sich mit einem Schildzauber schützte.

„Vorsicht!" schrie Fleur.

Ein grüner Strahl durchdrang die magische Deckung und verfehlte Lucius nur um Haaresbreite.

„Concentrez-vous, Malfoy. Stupor!"

Fleur zielte, traf Yaxley jedoch nicht richtig. Im nächsten Moment brach die Hölle los. Flüche flogen hin und her, farbige Strahlen schlugen in die Mauern ein. Severus bemerkte, mit welcher Vehemenz und welchem Hass die Todesser Lucius attackierten. Fleur schien ihnen beinahe egal zu sein.

„Stirb, du verdammter Verräter!"

Lucius ein Verräter an der Sache des Dunklen Lords? Severus konnte es fast nicht glauben. Und doch war es offensichtlich, dass sein ehemaliger Freund gegen die anderen Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords kämpfte.  
Lucius, Xaxley und Dolohov lieferten sich ein erbittertes Duell. Dass Lucius überhaupt noch stand, verdankte er seinen mächtigen Protegi, die außer dem Todesfluch alle anderen Zauber abprallen ließen. Und auf letzteren verzichtete Dolohov derzeit noch, denn er war keiner, der es sich nehmen ließ, die Vielfalt seiner Angriffsmagie zu zeigen. Er war sich seines Sieges – angesichts der zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit und Fleurs Jugend und Unerfahrenheit – sehr sicher. Nur seine Hybris hielt Lucius am Leben, dessen Gesicht im Licht der Fackeln vor Schweiß glänzte.

Crabbe versuchte immer wieder, Fleur zu entwaffnen, doch die Französin war zu schnell für ihn. Doch plötzlich wendete sich das Blatt, und nicht zum Guten. Pettigrew hatte sich Averys Stab bemächtigt. Zwei gegen fünf, und der kleine Zauberer war gerissen und mächtig. Sein erster Fluch galt Lucius' Schildzauber, den er deutlich schwächte, dann jagte er einen Sectum sempra hinterher. Er erwischte Lucius Malfoy am Knie, der stolperte, im Fallen rückwärts taumelte, einem grünen Todesfluch von Dolohov, der offenbar genug vom Spielen hatte und jetzt ernst machte, mit knapper Not auswich und dann ein paar Schritte vor Severus' Kerkertür hart auf den Boden prallte.

Er riss er seinen Stab hoch. „Protego!"

Dann tauschte er einen Blick mit Severus. Hatte der Tränkemeister erwartet, Hass in den grauen Augen seines ehemaligen Freundes zu sehen, so hatte er sich geirrt.  
Mit einer fließenden Bewegung rollte sich Lucius zur Seite, um dem nächsten Todesfluch zu entgehen, dabei ließ er einen länglichen Gegenstand unter dem Gitter hindurchrollen. Er stieß einen Schrei aus, als ihn der Cruciatus aus Averys Stab an seinem verletzten Bein erwischte.

Seinen Stab zu ergreifen, die Zellentür zu sprengen und als erstes Dolohov mit einem Fluch in die ungedeckte rechte Flanke anzugreifen, war eine einzige fließende Bewegung des Tränkemeisters. Doch Antonin galt nicht umsonst als genialer Duellant. Er parierte die Attacke von Severus und schoss einen Sectum sempra auf ihn ab, dem Snape nur mittels einer eigentlich unmöglichen Körperdrehung entging.

„Narcissa!" rief Fleur geistesgegenwärtig in der allgemeinen Verwirrung und warf der anderen Hexe ihren Stab zu, den sie im Gürtel getragen hatte.

Narcissa fing den Zauberstab und schleuderte sofort einen wortlosen Fluch in Richtung der Todesser, der Crabbes und Yaxleys Hände zu Eis erstarren ließ.

Severus erfasste mit einem schnellen Blick die Lage:  
Cissys Fluch wurde von Pettigrew mit einem beiläufigen Schlenker seines Stabes aufgehoben. Narcissa und Fleur waren gut genug, um Crabbe und Yaxley in Schach zu halten, Avery lag immer noch ohnmächtig, von Lucius' ‚Stupor' betäubt, auf dem Boden hinten bei der Treppe. Lucius, der auf dem Boden kniete und ganz offenbar bedingt durch sein verletztes Bein nicht mehr hoch kam, brachte immerhin noch ständig neue Salven von Flüchen zustande, was Pettigrew beschäftigt hielt, so dass dieser keinen Todesfluch wirken konnte. Aber es war klar, dass er sich gegen Dolohov nicht mehr würde wehren können, der ihn immer noch mit grimmigem Blick fixierte.

„Hierher zu kommen war ein Fehler, Malfoy! Ich werde dich zermalmen!", sagte er mit bedrohlich lauter Stimme.

„Stupor!" rief Severus.

Der Fluch hätte getroffen, wäre er nicht an Dolohovs Schutzzauber abgeprallt. Der Bulgare parierte Severus' Flüche, und fand zusätzlich Zeit, abwechselnd den Frauen oder Lucius Angriffszauber aufzuhalsen.

Narcissa behielt den ehemaligen Auror im Auge, sie kannte ihn und hatte gegen die meisten seiner schwarzen Flüche einen Gegenzauber parat, als echte Tochter des sinistren Hauses Black. Einige Male aber konnten sie und Fleur nur durch schnelles Ausweichen seinen Attacken entgehen.

Lucius' Gegenwehr wurde schwächer, stellte Severus entsetzt fest. Die blonden Haare fielen ihm in nassen Strähnen ins Gesicht, und die Farbe seiner Haut hatte ein ungesundes Weiß angenommen. Es war klar zu sehen, dass Lucius am Ende seiner Kräfte war.

Severus hatte keine Wahl. Wenn Lucius in diesem Kampf fiel, und Pettigrew sich voll auf Angriffe gegen Severus konzentrieren konnte, waren sie alle verloren. Er musste Dolohov vorher ausschalten, und es gab nur einen einzigen Fluch, der dessen Schutz durchdringen konnte.

„Avada kedavra!"

Er traf Dolohov in die Seite, der herumfuhr und ihn entgeistert anstarrte. Dann, unendlich langsam, kippte der Hüne vornüber.

Alle starrten auf den Toten.

Alle?

„Stäbe runter oder Malfoy ist tot!"

Wie Reggies, der junge Todesser, auf den niemand mehr geachtete hatte, hinter Lucius gekommen war, konnte Severus nicht sagen. Tatsache war, dass er seinen Stab gegen Lucius' Hals presste, und dessen Stab nutzlos auf dem Boden lag.  
Zu Severus' purem Entsetzen ließ Fleur Delacour ihren Stab sinken. Der Tränkemeister konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass nur Lucius den Aufenthaltsort von Bill Weasley kannte.  
In diesem Augenblick höchster Anspannung war Pettigrew eine Viertelsekunde schneller als Severus wieder Herr seiner Sinne.

„Expelliarmus!" quiekte er, und der Stab wurde Severus aus der Hand gerissen.

„Du bist Narcissa!" rief Pettigrew Fleur in völliger Verkennung der Situation zu, weil sie auf Reggies' Drohung hin ihre Waffe hatte sinken lassen.  
„Sieh deinen Mann sterben!"

Dann nickte er Reggies zu.

„Avada..."   
Reggies Stimme, der Lucius bedrohte. Quälend langsam, akzentuiert gesprochen, Silbe für Silbe.

„Avada…"  
Pettigrew zielte auf Severus, ein unirdisches Grinsen im Gesicht.

Nur Narcissa hatte noch ihren Zauberstab. Sie musste sich entscheiden. Sie konnte nur einen der beiden Männer retten.

„Expelliarmus!"  
Narcissas Fluch traf den Ratten-Animagus.

Ein lautes Knacken. Eine Gestalt apparierte noch hinter Reggies.

„Stupor!"

„….kedavra."

Ein grüner Strahl aus Reggies' Stab schoss in die Luft und traf Crabbe in den Unterleib. Gleichzeitig glitt Reggies betäubt zu Boden. Severus starrte auf den blonden Jungen im Todesserumhang, der so plötzlich aufgetaucht war, und der Reggies in genau dem Augenblick geschockt hatte, dass dieser zwar seinen Todesfluch noch aussprechen konnte, aber den Stabarm verriss, und damit Crabbe anstatt Lucius Malfoy traf.

„Vater! Bist du verletzt?" Draco, das Gesicht bleich und mit einem Ausdruck von Furcht in den Augen, kniete neben Lucius.

„Draco!" Narcissa hastete zu ihrem Sohn, um ihn zu umarmen.

Dabei wäre sie fast über Tessi gestolpert, die mit hängenden Ohren neben Lucius kauerte und sein gesundes Bein umklammert hielt. Draco starrte verwirrt zwischen den beiden Fleurs hin- und her.

„Ich bin deine Mutter", erklärte Narcissa sanft. „Vielsafttrank."

Dieser kurze Moment der Konfusion gab Yaxley die Gelegenheit, zu fliehen. Severus riss Narcissa ihren Zauberstab aus der Hand und setzte ihm nach. Yaxley floh in einen der Gänge, eine Salve Todesflüche nach der anderen auf Severus abschießend. Anders als der Tränkemeister hatte er jedoch nicht wochenlang in diesem Höllenpfuhl eingesessen. Er lief in eine Sackgasse. Severus drückte sich in die Deckung eines Kerkereingangs. Grüne Strahlen prallten von dem Gestein ab. Jetzt war es genug! Er nahm Maß, zielte und traf Yaxley mit der Ganzkörperklammer. Der Kerl hatte Askaban verdient, und nicht einen schnellen Tod.  
Der letzte Todesser fiel nach vorne. Severus jagte einen Schockzauber hinterher und ließ ihn liegen. Er lief nach vorne zurück, um nach den anderen zu sehen. Würde die Anwesenheit von Fleur und Draco dafür sorgen, dass Narcissa vor Lucius in Sicherheit war? Auf welcher Seite stand Draco? Bisher war nur eines klar: Die Malfoys schützten einander, koste es, was es wolle.

Er hätte sich nicht hetzen müssen. Als er in dem Gang vor seiner Zelle ankam, saß Lucius immer noch schwer atmend auf dem Boden, und eine der Frauen mühte sich mit einem Blutstillungszauber. Draco stützte Lucius, so dass sein Oberkörper aufrecht blieb.

„Merlin sei Dank wusste Tessi, wie wir hierher kommen, und sie kann die Sperre durchbrechen", hörte Severus Draco sagen.

„Warst du in der Festung, Draco?" fragte Severus den Jungen.

So entschieden Draco eben noch während des Kampfes gewirkt hatte, jetzt war sein Gesicht blass und schmal und man sah ihm an, dass er erst sechzehn war und die Toten um ihn herum ihn ängstigten.

„Erst später. Ich war in Hogwarts."

„Wir waren im Hauptquartier", antwortete Fleur an seiner Statt. „Voldemort ist tot."

Severus und Narcissa sahen einander an. Es zu vermuten, aufgrund des Verschwindens des Dunklen Mals, und es von Fleur zu hören, war etwas ganz anderes.

„Merlin", sagte Severus und spürte, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden.

Narcissa erhob sich von Dracos Seite und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Wortlos umarmte sie ihn. Severus wusste, es bedeutete, dass sie eine Zukunft hatten. Nach Wochen, in denen jede Minute einen plötzlichen, schmerzhaften Tod hätte bringen können, nachdem er mit dem Leben definitiv abgeschlossen hatte, war dies ein wahrhaft glücklicher Augenblick.  
Allerdings war jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt, die Freunde wirklich zuzulassen. So viel war noch zu regeln. Außerdem war da noch Narcissas Ehemann, der sie sicher nicht kampflos aufgeben würde.  
Severus sah zu ihm hinüber. Lucius sah allerdings nicht aus, als er ob noch in der Lage war, für oder gegen irgendetwas zu kämpfen.  
Er sah fürchterlich aus. Severus hatte ihn noch niemals so derangiert gesehen, bar jeder aristokratischen Eleganz. Seine Kleider waren zerrissen und der rechte Arm ebenso wie die Hose blutüberströmt. Die Haare klebten ihm am Kopf wie gelbe Fäden, von seiner linken Schläfe zog sich ein dunkellila Bluterguss bis über das Augenlid, das zudem dick angeschwollen war.

„Was ist mit den Kampftruppen unter deinem Kommando?" fragte er gerade seinen Sohn.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir waren kaum in Hogsmeade, als das Dunkle Mal, dass bei ihnen allen brannte wie Feuer, erlosch." Er warf einen hastigen Blick von seinem Vater zu seiner Mutter. Narcissa wusste nicht, dass Draco das Mal erhalten hatten. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, es ihr jetzt zu enthüllen. „Die Männer waren verunsichert. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass es einen großen Angriff eines internationalen Aurorenverbandes gab, und dass dieser nach dem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord das Manor an der Küste habe attackieren wollen – das sei deine Botschaft gewesen, Vater. Du weißt, wie sie sind – Feiglinge, die meisten jedenfalls. Sie haben sich schneller zerstreut als Ratten, deren Nest man ausräuchert. Sie sind dir dankbar für die Warnung, Vater. Der Weg zum König der magischen Unterwelt steht dir offen", beendete Draco seine Rede. Er sah seinen Vater fragend an.

„Ich verzichte", sagte Lucius knapp. „Ich nehme an, dass doch einige zur Festung appariert sind?"

Draco grinste. „Ja, und in deiner Sperre hängen geblieben. Der Aufprall hat sie ausgeknockt. Die Auroren mussten sie nur noch einsammeln."

Dann verfinsterte sich das Gesicht des Jungen. „Ich hörte, dass sie versuchen, die Apparitionssperre hier aufzuheben, und Granger sagte mir, dass du mit Fleur Delacour hierhergekommen bist. Bei den Auroren herrschte Uneinigkeit, ob du den Todessern helfen und weitere Morde verhindern wolltest."

„Das ist doch lächerlich", warf Fleur ein. „Nach allem, was dein Vater getan hat… Außerdem haben wir ihnen zuvor die Koordinaten dieses scheußlichen Felsens gegeben, damit sie ihn schneller finden."

„Die Auroren stehen unter großer Spannung", sagte Lucius leise. „Sie haben viele Leute verloren." Er sah seinen Sohn an. „Je eher du dich stellst, umso besser. Dass Granger dich schon gesehen und dir sogar Informationen gegeben hat, könnte ein Vorteil sein. Immerhin hat man dich nicht gleich verhaftet."

„Also, um genau zu sein, haben sie genau das getan", begann Draco. „Aber nachdem du mich zum Hausherrn von Malfoy Manor gemacht hast, bin ich im Besitz einer ziemlich cleveren Hauselfe."

Severus sah, wie Lucius' Blick zu Tessi wanderte, die mit hängenden Ohren neben ihm kauerte, und deren Augen vor Feuchtigkeit schwammen.

„Tessi, das hast du gut gemacht", sagte Lucius feierlich. „Draco hat mir das Leben gerettet, als er Reggies außer Gefecht gesetzt hat. Ohne dich wäre er nicht rechtzeitig hier gewesen. Es ist damit auch dein Verdienst."

„Oh!" Tessis Augen füllten sich nun endgültig mit Tränen und liefen über. „Danke, Master Lucius, Sir", piepste sie.

„Lucius!" sagte Narcissa tadelnd. „Sie ist nur eine Hauselfe."

Severus hätte Mühe gehabt, sich ein zynisches Lächeln über diesen Rüffel zu verbeißen, wäre ihm mit dieser Bemerkung nicht allzu schmerzlich klar geworden, wie sehr Cissy und Lucius alleine durch die langen Jahre ihres Zusammenlebens verbunden waren.

„Dies ist eine Bemerkung, die dir in keiner Weise zusteht, Narcissa", fuhr Lucius ihr barsch über den Mund. „Tessi hat mich in den letzten Tagen, Wochen und Monaten effektiver unterstützt als du. Sie hat Mut bewiesen und Klugkeit. Sie verdient Anerkennung."

Narcissa blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Draco starrte seinen Vater an, sagte jedoch nichts. Er hatte ja nicht gesehen, wen der Fluch seiner Mutter vorhin getroffen hatte, als sie zwischen seinem Vater und Snape wählen musste.

„Du vergleichst mich mit einer Hauselfe?" fragte Narcissa in hohem Tonfall.

„Ja, und du kommst nicht gut dabei weg", entgegnete Lucius laut.

„Ich wusste, dass du nie mehr als einen Gegenstand in mir gesehen hast!" schrie Narcissa

„Tessi ist kein Gegenstand!" erwiderte Lucius hitzig. „Und du weißt genau, dass diese Anschuldigung haltlos ist."

Narcissa öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, aber ein ‚Silencio' aus Fleurs Stab ließ sie verstummen.

„Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, ich verstehe, dass eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung zwischen Ihnen beiden ganz offenbar überfällig ist, auch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Sie, Mrs. Malfoy, vorhin Professor Snape anstelle ihres Mannes gerettet haben, und dass ich seine Blutungen gestillt habe, obwohl das Ihr Part gewesen wäre. Mir scheint eine Eheberatung oder eine Scheidung eine gute Idee zu sein, und in Askaban werden Sie vermutlich beide viel Zeit haben, darüber nachzudenken, was bei Ihnen schief gelaufen ist, aber hier ist weder der richtige Ort noch der richtige Zeitpunkt, mit der Aufarbeitung Ihrer Konflikte zu beginnen."

Severus gab Fleur im Stillen Recht. Hier waren immer noch Menschen eingekerkert, die sich still in die Nischen ihrer Zellen drückten, weil ihnen nicht klar war, ob die verbliebenen Zauberer auf dem Gang ihrem Martyrium ein Ende setzen würden, und vermutlich gab es Verletzte, die zu versorgen waren.Er sah, wie Lucius mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes den Schweigezauber aufhob, der seine Frau band.

„Sie haben Recht, Mademoiselle Delacour", sagte er matt.

Sofort fragte sich Severus, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, ausgerechnet Lucius seinen Stab nicht weggenommen zu haben. Ohne den Dunklen Lord im Nacken würde nichts ihn daran hindern, den Konflikt um seine Frau mit Gewalt zu lösen. Aber Lucius machte keinerlei Anstalten, Severus oder seiner Frau einen Fluch aufzuhalsen. Stattdessen sprach er leise mit seiner Hauselfe und Draco. Letzterer half ihm auf die Beine.

„Es wird Zeit, Mademoiselle", sagte Lucius. „Ich gedenke, mein Versprechen einzulösen."

Tränen schossen in Fleurs Augen. Severus drehte sich kopfschüttelnd zur Seite, um sich Narcissa zuzuwenden, die Lucius immer noch wütend anstarrte.

Plötzlich hörten sie einen schrecklichen Schrei. Es war eine Frau, die aus Leibeskräften um Hilfe rief. Auch wenn Severus die Worte nicht verstand, ging aus dem Tonfall eindeutig hervor, dass sie sich in Lebensgefahr befinden musste.

„Mrs. Mortensen!" rief Lucius alarmiert. „Severus – in Lupins Zelle."

Severus zögerte keine Sekunde. Er rannte den Gang entlang, er wusste, wo sie Lupin gefangen gehalten hatten.

„Lumos maxima!" rief er, als er die bereits geöffnete Zellentür aufstieß.

An der Wand, die Augen in Entsetzen weit aufgerissen, das Gesicht totenbleich, stand eine junge Frau. Ihr ausgestreckter Arm wies auf die andere Seite. Dort hing Lupin in etwa zweieinhalb Metern Höhe an der Wand – aber nicht von Ketten gefesselt, sondern lediglich durch eine silberne Lanze an die Wand gedrückt. Die glitzernde Waffe hatte seine Schulter durchbohrt. Sie war nichts anderes als Pettigrews grotesk verformte, langgestreckte Silberhand.  
Der kleine Zauberer, durch die Wucht von Narcissas Entwaffnungszauber auf den Boden geschleudert und bewusstlos, musste sich unbemerkt aufgerappelt und verwandelt haben, hatte einen Stab erbeutet und nun beschlossen, in aller Stille ‚Abschied' von seinem alten Freund Lupin zu nehmen.

Als er Severus erblickte, lachte er quiekend auf – ein irres Grinsen auf dem rundlichen Gesicht.

„Wenigstens dich hier nehme ich mit, Moony, mein Freund, du verdammtes Höllenvieh. Brenne! Brenne von meinem Silber!"

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	20. Lucius: Der Kreis schließt sich

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

_Danke für die Reviews: IceEgg, Silbergold (obwohl das kein nettes Review war ;-)), MaiaMay. _

_Vielen Dank, verehrte Leser, dass Ihr so lange dabei gewesen seid. Jetzt kommt das letzte Kapitel der eigentlichen Geschichte. Es wird noch einen Epilog geben, in dem letzte Fragen geklärt werden, aber die eigentliche Story endet heute. Ich hoffe, das Ende sagt Euch so zu, wie es „Kerkermond" insgesamt getan hat._

* * *

**20. Lucius: Der Kreis schließt sich**

Severus hob seinen Stab. Lupin war entweder bereits tot oder würde es gleich sein. Nichts konnte einen von Silber aufgespießten Werwolf retten. Sollte er Pettigrew töten? Er hatte Dolohov liquidiert, aber das war im Kampf geschehen. Nein, er würde sich die Hände nicht an diesem Perversen schmutzig machen.

„Stupor!" rief er.

Pettigrew sackte zusammen, die ‚Lanze' schrumpfte und nahm wieder die Form einer Hand ein. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug Lupins Körper auf dem Boden auf.

„Remus!" Die Frau lief auf den Werwolf zu und sank an seiner Seite auf die Knie.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte Severus. „Die Todesser haben verloren."

Die Frau beachtete ihn nicht.

Severus betrachtete irritiert die Szenerie. Hier stimmte doch etwas nicht. Er blickte durch die kleine schießschartenartige Öffnung nach draußen, wo der Mond rund und silberhell am Nachthimmel stand. Und endlich traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Lupin war nicht verwandelt! Er war ein Mensch. Entweder war er bereits vor Pettigrews Angriff tot gewesen, oder…

„Lucius!" donnerte Severus, während er ebenfalls an Lupins Seite niederkniete.  
Er legte zwei Finger an den Hals des Mannes. Merlin, er lebte. Doch wie war das möglich?

Lucius erschien kurze Zeit später, schwer auf Draco gestützt. Die Wunde in seinem Knie blutete immer noch. Heiler konnten sich nicht selbst behandeln, aber Lucius' Wunde war hier jetzt nicht das Thema. Wenn Malfoy den Werwolf retten konnte…

„Falls Lupin durch deine Hand überlebt, erspart es dir vielleicht den Kuss der Dementoren", sagte Snape.

„Und welch ein Interesse solltest du daran haben, Severus?" fragte der blonde Zauberer bitter, glitt jedoch ebenfalls neben Lupin zu Boden und zog seinen Stab. Rotes Licht flackerte an der Spitze des Stabs, als er den Werwolf untersuchte.

Severus blieb die Antwort schuldig. Er war bereit um Cissy zu kämpfen, aber Lucius' stumme Resignation ließ ihn auch nach allem, was geschehen war, nicht unberührt. Er wurde das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, dass er ohne Lucius vermutlich schon lange tot gewesen wäre.

„Tessi", murmelte Lucius, und die Elfe erschien.

„Warum ist er nicht in seiner Wolfsform?"

„Tessi hat keinen Wolfsbann bekommen", piepste sie unglücklich. „Nur einen Grundansatz, und ein Gift gegen Feuerfüchse und einen fleischfressenden Schneckenschutz."

Lucius und Severus starrten sie beide völlig entgeistert an.

„Und…was davon hast du ihm gegeben?" fragte Lucius schließlich.

Die Nase der Hauselfe zuckte, und sie schniefte vernehmlich.

„Tessi hat es vermischt, und ihm dann die Mixtur gebracht. Aber er hat selbst getrunken."

„Das glaube ich gerne. Edelmütiger Idiot!" zischte Severus. „Waren Sie mit ihm hier drin?" fragte er die Frau.

„Sie versteht dich nicht, Severus", sagte Lucius kühl, während er Lupin seinen Stab direkt auf Herz setzte. „Lassen Sie ihn bitte los, Mrs. Mortensen", bat er auf Deutsch. „Diese Magie ist sehr mächtig, und sie muss auf eine Person konzentriert werden."

Severus verstand nicht, was Lucius zu der Frau sagte, aber sie nickte und rutschte ein Stück von Lupin ab, ohne ihn jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen. Dann begann Lucius eine leise Melodie zu intonieren. Severus hatte ihn noch niemals etwas Derartiges tun sehen. Blaue Lichter flossen aus Lucius' Stab, tanzten auf Lupins Haut und sanken dann in seine Brust.  
Auf dem Gang draußen ertönte das charakteristische Geräusch von mehreren Apparitionen. Severus sah sich um. Die Auroren waren gekommen. Mitten unter ihnen befanden sich Granger und die Weasleyzwillinge. Mehrere Auroren kamen jetzt in den Kerker gestürmt. Severus erhob sich und trat ihnen eilig entgegen.

„Ich weiß, Sie wollen Malfoy und auch mich holen, aber wenn Sie Lucius Malfoy jetzt mitnehmen, stirbt Remus Lupin."

Die Männer sahen sich zögernd an.

„Remus!"

Hermione Granger rauschte zwischen ihnen hindurch, doch als sie Lucius zaubern sah, hielt sie sofort inne. Mittlerweile leuchtete Lupin, als würde er in blauem Licht gebadet.

„Das ist ein Sanicantus", erläuterte Hermione, Ehrfurcht in der Stimme. „Ich habe darüber gelesen, aber selbst in St. Mungos gibt es nur zwei oder drei Heiler, die ihn beherrschen."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich wusste, dass er gut ist", sagte er leise zu ihr, „aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er auch die Hohe Schule in Salerno absolviert und abgeschlossen hat."

Bei Paracelsus, was wusste er eigentlich überhaupt von Lucius?

„Erstaunlich, dass ausgerechnet Slytherin, das Haus der Dunklen Magier, diese Art von Heiler hervorbringt", versetzte Hermione Severus einen Stich.

„Lene!"

Ein Auror mit einer schwarzen Klappe über dem rechten Augen drängte sich durch die Umstehenden. „Lene!"

Severus sah, wie er die junge Frau neben Lupin hochzog und in seine Arme schloss. War sie seine Frau? Lucius hatte sie ‚Mrs. Mortensen' genannt… Merlin, der Mann musste Lars Mortensen sein, der Bruder von Søren – den er, Severus, verraten hatte. Wenn dessen Frau hier war – was war dann mit Søren selbst geschehen?

„Ihren Stab, Mr. Snape", verlangte einer der anderen Auroren nun. Severus reichte ihm das gewünschte, es hatte keinen Sinn, zu protestieren. Er konnte seine Unschuld beweisen, auch wenn er einige Tage oder Wochen lang Verhöre über sich würde ergehen lassen müssen.

Niemand wagte es, Lucius zu stören, der immer noch arkane Ströme in enormer Intensität in Lupins Körper überführte. Severus konnte spüren, wie die Magie im Raum vibrierte.

Unterdessen schob sich Tessi immer näher an Lucius heran.

„Nein, Elfe, der Trick klappt nicht zweimal", rief einer der Auroren mit schwerem deutschen Akzent.

„Accio, Hauselfe."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes holte er Tessi zu sich heran und bannte sie in einen Käfig aus violettem Licht.

„Was soll das?" zischte Draco erbost. „Sie kann nicht anders, es liegt in ihrer Natur, ihrer Familie zu helfen."

„Niemand macht dem Tierchen einen Vorwurf", brummte der deutsche Auror fast schon freundlich. „Aber hier macht sich niemand mehr ungefragt aus dem Staub. Wenn Sie bitte Ihren Stab aushändigen würden, junger Mann? Wie ich sehe, tragen Sie einen dieser schicken schwarzen Umhänge, der Sie als zur Dunklen Seite gehörig identifiziert."

Draco schickte sich an, etwas zu erwidern, aber Severus fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Tu, was er dir sagt, Draco. Da du das Dunkle Mal nicht trägst, wird sich der Ärger in Grenzen halten."

Draco seufzte. „Ich wünschte, du wärest auf dem Laufenden, Severus."

Er zog seinen Ärmel hoch und entblößte seinen Unterarm. Eine weiße Narbe, die die Form eines Totenschädels trug, hob sich nur schwach von Dracos heller Haut ab.

„Oh Merlin", stöhnte Severus. Er würde viel Zeit mit Besuchen in Askaban verbringen. Immerhin war er Dracos Pate.

Lucius schien seinen Zauber beendet zu haben. Er blickte auf, und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er die Auroren wahrnahm und die Situation erfasste. Er sah unendlich erschöpft aus.

„Mrs. Mortensen?"

Die dunkelblonde Frau löste sich aus den Armen des Mannes mit der Augenklappe und trat zu Lucius. Er gab ihr Anweisungen in einer Sprache, die weder Severus noch Draco verstanden.

„Ist das Dänisch?" fragte Severus irritiert. Er war kein Sprachgenie, aber es klang irgendwie härter.

„Deutsch", sagte Draco, der die Vorliebe seines Vaters für abgründige fremdländische Literatur kannte.

Die Frau jedoch verstand Lucius nur zu gut, denn ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht erstrahlte plötzlich in einem Lächeln, und sie umarmte Lucius, der von dieser Reaktion offensichtlich überrascht war.

„Sie sind ein gerissener Hund, Mr. Malfoy", sagte der deutsche Auror, wieder auf Englisch, aber in seiner Stimme schwang Anerkennung mit. „Ich bin sicher, Ihr Sohn wird Mrs. Mortensen, ein paar meiner Männer und mich zu Ihrem Haus führen, damit wir das Kind holen können."

„Was für ein Kind, Vater?" fragte Draco entgeistert.

„Später", erwiderte Lucius. „Ich werde Mr. Lupin hier noch weiter stabilisieren, damit Sie ihn transportieren können. Kein Floo, das würde den sensiblen Zauber zerstören, der ihn schützt. Kein ‚Enervate', egal, wie wichtig Ihnen seine Aussage erscheint. Lassen Sie ihn um Merlins Willen schlafen, solange es eben dauert, um seinen Körper zu regenerieren. Bringen Sie ihn sofort in die Abteilung von Professor Mandrake, nicht in die für magische Infektionskrankheiten. Mandrake muss wissen, dass ein ‚Sanicantus' durchgeführt wurde, damit er ihn dementsprechend weiter behandeln kann."

„Ich werde bei ihm bleiben", versprach Hermione Granger.

Severus erlaubte sich den Anflug eines Lächelns. „Dann wird keine von deinen Anweisungen unterwegs vergessen werden, Lucius."

Malfoy nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Lupin.

„Stabilare protectionem".

Ein durchscheinendes, nebelartiges Leuchten legte sich um Lupins Gestalt.

„Lassen Sie mich endlich durch! Mon dieu! Ich bin ein Mitglied es Phönixordens!"

Energisch verschaffte sich Fleur Zutritt zu der kleinen Zelle. Sie ignorierte den Schmutz und Dreck auf dem Boden.

„Miss Delacour."

Der Mann, den Severus für Lars Mortensen hielt, reichte ihr die Hand.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte er.

„Den Umständen entsprechend, ja. Wie lange braucht Monsieur Malfoy noch?" fragte sie.

„Ich bin gleich fertig, Mademoiselle. Aber ich fürchte, ich kann Sie nicht begleiten", beantwortete Lucius ihre Frage knapp und nur mit halber Konzentration.  
Sein Blick glitt zurück zu Lupin.

„Sanitas!" Seine Lippen formten die Worte lautlos.

Der rote Strahl sickerte in Lupins Brust.

„Sanitas!" Ein Flüstern.

Ein Hauch Farbe kehrte in Lupins unter dem Schmutz leichenblasse Wangen zurück.

„Sanitas!" Diesmal war es ein Ausruf und ein Zauber, der die Gitter der Zelle erzittern ließ. Lupin bäumte sich auf, japste nach Luft, und als er zurückfiel, von Lucius' wortlosem Levitatis gehalten, sah er plötzlich aus, als schliefe er bloß.

„Sie können ihn jetzt transportieren. Übernehmen Sie den Schwebezauber, Miss Granger?" fragte Lucius.

Hermione nickte.

Fleur glitt neben Lucius Malfoy auf die Knie, der anstelle von Lupin jetzt kalkweiß war.

„Ihr Stab, Mr. Malfoy", sagte der deutsche Auror fordernd.

„Sofort", erwiderte Lucius und ließ sich von Fleur aufhelfen. Severus entging seine schmerzverzerrte, angestrengte Miene nicht.

„Du brauchst selbst einen Heiler", sagte er.

Lucius lächelte, doch es erreichte nicht seine eisgrauen Augen.

„Pass gut auf Cissy auf", sagte er leise.  
„Mademoiselle." Er nickte Fleur zu. „Wie besprochen."

Fleur Delacour rief etwas in einer fremden Sprache, das fast wie ein Vogelschrei klang.

„Stupor!" rief einer der Auroren, als er erkannte, was geschah, doch sein roter Blitz schlug wirkungslos und Sekunden zu spät in die Wand des Kerkers ein.

Lucius und Fleur waren verschwunden.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Fleur sah sich um. Sie standen am Fuß einer steinernen Treppe, die zu einem offenbar antiken Tempel führte. Es war warm, und der Himmel über ihnen war sternenklar. Zu Füßen der Anhöhe, auf der sie standen, lagen die tausenden Lichter einer Stadt.

„Voilá", sagte Fleur.

Lucius stöhnte. Die Landung war etwas unsanft gewesen.

„Soll ich Ihr Knie…", fragte sie auf Französisch.

„Merlin bewahre!" rief Lucius. „Sie sind eine lausige Heilerin. Es blutet immer noch."

„Dolorcalmus", zielte Fleur auf sein Bein.

Seine angestrengte Miene entspannte sich.

„Es blutet, aber es tut nicht mehr weh", stellte Fleur kühl fest. „Wo ist Bill, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius lächelte, es hatte etwas Raubtierhaftes, und er zog seinen Stab.  
„Keine Angst, ich werde Sie nicht verhexen. Ich halte meine Versprechen."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht ehrlich zu Ihnen sein konnte", begann er. „Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass ich ihren Verlobten in meiner Gewalt hätte – das war eine Lüge. Bitte halten Sie mir zugute, dass ich es als Notwendigkeit ansah, Sie nach Kopenhagen zu entsenden. Wäre ich selbst gegangen, man hätte mir nicht geglaubt. Sie freizulassen war eine notwendige Geste."

„Aber…" Fleur konnte es nicht fassen. Malfoy hatte sie belogen? Aber er hatte an ihrer Seite gekämpft, gegen die Todesser, er hatte Lupin gerettet. Wie konnte er sie da die ganze Zeit belogen haben?

„Die Welt ist nicht schwarz oder weiß, Mademoiselle", sagte Lucius, als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Ich stehe immer und zu allererst auf meiner Seite – und an der Seite meiner Familie."

„Dann werden Sie verstehen, dass ich zu meinem Verlobten will", beharrte Fleur geistesgegenwärtig.

Lucius lächelte, und diesmal erreichte es seine Augen.  
„Allerdings, das verstehe ich. Mr. Bill Weasley ist genau dort, wo sie ihn zurück gelassen haben – in Marokko."

„Aber Sie hatten seinen Ring!" rief Fleur und ihre Hand schloss sich um das Schmuckstück, dass sie jetzt an einer Kette um den Hals trug.

„Er hat ihn verloren, als Sie ihn vom Ort des Überfalls wegapparierten – oder vielleicht schon vorher, während der Kämpfe."  
Lucius zuckte die Schulter. „Das ist das ganze Rätsel."

„Woher wussten Sie denn, dass ich ihn in Marokko zurück gelassen hatte?" fragte Fleur, immer noch verwirrt.

„Nicht nur Ihre Familie hat Veelablut, Mademoiselle Delacour", erwiderte Lucius.

Sie starrte ihn an – und glaubte, zu verstehen. Das helle Haar, die eisgrauen Augen – sie musste mit Blindheit geschlagen gewesen sein.

„Das magische Erbe der Veela wird nur in der weiblichen Linie weitergegeben", sagte Lucius. „Deshalb kann ich leider Apparitionssperren nicht durchbrechen wie Sie. Aber natürlich kenne ich die Geheimnisse meiner Urgroßmutter. Wir Malfoys hüten unser Wissen und geben es weiter. Deswegen kannte ich Ihre Verbindung zu den Tuareg und der Wüste. Ich habe einfach gut geraten, Fleur."

Sie nickte. Merlin, er hatte sie ausgetrickst. Sie hatte sich austricksen lassen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie auf Malfoy oder auf sich selbst wütender sein sollte. Doch mehr als alles andere war sie zutiefst erleichtert.

„Ich werde Bill also in unserem Zelt bei meinen Leuten finden?" fragte sie, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Lucius nickte.

„Was werden Sie tun?" fragte sie. „Man wird Sie jagen, überall."

„Ich verfüge über ausreichend Mittel, dem Ministerium für eine Weile, sagen wir, 'aus dem Weg zu gehen'. Seien Sie unbesorgt."

„Und was ist mit Ihrer Frau? Was ist mit Ihrem Sohn?" bohrte Fleur weiter. „Sie haben sich nicht einmal verabschiedet."

„Merlin, Miss Delacour, Sie haben doch selbst gesehen, dass ich nicht einen Schritt mehr hätte machen können mit meinem Zauberstab bei all den Auroren. Und ich werde ihn bei allen Geistern dringend benötigen. Außerdem wird Ihnen kaum entgangen sein, dass meine Frau sich anderweitig orientiert hat." Die letzten Wort hatte er mit Vehemenz hervorgestoßen.

Fleur wusste nicht Recht, was sie entgegnen sollte. Niemals hätte sie selbst Bill betrügen können. Und niemals würde sie verwinden, wenn er ihr etwas Derartiges antun würde. Man sah Malfoy an, dass es ihn quälte. Sie hatte den Ausdruck seiner Augen gesehen, als Narcissa vorhin Snape anstatt ihn mit dem ‚Expelliarmus' verteidigt hatte. Sie würde diesen Blick niemals vergessen.

„Das…tut mir wirklich sehr Leid für Sie", sagte sie schließlich lahm.

Lucius sah sie nicht an. Er hatte das Gesicht den Lichtern von Salerno zugewandt.

„Wenn Sie meinen Sohn noch sehen sollten, sagen Sie ihm, ich werde ihm schreiben. Leben Sie wohl, Mademoiselle Delacour. Bill Weasley ist ein glücklicher Mann."

Lucius Malfoy nickte ihr zu und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen den Ring, den er am Finger trug.

„Portus", flüsterte er.

Der Ring erstrahlte in hellem Licht, und im nächsten Moment war Malfoy verschwunden.

Fleur machte einen schnellen Schritt an den Ort, an dem der Slytherin eben noch gestanden hatte. Sie streckte ihre magischen Sinne aus. Südsüdwest. Sie lächelte und setzte sich noch für einen Moment auf die Stufen des Aesculap-Tempels.

„Hasta la vista, Señor Malfoy", murmelte sie. „Viel Glück in Südamerika."

Sie zog ihre Stiefel aus und legte sie auf den Boden. Sie würde sie nicht mehr brauchen. Dann konzentrierte sie sich und rief den Nord- und den Ostwind. Als ihre Füße Minuten später den kühlen Sand der Wüste berührten, erschienen die Umrisse der Beduinenzelte unter dem endlosen Sternenhimmel. Sie stieß einen Schrei aus, der dem des Falken glich, transfigurierte die Aurorenuniform in eine weiße Robe mit einem dunklen Umhang und schritt die Düne hinab. Bill würde sie erwarten. Sie war angekommen.

* * *

_Ende_

* * *

_P.S. : - Dreimal 'Sanitas', Hasta la vista und Lucius auf dem Weg nach Südamerika. Von hier ein Gruß an die Apothekerin meines Vertrauens ;-)  
Hätte ich den "Dungeon" voher gekannt, er wäre nicht in meinen Nick gekommen. Wir sind hier ja nicht aus Norwegen...  
_


	21. Remus: Ein Weg ohne Wolf

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

_Ich danke Euch allen für die lieben Reviews zum letzten Kapitel!_

_Dies ist der erste Teil des Epilogs, ein bisschen langsamer erzählt als die eigentliche Geschichte – nehmt euch Zeit. Besondere Grüße gehen heute an die Lupin-Fans unter Euch._

* * *

**Epilog, Teil I: **

**Remus: Ein Weg ohne Wolf**

Die Dunkelheit in Remus' Gedanken begann sich unbarmherzig zu lichten. Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht hatten ihn sofort wieder in ihren grausigen Fängen, die Bilder kehrten zurück: Lene, mit Mina auf dem Arm, betend, versunken. Das Rheingold und seine Stimme, die brach, als er sich nicht mehr an Sprache erinnern konnte und wie man sie benutzte. Die Gewissheit, dass der Mond nah war und alles in einen einzigen namenlosen Horror verwandeln würde.  
Götter, was hatte er ihnen angetan?

Doch dann drängte sich ein weiteres Bild in seinen Kopf. Eine kleine Hauselfe, runzlig und mit warmen braunen Augen, und sie hatte Mina mitgenommen, gerettet, und ihm einen Trank eingeflößt. Scharf, heiß und mit dem Geruch von Erbrochenem, gehasst und doch so willkommen wie kein anderer. Wolfsbann. Nein, nicht Wolfsbann, aber etwas ähnliches, etwas, das ihm die Besinnung raubte. Gift. Es war ein starkes Gift gewesen, und der Geruch hatte ihn gewarnt. Tödliche Mischung, bitter und unrein, aber er hatte nichts zu verlieren gehabt. Der Wolf hatte sich gewehrt, doch Remus hatte entschieden, dass sie trinken würden, er und seine Bestie.

Und nun? War dies der Tod? Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, aber seine Hände waren neben seinen Körper gefesselt. Eine ungewöhnliche Position für seine Ketten, wie er verwirrt feststellte. Es war auch ungewöhnlich warm um ihn her. Er blähte die Nasenflügel. Kampher, Karbol, der typische Geruch von Desinfektionszaubern und silbernitratfreiem _Fortis_. Er riss die Augen auf, als er den Odeur von St. Mungos identifizierte. Die vermeintlichen Ketten an seinen Handgelenken waren nur weiche Lederschlingen - dies war die geschlossene Infektionsstation, der kleine Bereich für Lykantrophie. Niemals würde er diese Räume vergessen. Er war nicht das erste Mal hier.

Die Morgensonne schien durch die Blätter der alten Ulme vor dem Fenster hindurch und verwandelte den Baum in ein raschelndes Kaleidoskop aus unterschiedlichsten Grüntönen und Licht. Remus warf einen Blick auf das Stundenglas – gerade sechs. Hier, in der heilen Welt der kleinen Station, in der sich nichts vom Zustand der vergangenen Jahre unterschied, erschienen die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen seltsam surreal. Der Überfall der Todesser, das Gefängnis, Lene – war all dies wirklich geschehen?

Schritte näherten sich. Die Tür wurde mit leisem Quietschen geöffnet, und eine junge Frau betrat den Raum.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Lupin."

Ihr Strahlen war beinahe ansteckend. Remus kannte sie noch aus ihrer Ausbildung.

„Heilerin Gwinneth", sagte er höflich.

Sie fühlte mit geübter Bewegung seinen Puls, dann löste sie die Lederschlingen. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Desorientiert", bekannte er.

„Das wäre ich auch nach über einem Monat Auszeit", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ein ... Monat?" fragte er perplex. Seine Gedanken begannen zu rasen, dass es ihn fast schwindlig machte. „Was ist mit mir geschehen? Was ist mit Mrs. Mortensen? Lebt sie? Warum bin ich hier?"

„Jetzt mal schön der Reihe nach" beruhigte ihn die Heilerin. „Sie waren sehr, sehr krank. Ihre Freunde haben sich große Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Nach dem Sieg ging es hier ein paar Tage drunter und drüber, wir hatten ja so viele Verletzte zu versorgen."

„Sieg?" fragte Remus. „Wer hat gesiegt?"

Doch eigentlich kannte er die Antwort. Wenn man ihn hier behandelte, seine Fesseln löste, konnte es nicht Voldemorts Sieg sein. Oder war es ein weiterer Psychotrick? Würden sich die Todesser wirklich die Mühe machen, ihn medizinisch versorgen zu lassen, nur um ihn dann an Greyback zu verfüttern?

„Harry Potter natürlich."

Die Medihexe sagte es mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, aus der Remus nur schließen konnte, dass sie sich bereits an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte. Sie lächelte.

„Die Einzelheiten wird er Ihnen sicher selbst erzählen wollen. Er kommt beinahe jeden Tag gegen halb fünf hier vorbei, er wird so froh sein, dass Sie jetzt bei Bewusstsein sind. Das war allerdings auch nur eine Frage der Zeit, seit Sie die toxische Krisis überwunden hatten."

Toxische Krise...das Gift. Das Gift, das Malfoys Elfe ihm gegeben hatte. Gab es eine Chance, dass es gestern Nacht – nein, letzten Monat! – schnell genug gewirkt hatte, um ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen?

„Mrs. Mortensen, lebt sie?" fragte er.

„Mortensen?" fragte die Heilerin und dachte nach.

Merlin, wie kann sie das nicht wissen? schrie Remus innerlich auf.

„Ganz ehrlich, der Name sagt mir nichts", meinte sie schließlich, während sie mit ihrem Stab über seine Bettdecke glitt und einen Diagnosezauber murmelte.

„Sie war in meiner Zelle, beim letzten Vollmond."

„Warten Sie mal." Die Heilerin rieb sich die Nase. „Ich war nicht hier in der Nacht, als man Sie hierher brachte, aber ich frage nachher mal den Assistenten-Heiler, der letzten Monat Dienst hatte. Er kommt zum Schichtwechsel um acht. Außerdem kommt nachher auch Doktor Lanterman zur Visite, sie wird Ihnen ohnehin einiges zu sagen haben."

Remus nickte ergeben. Er kannte Lanterman, sie war die Spezialistin für magische Infektionen hier im St. Mungos. Heilerin Gwinneth warf einen Blick auf das Krankenblatt, das über dem Fußende seines Bettes schwebte und diktierte einer Flotten Schreibefeder ein paar Daten: seine Pulsfrequenz, seine Körpertemperatur, den Zustand der Auren und dass er ansprechbar sei, wenn auch noch etwas desorientiert.

„Möchten Sie aufstehen? Sie haben zwar lange gelegen, aber die Stärkungstränke und Energiezauber sollten trotzdem eine Verbesserung gegenüber Ihrem Zustand zum Zeitpunkt der Einlieferung bewirkt haben." Sie reichte ihm einen Arm. „Sie möchten sicher zur Toilette gehen?"

Tatsächlich kam Remus gut zurecht. Der Vollmond musste schon ein paar Tage her sein, denn er war weder erschöpft noch schmerzten seine Gelenke und Muskeln.

„Sie haben sich wirklich gesund geschlafen", stellte die junge Heilerin erfreut fest. „Nach der Visite dürfen Sie sicher frühstücken. Aber seien sie vorsichtig, Ihr Magen wird erst einmal auf Sparflamme arbeiten."

Sie begleitete ihn zurück zum Bett, doch tatsächlich hatte ihn der kurze Weg kaum angestrengt, und er fühlte sich erstaunlich frisch.

Als sie gegangen war, atmete Remus tief durch. Sie hatten also Voldemort doch besiegt. Dies konnten nur Harry und die Auroren um Mortensen gewesen sein. Aber wie hatten sie sich gegen die zum Schluss überlegene Gruppe der Todesser durchsetzen können? Hatte Lene recht gehabt mit der Task-Force, die Søren aufgebaut hatte? Lene – solange er nicht wusste, ob er sie getötet hatte oder nicht, würde er seine Gedanken kaum ordnen können. Er wollte kein Mörder sein, und die Ungewissheit trieb ihm den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn.

Acht Uhr kam und ging. Niemand schien sich um ihn zu kümmern. Schließlich beschloss Remus, sich auf eigene Faust um Informationen zu bemühen. Er stand auf und durchforstete den Schrank, aber er fand keine Robe. Auch gut, dann würde er eben in diesem Kittel gehen, den man ihm angezogen hatte.

Zuvor jedoch griff er nach der Karte, die vor seinem Bett schwebte. Vielleicht fand er dort etwas, einen Hinweis wie „Vorsicht, bissig" oder „Warnung! Mörder"...  
Sein Blick huschte über die Zeilen. Gewicht, Pulswerte, Verordnungen von Tränken. Er blieb am letzten Datum hängen. Doch das konnte nicht sein! Die Heilerin hatte Recht gehabt, es war genau ein Monat vergangen, seit sie ihn eingeliefert hatten. Heute war der Tag nach Vollmond, was auch erklärte, warum man ihn mit den Lederriemen gefesselt hatte. Die Türen hier waren mit einem silberhaltigen Lack beschichtet und wurden mit Zaubern gesichert in der Mondnacht, er wusste dies von früher. Aber er hätte krank sein müssen heute, sich schwach und elend fühlen. Er drehte die Karte und da sprang es ihm förmlich in die Augen: in den Aufzeichnungen, die dort vor ihm lagen, stand in klarer Schrift, rot unterstrichen:

Kein Wolfsbann, siehe Laborergebnisse.

Sein Blick wanderte nach oben. Sie hatten es dreimal überprüft, dreimal mit dem gleichen Ergebnis: _Blutuntersuchung auf Lykantrophie negativ_. In steiler, altmodischer Handschrift hatte jemand dazu geschrieben „Karte nach Entlassung des Patienten dem Forschungsbereich zuleiten."

Er fühlte sich plötzlich doch schwach und tastete nach dem Fußteil des Betts. Der Raum drehte sich um ihn, und er taumelte die zwei Schritte zum Bett zurück und ließ sich darauf sinken.

Merlin. Merlin, Merlin.

Lykantrophie war unheilbar. Man konnte die Lykantrozyten, die die Verwandlung auslösten, nicht zerstören.

Es klopfte an einer Seitentür und ein alter Zauberer im weißen Ornat der Heiler mit grauweißem, kurzem Haar und einem ebensolchen Schnurrbart steckte den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Darf ich hereinkommen, Mr. Lupin? Ich hörte, Sie sind aufgewacht."

„Bitte", antwortete Remus höflich. „Mir wurde gesagt, die Visite sei erst später. Wo ist Doktor Lanterman?"

„Oh, ihre Visite beginnt erst gegen zehn", erwiderte der Grauhaarige mit unüberhörbarem amerikanischem Akzent. „Ich bin Reginald Mandrake, Leiter der Abteilung für Fluchschäden und Vergiftungen. Ich habe Sie behandelt, als Sie hier eingeliefert wurden letzten Monat. Leider hat man Sie nach ein paar Tagen auf Veranlassung des Ministeriums in die gesicherte Infektionsstation verlegt. Völlig unnötig, wie ich sagen möchte."

Der zweite Teil dessen, was Mandrake gesagt hatte, war beinahe unverstanden an Remus vorbeigezogen.

„Sie waren hier, vor einem Monat?" Remus spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. „Können Sie mir sagen, was mit der Frau in meiner Zelle im Gefängnis geschehen ist? Und warum auf dieser Karte steht, dass mein Bluttest Lykantrophie negativ ist?"

Mandrake – Professor Mandrake, wie Remus auf dem Namensschild lesen konnte - nickte freundlich.

„Das kann ich." Er zog sich einen der steril wirkenden Kunststoffstühle heran, die auf der Infektionsstation benutzt wurden. „Darf ich?"

„Bitte", erwiderte Remus drängend.

„Man rief mich in dieser Nacht zu Ihnen, nachdem es im Vorfeld zu einem heftigen Streit zwischen den Auroren, die Sie brachten, und einer sehr energischen jungen Dame namens Miss Granger kam, die darauf bestand, mich hinzu zu ziehen, obwohl das Ministerium Sie unbedingt hierher auf die Lykantrophische bringen wollte. Miss Granger setzte mittels massiver Drohungen durch, dass man sich schließlich an Lucius' Anweisungen hielt und Sie zu mir brachte. Nun, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es besagter Miss Granger ausgezeichnet ging, als ich sie hier vor drei Tagen getroffen habe. Was Ihre Lykantrophie betrifft…"

„Bitte", unterbrach ihn Remus, „ich bin glücklich, dass es Hermione Granger gut geht, aber in meinem Verließ in diesem Gefängnis war eine andere Frau. Sie war dort über Tage und auch während des letzten Vollmonds mit mir eingesperrt."

„Ah", sagte der alte Professor verstehend, „Sie sorgen sich um Mrs. Mortensen, die Frau des dänischen Auroren, den die Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords getötet haben. Ich kann Sie beruhigen, diese junge Dame ist ebenfalls wohlauf. Sowohl sie als auch ihr Kind sind nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt hier in St. Mungos nach Kopenhagen zurückgekehrt."

„Gott sei Dank", entfuhr es Remus.

„Götter haben wenig damit zu tun, wenn Sie mich fragen. Dass die junge Frau und das Kind überlebt haben, verdanken sie dem Mut einer kleinen Hauselfe. Selbige hat – um Ihre zweite Frage zu beantworten – übrigens auch Ihrer Lykantrophie den Gar ausgemacht."

Remus, der sich nach den ersten Sätzen des Heilers hatte in die Kissen zurück sinken lassen, saß nun wieder aufrecht.

„Mein Fluch ist unheilbar", sagte er, das Dogma wiederholend, das man ihm dreißig Jahre lang eingebläut hatte.

„Das dachten wir bisher auch", gab der Arzt zu. „Sie hatten unverschämtes Glück. Die Hauselfe hatte die Anweisung, Wolfsbann zu besorgen. Als es keinen gab, hat sie beschlossen, den Werwolf in Ihnen zu töten. Die Kombination aus Zaubertränken, die sie benutzt hat, ist derartig unorthodox, dass kein Tränkemeister jemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre, eine Mixtur daraus herzustellen."

„Ich dachte, ich sterbe", sagte Remus, der sich jetzt schemenhaft erinnerte. „Es war, als würde ich lebendig von innen aufgefressen."

Der Heiler verzog das Gesicht. „Nach Mrs. Mortensens Schilderung muss der Vorgang extrem schmerzhaft gewesen sein. Der Trank der Elfe war effektiv, er hat den Wolf in Ihnen vermutlich binnen Minuten abgetötet. Sie hatten schon keine lebenden Lykantrozyten mehr im Blut, als man sie hierher brachte. Allerdings hätte das Gift auch Sie fast getötet. Die Methode ist in der derzeitigen Form sicher nicht zur Nachahmung empfohlen. Aber natürlich haben die Kollegen aus dem Infektionsbereich einen neuen Forschungsansatz."  
Mandrake lächelte.  
„Sie hatten sehr viel Glück, Mr. Lupin. Sie hatten Mrs. Mortensen, die eine ganze Nacht lang ihren Kreislauf in Gang gehalten hat, und die Asklepios sei Dank eine Muggel ist. Ohne konventionelle Erste-Hilfe-Leistung wäre Ihr Zustand wohl tödlich gewesen. Dann kam Severus Snape gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die silberne Klinge aus Ihrer Schulter zu ziehen, die Ihr ehemaliger Schulfreund Pettigrew darin platziert hatte – nicht verstehend, dass allein das Silber Sie nicht mehr töten würde. Von der Elfe und dem Trank wusste er offenbar nichts."

„Was ist mit Peter Pettigrew geschehen?" fragte Remus. „Hat Snape ihn getötet?"

„Oh nein, Severus Snape hat ihn lediglich außer Gefecht gesetzt."

„Aber Snape war gefangen. Er hatte keinen Stab. Wie konnte er mir helfen?" fragte Remus. „Und was ist mit ihm geschehen?"

„Er wurde von Lucius Malfoy befreit. Professor Snape hat die Nachwirkungen der Gefangenschaft übrigens ebenfalls gut überstanden. Er unterzieht sich derzeit noch einer offiziellen Untersuchung im Zaubereiministerium, aber wenn man den Berichterstattung des ‚Tagespropheten' glauben kann, steht eigentlich fest, dass er vollständig entlastet wird. Man munkelt sogar von einem Merlinorden."  
Der alte Heiler lächelte.  
„Nun, ich denke, in ein paar Minuten wird meine Kollegin zur Visite kommen. Sie wird Ihnen die vielen Fragen, die Sie sicherlich zu ihrem lykantrophiefreien Zustand haben werden, gerne und ausführlich beantworten."

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie gekommen sind, Professor", sagte Remus. „Sie wissen gar nicht, welche Last mir von der …Seele genommen ist, nachdem ich weiß, dass ich Lene nicht getötet habe."

Mandrake stand auf. „Gerne, Mr. Lupin. Und falls Sie noch Fragen haben sollte, mein Sprechzimmer ist im ersten Stock. Sie sind jetzt kein Werwolf mehr. Das wird Ihnen viele bisher verschlossene Tore öffnen. Wie ich hörte, sind Sie ein begnadeter Arithmantiker."

„Wer behauptet das denn?" fragte Remus. Es stimmte, auch wenn er selbst niemals den Begriff ‚begnadet' benutzt hätte, höchstens ‚talentiert'. Doch wer in England hatte Kenntnis davon?

„Mr. Snape erwähnte etwas in der Art", erklärte der Heiler. In der Tür drehte er sich jedoch noch einmal um und sagte: „Übrigens, das sollte nicht unerwähnt sein, da Ihre Freunde dem vielleicht keine große Bedeutung beimessen, aber ohne Lucius Malfoys Fähigkeiten wären Sie ebenfalls nicht mehr am Leben."

Remus starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Malfoy hatte ihn erst in diese schreckliche Situation gebracht, dort in diesem Kerker zu hocken mit einer Unschuldigen. Was hatte der Kerkermeister Voldemorts mit seiner Rettung zu tun? Und warum in aller Welt sollte ausgerechnet dieser finstere Kerl Severus befreit haben?

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Remus packte das Rasierset und die Zahnbürste in seine Tasche, die ihm die Schwester gegeben hatte. Dann nahm er sich einen Augenblick Zeit, sein Spiegelbild zu betrachten. Die Robe, die aus dem Fundus des Krankenhauses stammte, war dunkelblau und eine Nummer zu groß, aber er konnte schließlich nicht im Krankenhaushemdchen aus dem Kamin im Grimmauldplatz stolpern. Er war entsetzlich mager. Die Gefangenschaft hatte ihren Teil gefordert. Natürlich hatten die Stärkungstränke ihn mit allem notwendigen versorgt, aber richtige Nahrung konnten sie nicht ersetzen.

Remus nahm noch einmal die Entlassungspapiere zur Hand. Neben den üblichen Dokumenten enthielt das Bündel eine Bescheinigung, die es ihm ermöglichen würde, beim Zaubereiministerium einen neuen Pass zu beantragen – ohne das diskriminierende „W" neben seinem Namen. Unterschrieben war das Dokument von Dr. Lanterman und Professor Mandrake. Remus fragte sich, ob das ‚Büro zur Aufsicht über magische Geschöpfe' sich von dem Schreiben beeindrucken lassen würde. Es erklärte auf mehreren Seiten, dass Remus sich jetzt den zweiten Vollmond in Folge nicht verwandelt habe, keine Lykantrozyten in seinem Blut vorhanden seien und das Aufflackern der Infektion nach medimagischem Verständnis ausgeschlossen sei, es sei denn infolge eines neuerlichen Bisses. Doch Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob man im Ministerium jemals umdenken würde.

„Herein", rief er geistesabwesend, als es klopfte.

„Hallo Remus."

Er blickte auf.

„Harry! Schön, dich zu sehen."

Harry stakste auf Remus zu und schüttelte ihm mit breitem Grinsen die Hand.

„Remus!" Hermione, die hinter Harry zur Tür herein gekommen war, umarmte Remus stürmisch. „Du packst ja schon! Heißt das, sie entlassen dich?"

Remus nickte. „Es gibt keinen Grund, mich länger hier zu behalten. Es geht mir gut und…" Sollte er ihnen gleich sagen, dass er vermutlich geheilt war? Nein, er wollte erst wissen, wie es den beiden ergangen war.

„Wie geht es euch? Ihr seht beide richtig gut aus."

Die zwei grinsten breit. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie toll es ist, dass wir endlich frei sind", sagte Harry, um gleich darauf ernst zu werden. „Aber es sind so viele gestorben auf diesem Weg. Es wird nie mehr dasselbe sein."

„Nein", gab Remus zu, und dachte mit einem bitteren Gefühl im Magen an Sirius – und an Tonks.

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal zu Harry nachhause gehen, und in Ruhe Tee zusammen trinken?" schlug Hermione vor. „Molly wird da sein, und die Zwillinge vielleicht auch."

„Ich wollte gerade zum Grimmauldplatz flooen", sagte Remus. „Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, Harry, mich noch ein paar Tage zu beherbergen, bis ich meine Angelegenheiten sortiert habe?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Harry eilig. „Du hast dein Zimmer und bist immer willkommen. Aber Remus, wo willst du denn hin?"

„Zurück nach Deutschland vielleicht", erwiderte Remus. „Ich muss erst darüber nachdenken. Jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei ist… Ich will gleich haarklein von euch hören, wie ihr das alles geschafft habt. Aber beim Tee, das ist eine gute Idee, Hermione."

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie in der Küche im Grimmauldplatz. Es tat gut, zuhause zu sein – für Remus war das finstere Haus tatsächlich etwas wie ein Zuhause geworden im letzten Jahr. Ihre Runde war entsetzlich klein, allerdings.

Molly – blass und fast zerbrechlich wirkend, mit durchscheinender Haut und um Jahre gealtert – kümmerte sich um Tee und Kuchen. Doch auch wenn sie wie früher ständig Fred und George zur Ordnung mahnte, war offensichtlich, dass sie mit dem Tod von Arthur und Ginny nicht ansatzweise klar kam. Sie war Remus mit rotgeweinten Augen um den Hals gefallen. Von Molly einmal abgesehen, sah Remus sich von lauter Teenagern umringt.

Harry, Ron und Hermione waren ernst, aber man konnte sehen, dass sie begannen, in einem neuen Leben Fuß zu fassen.

Fred und George schienen äußerlich unbeeindruckt. Sie waren es auch, die Remus einen dramatischen Abriss der Vorgänge in Voldemorts Halle – mit Theatereinlagen – darbrachten.

„Nachdem die Auroren seine magischen Schutzschichten eine nach der anderen weggeflucht hatten…"

„…hat er sich mit Lars Mortensen duelliert. Das ist der coole Typ mit der Augenklappe, der auch in deiner Zelle war, als sie das Gefängnis befreit haben."

„Remus war nicht bei Bewusstsein, er wird sich kaum erinnern", fiel Hermione schnippisch ein.

„Ich kannte seinen Bruder Søren", sagte Remus leise.

„Wir haben bei ihm gewohnt, für eine Weile", sagte Ron. „Er war… na ja, nicht so cool wie Lars." Er warf Hermione einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Ich weiß, darauf kommt's nicht immer an. Jedenfalls hat Lars am Ende Voldemort seinen Zauberstab weggenommen. Und dann…hat Harry eben getan, was er tun musste."

Remus entging nicht, dass Harry angestrengt auf seinen Teller starrte.

„Oh Harry", rief Hermine, „wir haben das schon hundertmal besprochen. Es ist nicht, als hättest du einen Wehrlosen umgebracht. Er hatte es verdient."

„Du hast ihn gerichtet", sagte Molly mit einer nie gekannten Kälte. „Ich bin froh darüber. Ich wünschte, man hätte sie alle hingerichtet – sie alle bekommen." Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Malfoy ist noch auf der Flucht", erklärte Ron ruhig.

Harry sah Remus an. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Junge sich schwer tat, damit klar zu kommen, dass er einen anderen Menschen getötet hatte. Doch wie menschlich war Riddle noch gewesen?

Remus räusperte sich und sah Harry dann fest in die Augen.

„Voldemort hatte so viele Leben auf dem Gewissen, Harry, und er hätte unbeirrt weiter gemordet. Du hast das Richtige getan. Man hätte ihn niemals sicher irgendwo einsperren können. Es spielt keine Rolle, dass er in dem Moment, als du ihm gegenübergetreten bist, keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte. Gefangen wäre er nicht besiegt gewesen, sondern eine permanente, unkalkulierbare Gefahr."

„Man hat Grindelwald auch weggesperrt", sagte Harry.

„Ich glaube, Voldemort war noch ein anderes Kaliber", wandte Fred ein, ausnahmsweise äußerst ernsthaft.

Die Diskussion blieb unbeendet, da in diesem Augenblick das Feuer im Kamin der Halle prasselnd aufflackerte. Nur Augenblicke später flog die Küchentür auf, und Percy Weasley betrat den Raum.

„Professor Lupin! Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Er reichte dem völlig verblüfften Remus die Hand.

„Hallo Perc!" riefen die Zwillinge, und Mrs. Weasley huschte in die Arme ihres Sohnes. Offensichtlich gab es Versöhnungen, von denen Remus noch keine Ahnung hatte.

„Ich war schon im Krankenhaus", erklärte Percy. „Da sagte man mir, Sie seien mit Harry und Hermione gegangen, also vermutete ich – richtigerweise natürlich - dass ich Sie hier antreffen würde."

Remus nickte. Wo sonst hätte er hingehen sollen?

„Ich war so frei, schon einmal ein paar kleinere Angelegenheiten für Sie im Ministerium zu erledigen, Professor", sagte Percy wichtig, und dann reichte er Remus ein Bündel Pergamente.

„Was ist das?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Protokolle, die Sie ausfüllen und unterschreiben sollen. Es geht darum, wie Sie gefangen genommen worden sind, was Sie bei dem Überfall gesehen haben, welche Todesser in Dolores Isle zu tun hatten, und so weiter. Das meiste können Sie schriftlich machen, weil es für viele Verbrechen mehr als nur Sie als Zeugen gibt. Es hat ein paar Tage Zeit, bis auf die Sachen für den Pettigrew-Prozess. Da sind Sie zur Verhandlung geladen. Es könnte sein, dass es Dinge gibt, die nur Sie über ihn wissen."

„Allerdings", knurrte Remus.

„Und dann wäre da noch Snapes Anhörung morgen Vormittag. Es gibt zwar Zeugen dafür, dass er im Orden war, aber Sie wussten vermutlich mehr als Mutter oder Emmeline über seine Tätigkeit."

Remus blickte auf. „Emmeline lebt?"

„Ja, Merlin sei Dank", sagte Molly. „Malfoy hat offenbar schlicht vergessen, sie umzubringen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mehr beitragen kann als Molly", sagte Remus. „Außerdem wird man mich kaum anhören, meine Zeugenaussage hat die dieselbe Wertigkeit wie die einer Hauselfe." _Noch_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Genau, da war doch noch was", schlug sich Percy mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Dann kramte er ein kleinformatiges, mehrfach gefaltetes Pergament aus seiner Robe.

„Ich war so frei, schon einmal Ihren neuen Ausweis zu besorgen, Professor."

Er hielt Remus das Pergament hin. Mit zitternden Händen schlug dieser die Seiten auf.  
Das Foto über dem Namen zeigte einen blassen, ernsten Mann in sauberen Krankenhausroben (die man zum Glück nur als solche erkennen konnte, wenn man wusste, wie sie aussahen).

„Es liegt ein ‚Enervate' über dem Bild, Sie haben ja noch geschlafen", erläuterte Percy.

Vor Remus' Namen hatte man seinen akademischen Titel gesetzt, etwas, das ihm das englische Ministerium stets verweigert hatte, offiziell, weil ein nicht in Großbritannien erworbener Doktor der Arithmantik nicht anerkannt wurde. Als Adresse war ‚Grimmauldplatz 12, London' eingetragen, und auf der Seite, die früher Hinweise auf seine Bissnarbe und das große ‚W' enthalten hatte, stand nun: Keine Eintragung.

„Toll, dass es noch rechtzeitig geklappt hat. Danke, Percy", sagte Hermione. Sie sah Remus mit einem warmen Lächeln an. „Ich weiß, du wolltest es uns sicher selber sagen, aber ich habe es schon vermutet, nachdem, was wir im Gefängnis gesehen hatten. Du warst ja trotz Vollmond nicht verwandelt und Pettigrews Silberhand konnte dich nicht töten. Jedenfalls gibt es nichts und niemanden, der dir verbieten kann, morgen für Professor Snape auszusagen."

„Sag nicht zu viel", bat Ron. „Vielleicht behalten sie ihn dann noch eine Weile und wir kriegen einen anderen Lehrer in Zaubertränke."

„Ron!" rief Hermione empört, aber endlich lachten sie alle, und tatsächlich war es doch etwas wie eine stille Feier, die sie schließlich miteinander begingen.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Die Anhörung im Fall ‚Severus Snape gegen das Zaubereiministerium' fand in einer Art Besprechungsraum in einem der oberen Stockwerke statt. Zu Remus' Erstaunen brachte man Severus nicht etwa aus Askaban, sondern der Tränkemeister betrat das Gebäude in Begleitung eines Sicherheitszauberers und seines Advokaten als freier Mann.

„Lupin, du meine Güte!"

Severus, wie stets in einer tadellosen, schwarzen Robe, machte ein paar Schritte auf den Gryffindor zu, hielt jedoch plötzlich inne. Plötzlich spürte auch Remus eine gewisse Unsicherheit dem Slytherin gegenüber. Sie waren niemals Freunde gewesen, nur die Arbeit im Orden hatte sie verbunden. Es war ein unmerkliches Zucken der Mundwinkel des Tränkemeisters, das Remus schließlich zu einem halben Lächeln veranlasste.

„Severus."

Sie gaben sich die Hände.

„Dein Erscheinen hier bestätigt die Gerüchte, dass du wirklich geheilt bist", sagte Severus. „Ich gratuliere. Und ich bin erleichtert, nie wieder Wolfsbann brauen zu müssen."

„Danke", erwiderte Remus. „Ähem…es scheint nicht, als wäre mein Erscheinen hier noch notwendig."

„Hast du einen Kettenstuhl und den kompletten Wizzengamot erwartet? Dann musst du auf Pettigrews Prozess warten", erklärte Snape leichthin. „Aber ich..." Er zögerte. „Ich weiß dein Erscheinen zu schätzen", sagte er schließlich leiser.

Ein paar Angestellte des Ministeriums kamen, und Severus ging mit ihnen in den kleinen Saal. Remus wartete, bis man ihn aufrief. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, den neuen Ausweis aus der Hand geben zu müssen vor seiner Aussage. Er war froh, ihn danach sofort wieder ausgehändigt zu bekommen. Als er ihn in die Tasche seiner einzigen guten grauen Robe verstaut hatte und sich die Tür des Gerichtsraumes hinter ihm schloss, atmete er tief durch – um im nächsten Moment gleich wieder die Luft anzuhalten.

Am Fenster, das Gesicht nach draußen gewandt, stand – Narcissa Malfoy. Sie drehte sich um, als sie hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Remus hatte nie ein einziges Wort mit Lucius Malfoys schöner Ehefrau gewechselt. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie eine Todesserin war, geschweige denn, was sie hier tat. Da sie offenbar keine Gefangene des Ministeriums war, vermutete er, dass sie zumindest das Dunkle Mal nicht trug. Er dachte an Mandrakes Worte, dass er selbst eben auch Lucius Malfoys Fähigkeiten sein Leben verdankte. Inzwischen hatte Hermione ihm gesagt, dass es Malfoys Heilzauber gewesen waren, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

Während Remus noch überlegte, ob er sie ansprechen sollte, trat sie auf ihn zu.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Lupin." Ihre blauen Augen musterten ihn neugierig. Remus rekapitulierte innerlich, dass er eine fast unbenutzte Robe aus seinen Universitätsbeständen trug und es keinen Grund gab, sich der aristokratischen Hexe unterlegen zu fühlen, deren Mann immer noch auf der Flucht war.

„Mrs. Malfoy", nickte er knapp.

„Wie läuft es, da drinnen?" fragte sie und wies mit dem Kinn zur Tür hinter ihm.

Remus war irritiert. Was interessierte es eine Malfoy, wie Snape mit der Justiz zurecht kam?

„Kein Kettenstuhl, kein Wizzengamot", erwiderte er, Severus' Bemerkung wiederholend. „Falls Sie hoffen, dass zumindest ein Mitglied des Ordens noch stürzt, sind Sie umsonst gekommen", antwortete er kühl. „Mir scheint es mehr eine formaljuristische Angelegenheit zu sein."

Sie lächelte geschäftsmäßig, aber in ihrer Stimme schwang ein Rest Unsicherheit mit, als sie bekannte: „Das sagt Severus auch, aber ich bin trotzdem nervös. Diese Verhöre können sehr unangenehm werden."

Sie sprach vermutlich aus Erfahrung. Remus wusste nicht, was er darauf entgegnen sollte. Was erwartete sie? Sie war immerhin die Ehefrau von Voldemorts Rechter Hand. Sie konnte nicht so naiv sein, zu glauben, man würde annehmen, sie habe von nichts gewusst. Noch während er nach einer Erklärung suchte, tönten Schritte den Gang entlang.

Eine Gruppe Auroren umringten eine zierliche Gestalt in einer blauen Robe. Ihre Haare, die ihr weit in den Rücken fielen, leuchteten silberhell.

„Fleur!" rief Remus erstaunt.

"Hallo Remus!" lächelte sie erfreut.

Die Auroren hielten inne, einer tauschte einen Blick mit Fleur und nickte dann.  
„Aber nur eine Minute."

Jetzt erst bemerkte Remus die dünnen magischen Seile, mit denen man Fleur die Hände gefesselt hatte.

Remus zog sie in eine kurze Umarmung.

„Bonjour Fleur. Es gibt ein paar Dinge hier, die ich nicht verstehe", bekannte er mit einem Seitenblick zu Narcissa.

„Hallo Narcissa", grüßte Fleur unbefangen.

„Guten Tag, Fleur", erwiderte Mrs. Malfoy etwas steif.

„Es ist ganz einfach, Remus. Niemand kann Narcissa etwas nachweisen, zumal Lucius sagt, sie sei von ihm niemals eingeweiht worden in Todessergeheimnisse. Severus hat angekündigt, für sie zu bürgen, sobald sein eigener Fall geklärt ist, und niemand zweifelt mehr daran, dass er danach den Orden des Merlin angeheftet bekommen wird. Sein Wort hat also Gewicht. Ich hingegen habe nachweislich im Angesicht von etwa zehn Zeugen Lucius Malfoy zur Flucht verholfen."

Fleur lächelte, als wäre dies eine Heldentat.

„Aber Fleur, warum nur?" fragte Remus erstaunt. „Und, wie, ich meine…?"

„Er hatte Bill. Na ja, zumindest hat er das glaubhaft behauptet."

„Das sieht ihm auch ähnlich", stimmte Narcissa zu. „Leider war ich nicht dabei, als er Sie herein gelegt hat, Fleur, sonst könnte ich für Sie aussagen."

Remus fuhr herum. Narcissa Malfoy stand neben ihnen, als gehöre sie dazu.

„Du sagtest eben, Mr. Malfoy hätte ausgesagt, dass er seiner Frau niemals Geheimnisse der Dunklen Seite verraten habe. Kann man ihn nicht auch zu deinem Fall befragen?" Remus schwirrte der Kopf. Hatte Ron nicht gestern erzählt, dass Malfoy auf der Flucht war? Und die Zwillinge hatten sehr lebhaft geschildert, wie Lucius Malfoy sich mit Voldemort duelliert hatte – und das er dabei keine sehr gute Figur gemacht hatte. All das fügte sich zu einem mehr als widersprüchlichen Bild.

„Lucius hatte wenig Zeit, noch schriftliche Aussagen zu hinterlassen", sagte Fleur betrübt.

„Es gibt Dokumente, die er unter Veritaserum in den Vereinigten Staaten hat aufsetzen lassen", erläuterte Narcissa. „Sie betreffen allerdings nur Severus, Draco und mich. Außerdem schließt er ein paar Beweislücken in den Fällen von Pettigrew, Reggies und einigen anderen überlebenden Todessern."

„Da hat Ihr Mann einmal etwas richtig gemacht", brummte einer der Auroren.

„Bedauerlicherweise hat er mich scheinbar vergessen", sagte Fleur. „Bills Aussage allein, dass er seinen Ring wirklich verloren hat, reicht nicht aus, auch nicht zusammen mit der Bestätigung von Severus, dass ich eine Gefangene war. Aber Lars kommt übermorgen, und dann wird man mich hoffentlich frei lassen. Er hat das Original des Briefes, den Lucius nach Kopenhagen geschickt hat. Erst durch diese Informationen ist Søren Mortensen gewarnt worden. Leider hat man mir ja nicht sofort geglaubt. Sie haben zwar Harry in Sicherheit gebracht, aber Søren hat gedacht, dass Lucius ihn in Ruhe lässt, wenn er sieht, dass Harry nicht in seinem Haus untergebracht ist."

„Merlin", sagte Remus, „hat Lucius Malfoy Søren töten lassen?"

„Nein", sagten Fleur und Narcissa gleichzeitig. Die beiden Frauen sahen einander an. Schließlich ergriff Narcissa das Wort.

„Nach allem, was wir wissen, hat der Dunkle Lord entschieden, Lucius diese ‚Mission' nicht anzuvertrauen, sondern Pettigrew. Genaueres wissen wir jedoch nicht, weil Pettigrew schweigt und Dolohov und meine Schwester tot sind."

„Mein Beileid", sagte Remus, einem höflichen Automatismus folgend, noch bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass Narcissa Malfoys Schwester niemand anderer als Bellatrix Lestrange war.

Empörtes Schnauben hallte ihm allseits entgegen.

„Entschuldigung", presste er hervor.

Fleur lachte.

„Da hat…" begann der Auror.

„…mein Mann ausnahmsweise mal etwas richtig gemacht", vollendete Narcissa den Satz. „Ich bin sicher, er wird sich um eine schriftliche Aussage kümmern, wenn er im Tagespropheten liest, dass Sie seinetwegen Schwierigkeiten haben, Fleur", versicherte Narcissa.

„Sie wissen wirklich nicht, wo Ihr Mann sich aufhält?" fragte der Auror nach.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Narcissa kühl. „Sie wissen, das Ministerium hat angeboten, Draco umgehend aus Askaban zu entlassen, wenn ich Lucius' Aufenthalt preisgebe. Seien Sie versichert, ich würde es sofort tun, wenn ich könnte."

„Ich fürchte, Ihr Ausschuss wartet, Miss Delacour", erinnerte der Auror.

Fleur seufzte. „Gehen wir."

„Moment!" rief Remus. „Kann ich dich besuchen?" fragte er Fleur.

„Sicher", erwiderte sie. „Man hat mich hier im Ministerium untergebracht. Du brauchst eine Genehmigung, allerdings."

„Abteilung 32.6, dritter Stock, vierte Tür links", sagte der Auror hilfsbereit.

Fleur küsste Remus auf die Wange und entschwand.

Remus spürte, wie ihm das Blut in Wangen und Ohren schoss.

„Süß, n'est-ce pas?" bemerkte Mrs. Malfoy spitz.

„Warten Sie, um hier eine Aussage zu machen?" fragte Remus, wieder daran erinnerte, wie überrascht er gewesen war, Mrs Malfoy hier zu treffen.

Die Frau war ihm unheimlich. Ihre kühle Art, Fleurs Freundlichkeit ihr gegenüber, als hätten sie im Kampf Seite an Seite gestanden, ihr süffisantes Lächeln mit dieser merkwürdigen Unsicherheit darin – fast wie bei Sirius manchmal, wenn er nicht wusste, woran er war.

Plötzlich machte sich in Remus' Bauch ein seltsamer Klumpen bemerkbar. Er vermisste Sirius, er vermisste die anderen Erwachsenen vom Orden, so sehr er auch die Kinder mochte, so froh er auch war, dass sie es endlich überstanden hatten…, und mehr als alles andere vermisste er Tonks. Ihre Hände auf seiner Haut, ihre Stimme, wenn sie seinen Namen rief. Doch die Stimme, die er in seinem Kopf hörte, war nicht die der jungen Aurorin. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf…

„Bitte", sagte Narcissa Malfoy und hielt ihm ein blütenweißes Taschentuch unter die Nase.

„Was?" fragte Remus verwirrt.

„Sie weinen. Bitte nehmen Sie dieses Taschentuch, ich kann es erübrigen."

„Danke." Er schnäuzte auf das eingestickte Familienwappen der Malfoys und versuchte, die ungebetene Trauer zu verdrängen. Hier war nicht der richtige Ort, um sich einen Zusammenbruch zu leisten. Nicht vor dieser Frau.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stellte sich wieder ans Fenster.

„Ihr Sohn", begann Remus, um nicht ausgerechnet jetzt an Tonks denken zu müssen, „warum ist er in Askaban? Ich meine, er ist erst sechzehn. Er kann unmöglich das Dunkle Mal getragen haben."

„Er trug es. Das Werk meiner wahnsinnigen Schwester, sie möge in der Hölle schmoren. Draco hat sich bedauerlicherweise erst entschlossen, dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken zu kehren, als dieser schon fast besiegt war. Man wirft ihm Opportunismus vor."

Ihre Stimme klang zornig.

„Mit Verlaub, aber reiner Opportunismus hat noch niemanden nach Askaban gebracht", gab Remus zu Bedenken.

„Es ist Lucius' Schuld", erwiderte Narcissa bitter. „Er hat diesen Weg für Draco vorgezeichnet. Was sollte der Junge denn machen, als Bellatrix ihn geholt hat und ihn zum Dunklen Lord brachte? Hätte er sich geweigert, die ‚Ehre' des Dunklen Mals abzulehnen, wäre er getötet worden."

„Ich will gar nicht widersprechen, dass das Verhalten der Eltern in einem solchen Fall erheblichen Einfluss hat", gab Remus zu. Dann jedoch wurde der Klang seiner Stimme hart. „Andere aus Dracos Jahrgang sind für ihre Überzeugung gestorben, Mrs. Malfoy. Dies kann man sicher nicht von jedem Jugendlichen erwarten, aber selbst das Dunkle Mal allein wird ihren Sohn kaum ins Gefängnis gebracht haben."

„Er ist unschuldig!" rief sie hitzig. „Er hat sich überhaupt nur den Auroren entzogen, weil er seinen verdammten Vater retten wollte!"

„Merlin, was ist denn hier los?" Die Tür des Saals war aufgegangen, und Severus eilte hinaus. „Cissy, warum in aller Welt schreist du so?"

„Er versteht nichts", sagte sie mit hohler Stimme und wies auf Remus. „Sie verstehen es alle nicht. Draco ist…er kann doch nicht dafür."

Völlig perplex wurde Remus Zeuge, wie Severus Snape, den er seit ihrer Schulzeit kaum eine menschliche Regung mehr hatte ausdrücken sehen – von Wut einmal angesehen – zu Narcissa Malfoy trat und sie fürsorglich in die Arme schloss.

„Ist ja gut, Cissy", murmelte er und küsste sie sachte auf die Haare, während er mit der linken Hand sanft darüber streichelte. „Lupin war fast einen Monat bewusstlos, er kann nicht wirklich verstehen, was geschehen ist. Niemand, der dem Dunklen Lord nicht selbst gegenüber stand, kann es wirklich verstehen. Draco hatte keine Wahl."

Severus zog Narcissa fester an sich.

„Warum musste er auch versuchen, Lucius zu retten?" klagte sie.

Severus nahm sie bei den Schultern und hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich weg. Seine Stimme blieb ruhig, aber ein entschiedener Ausdruck trat in seine dunklen Augen.

„Cissy. Ohne Lucius wäre ich tot, und du auch. Ohne Draco wäre ich ebenfalls tot, und du auch. Beides gilt übrigens auch für dich, Lupin", sagte er über Narcissas Schultern hinweg. „Lucius hat sicher mehr Fehler gemacht, als einem einzigen Mensch gut tut, aber ohne ihn wäre der Dunkle Lord jetzt noch am Leben. Es gibt mittlerweile eine Menge Leute, denen ich mein Leben schulde, zu ihnen gehören Draco, Fleur und Harry Potter, aber eben auch so illustre Figuren wie Lucius und Pettigrew."

„Ich finde, sinistre Figuren trifft es besser", knurrte Remus.

Severus ließ sich nicht beirren. „Harry Potter wäre tot ohne Lucius, dasselbe gilt umgekehrt. Lucius hat Arthur Weasley auf dem Gewissen, aber er hat Fred Weasley gerettet. Lupin hier verdankt eurer Hauselfe sein Leben und seine geistige Gesundheit, denn wenn er Lene Mortensen getötet hätte, wäre er vermutlich wahnsinnig geworden. Du kannst es endlos weiter spinnen, Cissy. Der Kreis hat sich geschlossen. Wir alle werden diese Schuld niemals abtragen können."  
Er holte tief Luft.  
„Draco ist stark. Er wird Askaban überstehen. Ein Jahr ist keine Ewigkeit. Jetzt lass mich da wieder hinein gehen, damit sie endlich formell diese Untersuchung abschließen. Es fehlen nur noch ein paar Unterschriften, dann können wir nachhause gehen." Er küsste Narcissa. „Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	22. Remus: Rätsel und verschwundene Papiere

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

_IceEgg und Lucindana: Ich danke Euch ganz besonders für die ausführlichen Reviews zum ersten Teil des Epilogs._

_Eigentlich wollte ich die Geschichte heute gerne beenden, aber dann gab es doch noch eine kleine Wendung zu verarbeiten, und ich wollte nicht so ein ultralanges Kapitel on stellen, auf das Ihr ewig warten müsst. Insofern geht es nach diesem hier noch ein letztes Mal weiter._

* * *

**Epilog, Teil II: **

**Remus: Rätsel und verschwundene Papiere**

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo_

„Hermione, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Remus hatte die junge Frau gerade in der Bibliothek von Grimmauldplatz aufgestöbert.

Sie blickte von ihrer Lektüre auf. „Natürlich."

„Ich habe heute Fleur getroffen und Severus gesehen", begann Remus. „Mit Narcissa Malfoy."

„Ach", sagte Hermione, „dann stimmt es also doch, was so geredet wird."

„Würdest du…mich eventuell über das, was ‚man so redet', in Kenntnis setzen?" bat Remus.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für Klatsch?" gab sie zurück. Dass ausgerechnet der stets sachliche Remus Lupin sich nach dem neuesten Tratsch erkundigte, verwunderte sie nun doch.

„Ich bemühe mich nur, ein vollständiges Bild der vergangenen Ereignisse zu bekommen. Mir fehlt ein ganzer Monat. Ich würde dich nicht bemühen, aber ich möchte ungern Molly fragen, und Emmeline war ebenso lange weggeschlossen wie ich. Von meinen Freunden ist keiner mehr übrig."  
Remus schluckte an dem Klumpen, der plötzlich in seinem Hals saß. „Ich würde ja Severus fragen…"

„Das erspar dir lieber. Professor Snape ist unverändert unausstehlich." Hermione schmunzelte. „Also, die Gerüchte besagen, dass er nicht erst seit gestern heimlich mit Mrs. Malfoy liiert ist. Wir wissen von Fleur, dass Lucius Malfoy von der Sache gewusst haben muss. Warum er trotzdem in euer Gefängnis appariert ist, um ausgerechnet Snape und seine Frau zu retten, weiß niemand. Draco hat in seiner Anhörung – und die war öffentlich, obwohl er noch nicht siebzehn ist – gesagt, dass sein Vater alle Gefangenen retten wollte. Keiner weiß, ob das stimmt. Fakt ist, das Lucius Malfoy Professor Snape seinen Zauberstab zurückgegeben hat, und dass sie gemeinsam gegen die letzten Todesser gekämpft haben. Dabei wäre Malfoy fast umgebracht worden. Fleur hat ihm geholfen zu fliehen, als wir mit den Auroren kamen. Sie sagt, sie habe geglaubt, dass er Bill in seiner Gewalt hat. Tatsächlich war Bill aber die ganze Zeit sicher in Marokko."

„Warum ist Fleur denn zurück nach England gekommen, wenn sie damit rechnen musste, verhaftet zu werden?" fragte Remus.

„Weil Bill mit ihr in England bei seiner Familie leben will. Er hat sicher auch nicht erwartet, dass man sie gleich festnimmt. Alle haben nur mit einer Untersuchung gerechnet. Bill hofft, dass sie Fleur gehen lassen, wenn Mortensen für sie aussagt. Sie hat ihm wohl in Dänemark schon gesagt, dass sie nur wegen Bill überhaupt nach Kopenhagen gegangen ist. Das Problem ist, dass man Fleur offenbar nicht glauben _will_. Bill vermutet, es liegt daran, dass sie eine Viertelveela ist."

„Das…ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir das vorstellen kann – oder will", sagte Remus.

„Erinnere dich mal, wie man mit dir umgegangen ist", gab Hermione zu bedenken.

„Ich war kein Viertel-Werwolf, sondern wirklich gefährlich", seufzte Remus. „Aber Fleur…nach allem, was man weiß, hat sie doch den Auroren geholfen, oder?"

„Ja, die Dänen halten ja auch zu ihr. Und nach Snapes Worten steht zweifelsfrei fest, dass sie in dem Gefängnis auch wieder gegen die Todesser gekämpft hat. Allerdings haben sowohl Professor Snape als auch Narcissa Malfoy unter Veritaserum _auch_ ausgesagt, dass Fleur ihren Stab hat sinken lassen, als Lucius Malfoy bedroht wurde. Und sie hat versucht, Malfoys Wunden zu heilen. Fleur sagt, sie habe das getan, um zu Bill zu kommen…"

„…aber man kann es auch ganz anders interpretieren", griff Remus ihrer Schlussfolgerung vor.

Hermione nickte. „Das Problem ist, dass nur eine Aussage von Lucius Malfoy sie wirklich entlasten könnte. Und Malfoy hat einen ganzen Stapel notariell beglaubigter Aussagen unter Veritaserum in Washington aufnehmen lassen. Diese Aussagen entlasten vor allem Draco und seine Mutter, aber auch Snape, was wiederum niemand so richtig begreift. Gleichzeitig klären sie wohl einiges, was die Schuld von Todessern wie Crabbe und Goyle betrifft. Malfoy soll sogar den Mord an Bellatrix Lestrange eingeräumt haben, wobei er es als ‚vorbeugende Notwehr' darstellt. Aber das weiß ich nur unter der Hand von Percy, er hat diese Pergamente im Ministerium gesehen."

„Hat man Auroren nach Washington entsandt?" fragte Remus.

„Natürlich. Eine ganze Abteilung ist da drüben, und es gibt einen internationalen Haftbefehl, sogar Interpol ist eingeschaltet."

„Inter…wer?"

„Eine Muggelpolizei, die supranational arbeitet", erklärte Hermione. „Aber wenn du mich fragst, Malfoy ist ziemlich clever. Keiner weiß, wo er steckt. Er hat weder versucht, seinen Gringott's Konto anzuzapfen, noch Briefe per Eule verschickt. Er reist nicht per Floo, und bis die Auroren in den USA waren, gab es auch keine Apparitionsspuren mehr."

„Niemand hat je behauptet, dass er nicht gerissen wäre", sagte Remus. „Was ich nicht verstehe: Warum hat er mich gerettet? Er verachtet Werwölfe, daraus hat er keinen Hehl gemacht. Aber er hat das Kind retten lassen, und seiner Elfe befohlen, Wolfsbann zu besorgen."

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Am Ende ging es vielleicht nur darum, Pluspunkte zu sammeln, falls seine Flucht misslingt. Ich verstehe, dass es dich umtreibt. Die halbe Zaubererwelt rätselt über seine Motive. Ich meine, an Voldemorts Seite wäre er ganz oben gewesen. Vielleicht sprichst du doch mal mit Severus Snape – oder mit Dracos Mutter."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Remus brauchte Antworten. Aber bevor er sich mit Severus konfrontieren würde, musste er versuchen, ein paar andere Dinge zu ordnen. Zusammen mit Emmeline Vance, die er von ihrer Farm bei Wiltshire abgeholt hatte, besuchte er den Zaubererfriedhof in Nottingham.  
Das Grab von Nymphadora Tonks war leer. Niemand wusste, wo die Todesser ihre Leiche hingebracht hatten, oder ob man sie einfach ins Meer bei Dolores Isle geworfen hatte. Remus stand lange mit Emmeline vor den Grabsteinen. Moody, Minerva, Arthur, Ginny. Es war ein fürchterlicher Nachmittag, und ein harter Gang.

Lag es an den leeren Gräbern, dass Remus sich einfach nicht vorstellen konnte, dass seine Freunde für immer fort waren? Dass es einfach nicht so wehtun wollte, wie es bei Lilly und James geschmerzt hatte, oder bei Sirius? Dabei hatte Sirius kein Grab, nicht mal einen Stein. Und nach dem Tod seines letzten wirklichen Freundes hatte Remus monatelang das Gefühl gehabt, durch einen dichten Nebel zu tappen. Warum nur konnte er jetzt einfach nicht trauern?

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Zwei Tage später fand sich Remus an der Kiesauffahrt zu Malfoy Manor wieder. Er hatte Severus eine Eule geschickt, und dieser hatte ihn hierher bestellt, mit einem knappen, aber nicht unhöflichen Schreiben.

Remus fröstelte trotz des milden Wetters, als er mit knirschenden Schritten über die Steine ging. Das Haus war noch größer und eleganter, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Erstaunlicherweise wirkte es weder protzig noch überladen.  
Eine kleine, runzlige Hauselfe öffnete ihm, nachdem er an der altmodischen Klingelschnur gezogen hatte und ein wohltönender Laut erklungen war.

„Ihr Umhang, Master Lupin, Sir", piepste sie.

„Bist du Tessi?" fragte Remus.

Sie nickte. „Tessi wollte Sie nicht töten, Sir", sagte sie leise und ihre großen Augen blickten zu ihm auf. „Aber Tessi wusste keinen Rat, und Master Lucius hatte einen Befehl gegeben, dass Tessi sich etwas ausdenken sollte, wenn kein Wolfsbann da wäre."

„Ich danke dir, Tessi", sagte Remus sehr ernst. „Ich bin nicht gestorben, und vor allem habe ich Lene nicht getötet. Und du hast Mina gerettet."

„Tessi hat nur das gemacht, was Master Lucius befohlen hatte", sagte die Elfe, doch ihre Wangen glühten.

Merlin, das war ja einfacher, als er gehofft hatte. Remus beugte sich zu der Elfe hinunter.

„Warum hat Lucius Malfoy diese Befehle gegeben, weißt du das?"

„Tessi weiß nichts. Aber…Master Lucius war ein guter Master", wisperte sie. Sie sah sich hastig um. „Aber Mistress Malfoy hat verboten, dass Tessi über ihn spricht."

„Ich will dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, aber ich suche Antworten", seufzte Remus.

„Dann fragst du am besten mich, anstatt unsere Elfe in Gewissensnöte zu bringen, Lupin." Severus schien aus dem Nichts hinter ihnen aufgetaucht zu sein.

Remus spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss.  
„Hallo, Severus."

Der Slytherin reichte ihm die Hand.

„Gib Tessi deinen Umhang. Wenn du mir folgen willst?"

Severus führte ihnen einen Flur entlang, an einem riesigen Kamin aus Carraramarmor vorbei, über dem das Familienwappen der Malfoys hing, an einer Reihe von Portraits entlang, die alle eindeutig Lucius' und Dracos Vorfahren zeigten, bis zu einer prächtig mit Intarsienschnitzereien verzierten Tür aus rötlich schimmerndem Holz.  
Ein Flügel öffnete sich auf einen Wink von Severus mit seinem Zauberstab und gab den Eingang in ein achteckiges Arbeitszimmer frei. An sechs der Wände rankten sich Bücherregale bis hoch an die Decke. Sie waren eng bestückt mit antiken sowie modernen Büchern und mit Pergamentrollen, säuberlich getrennt nach „Dunkler Magie", „Verwandlungen", „Zauberkunst", englischer und fremdsprachiger Literatur, Naturwissenschaft und anderen Themen. Der Inhalt sämtlicher Regale war akribisch beschriftet und geordnet. Hinter dem breiten Schreibtisch schmiegte sich ein etwas schmalerer Kamin an die Wand, der jedoch hoch genug war, einen Erwachsenen aufzunehmen. Remus fragte sich, ob auch dieser ans Floonetzwerk angeschlossen war. Neben der Tür hing ein Waterhouse, und Remus hatte keinen Zweifel, dass es sich um ein Original handelte. Auf dem dunklen Schreibtisch gaben sich Feindgläser, ein mit Edelsteinen bestückter Globus und allerlei schwere Folianten ein munteres Stelldichein. Remus' Füßen versanken fast in dem kostbaren Seidenteppich.

Severus trat zu einer eleganten Mahagonisitzgruppe und bedeutete Remus mit einer einladenden Geste, Platz zu nehmen.

„Eine bemerkenswerte Veränderung gegenüber deinem Kerker in Hogwarts", stellte Remus fest.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Man kann nicht bestreiten, dass Lucius nicht nur Geld, sondern auch einen exquisiten Geschmack besitzt. Mir persönlich ist das alles zu opulent, aber wir haben hier nur die Funktion von Treuhändern. Wir werden nichts Wesentliches verändern, bevor Draco nachhause kommt. Tee oder Feuerwhisky?"

Remus warf einen Blick auf das kristallene Stundenglas in dem goldenen Halter auf dem Kamin. „Es ist nicht mal vier. Tee wäre fein, aber ich würde auch einen Drink nicht ablehnen."

Severus nickte und rief nach Tessi, die schon mit einem Tablett, beladen mit Teekanne und Tassen erschien. Der Tränkemeister ließ eine schwere Whiskykaraffe zum Tisch schweben und beschwor Gläser, von denen jedes einzelne vermutlich das Vielfache eines monatlichen Lehrergehalts von Hogwarts wert war.

Er schenkte ein, Remus bedankte sich und sie tranken wortlos. Der Feuerwhisky erzeugte ein angenehmes Brennen in Hals und Magen.

„Du wohnst bei Potter, wie ich hörte?" fragte Severus.

Remus nickte.

„Was hast du vor, jetzt nach Kriegsende und ohne dein…haariges Problem – zurück nach Hogwarts?"

„Ich habe noch keine Entscheidungen getroffen", sagte Remus. Er hatte zwar bereits eine Eule nach Worms geschrieben, aber er erwartete keine Antwort vor Ende der Woche, und er verspürte zumindest Scheu, ausgerechnet mit Severus seine Zukunftspläne zu erörtern.

Severus verzog spöttisch den Mundwinkel. „Da du offensichtlich nicht hierher gekommen bist, um soziale Kontakte mit alten Weggefährten zu pflegen, verrate mir doch den Anlass deines Besuchs."

„Ich habe gegen soziale Kontakte, wie du es nennst, nichts einzuwenden, Severus. Es sind nicht viele aus unserem Jahrgang übrig geblieben." Remus nahm einen Schluck Tee. Das feine Aroma des edlen Darjeeling mischte sich mit dem sanften malzigen Feuer des Whiskys zu einer superben Mischung.

„Dein Freund Pettigrew freut sich sicher über Besuch. Du trägst ihn sogar als Brandzeichen auf dem Unterarm." Severus' Miene verriet nicht, ob die Bemerkung ernst gemeint war.

Remus griff sich unwillkürlich an den linken Arm, in den sich das Relief der Maurauder von dem Silberbecher eingebrannt hatte, zusammen mit der Schriftzug „Maurauders forever".

Severus ließ ein leises Lachen hören. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, einmal eine typische Geste eines Todessers bei dir zu sehen, Lupin."

„Peter ist nicht mein Freund, das weißt du sehr genau. Und es gab grauenvollere Brandzeichen als das meine", schoss er zurück.

„Niemand ist glücklicher als ich über den Perfekt dieses Satzes", erwiderte Severus ernst. „Ich wollte nicht streiten mit dir."

Remus blickte erstaunt auf. War das eine halbe Entschuldigung?

„Obwohl das zumindest Tradition hätte", fuhr der Slytherin fort.

„Ich habe kein Interesse an der Fortführung dieser Tradition", entgegnete Remus und wechselte dann das Thema. Er beabsichtigte nicht, dieses für ihn als ehemaligem Vertrauensschüler nicht eben schmeichelhafte Kapitel weiter zu streifen. Sie wussten beide, dass seine Untätigkeit Sirius und James gegenüber ihn zum Kollaborateur gemacht hatte. Aber Merlin, es war Ewigkeiten her.

„Was meine Bitte um ein Gespräch betrifft", fuhr er fort, „ich suche eine Erklärung für Lucius Malfoys Verhalten. Es fällt mir schwer, spontane Anfälle von Altruismus als Begründung gelten zu lassen, noch bin ich geneigt, Dracos Malfoys Darstellung zu glauben, dass sein Vater in Wirklichkeit schon lange gegen die Belange Voldemorts gearbeitet habe."

„Draco stand unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum bei seiner Aussage. Warum zweifelst du an dem Wahrheitsgehalt dessen, was der Junge zu sagen hatte?" Severus füllte seine Tasse nach.

Remus verzog das Gesicht zu einem ironischen Lächeln. „Ich bezweifle nicht, dass Draco bezeugt, was er glaubt. Ich weigere mich nur, dasselbe zu glauben."

„Das solltest du aber", verblüffte ihn die Antwort des Tränkemeisters. „Du bist natürlich nicht der Einzige, der diese Fragen stellt. Tatsächlich pflegte Lucius, wie es scheint, seit mehr als drei Jahren diskrete Kontakte zu Ordensdependancen in Skandinavien und auch auf dem Kontinent. Er hat hier und da Hinweise gegeben, sorgsam verdeckt und unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit, die dort zumeist harmlosen Familienmitgliedern – oft Frauen und Kindern - zentraler Ordensleute das Leben gerettet haben. Ich kann nicht einmal ausschließen, dass Lucius für einen Teil der missglückten Attentate selbst verantwortlich war, indirekt versteht sich. Als er sich vor ein paar Wochen offenbar entschlossen hat, die Seiten zu wechseln, konnte er auf für einen so prominenten Todesser exzellente Kontakte zurückgreifen – auf ein intaktes Netzwerk. Von Lars Mortensen weiß ich, dass Berlin bereits alarmiert und kampfbereit war, als das dänische Ministerium mit ihnen Kontakt aufgenommen hat. Lucius' Kontakte nach Deutschland waren offenbar vorzüglich."

„Weder Voldemort noch Dumbledore haben etwas geahnt?" fragte Remus.

„Der Dunkle Lord erweist sich in der Retrospektive als verblüffend leicht zu täuschen für einen derart mächtigen Zauberer. Man mag ihm zugute halten, dass er nicht ahnte, dass sowohl Lucius als auch ich Okklumenten sind. Wie gut Lucius wirklich war, habe allerdings auch ich nicht mal ansatzweise gewußt." Severus schüttelte in unwillkürlich wiederkehrendem Erstaunen den Kopf. „Ob Dumbledore ahnungslos war, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Kurz vor seinem Tod sagte er mir, Lucius Malfoys Rolle entspräche einer Gleichung mit mehreren Unbekannten."

Remus ließ einen Ausruf des Erstaunens hören.

„Ich hielt es damals für das verzweifelte Wunschdenken eines sterbenden, alten Mannes", sagte Severus. „Offensichtlich habe ich mich getäuscht."

Remus hielt einen Moment inne. „All dies besagt nur, dass er sich aus irgendeinem Grund die Möglichkeit geschaffen hat, die Fronten zu wechseln. Aber warum? Und warum hat er es am Ende wirklich getan? Er hat keinen Vorteil davon. Nichts von dem, was er getan hat, wird ihm Askaban ersparen."

„Nein, nichts", stimmte Severus zu. „Ich habe keine Erklärung für seinen Sinneswandel, Lupin. Draco ist der letzte, mit dem er gesprochen hat, von Fleur Delacour einmal abgesehen. Leider weigert sich der Junge, mit uns zu sprechen, Paracelsus weiß warum"

Remus löste seinen Blick von der „Lady of Shalott" an der Wand und sah dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer ins Gesicht. „Wundert dich das? Du hast seinem Vater die Frau weggenommen. Welcher Sechzehnjährige würde nicht mit Ablehnung und Zorn reagieren?"

„Eine solche Reaktion ist weder der Situation noch Dracos Intelligenz angemessen", antwortete Severus steif.

Jetzt war es an Remus, zu stutzen.

„Das hat doch nichts mit Intelligenz zu tun, Severus! Für den Jungen geht es dabei um Gefühle." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Als Pädagoge bist du wirklich eine Fehlbesetzung."

„Meine Zaubertränkeklassen sind die besten seit Dekaden", widersprach Severus.

„Und die zahlenmäßig kleinsten seit der legendären Madame Hoodia", ergänzte Remus mit halbem Lächeln. „Wirst du denn nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?"

Die Frage beendete den Kern ihres Gesprächs. Remus würde auch von Severus nicht erfahren, was Malfoy bewogen hatte, ausgerechnet einen verhassten und verachteten Werwolf zu retten. Der Tränkemeister rätselte offenbar ebenso an Lucius' Entscheidungen herum wie jeder andere.

„Hogwarts ist keine Option", entgegnete Severus. „Ich war sechzehn Jahre dort eingesperrt. Für Narcissa und mich läuft die Zeit in England ab. Sobald Draco zurückkehrt, verlassen wir Malfoy Manor."

Remus stellte seine Teetasse zurück auf das Tablett, wobei er aus reiner Gewohnheit darauf achtete, die silbernen Löffel nicht zu berühren.

„Danke, dass du dir die Zeit für dieses Gespräch genommen hast, Severus", sagte er höflich, während er aufstand.

„Ich habe deine Frage nicht wirklich beantworten können", sagte der Tränkemeister, und erhob sich nun ebenfalls. „Warum beschäftigen dich Lucius' Motive so sehr, falls ich fragen darf?"

Remus zögerte einen Augenblick, dann sagte er: „Er hatte einen Vollmondkampf mit Greyback organisiert. Ich habe letzte Nacht mit einem aus Fenrirs Rudel gesprochen. Dann hat Malfoy plötzlich seine Meinung geändert. Pettigrew sagte mir damals, dass Malfoy Lene Mortensen und ihr Kind in mein Verließ gesperrt hat, damit ich sie an Vollmond umbringe."

„Das stimmt nicht", widersprach Severus. „Lucius hat die Frau des Auroren zu dir bringen lassen, weil er nicht wollte, dass einer der Gefangenen sie belästigt. Er war der Ansicht, dass bei dir bis Mondaufgang keine Gefahr besteht." Für einen Moment versank er in nachdenklichem Schweigen. „Der Dunkle Lord wollte Mrs. Mortensen aus Rache töten. Es war niemals vorgesehen, dass sie von deiner Hand…oder Klaue stirbt. Nach Averys Aussage hatte er die Aufgabe, die Frau zum Dunklen Lord zu bringen. Durch den Angriff der Auroren kam es nicht mehr dazu."

„Welche Befehle gab es für das Kind?" fragte Remus.

„Keine, soweit ich weiß. Der Dunkle Lord beschäftigte sich nicht mit Kleinkindern. Warum fragst du?"

„Malfoy hat am Morgen noch selbst versucht, das Mädchen zu holen. Er musste sie dalassen, weil Voldemort ihn plötzlich über euer Dunkles Mal rief." Remus erinnerte sich noch genau an die Geste, mit der Malfoy sich an den Unterarm gegriffen hatte, und wie er Mina auf den Fußboden sinken gelassen hatte, beinahe sachte.

„Lucius hat versucht, das Kind selbst zu holen?" fragte Severus verblüfft.

„So sah es für mich aus. Er hat seine Hauselfe erst wesentlich später gesandt", erläuterte Remus, während sie den Gang entlang gingen, der vom Arbeitszimmer zur Empfangshalle führte.

„Lucius war schon immer verrückt nach Kindern", drang in diesem Moment Narcissas kühle Stimme an sein Ohr. Die schöne Hexe schritt die imposante Marmortreppe hinunter, die aus dem oberen Stockwerk herunter führte. Sie musste die letzten Sätze der Konversation zwischen Remus und Severus gehört haben.

„Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte ich einen ganzen Stall kleiner Malfoys zu versorgen gehabt. Guten Tag, Mr. Lupin."

Sie nickte Remus huldvoll zu, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihm die Hand zu reichen.

„Es hat mich meine ganze Raffinesse gekostet und einen Unmenge Galeonen für entsprechende Zaubertränke, zu verhindern, dass er mich zu einer Gebärmaschine degradiert."

Severus sah aus, als sei von diesem unerwarteten Geständnis in Remus' Gegenwart alles andere als begeistert.

„Als er sich endlich damit abgefunden hatte, dass Draco unser einziges leibliches Kind sein würde, hatte er ernsthaft über Adoption nachgedacht. Die nötigen Beziehungen hätte er gehabt. Wäre ich nicht so vehement dagegen gewesen, er hätte Malfoy Manor in ein verdammtes Kinderheim verwandelt." Narcissa geriet allein bei dem bloßen Gedanken sichtlich in Rage.

„Das ist kein Grund, Kinder von Feinden zu entführen – und das gegen den Willen des Dunklen Lords. Er wäre sicher nicht besonders amüsiert gewesen", schnarrte Severus.

‚Mir scheint, es gibt eine Menge, was wir über Ihren Mann nicht wussten, Mrs. Malfoy', konstatierte Remus trocken, jedoch nur in Gedanken. „Ganz offenbar war Ihr Gatte zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er Mina zu holen versuchte, schon entschlossen, Voldemort den Rücken zu kehren", vermutete er halblaut.

„Überschätzen Sie Lucius' Anthroposophie nicht, Mr. Lupin", bemerkte Narcissa kühl. „Es stimmt, er hat nie getötet, wenn es ihm nicht zwingend erschien, aber er hatte auch keine Skrupel, wenn er sich von einem Mord einen Vorteil versprach. Sie waren eines der letzten prominenten Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Die Frau dieses dänischen Auroren ist in der Anschauung ihrer Landsleute eine Heldin. Sie beide zu retten muss für Lucius wie eine Art Lebensversicherung ausgesehen haben."

Remus nickte. Vermutlich hatte Narcissa Malfoy Recht. Wer, wenn nicht sie, sollte die Motive ihres Mannes durchschauen?

„Ich erwarte dich zum Tee im Salon, Severus", sagte sie, und plötzlich war ihre Stimme weich und ihr Gesicht hatte die sanften Züge und den zärtlichen Ausdruck einer Botticelli-Madonna. Die beiden Männer sahen ihr nach, bis sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

„Merlin, sie hat zwei Gesichter. Sieh dich vor, Severus", entfuhr es Remus.

Der Slytherin sah ihn amüsiert an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du in diesen Dingen ein Fachmann bist, Lupin. Sie ist eine geborene Black. Was erwartest du?"

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Entschuldige. Es geht mich nichts an."

Tessi tauchte auf und reichte ihm seinen Umhang.

„Es regnet. Willst du den Kamin benutzen?" bot Snape an.

„Danke nein, ich gehe gerne das Stück bis zur Apparitionssperre", erwiderte Remus.

Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber: Niemals Freunde, aber doch Weggefährten. Schließlich bedankte sich Remus für den Tee und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Zwei Wochen später trafen Remus und Severus erneut zusammen. Remus hatte seine Aussage im Prozess gegen Peter Pettigrew gemacht, und seine Darstellung der Vorfälle in Lilly und James' Haus erschütterte den Wizzengamot. Nicht wenigen Hexen und Zauberern stand das pure Entsetzen angesichts von Pettigrews Nekrophilie ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich muss dich sprechen", raunte Severus ihm zu, als die Tür des Gerichtssaals hinter Remus ins Schloss fiel.  
Er bedeutete dem verblüfften Gryffindor, ihm zu folgen. In einem leeren Korridor im zweiten Stock schließlich hielt der Tränkemeister vor einer schlichten Holztür an.

„Was ist los, was soll die Geheimniskrämerei?" fragte Remus, leicht außer Atem. Er war immer noch nicht wieder richtig auf den Beinen. So krank der Wolf in ihm ihn an Vollmond machte, so sehr hatte sich die Lykantrophie andererseits auf seine Selbstheilungskräfte positiv ausgewirkt. Auf menschliche Kraft allein gestellt, fiel es Remus schwer, sich physisch von den Anstrengungen der Gefangenschaft zu erholen.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe", antwortete Severus knapp. „Wir haben Ordensgeschäfte abzuwickeln."

„Ordensgeschäfte?" fragte Remus verblüfft.

„Es sind nicht alle von uns in Sicherheit. Es ist unsere Pflicht, einzugreifen." Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bombardierte Remus mit stechenden Blicken.

„Geht es auch ohne das Getue? Ich bin kein Viertklässler", knurrte Remus.

„Erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch in Malfoy Manor?" fragte Severus. Er wartete Remus' Nicken nicht ab, bevor er weiter sprach. „Du wirst mitbekommen haben, dass Fleur immer noch inhaftiert ist. Das Ministerium will ihr nicht glauben, dass sie Lucius nur geholfen hat zu fliehen, um Bill zu retten. Nun, sie ist eine von uns. Das macht es zu einer Ordensangelegenheit."

Remus konnte ein verwundertes Kopfschütteln nicht unterdrücken. „Deine Einstellung ehrt dich, Severus. Aber was können wir tun? Ohne Malfoys wenigstens schriftliche Aussage…"

„Oh, aber genau das ist der Punkt", warf Severus ein.

„Du willst Malfoy suchen?" fragte Remus erstaunt.

Severus lächelte sarkastisch. „Keine gute Idee. Erstens würde er mich vermutlich in Grund und Boden hexen, und zweitens ist es das, was manche im Ministerium von mir erwarten. Man würde mir folgen." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.

„Nein", sagte Remus tonlos, als ihm dämmerte, warum Severus schwieg. „Du willst nicht ernsthaft vorschlagen, dass ich ihn suche?"

„Die Idee hat Charme", gab Severus zu. „Ein Ex-Werwolf jagt einen Ex-Todesser. Aber nein, das ist es nicht. Ich habe bereits versucht, Kontakt mit Lucius aufzunehmen."

„Du weißt, wo er sich aufhält?" fragte Remus völlig konsterniert. Warum bei Merlin sollte Lucius Malfoy ausgerechnet seinem Nebenbuhler vertrauen?

„Natürlich nicht, Lucius ist kein Idiot", fuhr Severus seinen ehemaligen Kollegen an. „Weißt du, Lupin, es gab Unterlagen, die zum Teil auch heute morgen im Prozess gegen Pettigrew benutzt wurden von den Anklägern, wie auch in meiner Untersuchung, dort allerdings von meinem Advokatus. Aussagen von Lucius, gegeben unter Veritaserum…"

„…notariell beglaubigt in Washington, ich bin darüber informiert", unterbrach ihn Remus.

„Um so besser", sagte Severus. „Lucius hat an alles gedacht: An Narcissa, an Draco, er hat mich _ent_lastet – frag mich nicht warum, ich weiß es immer noch nicht – und andere erheblich_be_lastet. Es gibt nicht einen Todesser-Prozess, nicht eine Untersuchung, in der nicht die Aussagen von Lucius herangezogen wurden. Erscheint es dir nicht auch sehr merkwürdig, dass er ausgerechnet eine so zentrale Person wie Fleur Delacour ‚vergessen' haben soll?"  
Snape zog seine Augenbrauen bis unter die dunklen Haare hoch und eine steile Falte stand auf seiner Stirn.

Remus dachte einen Augenblick nach. Ihm stand das Bild von Lucius' penibel geordnetem Arbeitszimmer vor Augen.

„Seine Bibliothek in Malfoy Manor – hat er die von den Hauselfen in Ordnung halten lassen?" fragte er Severus.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mal Narcissa durfte etwas herausnehmen, ohne ihn vorher zu fragen."

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Du kennst ihn besser als ich, ihr wart befreundet früher. Mir scheint er zu gut organisiert, um etwas so wichtiges zu vergessen."

„Schön, dass du es auch so siehst", stellte Severus zufrieden fest. „Ich denke dasselbe. Stellt sich die Frage, wieso er ausgerechnet Fleur nicht entlastet haben sollte. Sie hat nichts getan, um ihm Schwierigkeiten zu machen, im Gegenteil. Nachdem sie von seinem Sinneswandel überzeugt war, hat sie ihn unterstützt. Ich habe sie besucht, und ich glaube ihr, dass sie nur ihren Verlobten retten wollte."

„Ich glaube ihr auch." Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Angenommen, Malfoy hatte keinen Grund, sich für irgendetwas an Fleur zu rächen; wenn wir also davon ausgehen, dass er nicht vergessen hat, auch sie schriftlich zu entlasten, dann wird er vermutlich für sie ausgesagt haben. Dann müssen diese Papiere irgendwie verloren gegangen sein."

Severus sah ihn grimmig an. „Glaubst du an einen solchen Zufall, Lupin? Alle Papiere sind da, Papiere über Narcissa, die nun wirklich viele Leute gerne hinter Gittern gesehen hätten, alleine schon, weil der Fall so tief wäre: Von der Schickeria-Hexe im Luxusleben zur Askaban-Inhaftierten. Skeeter würde sich die Bluse besabbern vor Glück. Weiterhin gibt es Papiere über Pettigrew, der auch ohne Lucius' Aussage auf ewig eingesperrt sein würde, und sogar Papiere über Jim Reggies, der ein wirklich kleines Licht war. Nur die Dokumente zum Fall Fleur Delacour sind nicht vorhanden."

„Aber welches Interesse sollte das Ministerium haben, diese Aussagen zurück zu halten? Bloß weil sie eine Viertelveela ist?" fragte Remus.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du in diese Richtung überlegen würdest, Lupin. Es ist dir nicht zu verdenken. Aber sie stammt aus einer angesehenen Familie, sie war Beauxbaton-Champion und Veelaabkömmlinge gelten als Menschen, anders als Werwölfe. Ich glaube nicht an die Veelatheorie." Severus schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Aber wenn das Ministerium kein Interesse hat, Fleur schlecht dastehen zu lassen – wer dann?" fragte Remus.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir das sagen könntest", erwiderte der Tränkemeister. „Ich habe gestern versucht, Molly aufzusuchen, um ihr diese Fragen zu stellen. Schließlich ist Fleur ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter. Sie hat mich rausgeworfen."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Remus entgeistert. „Warum?"

„Den Originalwortlaut erspare ich dir lieber. Er zeugte nicht von besonders guter Kinderstube. Es läuft darauf hinaus, dass sie meine Verbindung zu Narcissa nicht gutheißt."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Wenige Stunden später saß Remus mit Harry, Ron, Hermione und Bill Weasley in der Küche in Grimmauldplatz. Er berichtete ihnen von dem Gespräch mit Snape.

„Mutter hat nichts von Snapes Besuch erwähnt", wunderte sich Bill. „Ich verstehe auch nicht, warum sie eine Meinung zu seiner Liaison mit Mrs. Malfoy haben sollte, und inwiefern diese sie veranlassen könnte, ihn rauszuwerfen. Er war immerhin im Orden, und er ist kein Verräter."

„Er hat sich nicht gerade moralisch einwandfrei verhalten", gab Hermione zu bedenken.

„So ungern ich Snape verteidige", wandte Harry ein, „aber das ist nun wirklich seine Privatangelegenheit."

„Mit Snape – igitt", schauderte Ron und schüttelte sich demonstrativ.

„Ehrlich, Ron", tadelte ihn Hermione.

„Na, komm, er ist doch wirklich widerlich. Stell dir vor, du müsstest…"

„Ron!" Ihre Stimme klang jetzt spitz und ärgerlich.

Ron grinste. „Ich versteh' das mit dem Rauswurf aber auch nicht. Mutter war anfangs noch ganz begeistert von dieser Geschichte. Weißt du noch, was sie gesagt hat, als Skeeters erste Story im ‚Propheten' stand, als heraus kam, dass Snape in Malfoy Manor wohnt?"

„Ich erinnere mich", sagte Bill. „Sie meinte, dass geschähe Lucius Malfoy recht, dass seine Frau ihm den Laufpass gibt, und dass man Snape dafür einen Orden verleihen solle. Jetzt sehe Malfoy selbst einmal, wie schmerzlich es sei, jemanden zu verlieren…Merlin!"

„Was?" fragte Ron, Unverständnis im Blick.

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Harry.

„Was denn?" fragte Ron wieder.

„Ach, Ron!" rief Hermione. „Deine Mutter ist krank vor Trauer um euren Vater und Ginny. Malfoy hat sie töten lassen, soweit wir wissen. Und Malfoy ist auf der Flucht. Er konnte aber nur fliehen, weil er Hilfe hatte."

„Von Fleur", sagte Bill tonlos. „Aber Fleur ist meine Verlobte. Sie hat ihm doch nur geholfen, weil sie dachte, dass er mich irgendwo gefangen hält. Was hätte sie denn machen sollen?

„Mutter hat mir gesagt, sie versteht Fleur", schloss er unglücklich.

„Sie will dich nicht verletzen, Bill", vermutete Hermione. „Hm, wartet mal. Angenommen, eure Mutter hasst Malfoy – nun, das dürfte Fakt sein. Angenommen, Bill, sie kann Fleur nicht verzeihen, dass sie ihm zur Flucht verholfen hat – dann will sie ihr vielleicht gar nicht glauben, dass es nur um dich ging."

„Oder sie kann es auch einfach nicht glauben. Solche Dinge geschehen unbewusst", gab Remus zu bedenken.

„Aber wie sollte sie an diese Papiere gekommen sein, die Malfoy angeblich in den USA unterschrieben hat?" fragte Bill.

„Percy", presste Ron hervor. „Mum kommt nicht an diese Papiere, aber Percy kann es. Er hat uns sogar davon erzählt."

Bill vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Oh, heiliger Merlin."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass alles ist nur Snapes Gift", bekundete Harry, „aber ich fürchte, er hatte die richtige Vermutung. Das war doch seine Vermutung, oder?"

Harry sah Remus mit durchdringenden Augen an. Dieser konnte nicht umhin, sich wieder und wieder an Lilly erinnert zu fühlen.

„Ja", sagte er. „Aber wir waren der Ansicht, dass er diesen Verdacht euch gegenüber nicht aussprechen sollte. Ihr solltet selbst darauf kommen."

„Das war gut. Hätte er gesagt, dass er Mum verdächtigt, ich hätte mich geweigert, ihn anzuhören", bekannte Ron. „Er ist so ein widerlicher Typ."

Remus verkniff sich einen Kommentar. Snape war nicht gerade ein Musterbeispiel von ‚Everybody's darling', aber er war zuverlässig und klug.  
„Es tut mir so Leid, vor allem für dich, Bill", sagte Remus. „Bitte bedenke, in welcher Situation sich deine Mutter befindet."

Bill nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Ich denke, ihr wisst, was zu tun ist?" fragte Remus.

Hermione, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, nickte grimmig. „Jemand muss im Fuchsbau nach den Papieren suchen." Sie sah Bill und Ron an. „Jemand von euch."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

„Wir haben alles durchsucht", berichtete Ron zwei Tage später. „Wenn Mutter diese Dokumente hat, dann nicht im Haus."

„Vermutlich sind sie gar nicht im Fuchsbau, sondern bei Percy", warf Harry ein.

„Das dachte ich auch, aber es war einfacher, erst einmal zuhause nachzusehen", bekannte Bill seufzend. „Ob wir Mutter einfach zur Rede stellen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir damit Erfolg haben würden. Wenn sie wirklich etwas damit zu tun hat, ist sie vermutlich so entschlossen, dass sie uns nichts sagen würde. Du weißt ja, wie sie sein kann", murmelte Ron.

„Dann müssen wir eben bei Percy nachforschen", stellte Hermione entschlossen fest.

„Der wird sich wundern, wenn wir plötzlich bei ihm auf der Matte stehen. So richtig versöhnt…"

„… hat er sich nur mit Mum", setzte Fred den begonnen Satz seines Bruders fort.  
Die Zwillinge waren von Ron und Bill eingeweiht worden und ergänzten nun die kleine konspirative Runde im Grimmauldplatz.

Percy würde am Ende noch Verdacht schöpfen", befürchtete George.

Remus nickte bedächtig. Die Jungen hatten Recht. Andererseits…Percys Wohnung bot die größte Chance, die verschollenen Unterlagen zu finden, und Fleur brauchte dringend Malfoys Aussage.  
„Wahre Unruhestifter würden sich von einer verschlossenen Tür nicht aufhalten lassen", sagte er ruhig. „Natürlich sind derlei illegale Maßnahmen eher etwas für Slytherins. Ich bin sicher, Severus würde…"

„Danke, Remus, wir haben verstanden", unterbrach ihn Fred und warf seinem Bruder einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Dieser zwinkerte zurück.

„Ich hätte da noch einen Umhang…", bot Harry an.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Die schriftlichen Aussagen von Lucius Malfoy, die bestätigten, dass er Fleur Delacour mittels psychologischen Tricks und Taktik dazu verleitet hatte, ihm zur Flucht zu verhelfen, tauchten wie durch ein Wunder in der Redaktion des „Klitterer" auf. Vierundzwanzig Stunden später war Fleur frei.  
Remus erfuhr nicht, ob Bill ihr gesagt hatte, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass die Unterlagen verschwunden gewesen waren, aber er und Fleur kehrten England noch in derselben Woche den Rücken. Die „Banque magique de Bordeaux" war erfreut, einen so renommierten Fluchbrecher wie Bill Weasley in ihre Dienste stellen zu können.  
Im Ministerium schien man erleichtert, die leidige Affäre beenden zu können. Nachforschungen über den zwischenzeitlichen Verbleib der für die junge Französin so wichtigen Papiere unterblieben.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

„Ich wollte mich verabschieden", sagte Remus und rührte in seinem Tee. Tom, der Barkeeper des Tropfenden Kessels, stellte ein Glas Feuerwhisky vor Severus Snape ab und suchte dann das Weite. Einige der anderen Gäste im Schwankraum warfen Remus und Severus unsichere und heimliche Blicke zu.

„Wir werden nie ein Teil dieser ‚respektablen' Gesellschaft sein, gleich wie viele Merlinorden uns das Ministerium ans Revers heftet", sagte der Tränkemeister mit feinem Lächeln. „Ich kann verstehen, dass es dich nach Deutschland zurückzieht."

„Moment mal", sagte Remus erstaunt, „ich habe dir nicht gesagt, dass ich zurück nach Worms gehe."

„Das zu erraten, ist nicht schwierig", erwiderte Severus. „Außerdem bist du nicht der Einzige, der Kontakte zur „Academia magica" pflegt." Er blickte Remus über seine übergroße Nase hinweg mit überlegenem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Zufällig kenne ich den Dozenten für Zaubertränke."

„Na, welch ein Zufall", seufzte Remus mit ironischem Lächeln. „Die hehre Wissenschaft reizt dich nicht? Wie ich hörte, will Oxford den Lehrstuhl für Tränkekunde neu besetzen."

„Ich eigne mich nur bedingt für hierarchische Systeme", bekannte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer. „Außerdem enthält die Stellung eines Universitätsprofessors die Pflicht zur Durchführung der Lehre, und ich plane nicht, meine Zeit mit_ Erstsemestern_ zu vertrödeln."  
Das Wort ‚Erstsemester' klang aus dem Mund des Tränkemeisters fast so, als beschreibe er eine Art nutzloses Ungeziefer.

Remus musste beinahe grinsen. „Darf ich erfahren, was du stattdessen tust?"

„Ich arbeitet an einem Projekt, das Diskretion erfordert", antwortete Severus nebulös.

„Ich bin in hohem Maße diskret", setzte Remus nach. „Außerdem hat man dich in der Nokturngasse gesehen – und wenn man der Alchemistin glauben darf, klingt die Zutatenliste nach Wolfsbann."

Severus blickte erstaunt auf. „Du bist gut informiert. Also schön, aber bitte wahre Diskretion, ich will keine unangemessenen Hoffnungen wecken. St. Mungos fördert ein Spezialforschungsprojekt zu einem neuen ‚Wolfsbann'. Dank der Hauselfe wissen wir, welche Zutaten benötigt werden, um die Lykantrophie auslösenden Zellen abzutöten. Die Frage ist jedoch, wie muss der Trank gestaltet sein, damit der Mensch die Entseuchung sicher überlebt - so dass auch ein Lykantroph ohne deine Rossnatur eine Chance hat." ‚Und ohne dass der Heiler des Dunklen Lords am Ende einen ‚Sanicantus' hinterher jagen muss', dachte Severus, aber er sagte es nicht laut.

„Du leitest dieses Projekt?" fragte Remus. „Warum?"

„Ich kümmere mich nur um die externe Forschung. Geleitet wird die Gesamtuntersuchung von Reginald Mandrake, du kennst ihn ja. Und um die Frage nach meinen Gründen zu beantworten: Ich will noch ein paar Monate lang etwas Sinnvolles tun, bevor wir England verlassen. Außerdem ergänzt es meine bisherigen Forschungen zum Wolfsbann."

Remus nickte zustimmend. Merlin, er hoffte, dass dieses Projekt ein Erfolg werden würde. Aber wer, wenn nicht Severus, konnte es dazu machen?

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	23. Remus: Lenes Lachen

**Kerkermond**

**Lady of the Dungeon**

_Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich werde sie unbeschadet zurückgeben, soweit sie selbst diese Figuren angemessen behandelt._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox_

_Ich danke IceEgg und Lucindana für die lieben Reviews zum letzten Kapitel! Hier nun folgt das allerletzte. Hat ein bisschen gedauert, dafür ist es wirklich lang und lässt nicht allzu viele Fragen offen._

_Hiermit endet „Kerkermond". Ich werde mich jetzt für eine Weile wieder meinen eigenen Projekten zuwenden, aber es war sicher nicht meine letzte Fanfiction ;-). Danke an alle Leser, dass Ihr mir Eure Zeit geschenkt habt. Besonderer Dank an die Reviewer und an TheVirginian für die coolen Inspirationen. (Ihren großartigen, stilechten, allerdings sehr bösen Lucius kann ich Euch nur an Herz legen.)_

* * *

**Epilog, Teil III: **

**Remus: Lenes Lachen**

Zum Wintersemester kehrte Remus Lupin an die ‚Academia magica' nach Worms zurück. Der Abschied von Großbritannien fiel ihm nicht schwer, obwohl er vor allem Harry und Hermine vermissen würde, die ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts absolvierten – zu Rons großer Freude ohne Severus Snape als Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

Der Slytherin mied die Öffentlichkeit. Man konnte ihn gelegentlich in der Winkelgasse beim Kauf von Trankzutaten beobachten, manchmal begleitet von der schönen Narcissa Malfoy. Das Gerede in den maßgeblichen Kreisen der magischen Gesellschaft brach nicht ab, es wurde offen von einer Mesalliance gesprochen. Und dieses eine Mal waren sich frühere Sympathisanten der Ideen Voldemorts und Anhänger von Dumbledores Seite einig. Nicht, dass es Severus und Narcissa etwas ausgemacht hätte, sah man davon ab, dass auch Draco Malfoy die Ansicht von der mehr als unpassenden Verbindung vertrat.

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Narcissa zog den schweren Umhang höher um ihre Schultern und wand einen winterblauen Kaschmirschal um den Hals. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an die Schulter des dunkelhaarigen Mannes neben ihr und atmete tief durch. Diese Schaukelei auf dem Boot bereitete ihr jedes Mal von neuem Übelkeit und ein ‚Calma nauseam' war nicht möglich, weil sie bereits auf dem Festland ihre Stäbe hatten abgeben müssen.  
Severus' warme Hand schloss sich tröstlich um die ihre. Würde Draco heute mit ihr sprechen oder sie wieder nur aus feindlichen kalten Augen wütend anfunkeln?

Auf der Insel angekommen, half ihr Severus vom Schiff und sie folgten den Sicherheitszauberern die endlosen, gewundenen Treppen hinauf durch die feuchte Kälte des grauen Steins. Askaban war auch ohne die Dementoren, die mit dem Tod des Dunklen Lords verschwunden waren, ein Schrecken starrender, finsterer Ort.

Wie stets wartete Severus am Ende des Zellenganges auf sie. Er hatte schnell eingesehen, dass es keinen Sinn machte, Draco durch seine Anwesenheit zusätzlich in Rage zu bringen. Der Junge verabscheute ihn ganz offensichtlich zutiefst und gab ihm allein die Schuld für das Scheitern der Ehe seiner Eltern. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er seiner Mutter verziehen hätte, dass sie ‚diese Schlange an ihrem Busen' nährte.

„Eine Stunde, Mrs. Malfoy", sagte der Wärter nicht unfreundlich, als er die Tür des Besuchsraums hinter ihr abschloss.

Narcissa setzte sich auf die kahle Holzbank und wartete. Nach fünf Minuten öffnete sich die gegenüberliegende Tür mit den schweren Eisenbeschlägen und zwei Wächter brachten Draco.

Blass, aber warm und sauber gekleidet, ließ er sich wortlos auf den Schemel ihr gegenüber fallen. Seine inzwischen langen Haare fielen ihm halb über das schmale Gesicht. Sie fragte sich, ob er sich bewusst war, dass diese Frisur ihn seinem Vater nur noch ähnlicher machte. Doch darüber würde sie mit ihm ganz gewiss nicht streiten.

„Guten Tag, mein Sohn."

Er schwieg.

„Wie geht es dir, Draco?"

Keine Antwort.

Narcissa seufzte und zog einen Stapel Papiere aus ihrer Tasche und breitete sie vor ihm auf dem Tisch aus.

„Das sind Pergamente für Gringott's. Ich muss ein paar Aktien neu anlegen für dich. In deinem Verließ liegen die Pachteinnahmen für die Ländereien, die dein Vater an diesen Muggelpferdezüchter vermietet hat. Es ist unnötig, dass sich die Kobolde die Hände reiben, weil die Galeonen nicht zinsbringend angelegt sind. Bitte unterschreibe die Dokumente."

Draco nahm die Feder, die sie mitgebracht hatte, und unterzeichnete die Papiere, ohne auch nur einen zweiten Blick darauf zu werfen.

„Noch was, Mutter?" fragte er knapp.

Narcissa stählte sich innerlich.

„Es sind nur noch sechs Monate, Draco. Die Zeit eilt, und wir müssen Vorbereitungen für die Zeit nach deiner Entlassung treffen. Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht, was du nächstes Jahr tun willst? Ich hatte dich darum gebeten letzten Monat."

Der blonde Junge zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist egal, nicht wahr? Ich habe die Schule nicht abgeschlossen, also wird man mich kaum im Aurortraining annehmen und auch sonst nirgendwo. Nach Hogwarts kann ich nicht zurück, was mir den Weg nach Salerno auf die Akademie für Heilkunst versperrt. Aber vielleicht kann ich bei Borgin & Burkes anfangen, wie der Dunkle Lord es getan hat?"

Narcissa schnappte nach Luft. Sie sah Dracos mokantes Grinsen. Der Junge versuchte, sie zu provozieren. Sie ließ sich nicht darauf ein.

„Severus sagt, du könntest das letzte Schuljahr in Durmstrang absolvieren…" Noch während sie den Satz aussprach, erkannte sie, dass es ein Fehler war. Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich.

„So. Sagt Sevie das?" spie er aus. „Und was glaubst du, wie es mich interessiert, was dieser verfluchte Emporkömmling zu sagen hat?"

Er grinste wieder ob ihres verletzten Gesichts.

„Was ist, wartet er dort draußen auf dich, Mutter? Gut, denn hier drin will ich ihn nicht sehen, und zuhause auf dem Manor ganz sicher auch nicht. Sobald ich nachhause komme, lasse ich ihn von der Hauselfe rausschmeißen, das kannst du ihm ausrichten. Und es ist mir verdammt egal, ob er dein Bett teilt oder nicht."

Narcissa fühlte, wie kalte Wut sie überschwemmte. Sie holte zum Schlag aus, hielt jedoch inne. Ihre Ohrfeigen würden den Jungen nicht zugänglicher machen, im Gegenteil.

„Das war eine unverschämte Äußerung, und ich erwarte, dass du dich entschuldigst, Draco!" fuhr sie ihn an. Kühl setzte sie hinzu: „Derartige Bemerkungen sind eines Malfoy nicht würdig, und eines Black auch nicht. Deine Vater wäre zornig, wenn er dich gehört hätte."

Circe, jetzt musste sie schon zum allerletzten Mittel greifen, indem sie ihn bei der verfluchten, ach so heiligen Familienehre packte. Doch es funktionierte zuverlässig.

„Entschuldige, Mutter", murmelte Draco, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Dann sah er sie zum ersten Mal seit Wochen _wirklich_ an. „Hast du Nachricht von Vater?"

Narcissa seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Manchmal glaube ich, diese Veela hat ihn in eine andere Dimension gehext. Das Ministerium sucht ihn mit einer ganzen Abteilung Auroren."

„Sie werden ihn niemals kriegen", sagte Draco im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Niemand verhaftet meinen Vater."

„Merlin, man könnte glauben, er hätte dich all die Jahre ordentlich behandelt", entfuhr es Narcissa. Wie oft war Lucius unfair und überhart seinem Sohn gegenüber gewesen?

„Er hat mich auf die Welt hier draußen vorbereitet", nahm Draco seinen Vater in Schutz. „Ich bin dankbar für die harte Schule."

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete ihren Sohn. Er hatte ihre blauen Augen, doch sie hatten die Kälte der grauen seines Vaters. Er würde in sein Unglück rennen, wenn er Lucius nacheiferte. War es nicht genau das gewesen, was ihr Mann mit seinem Opfer – und zu fliehen und alles zurück zu lassen, Geld, Status und das Haus seiner Vorväter war für jemanden wie Lucius definitiv ein Opfer – hatte verhindern wollen?

Draco hatte sich erhoben. „Wenn nichts anderes mehr anliegt – einen schönen Tag, Mutter."

Er klopfte an die eisenbeschlagene Tür. Der Wächter öffnete und führte Draco ab, der ohne einen weiteren Blick für seine Mutter davon stolzierte.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

„Irgendjemand muss den Jungen zur Vernunft bringen", klagte Narcissa, als sie am Abend mit Severus beim Essen saß. Der Teller vor ihr war unberührt, und auch der Tränkemeister hatte wenig gegessen.

„Die Eule, die ich letzten Monat ausgesandt habe, ist mit dem ungeöffneten Brief zurückgekehrt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir Lucius erreichen können." In den dunklen Augen las Narcissa Besorgnis. Wem galt diese Regung, fragte sie sich.

„Dein Sohn kann immer auf seinen Reichtum zurückgreifen, Cissy. Das Firmenimperium regiert er auch ohne Schulabschluss. Aber ich teile deine Sorgen. Außerdem halte ich Draco nicht für einen guten Kaufmann."

Sie seufzte. „Das war Lucius zu Anfang auch nicht, damals…. Schwiegervater ist so unverhofft getötet worden, von einem Tag zum anderen standen wir diesem Imperium vor. Es war jeden Tag ein verdammter Kampf. Damals, glaube ich, hatte Lucius oft Angst, es nicht zu schaffen. Wir haben abends Buchhaltung und Managementstrategien gepaukt, aus Muggelbüchern."

Wie immer, wenn ihm bewusst wurde, wie lange Narcissa an Lucius' Seite gewesen war und wie viel sie mit ihm verband, versetzte es Severus einen Stich. Aber er überspielte die unwillkommene Regung. Sie hatte sich für ihn entschieden, und nichts anderes zählte. Er erzwang ein halbes, etwas zynisches Lächeln. „Die Blacks gelten von jeher als geschäftstüchtig. Ich sollte dir meine Finanzgeschäfte übertragen."

Narcissa lächelte. „Nimm's mir nicht übel, Severus, aber mit deinen paar tausend Galeonen kann man keine Geschäfte machen. Was du brauchst, ist kein Anlageberater, sondern ein Zaubertränke-Mäzen. Es sei denn, du entwickelst einen bahnbrechenden Zaubertrank."

„Ich arbeite an der De-Lykantrophierung ganz Englands", konterte Severus mit nonchalantem Lächeln.

Narcissa spürte die Wärme in ihre Wangen zurückkehren, wenn er sie auf diese halb spöttische Art mit seinen dunklen Augen liebkoste.

„Mit ‚bahnbrechend' meinte ich ‚in außergewöhnlicher Weise gut zu vermarkten'. Es gibt nur eine Hand voll Werwölfe. Überlass sie den trankinteressierten Elfen. Ich dachte mehr an etwas wie einen Trank, der Frauen schlank bleiben lässt, egal, wie viele Pralinen sie in sich hinein stopfen, oder etwas, dass der Manneskraft ohne schädliche Nebenwirkungen…sagen wir einmal ‚aufhilft'."

Severus' schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst die Muggel haben so etwas längst. Ein guter ‚Dolorcalmus' gegen den Kopfschmerz dazu, und fertig ist der siebzigjährige Herkules. Aber wo wir gerade von Tränken und Werwölfen sprechen – vielleicht könnte Remus Lupin mit Draco sprechen."

„Lupin?" Narcissa krauste ihre schöne Stirn. „Draco hat nie anders als abfällig über ihn gesprochen. Warum sollte er ausgerechnet auf einen abgehalfterten Werwolf hören?"

„Weil der ‚abgehalfterte Werwolf' mittlerweile Professor für Arithmantik ist, weil er Dracos Lehrer war, und weil er vorzügliche Kontakte nach Deutschland hat. Lucius hat einen Hang zu deutscher Literatur, und Draco weiß das. Es ist ein Köder. Kein guter, aber immerhin. Wenn Draco seine Schulausbildung auf Falkenberg abschließen könnte, wäre das ein Anfang. Auch wenn man in Deutschland die Ereignisse hier kennt, wird Draco auf dem Kontinent keinen so schweren Stand haben..."

„Er ist ein Malfoy. Es wird überall ein Spießrutenlauf werden", widersprach Narcissa.

„Das denke ich nicht", entgegnete Severus und nippte an seinem Weißwein. „Die reinblütigen, alten Familien sitzen in Berlin und Frankfurt sicher im Sattel, ohne jemals Sympathien für die Extrempositionen des Dunklen Lords gezeigt zu haben. Man hat aus den Zeiten Grindelwalds gelernt und wahrt in der Regel Neutralität. Und einige dort verdanken Lucius das Leben ihrer Ehefrauen und Kinder. Man ist ihm in Deutschland verpflichtet."

„Draco spricht kein Deutsch", gab Narcissa zu bedenken.

„Richtig", stimmte Severus ihr zu. „Aber was Lucius und Lupin können, schafft dein Sohn wohl auch. Er hat noch ein halbes Jahr Zeit, es zu lernen."

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Remus hatte nur einen Augenblick gezögert, bevor er Severus' per Eileule geäußerter Bitte nachkam und am nächsten Sonntag den bereitgestellten Portschlüssel nach England nahm. Askaban zu betreten schien ihm zunächst eine fast nicht zu bewältigende Herausforderung. Hier hatte Sirius zwölf lange Jahre eingesessen – unschuldig.

Mit klopfendem Herzen stieg er die langen, engen Treppen hinter dem Sicherheitszauberer hinauf.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass Sie mit den Malfoys verkehren", sagte der Mann leutselig, doch seine hellen Augen blitzen begierig in dem Bestreben, eine Erklärung für diesen ungewöhnlichen Besuch zu erhalten.

Als Remus keine Anstalten machte, die indirekt gestellte Frage zu beantworten, wurde der Magier deutlicher. „Sie sind doch der Werwolf, der mit dem Merlinorden ausgezeichnet wurde. Die Malfoys hingegen…Todesser. Schon immer. Flüchtig der Alte, verurteilt der Sohn. Wenn Sie mich fragen, die haben nie die Seiten gewechselt. Man hätte ihnen allen den Kuss verpassen sollen, so wie Pettigrew."

Remus schauderte allein bei dem Gedanken daran. Pettigrew war verurteilt, den Kuss der Dementoren zu empfangen, aber das Urteil war nie vollstreckt worden. Es gab keine Dementoren mehr oder sie waren in dunklere Gefilde geflohen, und selbst wenn sie zur Verfügung stünden, würde man den Richterspruch vermutlich niemals vollstrecken. Remus war unschlüssig, ob er diese Gnade in Peters Fall wirklich von ganzem Herzen begrüßte.

„Wo ist er inhaftiert? Pettigrew, meine ich", erkundigte er sich.

„Oh, der sitzt auf der Nordseite, die ist düsterer. Hier im Süden sind nur die Vorübergehenden."

Sie hatten einen dunklen Gang erreicht, der nur von Fackeln erhellt wurde. Remus begann zu zittern. Es war kalt hier und er dachte mit Bauchschmerzen an Sirius.

„Das ist der Besuchsraum", erläuterte der Wach-Magier. „Gehen Sie schon hinein, wir bringen Malfoy dann zu Ihnen."

Remus betrat den Raum, der immerhin eine Wandnische besaß, die wie ein Fenster behext war und den Blick auf das gischtschäumende, graue Meer zeigte. Alsbald hörte er Schritte und die Tür ihm gegenüber öffnete sich.

Zögernd kam Draco Malfoy auf ihn zu. Remus war erstaunt und für einen Augenblick geradezu erschrocken, wie sehr der Junge mit den jetzt längeren weißblonden Haaren seinem Vater glich.

„Hallo, Mr. Malfoy", begrüßte Remus ihn schlicht.

„Guten Tag, Professor."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter den beiden. Sie taxierten einander.

„Was verschafft mir die ‚Ehre' Ihres Besuchs?" fragte Draco schließlich kühl. Doch obwohl er versuchte, seiner Stimme einen abfälligen Klang zu geben, blickte er doch neugierig auf Remus. Nichts an dem Werwolf erinnerte an den abgerissenen, ausgezehrten Lehrer, den er in seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts getroffen hatte. Die grauen Strähnen, die Lupin früher ein vorzeitig gealtertes Aussehen verliehen hatten, waren fast verschwunden. Doch was bei Merlin wollte der Mann von ihm?

„Ihre Mutter hat mich gebeten, mit Ihnen ein Gespräch über Ihre Zukunft zu führen." Remus hatte sich mit Severus darauf verständigt, dass der Name des Tränkemeisters besser nicht fiel, falls es sich vermeiden ließ.

„Das glaube ich kaum", entgegnete Draco sofort. „Sie hält nicht viel von…Halbwesen."

„Die Sorge um Sie war für Mrs. Malfoy offenbar Grund genug, diese Haltung zu revidieren oder zumindest mich nicht damit zu konfrontieren", erklärte Remus. Er sparte es sich, Draco darüber aufzuklären, dass er von seiner Lykantrophie geheilt war.

„Mir ist egal, was Mutter denkt und tut – oder mit wem", beharrte der Junge trotzig.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne, Mr. Malfoy", gab Remus zu. „Nichtsdestotrotz macht sie sich Gedanken um Ihr Wohlbefinden."

„Die hätte sie sich machen sollen, bevor sie mit Snape…mit Snape…ach, verdammt! Jeder weiß doch, was sie mit ihm tut", presste er wütend hervor, und sein blasses Gesicht verfärbte sich rot vor Scham und Wut.

„Auch wenn es Ihnen nicht gefällt, aber Ihre Mutter ist eine erwachsene Frau, die derlei Entscheidungen alleine treffen kann", sagte Remus ruhig. „Die Frage, die Sie sich stellen sollten, ist eine ganz andere: Glauben Sie, Ihre Mutter - _oder Ihr Vater_ - würden wollen, dass Sie Ihre Schulausbildung einfach so wegwerfen?"

„Was interessiert Sie das?" murmelte Draco, doch der Hinweis auf Lucius hatte gesessen.

Remus fuhr sich mit fahriger Geste durch die Haare. Die Frage des jungen Malfoy war berechtigt.

„Ein junger Mensch sollte die Chancen, die sich bieten, nicht einfach wegwerfen." Er konnte sofort erkennen, dass diese Antwort den Jungen nicht überzeugte. Remus seufzte. „Außerdem verdanke ich Ihrem Vater mein Leben. Ohne seine Heilzauber wäre ich jetzt tot."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Draco. „Aber meine Chancen auf ein normales Leben gehen gegen Null. Ich bin ein verurteilter Todesser und jeder in England weiß das. Und kommen Sie mir nicht mit Durmstrang. Ich werde keine Schule besuchen, die Snape empfohlen hat."

„Oh, ich dachte nicht an Durmstrang, obwohl es tatsächlich eine Option wäre. Aber wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, Mr. Malfoy, dann teilen Sie die Auffassung, dass ein Schulabschluss ihre Möglichkeiten erweitern würde?"

Der junge Mann nickte.

„Wie ich erfahren habe, pflegte ihr Vater – wenn auch höchst diskret – gute Verbindungen nach Deutschland", legte Remus vorsichtig seinen Köder aus. „Haben Sie einmal über Falkenberg nachgedacht?"

„Falkenberg?" fragte Draco, und etwas blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Die deutsche Entsprechung von Hogwarts. Auf dem Kontinent steht man den Ereignissen in Großbritannien mit etwas mehr Distanz gegenüber. Die Mehrzahl der Schüler stammt aus Familien, die der Ihren nicht unähnlich sind. Einige dieser Familien sind Ihrem Vater in hohem Maße verpflichtet. Man würde Sie vermutlich nach einigen Tagen der Zurückhaltung durchaus integrieren – trotz des Dunklen Mals, oder besser dessen, was davon übrig ist."

„Ich…" Draco holte tief Luft. Es fiel ihm schwer, ausgerechnet vor Remus Lupin über seine Ängste und Bedenken zu sprechen. Aber der Vorschlag des ehemaligen Lehrers hatte einen fast unwiderstehlichen Reiz. Dort im Ausland konnte er vielleicht neu anfangen. „Ich kann nicht einmal die Sprache", murmelte er.

„Ihre Mutter würde sich um einen entsprechenden Lehrer und eine Sondergenehmigung des Ministerium kümmern", entgegnete Remus. Diesen Punkt hatte er mit Severus bereits ausführlich besprochen. „Sie sind nicht volljährig, daraus resultieren entsprechende Privilegien."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", erklärte Draco nach einer Weile des Schweigens, die sich bereits unangenehm streckte.

Remus nickte. „Mehr kann niemand von Ihnen erwarten", sagte er vorsichtig. Was er dem Jungen verschwieg, war, dass es durchaus einer weiteren Voraussetzung für den Besuch Falkenbergs bedurfte – eines Bürgen. Nun, es war das mindeste, das er tun konnte, um seine Schuld bei Lucius Malfoy abzutragen. Draco würde vermutlich samt Koffer in der Tür des ehrwürdigen Hauses umdrehen, wenn er erfuhr, dass Severus Snape für ihn gebürgt hatte.

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, ausgerechnet für Malfoy den Kopf hinzuhalten", gab Harry zu bedenken. „Er ist ein Stinktier."

„Wohl eher ein Frettchen", bemerkte Hermione. „Aber er hat Professor Snape den Hintern gerettet dort auf Dolores Isle, nach allem, was man weiß."

Ron prustete empört. „Der wollte doch nur seinen Alten raushauen."

„Hätte Draco nicht den unbedingten Willen besessen, seinen Vater vor Askaban zu bewahren, wäre dein Bruder Bill jetzt Witwer und ich tot", warf Remus ein.

„Wie man es dreht und wendet, hier schuldet bald jeder jedem alles", sagte Hermione. „Nicht auszudenken, wenn Draco Malfoy nicht die Todessertruppen um Bellatrix Lestranges von Voldemorts Hauptquartier fern gehalten hätte. Das war ziemlich mutig – für einen Slytherin zumindest", fügte sie mit besänftigendem Blick auf Ron hinzu.

Der rothaarige junge Mann grummelte etwas Unverständliches anstatt einer Antwort.

„Komm, lass mich 'ne Runde Schach gegen dich verlieren", bot sie ihm an, um Harry Gelegenheit zu geben, alleine mit Remus zu sprechen.

„Gehst du morgen zum Friedhof?" erkundigte sich Harry, als seine Freunde in die Bibliothek verschwunden waren. „Sie…haben einen Gedenkstein aufgestellt, für Sirius."

Remus schwieg. Wollte er das Denkmal sehen, das das Ministerium seinem besten Freund gesetzt hatte? Oder wieder an Tonks leerem Grab stehen, unfähig, irgendetwas zu fühlen?

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann…ich will nicht mehr zurücksehen, Harry. Wenn du willst, komme ich mit dir nach Godric's Hollow, bevor ich morgen nach Worms zurückkehre. Aber ich will nicht mehr nach Nottingham zum Friedhof."

Harry sagte nichts.

„Kommst du Weihnachten?" fragte er dann. „Das ist eine Einladung – ich meine, natürlich nur, wenn du willst…?"

Remus dachte einen Augenblick nach. Dann stimmte er zu. „Gerne. Danke, Harry."

Wo sollte er auch sonst hingehen? Das Fest bedeutete ihm nicht viel, aber an der Academia waren Ferien. Es würde schön sein, ein paar ruhige Tage mit Harry, Hermione und den Weasleys zu verbringen.

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Als Remus am nächsten Tag in seine kleine Wohnung auf dem Universitätsgelände zurückkehrte, erwartete ihn in Deutschland klirrende Kälte. Für das Rheinland ein ungewöhnlicher Vorgang Anfang Dezember. Auf dem Fensterbrett hockte eine mehr als ungehaltene Schneeeule.

„Hast du das Wetter mitgebracht?" fragte er den missmutig mit dem Schnabel klappernden Vogel.

Er stellte seinen alten Koffer ab und kramte in der Schublade nach ein paar Eulenkeksen, schließlich fand er einen eher kümmerlichen Rest. Das weißgefiederte Tier okkupierte die krümeligen Brocken und trug so viel wie möglich davon auf den Küchenschrank. Offenbar hegte es die Hoffnung, über Nacht Aufnahme zu finden.

Das Pergament steckte immer noch am Bein des Vogels, unerreichbar für Remus. Er entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin und begann, seine wenigen Sachen auszupacken. Für das Wochenende in Britannien hatte er nicht viel gebraucht. Als er eine Stunde später mit einem Buch und einer Decke auf den Knien in seinem Sessel am Feuer saß, erschrak er fast, als er das Gewicht der Eule auf der Schulter spürte. Sie war lautlos herab gesegelt und wollte nun von dem Brief befreit werden.  
Remus entfernte das Pergament und entrollte es. Die klare, leicht geneigte Handschrift war ihm völlig unbekannt.

„Lieber Remus,…" las er, und ob der vertrauten Anrede wanderte sein Blick sofort ans Ende des Textes. Im nächsten Moment schien ihm das Herz stillzustehen, um gleich darauf wild zu pochen.

Merlin, Merlin, das konnte nicht sein! Er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, selbst zu schreiben, und ihn wieder und wieder als unangemessen verworfen. Nun, es schien als habe es Lene Mortensen mehr als ein halbes Jahr Bedenkzeit gekostet, doch schließlich hatte sie gewagt, was Remus, der Gryffindor, sich nicht getraut hatte: zu schreiben.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Das Feuer loderte smaragdgrün auf im Kamin der Empfangshalle von Malfoy Manor. Severus Snape trat aus den Flammen heraus, die Arme voller Pakete, ein Grinsen im Gesicht, das er wirklich niemanden je sehen lassen würde.

Oh Merlin, Weihnachten mit Cissy. Es war ein Traum, an dessen Erfüllung er nie auch nur zu denken gehofft hatte. Natürlich, es hatte heimliche Treffen gegeben, hastige gestohlene Stunden zwischen den Jahren. Doch diesmal würde es keine Eile geben, niemand würde sie stören, und sie würde weder von Lucius kommen noch hinterher wieder zu ihm gehen müssen.

Ein Geschenk zu finden, für eine Frau, die sich jede Art von luxuriösem Schnickschnack – Juwelen, Pelze, Parfums und dergleichen – verbeten hatte, war nicht einfach gewesen. Aber Severus kannte Narcissa. Wasser lief an seinem Umhang hinunter.

„Tessi?"

„Bin ich schon hier, Master Snape, Sir", rief die Elfe und nahm ihm die Päckchen mit einem Schwebezauber ab. Er ließ den Mantel von den Schultern gleiten und Tessi ließ ihm mit einem Fingerschnippen verschwinden.

Sie ist vermutlich die fähigste Hauselfe Britanniens, dachte Severus.

„Die silbernen Päckchen enthalten Baumschmuck, kümmere dich darum. Ich brauche nur das grüne", sagte er. Er würde nicht die vermutlich Jahrhunderte alten Silber- und Smaragdkugeln der Malfoys anstarren mit Cissy in seinem Arm.

Er nahm ein kleines, in grünlich glitzerndes Papier gewickeltes Paket aus der schwebenden Menge und strebte dem Salon zu.

„Severus."

Narcissa stand plötzlich oben an der Treppe, ihr dunkelblaues Samtkleid glitt hinter ihr über die Stufen, als sie ihm entgegen ging – oder schwebte sie?

„Ein Auftritt, der einer Königin würdig ist", murmelte er an ihren Lippen, als er sie nur Augenblicke später in die Arme schloss.

„Deine Haare sind nass", sagte sie, als sie sich nach einem ersten Kuss von ihm löste und die Finger aus seinem langen, dunklen Haar entflocht. „Hast du Hunger?"

„Nicht auf Essen", erwiderte er atemlos und ließ die Hand unter ihr Kleid gleiten. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in den Salon zum Kamin.

„Die Socken am Kamin werden leer bleiben, wenn wir hier liegen und sie ‚bewachen'", sagte sie neckend, während sie sich auf dem grausilbrig glitzernden Hypogreifengefieder vor dem Kamin drapierte.

„Das werden wir verschmerzen können; ich habe etwas für dich, Cissy." Er lächelte und reichte ihr das Päckchen.

Ihre Bergseeaugen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, und sie flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Soll ich es jetzt öffnen? Oder doch lieber mein Kleid?" Sie zog den blauen Samtstoff über ihre makellosen weißen Schultern hinunter. Severus konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Erst das Päckchen, mach es auf", sagte er heiser.

„Wie du wünschst", erwiderte sie lächelnd. Sie wickelte das feine Seidenpapier auseinander. Zum Vorschein kam eine zierliche, kunstvoll geschliffene Kristallphiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit.

„Willst du mich unter Veritaserum setzen, Severus?" fragte sie halb scherzend.

„Weit davon entfernt", flüsterte er, während er sein Hemd aufknöpfte.

Er nahm ihr die Phiole aus der Hand, entkorkte sie und ließ einen Tropfen der Flüssigkeit auf seine Fingerkuppe perlen. Die Haut verfärbte sich schwarz. Unter Narcissas vor Erstaunen geweiteten Augen strich er mit dem verfärbten Finger über ihren Hals, ihre Schultern und den Ansatz ihrer Brüste. Überall, wo er sie berührte, machte sich ein heißes Prickeln auf ihrer Haut bemerkbar, und dann erblühten schwarze Rosen entlang der Spuren, welche die forschende Reise seiner Fingerspitzen auf ihrem Körper unternahm.

Das Öffnen der Knospen erzeugte ein intensives Lustgefühl, und Narcissa schrie auf, als Severus mit seinem Finger über ihre nun entblößten Brustwarzen strich.

„Ein wahrhaft tränkemeisterliches Geschenk", keuchte sie an seinem Ohr.

Es war das letzte, was in der nächsten Stunde in artikulierter Form ihre Lippen verließ.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Der Feldweg schlängelte sich an Ahorn und Birkenstämmen vorbei durch eine karge Küstenlandschaft. Remus folgte der Schneeeule, die ihm am Bahnhof des kleinen Ortes erwartet hatte. Sein Koffer schwebte durch die Luft hopsend hinter ihm her, und er war froh, dass ihm noch ein paar Minuten Weges blieben bis zu dem Hof in den Schären, den er nur von Bildern und seinen Apparitionskoordinaten her kannte. Er hatte einen Portschlüssel bis Kopenhagen genommen, und war von dort mit der Bahn weiter gereist. Er brauchte die Zeit, die diese Fortbewegungsart verlangte, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln und ein letztes Mal zu ordnen.

Er passierte Weiden, auf denen schwarzweiß gescheckte Kühe schwanzwedelnd der Kälte trotzten und struppige Pferdchen sich in dreiseitig geschlossenen Unterständen an gut gefüllten Heuraufen gütlich taten.  
Was erwartete ihn hier? Remus hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen oder wie er mit Lene umgehen sollte – aber er war trotz seiner unbestreitbaren Nervosität zuversichtlich, dass sie einen Weg finden würden.

Als eine Gruppe dunkelrot gestrichener, niedriger Holzgebäude mit Schilfdächern zwischen ein paar eng stehenden Birken auftauchte, beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag, und es war sicher nicht die Anstrengung des Laufens, die ihn jetzt außer Atem brachte.  
Hinter einem lichten Holzzaun tobte eine kleine Gestalt im knallroten Anorak mit einem zotteligen schwarzen Hund durch den Garten. Als sie den Fremden gewahrte, kam sie neugierig näher, und der große Hund wich ihr nicht von der Seite.

„Hallo", sagte Remus.

Das Mädchen – sie mochte etwas sechs Jahre alt sein – sah ihn aus großen blauen Augen neugierig an. Er musste ihre langen dunkelblonden Zöpfe nicht sehen, um Lene in ihrem Kindergesicht wieder zu erkennen.

„Du musst Heda sein", sagte er auf Deutsch. Lenes ältere Tochter, die Søren vor dem Angriff noch zu Nachbarn appariert hatte, wie Remus inzwischen wusste. „Ich bin Remus."

„Mama macht Keksen, weil du kommst", sagte sie sehr ernsthaft. „Kannst du zaubern wie Onkel Lars und Papa?"

Remus nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Machst du mir Schnee? Ich will mit Snorre einen Schneemann bauen, aber es schneit einfach nicht."

„Man darf aber nicht mit dem Wetter herumhexen", sagte Remus.

Das Mädchen zog eine Schnute. Remus überlegte. Wettermagie war tatsächlich verboten, ein bisschen Transfiguration konnte jedoch nicht schaden. Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes verwandelte er den Sand in dem quadratischen Sandkasten am Haus ist etwas klumpigen, aber sauberen Schnee. Heda quietschte begeistert und stürzte davon, was den unbestreitbaren Vorteil hatte, dass der bärengleiche Snorre ihr auf dem Fuß folgte und das Törchen frei gab.  
Seit Remus ohne Wolf lebte, war sein Charme Hunden gegenüber merklich geschwunden. Früher hätte ein leises Grollen gereicht, auch so riesige Vertreter wie Snorre in die Schranken zu weisen. Remus bedauerte es nicht, auf andere Mittel angewiesen zu sein.  
Er ging zögernd die wenigen Schritte zur Haustür. Warmes Licht schien im Inneren. Obwohl die Tür vermutlich unverschlossen war, zog er an der Schnur über dem Tonschild.

Leichte Schritte näherten sich. Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und ein unwiderstehlicher Duft nach Kuchen und frischen Plätzchen mit Kardamom und Zimt flutete Remus entgegen.  
Lene hatte ihre Ärmel hochgekrempelt, die langen dunkelblonden Haare nach hinten gebunden und ihre Wangen waren vermutlich von der Hitze in der Küche gerötet. Mina – kaum wieder zu erkennen, so sehr war sie gewachsen – lugte hinter ihrem Rock hervor, den Mund mit Marmelade beschmiert.

„Hallo Remus", sagte Lene, und in ihren Augen leuchtete ein warmer Schimmer.

„Die junge Dame im Hof hat mir Kekse versprochen", sagte Remus.

Sekunden später schloss er die Arme um Lene Mortensen. Er wusste, diesmal würde alles gut werden.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Unterdessen, weit entfernt:

Lucius Malfoy lehnte entspannt an einem der Mahagonipfeiler der Veranda seiner Hazienda, in der manikürten Hand hielt er einen Cuba libre. Er beobachtete die prächtigen Vollblüter, die im Licht der untergehenden Sonne lange Schatten auf den Sandboden warfen, während sie in der beginnende Kühle der Nacht mit wehenden Mähnen an der Umzäunung entlang galoppierten.

„Der neue Hengst ist ein Prachttier", hörte er die raue Stimme seines Vorarbeiters. Gomez blieb am Fuß der breiten Holztreppe stehen. „Die weite Reise nach Chile hat sich gelohnt. Sie haben wirklich ein Auge für edle Pferde, Don Luca."

Lucius entgegnete nichts.

Der Mann scharrte unsicher mit den Füßen. „Wir wären dann fertig bei den Ställen."

„Dann schick die Männer nachhause, Gomez. Ihre Familien warten sicher schon."

Gomez machte keine Anzeichen zu gehen, obwohl er sich in der Gesellschaft des neuen Besitzers der Hazienda sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Ihnen allen war der blonde Mann mit dem französischen Namen unheimlich. Niemals zuvor war ein Padrón derart plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts auf den Weiden aufgetaucht, hatte mit solch kritischem Blick die Arbeit der Gauchos überwacht. Und manchmal schien es, als könne der Don Gedanken lesen.  
Es gab Gerüchte, dass er bei der französischen Fremdenlegion ein hohes Tier gewesen sein sollte, ein Offizier oder auch ein Agent. Auch wenn Don Luca manchmal leicht hinkte, bewegte er sich erstaunlich geschmeidig für einen Gringo. Niemand zweifelte daran, dass einer mit solchen kalten grauen Augen rücksichtslos sein konnte, wenn es notwendig war.  
Doch bisher war der neue Besitzer der Hacienda d'Argente gerecht gewesen, und er zahlte gut – was nicht unbedingt selbstverständlich war in diesem wilden Land. Sie alle hatten andere Erfahrungen gemacht, mit seinem Vorgänger, und anderen. Und noch etwas unterschied diesen Luc Malfois, den sie Don Luca nannten, von anderen Großgrundbesitzern.

„Ist noch was, Gomez?"

Ungeduld klang in der Stimme des Don mit.

„Ähem…die Männer waren bisher gewohnt, einen Teil des Geldes in Rum aus der Bodega ausgezahlt zu bekommen." Gomez hörte selbst, wie unsicher seine Forderung klang.

„Dann werden Sie sich umstellen müssen. Ich bezahle euch nicht, damit ihr euch besauft." Don Luca nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Geht nachhause zu euren Familien."

„Wir…die Männer wollen ein bisschen Spaß. Es ist Silvester." Gomez trat vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte zurück, weil Don Luca sich von seinem Pfosten, mit dem er eben noch verwachsen schien, gelöst hatte. Erstaunlich schnell war er die Treppe hinunter gestiegen.

„Spaß!" spie er aus. „Ihr solltet euch darüber klar werden, dass die Familie für einen Mann immer an erster Stelle rangieren sollte. Sag den Männern, dass die von ihnen, die ihr Geld versaufen oder mit den Huren durchbringen, die längste Zeit hier gearbeitet haben. Und glaube mir, ich werde die Wahrheit wissen, Hombre."

Daran zweifelte Gomez keine Sekunde. „Si, Señor. Si, si."

Der Vorarbeiter ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, und erst als er sicher war, einige Meter Abstand zwischen sich und den Don gebracht zu haben, wagte er, sich umzudrehen und zu laufen.

Lucius trank einen weiteren Schluck Cuba libre und klopfte sich den Staub von den Stiefeln. Diese Kerle ahnten nicht, was es bedeutete, _keine_ Familie zu haben. Ein lautes Wiehern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Wenigstens der graue Araberhengst wusste seine Herde zu schätzen. Sorgsam trieb der Graue seine Stuten zur Nacht zusammen.  
Lucius ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken und folgte mit dem Blick den geschmeidigen Bewegungen der Pferde. Als es zu dunkel wurde, um die Tiere weiter zu beobachten, entzündete er mit einem Fingerschnippen das Sturmlicht in der alten Öllampe. Er zog eine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Weste und entrollte sie. Der Brief datierte vom fünfzehnten Dezember. Ein ziemlich erschöpfter Bussard hatte ihn am Morgen gebracht.  
Lucius hatte ihn bereits mehrfach gelesen, aber immer noch zitterten seine Hände, wenn er die geschwungene Schrift seines Sohnes vor sich sah.

„_Vater,  
ich weiß nicht, ob Dich diese Zeilen erreichen. Sowohl Mutter als auch __Snape haben versucht, Kontakt mit Dir aufzunehmen, doch die Eulen kamen stets unverrichteter Dinge wieder zurück. Diesen Brief habe ich Professor Lupin mitgegeben, mit der Bitte, ihn von Deutschland aus abzusenden.  
Du wirst sicher gehört haben, dass man mich nach Askaban gebracht hat. Doch wir hatten Glück im Unglück, sie haben weder den Inhalt des Gringott's Verlieses noch – Merlin bewahre – Malfoy Manor beschlagnahmt.  
Du hast das alles voraus gesehen, jede Deiner Entscheidungen war richtig. Ich bewundere Deine Umsicht._

_Ich kehre nicht nach Hogwarts zurück, wie Du Dir sicher denken kannst. Ohne den Abschluss ist mir jedoch der Weg nach Salerno auf Deine alte Akademie versperrt. Es wird Dich hoffentlich erfreuen, zu hören, dass ich in Deine Fußstapfen treten und die Ausbildung dort zum Heiler absolvieren möchte. Hierzu wollte mich Mutter nach Durmstrang schicken, aber dazu wird es nicht kommen. Im Sommer beginne ich das letzte Schuljahr auf Falkenberg. Lupin hat uns einen Tutor empfohlen, der nun jeden Tag kommt, um mich intensiv in der deutschen Sprache zu unterweisen. _

_Ich werde mehr schreiben, sobald ich weiß, dass meine Briefe Dich erreichen.  
Ich hoffe, Du bist in Sicherheit. Möge Merlin Deine Schritte beschützen._

_Dein Sohn  
Draco Malfoy"_

Lucius seufzte. Lupin, der Werwolf, ein Vertrauter seines Sohnes! Aber was zählten schon alte Vorurteile, wenn alles in diesem Leben sich rasant und so vollständig verändert hatte?  
Man würde Draco also in einem halben Jahr entlassen, und im September würde er seine Schulausbildung auf Falkenberg beginnen. Lucius lächelte. Keine schlechte Wahl für einen Malfoy. Ob Narcissa diese Schule gewählt hatte? Doch es lag nicht unbedingt nahe, den Jungen nach Deutschland zu schicken. Dies war ein strategischer Schachzug – grüne und schwarze Steinfiguren tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Ja, die Handschrift des Tränkemeisters war unübersehbar. Narcissa hätte niemals einen Werwolf aufgesucht, um Draco zu überzeugen.

Lucius lächelte ein halbes ironisches Lächeln und dachte über den dreißigsten Juni des übernächsten Jahres nach. An diesem Tag würde man Draco auf Falkenberg sein Abschlusszeugnis aushändigen. Bis dahin brauchte er eine belastbare Tarnung – oder einen Diplomatenstatus. Nun, das war eine ausreichend lange Zeit für einen Slytherin, sich einen Plan zurecht zu legen.

Zufrieden streckte er die Beine aus – sein Knie erinnerte ihn schmerzlich an den letzten Kampf auf Dolores Isle, der Äonen her zu sein schien – und betrachtete leise summend die am Himmel blass heraufziehenden Sterne. Über ihm spannte sich das Kreuz des Südens golden auf tintenblauem Grund über der endlosen Weite Patagoniens. Er beschwor aus der Luft Feder, Tinte und ein leeres Pergament; es trug das eingeprägte Wappen der Malfoys. Er tauchte die Feder ein und begann, die Rückseite des Blattes zu adressieren.

„Professor Remus Lupin…"

Lucius lächelte hintergründig. Es ging doch nichts über ein Geflecht alter Weggefährten und neuer Verbindlichkeiten. Lupin war der Weg für einen Brief an Draco, der Askabans Tore passieren würde. Nichts würde Lucius davon abhalten, diese Möglichkeit auszuschöpfen.  
Für Draco würde es einen Weg zurück in die maßgeblichen Kreise der magischen Gesellschaft geben, dafür würde er sorgen, und wenn es das Letzte war, das er tat.  
Und Cissy…was Narcissa betraf, so war es immer noch schmerzlich, wenn er sie sich an der Seite seines ehemaligen Freundes Severus vorstellte. Doch wie er es auch drehte und wendete, für ihn war sie verloren. Es war wohl Zeit, die magische Bindung zu lösen, die sie immer noch formal an ihn band, und damit auch für ihn selbst ein Zeichen zu setzen – um nach vorn zu schauen.  
Heute war Silvester. Er hob sein Glas und prostete sich selbst zu, die Lippen noch immer in einem halb ironischen Lächeln gekräuselt.

‚Happy birthday, Lucius. Felicidad.'

* * *

_-ENDE-_


End file.
